My Life Change
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Wonwoo, seorang pemuda yang punya kebiasaan suka berkata buruk dan kasar. Dan karena kebiasaannya itu, ia dikutuk menjadi wanita. Meanie / MinWon couple. Seventeen ff. Warning inside. RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Life Change

Meanie—MinWon Couple (OTP pertama di fandom ini) :33

Seventeen FF

Tokoh bukan punya saya, saya Cuma pinjam/nyolong sebagai bahan tokoh, cerita punya saya dan yg pastinya para tokoh itu akan ternistai dan ooc berat di sini.

Rating T, tapi mungkin M untuk bahasa yang saya gunakan/banyak yang vulgar/kalo iya sih -_-

Drama, AU, Romance, dll

Typos, OOC level 99, **Genderbend for uke** :3 **Don't Like Don't Read** , RnR

.

.

Wonwoo, seorang pemuda yang terkenal karena kebiasaannya yang suka sekali bebicara buruk dan kasar. Dimanapun dan pada siapa pun.

Orang lain bahkan sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak berkata kasar, karena itu tidak sopan. Tapi, mau bagaimana pun dia berusaha mencegahnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya ia terbiasa. Dan orang-orang pun sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi.

Tapi, yang namanya orang tersinggung saat dikatai olehnya pasti selalu ada. Terutama Mingyu, adik kelasnya yang merangkap sebagai teman baru kenal enam bulan yang lalu. Mingyu tak habis pikir bagaimana kakak kelas yang ia ekhem—sukai—ekhem, mengatainya dengan kata-kata tidak pantas di dengar oleh anak kecil. Dan pemuda itu tersinggung lalu sakit hati. Tapi ia sekuat mungkin untuk bersabar.

Ntah sampai kapan kesabaran itu akan bertahan, hanya Mingyu yang tahu.

Lalu, orang tersinggung selanjutnya adalah orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui misalnya orang tua, wanita, kemudian anak-anak geng/preman yang pastinya akan langsung mengamuk dan Wonwoo akan menjadikan Mingyu ataupun Minghao sebagai tameng untuk menolongnya. Seperti biasa, Mingyu akan bersabar dan Minghao tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, sebaliknya, kekasihnya akan tidak terima mengetahui Minghao berkelahi.

Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa menikmati tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hey, tiang listrik berjalan! Pinjamkan aku sepeda bututmu!" seru Wonwoo kala ia mengunjungi kelas Mingyu tanpa malu.

Mingyu terbengong di tempat, seisi kelas melihat kearah Wonwoo kemudian kearahnya. Mingyu memutar matanya lalu kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

"Yah! Jangan mengabaikanku, idiot!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Lebih baik kau menanggapinya." Bisik Minghao.

Mingyu menghela napas, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Tidak bisa, hyung." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena yang meminjam itu kau, Hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena jika sudah ditanganmu, itu akan rusak. Hal ini sudah ketiga kalinya, aku tidak mau lagi terjadi." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tolonglah, aku tidak akan merusaknya lagi." ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak, hyung." Jawab Mingyu, dalam hati dia menghitung dari angka lima.

 _Lima… empat… tiga… dua…_

"Pelit. Jelek. Nyebelin…blablabla"

Mingyu tersenyum datar saat sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti tiang listrik berjalan yang pelit!" seru Wonwoo lalu pergi.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Ini menyebalkan! Berat sekali! Andai Mingyu mau meminjamkan sepeda jeleknya itu padaku!" omel Wonwoo sendiri sambil membawa tas plastik berisi beberapa buku yang baru saja ia beli.

DUK!

Wonwoo menabrak seorang gadis dan keduanya terjatuh di trotoar. Meringis kesakitan, ia menatap gadis berambut pink yang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya kini. Wonwoo berdiri, membersihkan celananya. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Sial! Apa kau tak punya mata? Enak sekali menabrakku! Minta maaf." Ucapnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat, lalu dengan cepat berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya gadis itu sengit.

"Apa kau tak punya mata? Menabrakku? Minta maaf!" ulangi Wonwoo.

"Enak saja! Kau yang menabrakku! Kenapa harus aku yang meminta maaf?" tanya gadis itu tidak terima.

"Tidak. Kau yang menabrakku!" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menabrakmu dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu! Kaulah yang harus minta maaf padaku!" seru gadis itu kesal.

"Gadis sialan. Kau…"

"Apa?!" suara gadis itu meninggi, "Kau sebut aku sialan?!"

"Ya. Kau gadis jelek gendut sialan!" ucap Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Apa-apaan rambut pink ombre itu? Norak!"

"Apa?"

Gadis itu bergetar, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang mungkin akan segera lolos dari matanya. Wonwoo menatap gadis itu sinis.

"Minta maaf, jelek." Ucap Wonwoo.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir, ia kesal. Sudah pasti seorang gadis benci dikatai jelek, gemuk. gendut dsb. walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Aku…" gadis itu membuka mulutnya, "Aku akan mengutukmu!"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan mengutukmu!" ulang gadis itu, matanya berkilat tajam, "Dua hari dari sekarang! Tubuhmu akan berubah dan rasakan seperti apa rasanya menjadi seorang wanita!" seru gadis itu.

"Dengan begitu kau harus berpikir lima kali untuk mengatakan hal kasar, dan kau tidak akan kembali menjadi semula!" lanjutnya kemudian pergi sambil terisak.

Wonwoo mematung. Terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali, memproses apa yang sudah terjadi. Begitu sadar, ia tertawa keras.

"Hahahah! Apa katanya tadi?! kutukan?" tanyanya masih sambil tertawa, "Zaman begini? Lelucon jelek apa itu?"

Wonwoo terus saja tertawa hingga ia tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok. Matanya berkedut tidak percaya. Kutukan itu mungkin benar-benar mengenainya. Ia meringis.

Sedangkan, di kejauhan Mingyu memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan sebuah seringaian lebar.

Wonwoo merasakan napasnya memberat. Ia terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan seprai yang sudah tidak lagi terbentuk.

Wonwoo merasa frustasi. Perasaannya tidak nyaman sejak kemarin. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Pagi-pagi saat ia terbangun, ia dikejutkan oleh kenyataan, rambutnya memanjang tanpa sebab. Ingin segera memotongnya tapi was-was—rambut panjang itu cukup mengganggunya.

Kruyuk~

Wonwoo lupa dengan kenyataan ia belum makan sama sekali. Jadi dia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan….

.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Mingyu saat meneleponnya.

"Ehm… kau mencariku, tiang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak juga, biasanya kau akan datang kekelasku." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Ia mendengar Mingyu tertawa disana. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sementara, "Hm… insting?"

Mingyu tertawa lagi, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Wonwoo.

" _Get well soon_." Ucap Mingyu.

"Mhm—hmm.. thanks? Tiang listrik berjalan yang pelit."

"Kalau aku pelit aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Mingyu cepat.

Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Oh ya, sebetulnya, bisa dibilang kau ini tiang listrik juga. Tinggimu tidak jauh berbeda denganku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Haha! Aku tidak mau disamakan denganmu, sialan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ugh!"

"Hyung?"

Tut-tut-tuuuut-

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas panjang, rasa sakit kembali mendera tubuhnya.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin dia dikutuk menjadi apa? Wanita? Dan tidak akan kembali?

Wajah Wonwoo memucat.

Itu tidak mungkin!

.

.

Hello, bertemu lagi denganku :D

maaf karena di ff ini setengah anak seventeen ganti gender XDD

ada yang bisa nebak, siapa aja selain wonwoo yang nanti kujadikan cewek? Btw, itu ada satu clue, rambut pink ombre/slap :3

maaf juga kalau ini aneh. Ff ini just for fun aja dan ff ini setiap chap nya Cuma kutulis sebanyak 1k+ kata, tapi gak sampai 2k+. Jadi kalau pendek, mohon jangan protes, kalau 1 chap langsung banyak itu capek bikinnya.

Jadi apakah ada yg suka dengan ff ini?

Buat yang udah baca harap review ya, ya, ya! :3 /maksa/bawagolok


	2. Chapter 2

My Life Change

Meanie—MinWon Couple (OTP pertama di fandom ini) :33

Seventeen FF

Rating T, tapi mungkin M untuk bahasa yang saya gunakan/banyak yang vulgar/kalo iya sih -_-

Drama, AU, Romance, dll

Typos, OOC level 99, **Genderbend for uke** :3 **Don't Like Don't Read** , _**RnR**_

.

.

Ch 2

Pagi hari berikutnya, Wonwoo terbangun. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia menguap lebar, turun dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Wonwoo merasakan keanehan. Bukan pada wajahnya, tapi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya atasnya terasa berat, seperti membawa sesuatu. Perlahan, tangannya meraba tubuh depannya. Matanya membulat kala tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan bulat.

 _What—_

Dan itu ada dua. Dengan cepat dia melihat ke arah dadanya. Darah mengucur dari hidungnya saat melihat dua buah bongkahan dada di tubuhnya. Wonwoo bahkan sampai membuka dua kancing teratas piyamanya untuk melihat benda itu secara jelas.

Masih dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya dan wajahnya yang berubah mesum, ia tersenyum girang.

"Waw—baru kali ini aku melihat yang sejelas ini, serius." Monolognya.

Dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kekamarnya, dan meraih ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" **Halo?"**

"Hai, tiang! Pagi! Dengarkan!" seru Wonwoo begitu tersambung.

" **Huh?"**

"Dengar! Kau tahu, aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan!" seru Wonwoo.

" **Apa?"**

"Itu adalah—" Wonwoo terdiam saat mengetahui apa yang harus ia ucapkan berikutnya.

Ia tersadar dari kegirangannya dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

" **Hyung?"**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, dengan gugup dia berkata, "So—sori, tidak jadi! Bye!" serunya lalu mematikan sambungannya begitu saja.

Wonwoo terdiam, menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Otaknya mulai memproses apa yang telah terjadi.

Wonwoo jatuh terduduk.

"Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin…." Lirihnya dan membuka kancing piyamanya yang tersisa.

Itu nyata.

Benda itu benar-benar ada.

Menempel ditubuhnya.

Bergoyang saat dia bergerak.

OMG.

Dengan cepat dia mengecek sesuatu di balik celananya. Wajahnya berubah semakin pucat.

Tidak ada lagi batang.

Ia memakai celananya lagi, berdiri dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tubuhnya berubah. Dia memiliki dada dan dia—tidak berbatang lagi.

"ASDFGHJKL. NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

Wonwoo merasa ini semua adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia alami. Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak bisa terjadi, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

 _Katakan, ini hanyalah mimpi_ , ratap Wonwoo kemudian jatuh pingsan.

.

 **CM**

.

Wonwoo terbangun dan panik. Ia bangkit dari lantai, mengobrak-abrik lemarinya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Selang beberapa puluh menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar dan sudah memakai baju lengkap. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan terdiam.

Wonwoo galau. Dia jelas tidak terima dengan tubuhnya yang berubah seperti ini. Wonwoo sedih.

Bagaimana reaksi orang lain jika mengetahui hal ini? Apakah dia akan dihina? Dijauhi?

Oh, tanpa tubuhnya berubah pun orang-orang sudah menjauhinya karena tidak ingin ketularan kebiasaan buruknya.

Wonwoo mengingat apa yang ia lakukan selama menjadi—pria. Ia akan melakukan apapun. Bersenang-senang—melompat, berlari, berkelahi, menggoda wanita—Wonwoo yakin dia takkan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Hal yang harus ia lakukan pertama-tama adalah merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya lagi dicermin. Rambutnya kini panjang sebahu.

Wonwoo meraih gunting dan mulai memotong rambutnya.

Wonwoo termenung. Ia mulai menangis. Kini ia menyesali kebiasaannya yang suka berkata buruk. Dan ia ingin tubuh aslinya kembali.

-.-.-.-

Wonwoo bingung harus melakukan apa setelah ia mengisi perutnya. Ia mondar-mandir, menggigit ujung jempolnya dan berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini—memberitahu ibunya!

Wonwoo berteriak banzai. Dia akan curhat pada ibunya setelah ini. Dia akan menanyakan apapun. Dengan cepat dia kembali kekamarnya. Menyiapkan tas ransel beserta isinya, memakai jaket dengan kerah tinggi, dan keluar dari kamar menuju pintu utama.

Setelah memakai sepatu, ia segera membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka dan matanya membulat kala melihat Mingyu tengah di depan pintu dengan tangan hendak menekan tombol _intercome_.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Wonwoo dengan cepat menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras.

"Hey!" Mingyu berteriak sambil menahan pintu yang akan tertutup.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" tanya Wonwoo sambil menahan pintu.

"Buka dulu pintunya!" seru Mingyu.

"Tidak akan!" seru Wonwoo.

"Buka!" seru Mingyu.

"Tidaaaak.. lagipula untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, "Menjengukmu?"

"Kenapa memakai tanda tanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Habis aku tidak yakin. Kau tidak terlihat sakit sama sekali. Malah terlihat cukup sehat." Ucap Mingyu.

"O—oh."

"Jadi, ini sebetulnya kau bukannya sakit. Tapi bolos dari pelajaran?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mana mungkin, kampret. Aku benar-benar sakit beberapa jam yang lalu juga kemarin!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo mengintip lewat celah pintu yang kini terbuka sedikit.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu, tidak berniat untuk mendorbrak pintu apartement Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, "Err… tidak ada.." jawabnya.

Mata Mingyu memicing, "Percuma jika kau berbohong."

Wonwoo berdecak, "Memangnya apa pedulimu? Sudah sana, balik ke sekolah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi sekarang, kampret!"

Wonwoo benar-benar menutup pintu di hadapannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Tetap berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengira-ngira apakah Mingyu sudah pergi.

Dan suara bel yang berbunyi berkali-kali menghentikan pemikirannya.

Wonwoo mengintip melalui lubang pintu, ia bisa melihat Mingyu masih ada disana. Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

Mingyu menghentikan tangannya dari menekan bel. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada pintu.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu mengernyit heran, ia langsung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Hyung."

"…."

"Aku tahu kau ada dibalik pintu ini." Ucap Mingyu.

"….."

"Hyung kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"…."

DUAK!

Mingyu menendang pintu dan Wonwoo spontan berteriak "Aw!" saat tendangan itu berimbas mengenai kakinya.

"Yeah." Ucap Mingyu.

"Bocah sialan." Umpat Wonwoo.

"Kau menelponku pagi tadi dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya, aku penasaran kau mau mengatakan apa." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai mengingat-ingat.

"Sebetulnya kau mau mengatakan apa? Kau terlihat senang sekali—padahal kau sedang sakit—" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan datar, "Jadi kau datang kesini cuma ingin menanyakan itu?"

"Nggak juga." Jawab Mingyu.

"Nggak guna. Lebih baik kembali ke sekolah sana! Ga usah bolos!"

Mingyu mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Well, sudah terlanjur. Tenang saja, lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku bolos." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Justru itu masalahnya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu mendorong kuat pintu hingga terbuka dan Wonwoo terkejut karena lalai menahan pintu. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Lihat, kau memakai tas ransel itu. Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak ada—aku hanya ingin memakai tas. Aku rindu sekolah." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap datar, "Dan kau juga memakai sepatu. Kau pasti mau pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Mingyu.

"Terserah aku—hey!"

Mingyu berusaha merebut tas Wonwoo.

"Apa sih isinya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak ada!" Wonwo berusaha untuk tetap memakai tasnya, tanpa berniat menyerahkannya pada Mingyu. Mereka terus berusaha saling merebut tas hingga tangan Mingyu tidak sengaja menyentuh tubuh depan Wonwoo.

Hening.

Mingyu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

Mingyu menggerakkan jari-jarinya, menekan, lebih tepatnya meremas sesuatu ditangannya, dada Wonwoo.

"Ahhn—yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wonwoo memekik, menepis tangan Mingyu kuat.

Mingu terdiam mematung dengan mulut masih terbuka dan matanya kosong, juga jiwanya seperti terbang entah kemana.

Wonwoo gugup, panik, dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona merah dan panas yang mejalar di wajahnya. Ditatapnya Mingyu yang sepertinya belum bergerak sama sekali.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir.

Mingyu tersadar, dia mengerjapkan matanya, memperhatikan tangannya dan membuka tutup berkali-kali.

"Apa tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo bergerak liar, tidak ingin menatap Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin penjelasan.

"Apa tadi? Itu seperti….dada wanita kalau tidak salah—dan seingatku kau itu lelaki tulen." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo bergerak gelisah.

"Kau operasi plastik?" tanya Mingyu, "Jadi kau tidak masuk beberapa hari ini karena…"

"Enak saja! Tidaklah!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima.

Mingyu menatapnya heran, "Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, menghela napas.

Hening kembali.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hyung.."

"Huft.."

"…"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita," ucap Wonwoo, "jadi aku menyuruhnya meminta maaf karena dia menabrakku dan aku mengejeknya," lanjutnya lalu menghela napas, "…dia tidak terima, lalu mengutukku…" Wonwoo menunduk, "menjadi wanita."

Mingyu membulatkan mata, lalu mulai tertawa. Tawanya semakin kencang dan itu membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa!" ucap Wonwoo.

"Ups, sorry." Mingyu terkekeh, "itu beneran?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Sudah sana pergi. Huh, padahal aku berniat merahasiakan hal ini." Omel Wonwoo.

"Oh ya.. sorry. Ini serius? Kau dikutuk? Bukannya operasi plastik?" tanya Mingyu, "Aku pikir kau bosan hidup sebagai pria."

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, "Bocah sialan kurang ajar."

Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Pergi dari sini, kau jelek!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Wonwoo serius.

"Kau bilang kau di kutuk karena mengejeknya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab dengan cepat.

"Lalu kau tidak mengambil hikmah dari situ?" tanya Mingyu, tangannya menyilang dan ia bersender pada dinding.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau mengejeknya. Dan sekarang setelah itu terjadi, seharusnya kau bisa mengintropeksi diri." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo terdiam ditempat. Kata-kata Mingyu bagai menusuk relung hatinya.

"Kau harus mengurangi perkataan burukmu bukan? Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap kosong pada lantai dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Hyung—"

Wonwoo dengan cepat mendorong Mingyu keluar ia lalu keluar dan menutup pintu juga menguncinya. Ia kembali mendorong Mingyu dan berjalan menuju lift.

"He—hey!" Mingyu berseru tak terima.

Wonwoo menekan tombol 'G' pada papan lift dan lift pun bergerak turun ke bawah.

"Kau sebetulnya mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Okay." Ucap Mingyu lalu terdiam.

Hening.

Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya pun keluar. Mingyu mengikuti kemana Wonwoo melangkah. Mereka pun berdiri di halte bus. Mingyu bertanya-tanya akan kemana kakak kelasnya ini.

Bus datang dan keduanya pun masuk. Wonwoo menatapnya jengkel.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" sewotnya.

Mingyu tak menjawab. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi.

"Turun kau."

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tiang."

"…."

"Mingyu-ah."

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu tidak bereaksi, ia bahkan berpura-pura tidur. Bus sudah melaju. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah. Ia menghela napas dan menatap keluar jendela. Diam-diam Mingyu memeperhatikannya.

"Kalau kau membiarkanku menemanimu, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun." Ucap Mingyu.

"Terserah." Lirih Wonwoo.

Keduanya terdiam hingga Wonwoo memencet bel. Bus berhenti dan keduanya turun. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo hingga mereka sampai di sebuah stasiun.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kerumah ibuku." Jawab Wonwoo, dia menunduk.

Mingyu meliriknya.

Keduanya menuruni tangga lalu membayar tiket kereta dengan kartu id.

"Hyung—atau aku harus memanggilmu, noona?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Mingyu terdiam menatap manusia di depannya terlihat menyedihkan.

Sebuah kereta yang akan dinaiki Wonwoo datang. Pintunya terbuka dan beberapa orang keluar. Mingyu bertanya-tanya mengapa Wonwoo tidak segera memasuki kereta.

" _Pintu akan segera ditutup."_ Terdengar suara dari loundspeaker.

Wonwoo segera masuk kedalam kereta, dengan Mingyu mengikutinya. Wonwoo berbalik, ia tersenyum datar dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu kuat-kuat hingga keluar dari kereta.

"Maaf, kau tidak usah ikut." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Hyung—"

"Tidak perlu menemaniku, Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo sedetik sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dilihatnya didalam Wonwoo mulai menangis. Kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Mingyu menatap kereta yang telah bergerak jauh. Wajahnya berubah tidak senang.

"Aku harus bertemu Jihoon-noona."

.-.-.-.-.

Yaps, hai semua. Gua lanjut nih.

Reaksi pertama Wonu itu—aku buat-agak nyontoh dari gintama disalah satu arc, dimana satu wilayah itu diubah gender—yg cewek jadi cowo dan sebaliknya, dan reaksi si tokoh utama malah seneng karena dia bisa liat dada—lalu belagak jadi cabe—sayangnya aku gak bisa buat Wonu kayak gitu, gila aja XD Wonu belum cocok jadi cabe, kalau Junghan sih iya/disepak/dilemparmic

Oh ya, bentar aku mau curhat. Jadi, baru aja aku dapet presentasi dari PIP/Pelayaran (biasalah kalo udah kelas 12 ada presentasi dari univ) dan mereka kan bawa Taruna-Taruni juga (panggilan untuk mahasiswa/i nya) satu cowok tinggi ganteng satu lagi cewek tinggi cantik, rambutnya mirip Wonu dan aku spontan nganggap mereka MEANIE KW yash XD trus fangirlingan biarlah gak ketemu Meanie asli, yg kw aja aku udah seneng XDDD mereka cocoook banget bikin gemesss/udahheh

Oke, Thanks buat yg udah review dan beberapa saran—aku harap kalian beri lagi aku saran, kritik di review yap, jangan Cuma nyuruh aku lanjut, itu sedikit err—menyinggung perasaanku sebetulnya.

Udah gitu aja, babay~ /lemparemotlopelope


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Change**

Meanie—MinWon Couple Seventeen FF

Rating T, tapi mungkin M untuk bahasa yang saya gunakan/banyak yang vulgar/kalo iya sih -_-

Drama, AU, Romance, dll

Typos, OOC level 99, **Genderswitch,** **Don't Like Don't Read** , _**RnR**_

.

Ch3

Wonwoo menekan bel rumahnya sekali. Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, ia lalu menepuk keningnya begitu ingat ini masih jam kerja, yang berarti ibunya masih bekerja.

Wonwoo menghela napas, menunggu adalah pilihan yang membosankan. Tapi dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan dan itu membuatnya lelah. Dia tidak ingin bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini.

.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tersentak dan terbangun saat seorang wanita paruh baya memanggilnya.

"Oh. Hai Mom." Ucapnya sambil mengucek mata dan menguap lebar.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ibunya.

"Mhm… ya… ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Jawab Wonwoo agak ragu.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat ponsel. Tidak perlu kesini. Dan seharusnya kau memanggilku, tidak baik tidur diluar, itu bisa membuatmu sakit." Omel ibunya sambil membuka kunci pintu.

"Itu tidak akan membuatku sakit, Mom tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Wonwoo.

"Masuklah dulu." Ucap ibunya saat pintu sudah terbuka dan keduanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku akan berganti dulu, kalau kau mau minum, buat sendiri ya." ucap ibunya lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ibu juga mau minum? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Oh, buatkan saja aku secangkir teh herbal." Ucap ibunya dari dalam kamar.

Wonwoo menaruh tasnya diatas kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil dua cangkir dari dalam lemari.

.

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau beritahukan padaku?" tanya ibunya setelah menyesap teh yang dibuat anaknya.

Wonwoo duduk didepannya menunduk dalam. Ragu dan takut untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku—aku rindu kau, Mom." Ucap Wonwoo.

Ibunya tertawa pelan, "Aku juga merindukanmu anakku, oh, _come on_. Bukan itu yang ingin kau beritahukan, kan?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Ibunya memperhatikannya, "Kau ada masalah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Masalah kecil? Masalah besar?" tanya ibunya.

"Masalah besar." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Apa itu? Apa kau berkelahi dengan orang lain? Dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Atau kau menghamili seorang gadis?" tanya ibunya.

Wonwoo menggeleng keras, "Bu—bukan itu! Dan apa-apaan yang terakhir itu?" tanyanya tidak terima, "aku bahkan belum pernah punya kekasih.."

"Jadi?" tanya Ibunya disela tawanya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, dia menarik napas, "Aku.. aku dikutuk, Mom."

Ibunya membulatkan mata dan tidak jadi meminum tehnya. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan anaknya.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya ibunya.

"Aku dikutuk." Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Ibunya tertawa mendengar hal itu, namun, setelah melihat wajah sedih anaknya ia berhenti tertawa.

"Dikutuk karena apa?" tanya ibunya.

"Karena aku menghinanya. Gadis itu sangat tidak terima. Lalu mengutukku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu tapi… ini karena kesalahanku. Aku tidak tahu harus apa," Wonwoo mulai menangis, "gadis itu bilang, aku tidak akan kembali ke wujud asalku dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

Ibunya terdiam, "Jadi intinya karena kau menghinanya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Mom tahu aku punya kebiasaan buruk dalam ucapanku."

Ibunya menghela napas, "Dan kau baru menyesalinya sekarang?"

Wonwoo tersentak.

Ruang tengah itu hening seketika. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, sebetulnya kau dikutuk menjadi apa? Kau belum mengatakannya." Tanya ibunya.

"Menjadi—seorang—wanita." Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

PRANG.

Cangkir yang dipegang ibunya terjatuh. Wonwoo panik dan segera membersihkannya. Ibunya mematung ditempat.

"Mom? Mom? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo, "Maafkan aku Mom.. jika saja aku bisa mengendalikan ucapan dan emosiku—"

Ibunya menatapnya serius dan memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"Kau serius?" tanya ibunya.

"Mmh.. yaa.." jawab Wonwoo, sedikit bingung melihat mata ibunya berbinar.

Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan kedua tangan, "YAY! Akhirnya aku punya anak perempuan!"

Wonwoo melongo. Dia membatu ditempat. Jiwanya seolah terbang. Shock mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

.-

._

"Oh, ini beneran." Ucap ibunya saat melihat lekuk tubuh anaknya yang telah berubah.

Wonwoo merona malu. Ibunya bersenandung gembira.

"Mom…" panggil Wonwoo, "seharusnya kau marah padaku."

"Kau meminta hal itu?" tanya ibunya.

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku sebetulnya cukup marah padamu," ucap ibunya membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku selalu menasehatimu. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi?"

Wonwoo menunduk.

"Waktu tak bisa diulang dan aku pun tak bisa berbuat apapun, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Untuk kedepannya, cobalah untuk mengontrol ucapanmu. Sedikit demi sedikit tak apa, aku yakin perilaku burukmu itu akan hilang nantinya."

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa balik ke apartement mu." Ucap ibunya.

Wonwoo mendongak, "He? Aku diusir?"

Ibunya menatapnya, "Kau bilang kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu padaku."

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, "Mom—aku—aku wanita sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ibunya tertawa, "Kau sepertinya pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Aku pasrah, tapi aku tetap tidak terima. Dan aku tidak terbiasa dengan tubuh seperti ini, aku juga tidak bisa begini terus. Aku rasa—aku rasa aku harus membiasakan diri." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukanmu—hmm—dimulai dari mana?"

Wonwoo menatapnya serius, "Benda menggantung di badanku ini."

.

.-

.

Wonwoo kembali ke apartementnya. Ia menguap lebar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan dia harus segera tidur agar tidak terlambat masuk ke sekolah besok.

Setelah mandi, dia membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur. Menatap kelangit-langit. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok.

Ia menguap berkali-kali. Setelah memikirkan hal itu, ia memutuskan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya ia bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan perilaku buruknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.-

Wonwoo terbangun. Ia dengan cepat turun dari kasurnya, pergi kekamar mandi untuk mencuci baju dan gosok gigi. Memakai seragamnya dengan cepat dan pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan.

Ia menggoreng telur dan sosis sebagai sarapan. Juga membuat susu untuk minumnya. Ia menyelesaikan makan sarapannya dengan tenang dan mencuci piring kotor. Ia balik lagi ke kamar, memasukkan buku kedalam tas sekolahnya lalu pergi ke pintu utama.

Setelah ia keluar dari apartementnya, Wonwoo dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir dan mencoba untuk mengesampingkan hal itu.

Ia tersenyum senang saat bus yang akan ia tunggu datang tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di halte dan segera masuk kedalam bus. Senyumnya sedikit luntur kala ia menyadari bus begitu penuh dan ia harus rela berdesakan demi mengejar waktu agar tidak telat.

Wonwoo selalu tidak menyukai berdesak-desakan di sebuah angkutan umum, ia pernah bersumpah suatu hari dia akan membeli kendaran sendiri dan mengendarainya. Ia mengumpat kesal saat tubuhnya harus terdorong, tergeser beberapa kali. Ia berharap ia segera sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya.

Wonwoo berjengit kaget saat merasakan pantatnya di remas. Ia segera berbalik.

"Hey! Siapa itu!" teriaknya tidak terima.

Seluruh penumpang melihat kearahnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, ia tidak suka dengan _sexual harasement_ yang baru saja ia terima. Biasanya wanita yang akan mengalami hal itu tapi sekarang dia yang seorang pria? Wonwoo melupakan kenyataannya ia seorang wanita sekarang.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Hey, mengaku!" Wonwoo berseru. Tapi jelas tidak ada yang akan membalasnya apalagi menjawabnya.

"Shit." Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. Ia mencoba untuk menahan kemarahannya. Matanya menatap tajam. Ia mengertakkan giginya.

Ia lalu merespon dengan cepat saat sebuah tangan hendak menyentuh kembali pantatnya.

BRAK.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya tampak terlihat ketakutan saat kerahnya diangkat tinggi oleh Wonwoo dan tubuhnya dibenturkan ke pintu bus.

"Kau om sialan. Tanganmu ingin dipotong sepertinya." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menekan bel.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte, pintu bus terbuka dan Wonwoo dengan cepat melempar pria itu ke luar bus.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lain kali jika kau mengulanginya, pria busuk." Desis Wonwoo.

Penumpang lainnya menonton hal itu dengan takjub dan Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan itu. Bus akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan halte di dekat sekolahnya. Ia dengan cepat turun dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

.-.-.-.-.

Pendek, meanie moment nya gak ada, yang terakhir agak absurd, :p

Bodo amat lah :d ntar di ch selanjutnya moment mereka muncul kok :3 dan ada empat tokoh lain yg akan muncul :3 tebak siapa?

Dah. Review yah. Aku butuh saran dan kritik ok? :d


	4. Chapter 4

Key, sebelum kumulai. Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan doeloe :3

 **Wonwoo nya pake baju cewe ato kagak?** Kagak. Dia belum punya baju cewek dan authornya belum ngijinin dia make baju cewek fufu. Ntar ada waktunya/wink/ jadi dia untuk sementara ini dia nyamar jadi cowok :3

 **Wonwoo gak nutupin dadanya gitu? Kayak yg didrama2?** Eyyyy ditutupin lah XD masa' mau di umbar—eh, leh ugha lol. Aku ngerti kok, hehe. Dia nyembunyiin dadanya. Biar masih keliatan rata—aku gak ngerti caranya gimana jadi gak ku tulisin di cerita XD

 **Mingyu gimana? Kan dia udah tau.** Kalau dia udah tau ya biar aja XD kan gue emang niatnya si Mingyu tau duluan :3

Thanks buat yang review~ beribu fly kiss untuk kalian/hueks

.

.

 **My Life Change**

Meanie—MinWon Couple Seventeen FF

Rating T, tapi mungkin M untuk bahasa yang saya gunakan/banyak yang vulgar/kalo iya sih -_-

Drama, AU, Romance, dll

Typos, OOC level 99, **Genderswitch,** **Don't Like Don't Read** , _**RnR**_

.

Ch 4

Kehidupan Wonwoo disekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Orang lain tetap menjauhinya. Ia tetap belum bisa mengontrol perkataan buruknya. Dia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia wanita sekarang dan dia tak pernah khawatir jika Mingyu membocorkan hal itu karena dia tahu Mingyu bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Dan ia masih senang mencari masalah. Pada siswi-siswi centil yang ber-make up tebal, menor, berlebihan dan juga pada anak-anak geng yang ia lewati.

.

"Sekumpulan bocah kampret tengil seperti kalian tidak pantas kumpul disini." Desis Wonwoo.

"Hah?! apa katamu?!" tanya seorang siswa yang merupakan anggota geng padanya.

Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tidak usah belagu kau ya, ha! Kami bisa menghajarmu kau tahu?!"

Wonwoo memutar mata, "Hha. Ya. Terserah. Anjing selalu menggonggong." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kumpulan itu.

"Heh! Mau kemana kau!" seru mereka tidak terima dan mengejar Wonwoo yang kini berlari sambil tertawa.

.

Wonwoo terus berlari. Matanya dengan cepat mencari sosok Mingyu ataupun Minghao untuk dijadikan tumbal. Ia menggigit bibir, jika ia tidak menemukan salah satu dari mereka, bisa dipastikan ia benar-benar akan habis kali ini.

Mingyu—Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat melihat pemuda tinggi itu diujung koridor. Hampir saja ia akan memanggil pemuda itu jika saja tidak melihat ruangan apa yang dimasuki oleh pemuda tinggi itu, ruang guru.

Wonwoo membatalkan niatnya menjadikan Mingyu sebagai tumbal. Dia kembali berlari cepat, mencari teman Mingyu yang pindahan dari Cina itu. Dan Wonwoo menyeringai saat mendapatkan pemuda bertampang imut itu tengah bermain dengan bola basket dilapangan.

"MYUNGHO!" panggilnya.

Minghao yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak menoleh setelah tidak berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Minghao, "mereka mengganggumu lagi?" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tolong selamatkan aku." Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

Minghao terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah."

Wonwoo bersorak senang, dia tertawa dalam hati, Minghao begitu polos baginya. Ia berbohong soal dialah yang sebenarnya mengganggu anak-anak geng itu.

"Tapi hyung—ini yang terakhir ya." ucap Minghao kemudian.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahangnya,"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu terus. Jisoo-noona tidak akan terima jika aku terus berkelahi gara-gara kau." Jelas Minghao.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia lupa dengan kekasih Minghao yang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal—tapi orangnya diam saja, saat dia tahu Wonwoo menyalah gunakan Minghao.

"Terserah, pokoknya tolong aku sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian. Dan keduanya melirik kearah anak-anak geng yang kini berada dibelakang keduanya.

.

.

.

Jisoo yang baru saja selesai mengobati luka yang didapat Minghao saat berkelahi, kini menatap tajam pada Wonwoo yang kini duduk bersimpuh dengan keringat menetes dari keningnya.

Well, orang yang selalu kalem itu terkadang kalau marah mengerikan, Wonwoo tahu itu. Dan ia melakukan hal itu lagi, membuat singa keluar dari kandangnya dan mengaum keras karena anaknya di sakiti (ini hanya ibarat Jisoo dan Minghao bagi Wonwoo).

"Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika menyakiti Minghao lagi, Won." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengagguk.

"Aku sudah mengatakanmu berkali-kali—untuk tidak melibatkan dia!"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jangan memperalatnya! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, huh?!"

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Ah… lebih baik kau berhenti membuat masalah, Wonwoo. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

Wonwoo menatap kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk. Tak bisa berkata apapun karena ucapan Jisoo.

 _Lebih baik kau berhenti membuat masalah._

.

.

.

Sejak kapan dia suka membuat masalah? Wonwoo tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah untuk mengubah hari-harinya yang membosankan, yang terasa datar dan tak ada perubahan apapun sama sekali.

Karena dia tak punya teman.

Maka dari itu dia membuat masalah. Hanya untuk mencari perhatian dan teman. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan teman, dia malah dijauhi. Beberapa kali ia mencoba tidak membuat masalah seperti ia mencoba untuk menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berkata buruk—pada akhirnya dia menyerah.

Itu terus terjadi, membuatnya diam-diam mengubur persaan sedih dan rasa frustasinya dalam-dalam. Hingga Mingyu datang. Dengan tangan terjulur untuk menolongnya yang terkunci selama satu setengah hari di gudang olahraga.

Mingyu merawatnya, menemaninya selama dia terbaring diatas kasur di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Keduanya berkenalan dan mengobrol.

Wonwoo sangat senang, dia akhirnya memiliki teman lagi. Tidak hanya Mingyu tapi juga Minghao yang kebetulan teman Mingyu. Wonwoo berkata dalam hati dia tidak akan merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Tapi perilaku buruknya terkadang membawa malapetaka, Wonwoo tahu itu.

.-

Wonwoo mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Ia tertawa lirih.

"Ah, apa ini—kenapa aku menangis.. aneh sekali…" Wonwoo menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding ruang kesehatan tempatnya berada, Jisoo dan Minghao sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia melipat kakinya dan memeluknya, kepalanya ia letakkan diatas lututnya. Ia terlihat seperti trenggiling yang sedang menggulung tubuhnya sekarang. Suara tangisnya memenuhi ruangan.

Cklek.

Wonwoo tersentak saat mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam lekukan lengannya. Seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian mensejajarkan tinggi keduanya.

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo masih terisak.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Isakan Wonwoo semakin keras.

"Hyung, ah—noona. Apa kau sakit?" Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang ia pastikan sangat jelek sekarang.

"Mingyu—" kedua tangannya terjulur dan memeluk Mingyu erat.

Mingyu terjerembab dan jatuh terduduk. Terkejut kecil saat Wonwoo menangis sambil memeluknya. Lama ia terdiam, hingga salah satu tangannya memeluk Wonwoo balik dan satu tangan lainnya mengelus rambut Wonwoo perlahan.

"Tenanglah, hyung—ah, noona. Bagaimana jika kau beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan terisak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu lalu mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya diatas salah satu kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Tidurlah dulu, aku akan mencari makanan dan minuman untukmu." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya kemudian pergi.

Wonwoo terdiam, mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Meredakan isakan dan napasnya yang tersengal akibat menangis.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun. Sinar lampu dengan segera menyambut pandangannya. Ia menghalaunya dengan tangan dan terduduk. Dilihatnya jam dan menghela napas. Tiga jam ia tertidur dan tak ada yang membangunkannya, ia pasti kehilangan beberapa materi dari pelajarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sebungkus roti dan satu botol air diatas meja nakas.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil itu dan segera memakannya habis. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari kasur dan memakai sepatunya lalu pergi dari ruang kesehatan setelah membuang sampah makannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kelasnya. Beruntung baginya, tak ada guru disana dan kelas pun sedang ramai. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya dan terdiam.

"Hey. Kau dari mana? Guru mencarimu tadi."

Wonwoo mendongak, mendapati Soonyoung, sang ketua kelas berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh, aku dari ruang kesehatan tadi." jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau sakit? Apa sekarang kau sudah baikan? Jika tidak, kau bisa izin pulang." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan, sekarang tidak apa. Terimakasih ketua kelas." Balas Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Ah, kau bisa meminjam buku catatanku kalau kau butuh." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan buku ditangannya.

"Terimakasih."

.-

.

.-

Mingyu membuka pintu café. Pelayan kasir menyambutnya dan ia segera berjalan menuju sebuah meja dimana disana terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pink ombre yang sedang duduk menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh hai Mingyu." Sapa gadis itu saat melihat Mingyu duduk bersebrangan dihadapannya.

"Hai Jihoon-noona." Sapa Mingyu balik.

Keduanya terdiam dan Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaketnya.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu." Ucap Jihoon akhirnya.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Karena aku terbawa emosi dan malah mengutuknya menjadi wanita." Bisik Jihoon.

Mingyu terdiam, menatap meja.

"Tapi, sebetulnya aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kau minta Mingyu. Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja. Itu susah kau tahu. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau membunuhnya saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh." Jawab Mingyu.

Jihoon mencibir, "Begitu pun aku. Kau gila ya, mau menumpahkan kesalahan padaku."

Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi setidaknya kalau kau tak bisa melakukan itu, kau bisa menyihirnya untuk menghilangkan ingatannya tentangku." Ucap Mingyu.

Jihoon terdiam.

"Atau kau menyihir kita berdua agar seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara kita." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Atau sihirlah waktu agar mundur hingga aku tak bertemu dengannya."

Jihoon menepuk keningnya.

"Aku kecewa." Ucap Mingyu.

Jihoon menggigit bibir lalu memukul meja. Mingyu terkejut.

"Ngoceh aja terus!" seru Jihoon, "kau pikir aku penyihir yang akan menuruti kemauanmu setiap saat?!" tanyanya tidak terima, "kau bahkan belum membayar uangnya!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membayarnya jika kau tidak melakukannya sesuai yang aku minta?!" tanya Mingyu dengan suara tinggi.

Jihoon terdiam.

Mingyu menghela napas.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padanya?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu menggeleng, "…." Lalu mengangguk.

Jihoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku membencinya—terkadang cara bicaranya tak bisa ditolerir dan itu menyakitkan hatiku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ya, aku pun merasakannya." Komentar Jihoon mengingat ejekan Wonwoo padanya sebelum ia mengutuk orang itu.

"Tapi dilain sisi—aku tidak ingin merasakan perasaan menggelikan yang menggangguku saat terus bersamanya." Ucap Mingyu.

Jihoon melebarkan matanya, "Tunggu. Kau bercanda?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Karena itu kau menginginkannya menghilang?" tanya Jihoon sengit.

Mingyu mengangguk dan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau yakin kau menginginkannya menghilang hanya karena dua alasan itu?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu tersinggung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Seharusnya kau sadar dan untunglah aku tidak benar-benar menghilangkannya." Ucap Jihoon.

Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau aku benar-benar menghilangkannya—kau akan merasa kehilangan Mingyu. Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Kau sudah terbiasa dengannya, aku pikir kau harus berpikir dua kali tentang ini—maksudku… maksudku.. kau jatuh cinta padanya, Mingyu. Kau mencintainya."

Mingyu mengatupkan mulutnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya mana aku tahu!" seru Jihoon.

"Aku membencinya tidak mencintainya!" seru Mingyu.

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, Mingyu! Walaupun dia melukaimu berkali-kali tetap saja kau tak bisa membohongi perasaan itu!" balas Jihoon.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, ia mendecih tidak suka.

"Apa yang kalian debatkan?" tanya Soonyoung yang baru saja datang.

Jihoon menoleh, "Oh, kau kembali," ucapnya.

Mingyu menggebrak meja, "Kau harus segera menghilangkannya noona." Ucap Mingyu.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa! Dan aku tidak mau!" serunya.

"Noona, aku mohon padamu!" seru Mingyu.

"Maaf Mingyu. Aku lebih memilih tidak. Oke, tak apa jika kau tidak membayar uangnya. Ini kesalahanku." Ucap Jihoon lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung dan pergi dari café setelah menaruh uang tip diatas meja.

Mingyu terdiam, tatapan matanya kosong.

.

.

YAP. CH INI SELESE.

Mbak Jihoon muncul lagi dan ada bang Soonyoung juga :3 oh jangan lupa mbak Jisoo dan Minghao :3 kapel fav setelah meanie/udahheh/janganngawurkamu

Jadi, apakah ch ini udah agak panjangan dikit? :p Oke kembali aku tunggu review—saran kritik pertanyaan kalian. :3

Babay~


	5. Chapter 5

**Gak ada yang curiga sama Wonu?** Nggak aja, biar gak ribet/plak

 **Suaranya gak berubah? Badannya juga?** Ini yg nanya suara ada dua jadi tak jadiin satu aja ya. oke, buat pertanyaan tentang suara itu bikin aku mikir keras XD katanya suara cewek kan beda sama suara cowok—hmm.. aku gak terlalu mikir suara sih ya XD suara Wonu itu dalem, tapi aku gak ngerti letak dalem nya gimana lol tapi suara dia itu lucu aja menurutku. Jadi untuk suara ya tergantung kalian mau gimana/authornyadisepak/dasargaguna/ dan untuk badannya, berubah sih, tapi gak sampai semok semok banget, gitu aja lolol

 **Ini kok jadi ada supernaturalnya ya?** kebutuhan cerita mau gimana wkwk

 **Nanti siapa aja yang nolongin Wonwoo n bantu pair utama ini?** Banyak kok… liat aja ntar :)

 **Profesi Jihoon apa?** Udah kejawab di ch ini entar~

 **Hoshi siapanya Woozi?** Liat aja di ch ini~

 **Kenapa Joshua jadi uke?** Wwwwww lololol kenapa ya? karena pertama kali liat josh aku udah ngecap dia itu  cantik dan dia itu mirip Tao, jadi dia uke/dor/ udah gitu fufufuf :3

Makasih buat yang udah review~

.

 **My Life Change**

Meanie—MinWon Couple Seventeen FF

Typos, OOC level 99, **Genderswitch,** **Don't Like Don't Read** , _**RnR**_

 **.**

Ch 5

Hari dimana pulang sekolah lebih awal adalah hari yang Wonwoo sukai. Oh, mungkin bukan hanya dia. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan setelah guru keluar dari kelas, ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Setelah ini ia akan membeli beberapa snack, karena snack dirumahnya sudah habis, lalu pulang kerumah, menonton film dan bersantai semaunya.

Ia mengganti sepatu khusus yang ia pakai dengan sepatunya yang disimpan di loker lalu segera keluar dari wilayah sekolah sambil bersiul.

Berjalan kearah halte melewati trotoar jalan, ia memperhatikan beberapa murid dari sekolahnya yang juga sedang bersiap untuk pulang ataupun bermain ke suatu tempat sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang ke rumah mereka, hingga matanya mendapati seorang gadis yang ingin menyebrang sedangkan sebuah truk melaju sangat cepat kearah gadis itu.

Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari dan menarik lengan gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak terkejut saat tangannya ditarik dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sebuah truk lewat dihadapannya. Wonwoo menghela napas lega, ia tepat waktu.

"Ah, kau tidak apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Gadis itu menoleh, keterkejutannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Wonwoo mengerjap, menyadari yang ia tolong adalah sang gadis populer di sekolahnya, Jeonghan. Dan ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu secara dekat dengan gadis itu.

Wonwoo terpesona, " _Ada malaikat dihadapanku_." Batinnya bahagia.

Gadis itu mengerjap sebentar, "Ya, aku tidak apa—emm terimakasih sudah menolongku. Hufftt… aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku benar-benar dihantam oleh truk itu…"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam dan beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dan berbisik-bisik.

"Ah, ehm… maaf, tanganku.." ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo tersentak dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan gadis itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan melongo sebentar, lalu terkekeh, "Tidak apa."

Kecanggungan terasa beberapa menit saat Wonwoo menyadari Jeonghan memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia jadi merasa sedang di telanjangi bulat-bulat oleh mata itu. Dan berikutnya, kedua tangan Jeonghan yang memegang kepalanya membuat ia terkejut.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, "Hey tampan, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wonwoo membatu sebentar, wajahnya memucat, dimatanya kini Jeonghan bukanlah seorang malaikat namun setan penggoda.

Salah satu tangan Jeonghan kini turun dari wajah Wonwoo ke lehernya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo merinding.

"Hey, jawab aku." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Eh—Jeon Wonwoo.." ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum manis, "Aku Yoon Jeonghan."

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tetap tersenyum, satu tangannya memegang bahu Wonwoo dan satunya lagi masih tetap di wajah Wonwoo.

"Ah, maaf Jeonghan-ssi, tanganmu—" Wonwoo terkejut saat Jeonghan menariknya mendekat hingga kening bersentuhan dan itu membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman karena beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"Hey, kau," Jeonghan berbicara, "apa kau ada waktu? Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo terkejut dan segera melepaskan diri dari Jeonghan. Ia menatap gadis itu sebentar.

"Hah? kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mau atau tidak?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Mana mungkin, kau sudah punya kekasih." Jawabnya, mengingat gadis populer itu sudah berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah menyandang status sabuk hitam taekwondo.

Jeonghan mendengus, "Siapa yang peduli dengan dia." Ucapnya ketus.

"Ehh.. tapi tetap saja.." Wonwoo tergagap, ia mulai memikirkan terburuk bagaimana jika kekasih gadis itu menghajarnya jika ia dekat dengan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk melangkah.

"Jeonghan-ssi."

"Cukup panggil aku Jeonghan, Wonwoo." Ucap Jeonghan.

Keduanya terdiam dan melangkah menyusuri trotoar. Wonwoo bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh hingga seorang pria beralis tebal berlari kearah mereka dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo.

Pria itu tampak marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Ups." Wonwoo dengan cepat mundur dua langkah, orang yang baru di pikirkan kini muncul di depannya.

Jeonghan berbalik, menatap pria itu tajam, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanyanya ketus lalu memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tergagap, ia dalam situasi buruk sekarang.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak seharusnya begini, memangnya aku salah apa hingga kau melakukan ini? Selingkuh di depanku?" tanya pria itu tidak terima.

Jeonghan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau yang salah!" teriaknya.

Pria itu terkejut.

"Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan Jisoo! Kau tanya kau salah apa, Choi Seungcheol?! Itu lah salah mu!" wajah Jeonghan terlihat hampir menangis.

Pria itu, Seungcheol terdiam dan menghela napas. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, **Jisoo? Jisoo-noona?**

"Kau salah paham, Jeonghan. Aku hanya menolongnya yang terjatuh dari tangga." Ucap Seungcheol, suaranya melembut.

"Bohong. Jangan bercanda denganku." Ucap Jeonghan memalingkan pandangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak berbohong, serius," Ucap Seungcheol, lalu menatap Wonwoo tajam, "lepaskan dia."

Wonwoo menggerakkan lengannya dan menatap Seungcheol tanpa dosa, "Well, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia yang menarikku dan memelukku." Ucapnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas lagi, "Jeonghan lepaskan dia. Peluk saja aku."

Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menolong Jisoo waktu itu, Jeonghan. Percayalah padaku!" seru Seungcheol.

"Bohong." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Aku tidaaakkk bohooong." Balas Seungcheol frustasi.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat hal itu.

"Seungcheol berkata benar, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jisoo bersama Minghao dibelakang Wonwoo. Seungcheol menghela napas lega.

"Aku hampir jatuh dari tangga waktu itu dan dia menolongku." Ucap Jisoo sekali lagi.

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Jeonghan segera menghampiri Jisoo dan memegang kepala Jisoo.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa? Tidak terluka?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir.

Jisoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa."

"Ohh.. syukurlah. Baguslah kalau Seungcheol yang menolongmu dan jika dia yang jatuh jangan di tolong ya." ucap Jeonghan lalu memeluk Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jeonghan. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ melihat hal itu.

"Kau selalu jahat padaku Jeonghanie…" lirih Seungcheol.

Jeonghan terlihat tak peduli dan mencium pipi Jisoo. Seungcheol dan Minghao yang melihat itu serasa dihantam batu besar.

Jisoo tersenyum malu, "Jangan Jeonghan."

Jeonghan menatapnya, "Habis aku menyesal karena menolakmu waktu itu." ucapnya.

Jisoo tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa, lagipula kau benar. Kita sesama wanita dan kita berteman saja." Ucapnya.

Minghao dan Seungcheol menjatuhkan rahang mendengar hal itu.

Jeonghan tertawa, "Karena itulah aku mulai mendekati Seungcheol waktu itu, aku tidak mau pertemanan kita terputus." Ucapnya.

Jisoo ikut tertawa, "Ya. Aku pun bertemu Minghao setelah itu." ujarnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan dan berputar-putar lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Senyum lebar tak luntur dari bibir kedua gadis itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum heran melihat hal itu. Ia baru saja disuguhi pemandangan aneh, dua orang wanita—dan Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ide bagus!" seru Jeonghan, lalu menyadari Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh, "HEY! WONWOO!"

Wonwoo menoleh.

Jeonghan tersenyum padanya, "Kami akan makan, jadi kau harus ikut. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku sudah melibatkanmu, tenang saja, aku yang traktir."

Wonwoo yang sebelumnya akan menolak tergerak hatinya saat mendengar kata 'traktir' dan ia mengangguk. Jeonghan lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Wonwoo dan Jisoo diikuti oleh Minghao dan Seungcheol yang masih terlihat shock menuju sebuah café yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.-

.-

Wonwoo menghela napas, niatannya untuk bersantai di rumah terbatalkan begitu saja. Hari sudah hampir gelap dan dia baru saja berjalan pulang. Dan ia menghentikan langkahnya lagi saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal betul.

Gadis yang mengutuknya. Bersama Soonyoung di sampingnya.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan segera menghampiri keduanya—terutama gadis itu dan menariknya lalu mencengkram kerah jaket gadis itu.

Jihoon terkejut. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan benci.

"Aku membencimu! Karena kau aku sekarang seperti ini! Kembalikan aku seperti semula!" seru Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa." Balas Jihoon.

"Kau harus melakukannya! Kembalikan aku seperti semula!" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang bukan, kau tidak akan kembali!" seru Jihoon.

"Lagi pula, ini salahmu! Jika saja kau tidak mengejekku, aku tidak akan kelepasan bicara!" seru Jihoon lagis.

"Gadis ini—" Wonwoo menjambak rambut Jihoon kesal.

"Aaah! Lepaskan!"

Soonyoung melongo, ia segera melerai keduanya.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Berhentii!"

Wonwoo melepaskan jambakannya dan terengah. Jihoon merapikan rambutnya.

"Sebetulnya ada apa ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Dia mengutukku!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Apa? Jihoon? Mana mungkin." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya. Tapi yang dia lakukan benar begitu dan kau dengar tadi? Dia tak bisa mengembalikanku ke wujudku yang semula!" ucap Wonwoo.

Soonyoung terdiam dan menatap Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Sebetulnya apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah—apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan perdebatanmu dengan pemuda yang tadi malam?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon terdiam.

Wonwoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya, _perdebatan apa?_

"Jihoon! Jawab aku!"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kau seorang penyihir, Jihoon. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan sihir—apalah itu, kau pernah bilang akan berhenti dari ilmu itu dan perdebatanmu tadi malam—pemuda itu memintamu menyihir dia?" tanya Soonyoung menunjuk kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa? Pemuda apa?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Pemuda—ehh… aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya berdua bersamamu." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, ya! itu namanya!" seru Soonyoung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menatap kearah Jihoon yang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat kesal kau mengejekku, hingga aku salah mengutukmu. Tapi.. ini tidak ada masalah dengan Mingyu—" ucap Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Potong Wonwoo.

"Argh! Baiklah! Aku akan mengatakannya! Mingyu menyuruhku untuk menghilangkanmu! Awalnya aku menolak dan dia terus memohon padaku. Aku berpikir apakah aku bisa melakukan hal itu atau tidak—aku putuskan untuk tetap menolaknya. Tapi aku malah bertemu denganmu dan mengubahmu menjadi wanita! Jadi jangan salahkan Mingyu."

Wonwoo membulatkan mata, terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Kau serius dia mengatakan itu? dia ingin aku menghilang?" tanya Wonwoo suaranya tampak gemetar.

Jihoon mengangguk kecil.

Wonwoo terdiam, menggigit bibir. Soonyoung pun juga terdiam. Suasana berubah hening dan canggung. Wonwoo merasakan langit-langit runtuh menimpanya. Mingyu yang selama ini baik padanya ternyata menginginkannya menghilang. Ia merasa ditipu oleh pemuda itu.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas. Tubuhnya benar-benar gemetaran sekarang. Ia masih menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan ia tak peduli itu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari. Soonyoung terkejut.

"Wonwoo!"

"Biarkan dia, Soonyoung." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang kini menatap langit senja.

"Jihoon—"

"Maafkan aku juga karena aku masih melakukan sihir." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku memaafkanmu—tidak apa asal kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tenang saja—tapi, masalah ini…"

Keduanya lalu terdiam hingga Jihoon menghela napas.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucap Jihoon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan kita?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Jawab Jihoon.

.-

.-

Wonwoo berlari kencang. Ia tak memikirkan apapun kecuali apartement tempat Mingyu tinggal. Ia tak peduli bagaimana beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran karena berurai air mata.

Disana, Mingyu, sedang menekan tombol pada pintu apartementnya.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh. Terdiam menatap Wonwoo dingin. Wonwoo terengah dan hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya jika saja ia tidak melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya tajam.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya kesal, "Kenapa kau menginginkanku menghilang?" tannyanya.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Gadis berambut pink ombre itu." jawab Wonwoo.

"Aah, Jihoon-noona." Ucap Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan menekan tombol password pada papan nomor di pintu.

"Kenapa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hmm.."

"Apa karena perilaku burukku?"

"Hmmm.."

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura baik padaku? Padahal sebetulnya kau menginginkanku tidak ada—menghilang?!" tanya Wonwoo, ia merasakan suaranya bergetar.

BRAK!

Wonwoo terlonjak saat Mingyu memukul pintu dengan keras dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Berpura-pura baik?" Mingyu mendengus, "Kau pasti bercanda! Aku selalu baik padamu sepenuh hatiku!"

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Tapi semakin lama kau membuatku sakit hati! Kau selalu mengataiku! Mengumpat padaku! Kau menyebalkan! Tentu saja aku lebih menginginkanmu menghilang!" Mingyu tertawa, "Makhluk sialan sepertimu—" ia tertawa lagi.

Wonwoo terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia menunduk.

"Tapi Jihoon-noona salah mengutukmu menjadi wanita—oh, ini menyebalkan. Sungguh menyebalkan."

Wonwoo terisak kecil dan Mingyu menoleh.

"Jangan menangis!" suaranya meninggi, "Kau pikir menangis bisa menyelesaikan masalah?"

Mingyu menghela napas.

"Mingyu—maafkan aku.."

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Ucap Mingyu.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak usah minta maaf!"

"Mingyu—"

"Pergi! Pergilah! Tidak usah muncul di hadapanku! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang!" seru Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU, JEON WONWOO? PERGI!"

Setelah membentaknya, Mingyu lalu masuk kedalam apartementnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih saja terdiam dengan pandangan hampa.

.

.-

Baper ya? wkwkwk

Oh ya, btw kan aku lihat ff ini viewers nya banyak, fav foll juga, tapi yang mau review sedikit sekali :(

Iya, aku tau ff ku jelek sampai kalian gak sudi buat review, ya kan? Padahal review kan lima menit gak nyampe. Apa susahnya sih? Setidaknya kalian komentar bagaima ff ku, jelek baiknya dimana, atau perasaan kalian waktu baca ff ini aja aku udah senang kok. Gak usah jual mahal lah. Ga usah jadi tukang php juga. ¬_¬

Kalo kalian emang beneran niat gak mau review sama sekali untuk ff ini dan menjadi sider abadi mending gak usah baca. Aku gak bakal rugi dan kalian juga gak akan rugi kok.

Jadi sempet malas lanjut gara2 ini. Tapi yaudahlah mau gimana. Aku tetap lanjut buat yang udah review ff ini dan nunggu aku update. Makasih ya, aku cinta kalian/dilempargayung/ maaf juga aku ngomong kaya begini. 0/\0

Oh ya ada yg uda liat video waktu Mingyu sama Hoshi /uhuk/kayak orang mau ciuman/uhuk/ itu? XD liat ekspresinya Wonu bikin cenat-cenut haghag. Dia langsung malingin muka gitu, kayak gak pengen liat, terus senyum maksa, nelen ludah terus pura-pura benerin jasnya sambil nunduk dalem banget :" feel nya dapet banget heuheu :" dia berasa di dunianya sendiri sedangkan yg lainnya malah ngakak gitu liat MinHosh ambigay wkwk

Stelah Hoshi lalu ke Seungcheol -_-'' playboy bener dirimu Gyu. Padahal ada Wonu di situ.

Trus ada yg tau pas Wonu dikasih pertanyaan sama fans ttg Mingyu baginya, trus dijawab 'Mingyu is my one and only henchman who does errands me' XD eyy jerit gue. Trus Mingyu nanya apa yg ditulis Wonu habis itu di jawab Fans nya, trus Mingyu gigit bibir dan natap Wonu. XDD UDAHLAH. MEANIE OH MEANIE.

Udah gitu aja, babay~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Member yang lain kok belum pada nongol?** Iyap—sabar aja yha, nanti bakal nongol satu persatu kok :3

 **Yg penyihir Cuma Jihoon doang ya?** Iyap :3

 **Mingyu belum terima dia suka Wonwoo?** Sepertinya begitu XD tapi nantii—liat aja deh lol

 **Perasaanku aja, atau alurnya agak kecepetan?** Emang sengaja kecepetan ya hmmm '-' sebetulnya mau diedit lagi kemarin ituuu... tapi aku mampet ide -o- yg ch ini juga kayak gitu mungkin. Jadi maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan lagi. Aku usahakan ch depan nanti gak kecepetan lagi XD

 **Sebenernya perasaan Mingyu itu gimana sih? Dia berasa abg labil gitu.** Ya kan dia lagi puber lol. Remaja puber itu labil. Kayak saya lol

 **Itu Jisoo-Jeonghan ceritanya lesbi?** He'eh lol

 **Ntar Wonu temenan ma Jeongi g?** Iya temenan :))

Nanti Mingyu maafin Wonu g? liat aja yaa nantii

 **Link video kemarin apa ya? Kalau ngga judulnya?** Linknya hmmm,,, judulnya aja deh : **Seventeen's Mingyu Wonwoo Hoshi [Love Triangle]**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, aku cinta kalian/hueks/

Oke, selamat membaca.

Ch 6

.

.

"Huh—huwaaaaaaah." Wonwoo memeluk bantal, menumpahkan tangisannya disana.

Ia sedih sekali. Dibenci oleh Mingyu adalah hal yang ia takutkan dan kini hal itu terjadi. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah puas menangis, ia lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya yang amburadul. Mengambil segelas air minum dan duduk di depan televisi dengan malas dan menonton program televisi yang menurutnya membosankan.

Ia menghela napas dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa, menguap lebar lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi suara bel membuatnya terbangun dan dia mengumpat.

"Makhluk sialan mana yang malam-malam begini menekan bel rumah orang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan malas kearah pintu.

Cklek.

"Oh. Ternyata kau Doyoon-hyung." Ucap Wonwoo malas saat melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Doyoon mendengus, "Malam Wonu-ya. aku tebak kau baru saja mengumpat karena kedatanganku."

"Ya. kau benar." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memutar matanya.

Doyoon terkekeh.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Wonwoo..

"Oh ya—ehm. Aku ingin pinjam vacuum cleaner. Punyaku rusak." Jawab Doyoon.

"What the hell. Kau mau bersih-bersih malam-malam begini? Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga dengan suara berisik vacuum cleaner." Ucap Wonwoo.

" _Who cares_. Sudahlah, pinjami saja. Ruanganku sangat kacau sekarang." Balas Doyoon.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengambil vacuum cleaner, ia kembali ke pintu dan memberikannya pada Doyoon.

"Hanya tugas menumpuk yang untunglah bisa kuselesaikan sejam yang lalu." Jawab Doyoon, dengan senang hati menerima vacuum cleaner sebelum ia memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Doyoon saat menyadari mata Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Pembual. Aku mendengar tangisan orang dari tadi—kukira itu hantu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dan sekarang aku melihat tampilanmu begini." Ucap Doyoon.

"Ewh."

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja di campakkan pacarmu?" tanya Doyoon.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar." Jawab Wonwoo tersinggung.

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Doyoon terkekeh.

"Argh. Sudahlah. Sana kembali. Kau terlalu banyak tanya." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mendorong tetangganya itu.

"Yah! Wonu-ya!" protes pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu saat Wonwoo dengan tidak sopan menutup pintu.

"Shut up, hyung! Kembalikan benda itu besok!"

"Okay! Good night!"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka pintu lagi.

"Hyung." Panggilnya pada Doyoon yang baru saja masuk.

"Humm?" tanya Doyoon, melongokkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau punya sebuah tontonan yang bisa membuat rasa galau hilang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Doyoon tertawa, "Film horror sudah cukup membuat rasa sedih mu hilang, Wonu-ya. Atau lebih baik kau tidur! Besok sekolah bukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menyadari kenyataan dia harus sekolah besok. Dan sekolah adalah tempat dia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng keras. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Mingyu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak setelah kejadian menyakitkan yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya serasa di iris sembilu.

.-

.

.-

Ada satu hal yang Wonwoo permasalahkan selama di sekolah setelah ia berganti gender. Yaitu, kamar mandi atau toilet.

Dalam beberapa menit lebih, ia akan berdiri diantara toilet wanita dan toilet pria. Berpikir keras yang mana yang harus ia masuki. Dia wanita sekarang—dia tidak bisa memasuki toilet pria. Tapi, orang-orang tidak tahu hal itu—jadi dia tak bisa masuk ke toilet wanita atau dia akan diguyur dengan air, Wonwoo menggeleng, dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali ia akhirnya masuk ke toilet pria. Berpapasan dengan Soonyoung yang baru saja mencuci tangan dan akan keluar dari toilet.

"Eehh… apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini toilet pria." bisik Soonyoung.

"Shut up. Aku pria." Ucap Wonwoo kesal saat Soonyoung menghalanginya.

"Kau wanita… kau tidak bisa masuk sini…" bisik Soonyoung lagi.

"Minggir sebelum aku menenggelamkanmu di lubang wc." Ancam Wonwoo.

Soonyoung terkekeh lalu pergi dari sana. Wonwoo mendengus kesal dan memasuki salah satu bilik dan akan menutup pintunya saat ia melihat Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari bilik lain.

 **Blam.** Dengan cepat Wonwoo menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menarik napas. Kejadian kemarin terulang lagi di kepalanya dan ia tak suka itu.

.-

.-

Selama berhari-hari keduanya jarang bertemu. Wonwoo tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu tidak sudi bertemu Wonwoo.

Terkadang sesekali mereka berpapasan namun tak ada ucapan yang keluar. Wonwoo lebih merasa lantai lebih menarik untuk ditatap daripada menatap Mingyu yang bahkan lebih tertarik dengan isi ponselnya. Minghao yang kebetulan berada disana menatap keduanya heran—ingin bertanya, tapi takut karena situasi yang tak bersahabat.

.

Wonwoo sedih sekali. Ia bahkan bisa menghitung berapa kali dia menangis dalam sehari. Dan itu memalukan juga menyebalkan, kesedihan itu agak berdampak pada pelajarannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, beberapa menit hilang sudah konsentrasinya.

.

Dan barang-barang di apartementnya terkadang menjadi korban keganasannya.

Brak!

Kali ini lemari. Yang beberapa sisi melengkung kedalam akibat ia tinju berkali-kali. Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin merasa sesedih ini dan ia ingin melupakan Mingyu juga masalah ini.

Tapi Mingyu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, bahkan sebentar saja.

Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Mengabaikan lantai apartementnya yang kotor karena tidak ia urus, ia pergi ke depan televisi, mengambil sebuah kaset film dan menaruhnya di dvd player. Lalu berjalan dan duduk diatas sofa. Kemudian menonton film horror.

.

.

Efek film horor hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Selama beberapa jam dimana Wonwoo masih berada dibawah bayang-bayang ketakutan karena adegan dalam film, ia tidak akan mengingat kesedihannya. Tapi, esok harinya begitu ia terbangun di pagi hari, ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

Wonwoo tidak suka mengingat kejadian itu, sangat-sangat tidak suka. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat terluka dan ia akan kembali menangis. Lalu, ia akan menggalau seharian. Wonwoo berharap, ini semua akan segera berakhir.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Soonyoung duduk disampingnya. Wonwoo dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Oh, ha—hai, Soonyoung." Ucap Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Hai juga. Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Begitukah? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo terkekeh.

Soonyoung mendengus, "Kau banyak pikiran?" tanyanya balik.

"Ng.. tidak juga." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyendiri di taman seperti ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku sering kesini, Soon. Itu tidak aneh." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, begitu."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf." Ucap Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menoleh dan mengernyit.

"Untuk?"

"Jihoon, maaf karena dia telah mengutukmu." Jawab Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar dan menggigit bibir, "Bagaimana ya.."

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa... katakan saja," ucap Soonyoung, ia menghela napas, "aku tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya untuk dimaafkan." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Kau benar. Aku belum bisa untuk memaafkannya sekarang… bahkan setelah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi….." Wonwoo terdiam, ia lalu menggertakkan giginya saat kejadian itu kembali terputar diotaknya.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Maaf," ucap Wonwoo, Soonyoung menoleh, "aku ingin sendiri, jadi bisa kau tinggalkan aku sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu." Jawab Soonyoung lalu pergi.

.-

.

.-

.

"Sebetulnya, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Bertengkar?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu tak menjawab.

"Oh ayolah. Jawab aku Kim Mingyu." Ucap Minghao.

"Berisik diamlah." Balas Mingyu.

"Tidak mau, ini mulutku." Ucap Minghao.

"Tapi suara dari mulut sialan mu itu menggangguku!" ujar Mingyu.

Minghao melempar bola bisbol yang ia pegang dengan keras kearah Mingyu dan pemuda tinggi itu mengaduh.

"Kau ketularan dia." Ucap Minghao.

Mingyu protes, "Enak saja—"

"Aku melihatnya lho." Sela Minghao.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Huh?"

"Wonwoo-hyung menangis." ucap Minghao.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menatap ke tanah dan mengendikkan bahunya, "Siapa peduli."

"Kau." Minghao terkekeh.

"Aku?" Mingyu tertawa, "Tidak." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minghao.

"Orang seperti dia tak pantas diberi kepedulian." Jawab Mingyu.

Minghao tertawa mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Lucu saja, selama ini kau yang peduli kepadanya. Sekarang kau mengatakan hal itu. kau bercanda?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Well, kalau begitu hati-hati dengan ucapan dan perasaanmu. Kau mungkin bisa berbohong dengan ucapan tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu." Minghao tersenyum.

Mingu berdecak, "Ucapanmu hampir persis seperti ucapan Jihoon-noona." Desisnya sambil melempar tangkap bola bisbol yang tadi dilempar Minghao padanya.

"Hm? Siapa?" tanya Minghao.

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar.

"Hey! Mingyu! Lemparkan bola itu kesini!" teriak Seokmin, teman sekelasnya padanya.

Mingyu mengangguk dan segera melempar bola itu sekuat tenaga. Seokmin dengan segera berusaha menangkap bola itu dengan glove yang ia pakai. Tapi lemparan Mingyu bahkan tidak menuju ke glovenya dan meluncur kedalam bangunan dan mengenai seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di koridor.

Mata Mingyu membulat, "Wonwoo!" serunya terkejut saat melihat bola yang ia lempar menghantam kepala Wonwoo dan membuat pemuda itu tumbang dengan mudah.

Minghao yang melihat itu mendengus, menyeringai lalu mulai tertawa, "Lihat—kau peduli padanya."

Mingyu berbalik, "Aku tidak peduli padanya!"

"Mengelak saja terus," balas Minghao tersenyum lebar.

Mingyu berdecak, "Memangnya salah kalau aku terkejut dan memanggil namanya?!" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Tidak usah berbohong, Mingyu."

"Hoaaaamm. Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Mingyu—"

Mingyu menutup telinga, menatap angkuh pada Minghao yang berdecak kesal.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG TADI MELEMPAR BOLANYA?! TANGGUNG JAWAB! ANGKAT DIA KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

Mingyu terlonjak ditempat saat mendengar guru olahraganya berteriak seperti itu.

"CEPAT ATAU AKU AKAN TURUNKAN NILAIMU, KIM MIN GYU!"

"Kenapa akuuuu~" ucap Mingyu nelangsa.

"Bhaks… ha..hahahahah.." Minghao tertawa puas.

"Myungho! Berhenti tertawa!" teriak Mingyu sambil berjalan kearah kerumunan.

"Hehehehe… ini lucu sekali…"

.

.

.

Tbc sek. fufufu

Oke, sesi curhat—

WAE?! WEEKLY IDOL MEANIE NYA GA ADA DX TOLONGLAH GUE BOSAN NGELIAT MINGYU NGECABE KEMANA-MANA. MZ, LAMA-LAMA GUE BENCI ELU.

LOL. Btw, weekly idol bener2 bikin ngakak XD apalagi waktu paper mulut itu xD muka Minghao gak nyante wkwk. Ilfeel-jijik-jijay-pake-banget-mukanya. Terus si Jun hadeeeeh -_-'' kui bocah hewan buas kelaparan kali ya XD niat banget. terus DK, jangan kasar+napsu sama Seungkwan lu LOL/hush

Tapi ya… sengakak-ngakaknya, aku juga sakit hati nonton weekly idol. Pertama karena Meanie nya ga ada, bahkan Wonu hampir kisu sama Mz Sekoph/bignoplz/, kedua, pas paper mouth vocal team—KENAPA YANG DI REKAM JIHAN MULU, YA?!/asahgolok/ padahal kan aku pengen lihat sebelahnya juga :"D/hush/btwguegasukaJiHan,plz/

Beda topik, aku nonton fanvideo meanie couple part 12 lol. Disitu Wonwoo keliatan banget dia pecemburu lol lol. Apa-apa kalau Mingyu lagi mesraan sama member lain dia ganggu lol, terus waktu pas mereka disuruh saling meluk pinggang waktu fansign—Wonu udah gak terima duluan liat Mingyu meluk pinggang Vernon/dipandangankugitu/ gemes w.

Loncat lagi, ada yg udah liat Hallowen party mereka? XD TOLONGLAH, ITU HOSHI-WOOZI, SEUNGKWAN-VERNON, NGAKAK BUYAR GUE, ITU KAYAKNYA KEHABISAN IDE KALI YA XDD Woozinya jadi imut X3 kayak bayi dibuntel gitu dia pake baju Hoshi/dilemparkursi/ dan Hoshi cocok pake rambut pink lol. Teruuuuuss~ ada moment SeungHan disanaaaaa~ :3 mana Jeonghannya itu cantik pake banget hadeeeeeehhh bikin iriiiii/plak XD terus si Mingyu jadi dracula XD aku kok ngerasa aneh a ya sama dandanannya lol. Terus buat member yg lain no comment lah haha.

Udah gitu aja, makasih buat yg sabar baca curhatan gak penting ini lol XD sampai jumpa di ch berikutnya~

Review ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**Ini ffnya ada di share ke asianfanfics juga ya?** Yaps, sebelum aku publish di ffn, aku publish disana, tapi sampai sekarang belum ku update yg disana soalnya jarang buka aff lewat pc xD

 **Suara Wonwoo cowo apa cewe?** Ini lagi. mati kutu gua. Mau jawab apa ya XD jujur sebetulnya aku gak memikirkan soal suara dia. Pokoknya dia jadi cewe aja di ff ini lol baca kan gak perlu dengerin suara kan ya, tapi kalau bayangin suara beda lagi :" n kalau aku perhatiin lagi ff ini, dia gak ketahuan jadi cewe, berarti suaranya gak berubah, masih sama, suara cowo, dalem tapi gak berat berat amat juga gak nyaring2 amat, biasa/guengomongapa :" maaf kalau jawabanku tidak membuatmu puas/bow

 **Wonu nya bakal balik jadi cowo lagi ngga? Ada orang ketiga ga?** Fufu. Pertanyaan pertama gak bisa kejawab ya, spoiler nanti :3 menurutmu gimana? Dia bakal balik lagi apa ngga? :3 kalau orang ketiga hmmm… aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana memunculkan org ketiga, jadi tunggu aja :3

 **Itu Doyoon yang mana ya?** tentu saja Doyoon alumni Seventeen ^0^/ mantan istri/plak abahsekop, si Dodo~ btw, para alumni yang lain juga bakal kumasukkan ke ff ini X)

 _ **Ch 7**_

.

.

"Baiklah, mari kita menuju ke laboratorium untuk praktikum!" ucap guru.

"Baik!"

Wonwoo masih diam di tempat saat semua teman sekelasnya mulai berjalan keluar kelas menuju laboratorium sains dilantai satu.

"Wonwoo! Ayo!" seru Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia membawa buku catatannya juga alat tulis dan keluar dari kelas, mengikuti langkah Soonyoung menuju laboratorium.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlihat tidak sehat." Ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat lemas dari tadi." balas Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "Ah, kau perhatian sekali padaku."

Soonyoung mencibir, "Ini karena aku ketua kelasmu."

Wonwoo masih menyeringai, "Tidak usah berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, geez."

"Tidak usah sungkan, aku senang kok." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aish. Wonwoo—tolonglah. Aku sudah punya Jihoon dihatiku." Ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terkekeh.

Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Bisakah jalanmu sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Oh, oke—"

BUAGH!

Wonwoo merasakan kesadarannya menghilang setelah sebuah bola mengenai kepalanya dan sebelum dirinya benar-benar terjatuh, samar ia bisa mendengar teriakan Mingyu memanggil namanya.

"Wonwoo!"

.-

Soonyoung terkejut, "Wonwoo!" ia dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Wonwoo yang kini diam tak bergerak di lantai. Dan dengan cepat pula tempat itu langsung dikerumuni murid lain.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menangkap bola itu—" ucap Seokmin panik.

"Bawa dia keruang kesehatan!" ucap guru olahraga yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Kalau hanya aku, aku gak kuat!" ucap Soonyoung.

"Siapa yang melempar bolanya?" tanya guru olahraga itu.

"Ehh.. Mingyu! Mingyu yang melempar!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam kelam dan bermata tajam, Mingming.

"Dia harus tanggung jawab." Ucap guru olahraga.

"Ehh.. saem?" Seokmin terkejut mendengarnya.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG TADI MELEMPAR BOLANYA?! TANGGUNG JAWAB! ANGKAT DIA KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

"CEPAT ATAU AKU AKAN TURUNKAN NILAIMU, KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu dengan cepat sampai di kerumunan, "Ya, saem?"

"Angkat dia keruang kesehatan."

"Uhh.. baiklah." Mingyu mengangguk dengan lemah lalu melompat melewati jendela dan masuk ke koridor. Dia menemukan Wonwoo berada di pangkuan pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Jihoon.

"Oh—hai hyung?" sapa Mingyu.

"Kau bisa membawanya sendiri kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ah yeah?"

"Dengan badan bongsor mu pasti bisa," Ucap Soonyoung, "aku akan menaruhnya di punggungmu."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak usah, hyung." Ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ala bridal style dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung melongo.

"Ah, baiklah," Soonyoung tersenyum, "kalau begitu selamat jalan. Hati-hati dan jangan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

Mingyu memutar matanya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka. Mingyu tidak peduli. Dia menatap wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat damai dan dia tersenyum kecil.

" _Kau peduli padanya."_

Mingyu menghela napas. Ucapan Minghao benar. Dia peduli pada manusia yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya dan bagaimanapun Mingyu membencinya, pada akhirnya dia selalu khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat atau menceburkan diri ke laut yang paling dalam.

Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Jihoon mungkin benar, jika pada akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar menghilang, dialah orang yang pertama kali menyesal dan akan merasa sangat kehilangan. Dia merasa begitu bersalah setelah membentak dan meneriaki juga menyakiti hati pemuda—tidak, gadis itu. Namun ego memenangkan semuanya saat itu. Dan setelah itu ia takut melihat wajah Wonwoo.

Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Wonwoo, mendekatkan tubuh itu hingga begitu dekat dengannya, mendekapnya.

"Hey Jeon Wonwoo." Bisiknya.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila."

"Ah ada apa denganku."

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berpikir tentangmu."

"Perasaan ini tidak benar bukan?"

Mingyu menempelkan pipinya pada kening Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun, merasakan pusing saat ia beranjak duduk dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang kesehatan. Dia mengernyit sebentar sebelum ia ingat sebuah bola menghantam kepalanya. Mengingatnya saja membuat Wonwoo meringis. Dan sebelum ia pingsan ia mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya.

Memanggilnya? Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Wonwoo mencengkeram selimut. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan ntah kenapa dadanya berdebar kencang. Rasa senang mulai membuncah dalam dirinya.

Dia tak salah dengar.

Wonwoo lalu menoleh keatas meja nakas, mendapati sebungkus roti dan satu botol air mineral juga sekotak susu disana. Wonwoo mendengus lalu tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Diambilnya roti itu, membukanya dan menggigit isinya.

"Dasar kau tiang listrik hitam jelek…" bisik Wonwoo lalu tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat Jisoo dan Jeonghan datang.

"Ah, aku baik, hanya saja kepalaku masih sakit." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jeonghan mengelus kepalanya, "Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Thanks, noona."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ah sudah. Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Makanya, jadi pria itu jangan lemah-lunglai-letih-lesu." Ucap Jisoo sambil menepuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Enak saja." Protes Wonwoo, _"dan aku tidak seorang pria lagi.."_

"Eum… terimakasih sudah menjengukku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Sama-sama, lagipula ini lagi istirahat dan kami sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Jawab Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Oh ya… ngomong-ngomong… lemparannya tadi kuat sekali, kalian tahu siapa yang melemparnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo terdiam sebentar dan saling berpandangan.

"Mingyu yang melemparnya." Jawab Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Kucabut perkataanku kalau aku merindukannya!" omelnya.

"MINGYU KAMPRET SIALAN. INI MENYAKITKAN ARRGH."

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartementnya dan segera masuk kedalam. Wajahnya masam sekali sejak mengetahui Mingyu lah yang melempar bola itu. Wonwoo naik pitam. Dengan segera dia izin pulang dan memilih istirahat dikasurnya yang empuk.

Beruntung kepalanya tidak mengalami hal yang buruk seperti gegar otak—Wonwoo menggeleng, dia tidak mau. Tapi rasa sakit saat bola itu mengenai kepalanya masih terasa. Wonwoo tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa sakit itu akan menghilang.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun. Melirik jam diatas meja nakas. Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit malam hari. Dia beranjak dari kasur dan segera menuju dapur. Perutnya sangat lapar dan dia mengerang kesal saat mendapati isi kulkasnya kosong.

Dengan cepat dia meraih jaketnya yang digantung juga dompet lalu keluar dari apartement. Udara malam hari dengan cepat menyambutnya saat ia berjalan di trotoar. Jalanan masih terlihat ramai, Wonwoo bahkan masih melihat anak sekolahan yang mungkin baru saja pulang sekolah atau pulang dari bimbel.

Wonwoo memasuki sebuah mini market, membeli apa saja yang ia butuhkan disana, lalu keluar dengan senyuman tipis. Ia kembali berjalan, menghampiri beberapa toko makanan dan membeli disana. Wonwoo tersenyum senang, ia membeli banyak hal—terutama makanan.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju apartementnya sambil bersenandung dan berhenti saat melihat Mingyu baru saja keluar dari halte dengan seorang gadis berpipi tembam disampingnya. Sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya langsung memalingkan pandangannya.

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya, amarahnya muncul lagi karena mengingat Mingyu yang sudah membentaknya, kemudian tadi siang melemparnya dengan bola dan sekarang melihat pemuda itu bersama seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

.

.

"Oppa."

Mingyu tak mendengar panggilan itu dan asik dengan lamunannya.

"Mingyu-oppa."

"MIN—GYU. "

Mingyu terlonjak saat sebuah jeweran keras di telinganya, "Ah ya?"

Gadis itu mendelik kearahnya, "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menemaniku lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut tadi." omelnya.

Mingyu terkekeh.

"Toh aku bisa sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan di depan Mingyu.

"Sori, Seungkwan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Dan oh ya, apa yang kau lamun kan?" tanya gadis itu, Seungkwan.

"Err.. tidak ada." Jawab Mingyu.

"Pembohong. Kau melamun sejak kau melihat gadis itu tadi." ucap Seungkwan.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Gadis?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Yap. Gadis yang punya banyak barang bawaan di tangannya tadi." jawabnya sambil memperagakan membawa barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Mingyu menatapnya heran, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia seorang gadis?"

Seungkwan melongo, "Jadi dia bukan seorang gadis?"

"Eh, bukan seperti itu.." ucap Mingyu

"Tapi dia berdada." Ucap Seungkwan sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Mingyu melongo mendengarnya.

Seungkwan mengerjap, "Eh, aku salah ya? apa aku salah liat?" tanyanya.

Mingyu terdiam.

"Jadi dia pria? Bukan gadis?' tanya Seungkwan sekali lagi.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Matamu jeli sekali sepertinya." Ucapnya.

"Oh. Jadi dia beneran gadis. Tapi kok aneh ya, pakaiannya seperti pakaian pria dan rambutnya pendek." Komentar Seungkwan.

Mingyu meliriknya, "Biarkan saja lah style setiap orang kan beda-beda."

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi, siapa dia? Kenalan mu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kekasihmu? Seharusnya kau menghampirinya tadi." ucap Seungkwan.

Mingyu terdiam.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya baru saja melemparnya dengan bola di sekolah tadi." jawab Mingyu.

Seungkwan terkejut, "Mingyu. Kau yang terburuk." Ucapnya menatap Mingyu datar.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Protes Mingyu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Terkadang pun kau selalu kelewatan." Ucap Seungkwan.

Mingyu menatapnya kesal, "Kau mungkin harus ku lempar dengan bola juga."

" _Don't you dare_." Seungkwan menatapnya tajam.

Mingyu terdiam menghela napas.

"Tapi dia cantik ya, kau beruntung punya kekasih seperti dia. Seharusnya jangan kau sia-siakan." Celetuk Seungkwan.

Mingyu bersemu, "Dia bukan kekasihku." ucapnya.

"Dan kenalkan dia padaku kapan-kapan." Ucap Seungkwan tak peduli.

"Seungkwan…" panggil Mingyu sabar.

Seungkwan terkekeh, terdiam sebentar sebelum berujar, "Tunggu! Kalau dia melihatmu bersama ku tadi, mungkin saja dia mengira kita sedang kencan? Dia pasti cemburu!" Seungkwan tertawa senang, "Ini menarik!"

"Seungkwaannn…"

"Lalu ini akan seperti yang ada di drama-drama! Dia marah lalu menangis, kemudian kau berusaha minta maaf padanya, dan kalian… kalian…. Oh _, so romantic_." Ucap Seungkwan berkhayal, mengingat beberapa drama yang sudah dia tonton.

"Seungkwaaaannn…." Mingyu memanggilnya frustasi.

"Huh?"

"Jangan lebay! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Bagaimana tidak? Setiap wanita pasti menangis kalau tahu kekasihnya selingkuh! Kau tidak paham perasaan wanita!"

"Tapi dia bukan kekasihku. Dan dia membenciku." Ucap Mingyu.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya, terdiam saat menyadari wajah Mingyu terlihat sedih.

.-

.

.-

"Uuurrgghhh…. Tenang Jeon Wonwoo," Wonwoo menarik napas, "Mingyu bukan milikmu, dia juga membencimu, dia membentakmu, melemparmu dengan bola hingga pingsan dan… dan… dan… sekarang biarkan dia dengan seorang gadis.. gadis…" racau Wonwoo bermonolog sambil duduk diatas kasurnya dengan tangan memeluk bantalnya.

Wonwoo terdiam, menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu berulang kali.

"Aah! Tapi kenapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti, siaaaaalllll….." Wonwoo berusaha menghapus air matanya yang keluar sejak ia sampai di apartementnya.

"Berhenti menangisi si tiang bodoh itu, Wonwoo~" monolognya lagi.

"Huaaaa… Huuuuuu….. Waaaahhhhh….. Mingyu bodooooooh! Jeleeeeekkkkk…. Menyebalkaaaannn!"

Wonwoo terisak.

 **Ting-tong!**

Wonwoo berhenti menangis. dia berpikir siapa lagi yang menekan bel malam-malam begini. Karena malas berjalan menuju pintu, dia lebih memilih berdiri di hadapan mesin _intercome_ dan melihat wajah Doyoon disana.

"Apaan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

"Bisa kau berhenti menangis? Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menangis, tapi aku mau tidur Wonu-ya! kau mengganggu tidurkuuu!" rengek Doyoon.

"…Maafkan aku—hiks. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menangis lagi—hiks." Jawabnya.

"Waahh!" Doyoon berseru panik, "jangan nangis, oke? Maafkan aku langsung memarahimu." Doyoon menghela napas, "Wonu-ya?"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena mengganggumu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Doyoon mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sering sekali menangis akhir-akhir ini. Aku lelah sekarang, dah~ aku tidur dulu~ jangan nangis lagi~"

Lalu Doyoon menghilang dari layar.

"Selamat tidur hyung." Ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya disana.

"Thanks to Doyoon-hyung, air mataku berhenti." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang… apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

.

.

.

Akhirnya sempet juga ngedit ch ini disela pr yg menumpuk :" thanks banget buat yg udah review ff ini dan membuatku semangat, aku cinta kalian. Sini ketjup dulu/hueks :*

Mangap eh maap si Wonu disini makin OOC :3 well, OOC itu sesuatu yg menyenangkan dan dia sikapnya udah kayak cewek disini XD cengeng/disepak

Btw, disini uda ada romance nya kan? xD dan sori Wonu nya masih kesiksa wkwk

Udah gitu aja :)

Last,

Jika ingin ff ini lanjut, jangan malas buat review. aku tunggu ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Seungkwan siapanya Mingyu?** Entar jawabannya di ch 10 :3

 **Thor, ini kapan Wonu benar-benar jadi cewe? Kapan pake baju cewe?** Sabar lah XD kayaknya dia bener2 jadi cewek dan pake baju cewe ntar ch 15 keatas XD

 **Ini semuanya ukenya gs kah?** Kayaknya nggak, nggak tahu ding XD habis aku masih bingung dia cocok nggak jadi cewek XD coba tebak siapa XD

 **Jihoon siapanya Mingyu?** Kenalannya Mingyu—teman gitu aja lol

 **Kapan under the sky di lanjut?** Aduh, ini beda fandom. Tapi gapapalah ku jawab aja XD untuk beberapa waktu aku lagi hiatus dari fandom itu ya, jadi aku belum tahu mau update kapan dan aku belum nemu plot yg pas, jadi maaf. 0/\0

Makasih banget buat yang udah review, aku cinta kalian muach/hueks

Selamat membaca~

 _ **Ch 8**_

.

.

Wonwoo kembali terdiam berpikir di depan toilet wanita dan toilet pria, bingung harus masuk yang mana. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berdiam diri disini? Mau ngintip toilet cewek?" tanya Seokmin dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Enak aja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu ngapain disini?" tanya Seokmin.

"Ntah, asik aja berdiri disini." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau kurang kerjaan jangan disini, hyung. Ada tempat lain yang lebih menarik." Ucap Seokmin sambil tertawa.

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Nggak jadi ngintip toilet cewek?" tanya Seokmin, tertawa.

"Mau dilempar ya kamu?" balas Wonwoo.

Baru beberapa langkah Wonwoo akan meninggalkan tempat itu, Seokmin memanggilnya lagi, "Hyung?"

"Hum?" Wonwoo berbalik.

Seokmin tersenyum, "Maaf ya, Hyung."

Wonwoo mengernyit heran, "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Karena membuatmu pingsan kemarin." Jawab Seokmin.

"Lho? Bukannya yang membuat aku pingsan itu bola yang dilempar Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Seokmin tertawa kecil, "Sebetulnya aku yang menyuruhnya melempar bola itu, tapi aku malah tidak bisa menangkapnya. Jadi… bola itu malah terbang kearahmu." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo terdiam dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang ini bukan salah Mingyu, tapi salahku. Jadi jangan marah sama Mingyu, oke, hyung?" tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo mengerjap, lalu tersenyum, "Makasih penjelasannya… hmm… siapa namamu?"

"Seokmin, ah udah ya hyung, aku kebelet pipiiiisss."

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan, melupakan keinginannya yang sebelumnya ingin masuk toilet.

Ia berpikir tentang Mingyu dan ucapan Seokmin barusan. Wonwoo menghela napas. _Insiden pelemparan itu bukan murni salah Mingyu. Mingyu tidak bermaksud melemparnya dengan bola._ Wonwoo lalu mengumpat mengapa ia begitu cepat berpikiran buruk dulu tanpa bertanya pada orangnya mengapa melemparnya dengan bola. Tapi ia sudah terlajur marah bahkan menangisi pemuda itu, Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri.

"Bodohnya aku…" Wonwoo terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Dan kekehannya berhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata orang yang sedang ia pikirkan, Mingyu. Keduanya terdiam canggung saat berpapasan dan Mingyu dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya melewati Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh cepat saat Mingyu melewatinya bahkan tidak menyapa sama sekali.

"Min—" Wonwoo terdiam cepat, ia ingat satu hal. Hari dimana ia mengetahui Mingyu menginginkannya menghilang dan hari dimana Mingyu membentaknya.

Wonwoo menunduk dalam, menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya.

 _Ia ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Mingyu masih tidak ingin melihatnya? Masih menginginkannya menghilang? Dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?_

Wonwoo menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya. Berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong. Dan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, Jihoon. Nanti aku belikan."

"….."

"Ya. Okey.. Udah kan?"

"…."

"Ya, kenapa gak dimatikan sambungannya?"

"….!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa gak bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku dan ingin mendengarku suaraku lebih lama?"

"…..!"

Wonwoo terhenyak. Dia terdiam seolah mendapat pencerahan.

 _Suara. Telepon. Dia bisa menelepon Mingyu. Dia bisa mendengar suara Mingyu lewat telepon. Dan lewat telepon, mereka tidak akan bertemu langsung._

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela, melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan mendapati Soonyoung yang duduk di rerumputan dengan ponsel di dekatkan ke telinga dan pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Yap, sampai nanti juga Jihoon sayang." Ucap Soonyoung lalu mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap ke depan.

Wonwoo yang memperhatikan hal itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menyeringai dan bersuara, "Senang sekali sepertinya di telepon yayang?"

Soonyoung terlonjak, "UWAH!" ia lalu berbalik dan mendongak, mendapati Wonwoo nyengir di belakangnya, "Kau mau membuat jantungku copot?" tanyanya tidak terima.

Wonwoo terkekeh, Soonyoung misuh-misuh.

"Jihoon—gadis itu—kekasihmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Yah—kalian cocok."

Soonyoung tersenyum cerah, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya bangga.

"Dia tidak sekolah disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Dia sekolah di sekolah khusus wanita."

"Oh ya? lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, "Ah… itu saat aku sedang mengantri untuk membeli burger.. dan antrian di belakang mendorong-dorong lalu aku tidak sengaja terdorong ke depan dan tanganku menyentuh bokongnya dengan tidak sengaja—lalu aku disiram dengan segelas strawberry milkshake yang dia bawa."

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu tertawa keras.

"Dia berteriak-teriak memarahiku setelah menyiramku dan dilihat oleh banyak orang, aku jadi terlihat seperti pemuda mesum kurang ajar yang menggenaskan…dan tubuhku lengket semua." cerita Soonyoung dengan wajahnya yang berubah kelam.

"Ahahahahahah—ah, aduh. Perutku sakit." Ucap Wonwoo disela tawanya.

"Salah siapa ketawa. Bisa diam nggak?" tanya Soonyoung sebal.

"Oke—lalu bagaimana kalian bisa dekat dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Wonwoo setelah berhenti tertawa.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Simple aja, aku berusaha minta maaf sampai dia memaafkanku walau itu susah sekali. Setelah dia tahu aku tidak sengaja, dia memaafkanku dan setelah itu aku mengajaknya kencan."

Wonwoo melongo, "Dan dia menerimanya?"

"Yup! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena dia membuatku harus mengejarnya selama lima hari berturut-turut untuk minta maaf padanya." Jawab Soonyoung senang.

Wonwoo _sweatdrop_.

Soonyoung tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawabnya.

Keduanya lalu terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah nyaman dengan tubuhmu sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung hati-hati.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Setidaknya aku sudah mulai terbiasa."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan keduanya lalu mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Ayo masuk kelas."

.-

.

.-

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya ragu-ragu. Nomor milik Mingyu terlihat di layar dan sekali menekan tombol, ia akan langsung tersambung dengan ponsel Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir lalu menghela napas. Jempolnya lalu menekan tombol dan sembari menunggu sambungan telepon ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Tidak diangkat. Hanya suara operator yang dia dengar. Wonwoo mendecih kesal.

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya.." desah Wonwoo sedih.

Berulang kali ia mengulanginya, tapi tetap saja Mingyu tidak mengangkat telpon dari nya.

.

.

Malam itu Wonwoo kembali menghubungi nomor Mingyu. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Bahkan sampai akhirnya Wonwoo lelah dan memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lagi besok.

.

Besoknya, sesekali Wonwoo mencoba menghubungi Mingyu. Tetap saja tidak diangkat. Terus berulang kali hingga Wonwoo kesal sendiri.

.

.

Mingyu membuka ponselnya yang sengaja ia silent sejak Wonwoo pertama kali menelponnya. Tidak terkejut saat melihat daftar telepon tak diangkat terpampang di layar ponselnya. Mingyu menghembuskan napas dan memilih mengabaikan hal itu.

Biip… Biip…

Mingyu terdiam di tempat saat mendapati Wonwoo menelponnya lagi. Bimbang antara akan mengangkatnya atau tidak, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak mengangkat telepon dari Wonwoo.

Dering ponselnya berhenti. Lima detik kemudian sebuah pesan masuk. Dibukanya lalu membaca isinya.

 _Angkat telepon dariku kau bocah sialan._

Twich. Mingyu mulai tersindir.

"Dia memerintahku lalu menghinaku? Apa maunya?" omel Mingyu sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke meja di depannya.

Pesan masuk lagi dan ia segera membacanya.

 _Oh sori. Aku yang sialan. Jangan diambil hati._

Mingyu mendengus, "Aku terlanjur tersindir." Ucapnya.

Pesan masuk lagi.

 _Angkat telepon dariku Mingyu, plz?_

Mingyu menghela napas dan menggeleng. Ponselnya lalu berdering, telepon masuk. Mingyu tetap tidak mengangkatnya.

.

.-

.

Telepon tidak berguna. Kesabarannya habis sudah. Wonwoo kesal sekali. Selama setengah hari wajahnya berubah seram dan tak bersahabat sama sekali. Ia mendatangi kelas Mingyu dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Minghao disana.

"Myungho, dimana Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?" Minghao melongok ke dalam kelas, mencari wujud Mingyu disana, "Tidak ada, hyung."

"Kemana dia?" tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao mengendikkan bahu dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Ke kantin, mungkin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Myungho! Ayo ke kantin!" seru Seokmin yang baru saja datang, "Ah, hai hyung." Sapanya pada Wonwoo.

"Hai juga—Seokmin?" balas Wonwoo dan memastikan nama pemuda itu.

"Ya, itu namaku." Seokmin tersenyum lebar.

Minghao mengangguk, "Oke, kebetulan aku sudah lapar. Kau juga mau ikut, hyung?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak usah, jika kau bertemu dengan Mingyu, katakan saja aku mencarinnya."

Minghao mengangguk dan Wonwoo pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.-

"Mingyu, kau dicari Wonwoo-hyung." Ucap Minghao saat melihat Mingyu menyantap makan siangnya di kantin.

"Uhuk!" Mingyu tersedak mendengar hal itu dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah Minghao dan Seokmin yang kini duduk disebelahnya, "Kau serius?"

Minghao mengangguk.

"Oh. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Mingyu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seokmin setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

Mingyu mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa karena insiden lempar bola itu? tapi aku sudah memberitahunya kalau itu bukan salahmu, aku yang menyuruhmu melempar bola. Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan." Ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Bagus kalau begitu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu menekuk wajahnya, "Karena dia akan mengumpat di depan wajahku."

Minghao memutar mata, "Kau salah apa lagi kali ini?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Mingyu berlari terbirit kearah toilet, ia kebelet pipis. Minum es banyak-banyak benar-benar suatu hal yang buruk, ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Menghela napas lega setelah kegiatannya tuntas ia pun mencuci tangannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan melihat pantulannya di cermin lalu merapikan rambutnya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya tajam dari belakang. Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Wonwoo disana. Mingyu berdeham sebelum kembali menatap cermin dan berniat meninggalkan toilet.

"Jangan mengabaikanku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Wonwoo dengan cepat membuatnya berbalik dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya lalu mendorong tubuhnya merapat ke dinding.

"Kau—" Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, menghentikan dirinya sebelum mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa saja menyakitkan pemuda di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu, mendelik kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecak tidak suka saat mendapat tatapan menantang dari Mingyu.

"Kalau kau tidak berkata apapun lagi, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku." Ucap Mingyu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Wonwoo dari kerahnya.

Wonwoo bersikeras tidak melepaskan cengkramannya. Selama beberapa menit mereka berebutan kerah Mingyu hingga pemuda tinggi itu mengalah.

"Kau bisa membuatku tercekik, kau tahu? Dan kau sudah menghabiskan waktu berhargaku. Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maumu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengangkat teleponku, bocah." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya datar, "Cuma itu?" lalu tertawa.

"Tertawalah sampai puas! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus mengangkat telepon dariku, atau aku akan mengganggumu seumur hidupmu!" seru Wonwoo kesal lalu melepaskan cengkraman kerah dengan sekali sentakan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo lalu menghela napas, "Aiissh. Apa-apaan dia. Kalau ingin aku mengangkat teleponnya seharusnya ia memintanya dengan baik. Apa dia gila?"

"Yah! Aku mendengar itu bocah! Aku tidak gila!" teriak Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Malam itu, ponsel Mingyu kembali berdering dan Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dengan malas dan melihat tampilan ponselnya.

 _Wonwoo calling.._

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangkatnya, "Nah. Aku sudah mengangkat telepon darimu, kau puas?" tanyanya.

" **Ya."**

Lalu sambungan di putus oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu bengong.

"Apa sih maunya—" ponselnya berdering lagi, "Halo?"

" **Sori, kepencet."** Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdecak, "Aku tidak akan memafkanmu kalau kau mempermainkanku."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Wonwoo membalas, **"Harusnya aku yang tidak memaafkanmu karena melemparku dengan bola. Itu sakit sekali."**

"Aku tidak sengaja—"

" **Aku tahu."** Potong Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu.

" **Untuk?"** tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena melemparmu dengan bola—"

" **Kau bilang tidak sengaja."** Potong Wonwoo.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku." desis Mingyu.

" **Oke.** "

"Maafkan aku karena sudah tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola." Ucap Mingyu.

" **Ku maafkan gak ya…"**

"Terserah."

Ada jeda lagi.

" **Mingyu—"**

"Hm?"

" **Kau—membenciku?"**

Mingyu tak menjawab. Hingga Wonwoo bertanya lagi, **"Kau—masih menginginkanku menghilang?"** suaranya terdengar bergetar di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar.

" **Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya tidak apa—aku akan mematikan teleponnya sekarang."** Lirih Wonwoo.

" **Se-selamat malam, Mingyu."**

Tuut..tuut…

Minyu teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Jihoon.

" _Aku membencinya tidak mencintainya!"_

" _Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, Mingyu! Walaupun dia melukaimu berkali-kali tetap saja kau tak bisa membohongi perasaan itu!"_

Mingyu mendesah kesal. Ia begitu bimbang sekarang.

.

.

Diharap para reader memaafkan kelabilan Mingyu di ff ini—/digetokmic

Haihai, jumpa lagi. :3 untuk ch ini aku menyisipkan SoonHoon ufufufu/tebarlopelope/

Btw, fanmeet Seventeen baru baru ini—Wonwoo—nari Bo peep—UNYU BEGETE GILAK. GUEMESS GAK KARUAN INI GUA, JERIT MACEM ORANG GAK TAU MALU—APALAGI WAKTU TAU MINGYU JUGA IKUTAN—HWHWHWHWHW/ditabok

Meanie moment bener-bener bikin diri ini bahagia tiada terkira. Mereka kalau gak bikin moment, bikin baper. Tapi kalau udah bikin moment—udahhh kelewat emesss bocor-bocor-bocor X'D ga nahan hshshshs

Terus di fanmeet itu juga ada SoonHoon moment pas waktu pelukan/ahey/ mereka berdua kayak teletubbies/plok/ Woozi liat sekop ama seungkwan pelukan langsung ngeliat ke Hoshi disebelahnya terus kayak bilang 'ayo kita pelukan juga' habis itu mereka pelukan, gak mau kalah lol.

Terus ada yg udah liat Running Man 272? XD aduh ngakak banget nontonnya. Apalagi pas bagian akhir waktu Seungkwan caper banget lari-lari sambil joget gak tau malu—guenya yg malu—aduh, tolonglah itu bocah XD mana tingkahnya itu bikin gemes soalnya dia itu imut n lebay banget lol.

Udahlah segitu dulu. Mohon maaf kalau merasa kurang puas dgn ch ini :3

Lanjut? Review dulu :3 aku tunggu review-saran-kritik-komentar-curcol-dsb. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Apa Mingyu sebegitunya benci sama Wonwoo?** Menurutmu bagaimana?/kokmalahbaliknanya/ bagiku dia labil lol, kayak authornya yang labil setengah mati. yah, liat aja nanti di ch ini.

 **Emang ada Seventeen di running man?** ada kok cari aja

 **Mingyu juga PMS ga?** He? PMS kenapa? 0.0 kok bisaa

Thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, thanks banget~ btw, ini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang gak kujawab disini, tapi langsung lewat inbox, jdi yg merasa nanya tapi belum di jawab sama aku, berarti lewat inbox ya :3 sekali lagi thanks banget :* tapi kalo ada yg merasa pertanyaannya memang belum dijawab bilang aja, ntahnya aku lupa atau keselimpet XD

Selamat baca~

RnR

.

 **Ch 9**

 **Meanie**

 **Typos. GS. RnR**

 **Song : Vistlip – Yoru,** (ntah kenapa pengen nambahin lagu yg agak ngefeel sama ff ini/bagiku/ btw, ada yg mau rekomendasi lagu romance untukku? :3)

.

.

"Se-selamat malam, Mingyu."

Wonwoo lalu mematikan sambungannya dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah tinggal setengah dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Ditatapnya layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi lagi.

.-.

Efek kopi yang dia minum tak berlangsung lama. Padahal Wonwoo tidak ingin tidur, besok hari libur dan ia berniat begadang agar bisa tidur esok harinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Program televisi membuatnya bosan dan ia mulai menguap.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Pada akhirnya, ia masuk ke kamar dan melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Dinyalakannya ponselnya dan terkejut saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Mingyu.

"Oh! Kapan dia mengirimkannya?" tanya Wonwoo berbisik dan dengan cepat membukanya. Pesan itu masuk dua setengah jam yang lalu. Wonwoo ingat ia mengubah mode profilnya menjadi silent dan karena itu dia tidak mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

 _Aku tidak membencimu._

 _Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah._

 _:)_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil membacanya.

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua…." Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "tapi tak apa, itu bisa nanti…"

Wonwoo sangat senang Mingyu tak membencinya dan dia tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman bodoh di bibirnya.

.-

.

.

.-

Wonwoo terbangun saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami semenyakitkan ini sebelumnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sinar mentari yang menerobos dari sela-sela ventilasi kamarnya.

Wonwoo meringis. Rasa sakit di perutnya menjadi-jadi. Ia menggelung dirinya sambil mengeluh kesakitan sebelum pada akhirnya dia mendudukkan diri, menyibak selimutnya, dan beranjak dari kasur.

Tapi, saat ia akan membereskan kasurnya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat noda merah disana.

"Apa ini?" paniknya. Mengecek noda itu, "Darah?" tanyanya, "darimana?"tanyanya lagi sambil melihat sekitarnya. Dan ia terkejut saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan noda merah yang sama di celananya.

"Aku berdarah!" pekiknya, "Eh. Kenapa ini? kenapa ini? Aku tidak ingat membawa benda tajam apapun saat aku tidur!" lanjutnya panik.

Ia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan berikutnya ia memekik lagi, "MOOOMM!" kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyambar ponsel lalu menelpon ibunya.

"Mom angkaaatt… segera angkaaattt—aaahh.. perutku… aduh perutku…." Ringisnya sambil mencengkram bajunya.

" **Pagi, sayang. Ada apa?"** tanya ibunya begitu telepon tersambung.

Wonwoo berjongkok di depan kasurnya,"Mom.. aku berdarah… bagaimana ini…" rengeknya.

" **Apa? berdarah?"** tanya ibunya tidak mengerti.

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur dan melihat kasur dan celanaku ada noda darah.." cerita Wonwoo.

Ibunya terdiam sejenak, **"Oh astaga. Aku lupa kau perempuan sekarang. Kau sedang menstruasi."**

"Menstruasi?"

" **Ya. Menstruasi. Kau sudah mendapat pelajaran biologi bagian reproduksi kan?"** tanya ibunya.

"Tentu, tapi Mom… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

" **Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu waktu itu? Pakailah pembalut dan kalau bocor jangan lupa cuci yang bersih noda darahnya."**

Wonwoo melirik kasurnya, "Jadi aku harus mencuci?" tanyanya malas.

" **Yap. Dan apa kau sudah membeli pembalut? Aku sudah menyuruhmu kemarin untuk jaga-jaga."**

Wonwoo menghela napas berat, "Aku lupa, bagaimana ini~"

" **Aisshh kau ini. Kalau begitu sekarang, bersih-bersih dulu sana lalu beli pembalut atau ibu harus kesana?"**

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Mom! Aku bisa sendiri!"

" **Baiklah. Kau yakin tidak apa aku tak datang ke sana?"**

"Ya. Makasih mom. Sampai nanti." Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya. Menghela napas sebelum mengambil seprai bernoda darah dan baju ganti lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa segayung air, sikat dan sabun untuk membersihkan kasurnya.

"Ini melelahkan… untuk apa aku harus melakukan iniii…. Kenapa menjadi wanita itu ribet sekali.." rengeknya.

"Dan perutku sakit sekaliii… kalau begini aku tidak bisa keluar untuk membeli benda itu… bagaimana ini?"

Setelah kegiatannya selesai, ia masuk kekamar mandi lagi. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terisak. Perutnya nyeri sekali.

"Seseorang tolong aku… hiks…"

Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan nomor Mingyu dengan cepat dan menelponnya.

"Angkaat Mingyuu… hiks.. kenapa ini menyakitkan sekali…"

Wonwoo terisak lagi. Ia merasa kakinya seperti jelly dan ia tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Mingyu… hiks—"

Cklek. **"Ya? Pagi hyung?"**

"Hiks—bocah. Kenapa kau tidak segera mengangkat teleponku?! Kau ingin aku mati?!" teriak Wonwoo kalap.

" **Ow. Sori. Aku sedang di dapur tadi. Tunggu—kau menangis?"** tanya Mingyu **"dan apa maksudmu dengan mati?"**

"Hiks—ini menyakitkan Mingyu—tolong aku.."

" **Tolong apa? Kau sedang dalam masalah?"**

"Belikan pembalut untukku…"

Jeda sejenak.

"Mingyu?"

" **A—apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menyuruhku membeli benda itu?"**

"Ya—"

" **Aku pria! Untuk apa aku membeli benda itu?!"**

"Aku sedang sakit, Mingyu! Kaki ku tidak kuat untuk berjalan! Perutku sakiiiit sekaliii!" teriak Wonwoo.

"Lagipula, jika aku tidak berubah, aku juga tidak membutuhkan benda itu!" lanjut Wonwoo.

"… **."**

"Ini salahmuu! Jadi, belikan aku pembalut dan obat pereda sakit sekarang juga, aku butuh!"

Lalu Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya.

.-

.-

" **Belikan pembalut untukku…"** ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya dan melongo karena shock.

" **Mingyu?"**

"A—apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau menyuruhku membeli benda itu?" tanya Mingyu.

" **Ya—"**

"Aku pria! Untuk apa aku membeli benda itu?!" tanya Mingyu tidak terima.

" **Aku sedang sakit, Mingyu! Kaki ku tidak kuat untuk berjalan! Perutku sakiiit sekaliii!"** Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat Wonwoo berteriak.

" **Lagipula, jika aku tidak berubah, aku juga tidak membutuhkan benda itu!"** lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam menghela napas.

" **Ini salahmuu! Jadi, belikan aku pembalut dan obat pereda sakit sekarang juga, aku butuh!"**

Tuutt—tuutt—

Mingyu melongo lagi, "Kenapa jadi salahku?" tanyanya tidak terima.

Mingyu lalu mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu keluar dari apartementnya, "Merepotkan sekali…"

.-

.

.-

Mingyu masuk ke sebuah minimarket dan segera menghampiri meja kasir. Sang penjaga kasir menatapnya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku—aku ingin beli pembalut. Bisa kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

Penjaga kasir melongo sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Penjaga kasir itu kembali dengan membawa barang yang diminta Mingyu, "Anda butuh apa lagi?"

"Ah, obat pereda sakit. Kau tahu—yang untuk wanita yang sedang datang bulan—" jawab Mingyu ragu.

Penjaga kasir itu mengangguk dan mengambil obat pereda sakit di rak obat dan kembali ke meja kasir, "Ada lagi?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, "Ah, kali ini aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri." Ucapnya.

.-

.

.-

Mingyu berdiri di pintu apartementnya Wonwoo dan dengan cepat menekan bel. Tidak butuh menunggu beberapa menit karena beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Wonwoo muncul dengan raut wajah yang kacau.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjukkan plastik berisi pesanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan segera menyambar plastik dan mengambil pembalut lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil melempar plastik yang masih berisi obat pereda sakit begitu saja ke lantai. Mingyu bengong saat melihat hal itu. Ia lalu masuk, menutup pintu, memungut plastik yang dilempar Wonwoo, kemudian duduk menunggu di ruang tengah.

Sudah beberapa menit Wonwoo di dalam kamar mandi dan Mingyu samar-samar mendengar tangisan dari dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan berniat memanggil Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Wonwoo-hyung—noona?" tanya Mingyu yang masih bingung harus memanggil Wonwoo dengan 'hyung' atau 'noona'.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang Mingyu dengar hanya suara isakan.

"Kalau kau merasa sangat sakit lebih baik keluar dari kamar mandi." Ucap Mingyu.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dan Mingyu menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Semenit kemudian Wonwoo keluar dengan masih terisak dan berdiri dengan berpegangan pada bahu Mingyu. Mingyu mengerjap.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "..Perutku—sakit sekali…" jawabnya pelan.

Mingyu lalu menuntunnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak nafsu makan.." lirihnya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan. Tidak baik membiarkan perut kosong saat sakit." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, Mingyu menghela napas sebelum pergi ke dapur, "Tunggu disini."

.-

.-

Mingyu memilah bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan, bersamaan dengan itu ia menghubungi Jihoon dan mengapit ponselnya dengan kepala dan bahunya.

"Halo, noona?" sapa Mingyu.

" **Untuk apa kau pagi-pagi menelponku?"** tanya Jihoon ketus kepadanya.

"Oh—sori mengganggumu." Ucap Mingyu.

" **Ya, sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku? Cepat sebelum aku mematikannya."**

Mingyu mencibir, "Sabarlah. Aku ingin bertanya, ini soal wanita, noona."

" **Huh? Apa maksudmu?"**

"Wonwoo hyung—ah, Wonwoo noona baru saja mengalami datang bulan. Aku tidak tahu harus apa dan dia menangis terus dari tadi karena sakit perut." Ucap Mingyu.

Jeda sejenak dari Jihoon, **"Ooh.."** responnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia berhenti menangis? atau setidaknya meredakan sakit perutnya?" tanya Mingyu.

" **Ooohh… kau sekarang tidak membencinya lagi?"** tanya Jihoon balik.

Mingyu berdecak, "Noona! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu!"

Jihoon terkekeh, **"Baiklah, baiklah. Pertama—pastikan dia mengisi perutnya—"**

"Ya, aku sedang membuatkannya sekarang." Sela Mingyu.

" **Jangan memotong perkataanku,"** perintah Jihoon, " **beri dia makanan dan minuman yang hangat, pastikan juga tubuhnya tidak dingin, jadi beri dia sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tetap hangat, selimut misalnya."**

Mingyu mengangguk, "Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

" **Tidak. Selamat berjuang,"** ucap Jihoon, **"pembantu dadakan."** Lanjutnya kemudian mematikan sambungan.

Mingyu mendengus kesal.

.-

.

.-

"Nah, makanlah." Ucap Mingyu setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat diatas meja.

Wonwoo bergelung diatas sofa dan menggeleng. Mingyu berdecak dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus memakannya." Ucap Mingyu sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur itu padanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menghela napas kesal, meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali keatas meja. Membuat Wonwoo duduk dengan benar dan memegang dagu Wonwoo dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangan lain menyendokkan bubur lalu memaksa untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Ummpphhh!" Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, menolak suapan Mingyu.

"Makan." perintah Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Makan, noona. Kau harus mengisi perutmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, kali ini lebih kuat bahkan mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari dagunya.

"Makan atau aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Ancam Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyerah dan membiarkan Mingyu menyuapinya, "Enak?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu terdiam, Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Mingyu menjitaknya. Bubur sudah habis, Mingyu lalu menyerahkan segelas air hangat pada Wonwoo beserta obat pereda sakit.

"Minum ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Mingyu memperhatikan gerak-gerik makhluk didepannya dengan lega karena tidak melihatnya menangis lagi.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian suara tangisan terdengar lagi saat ia mencuci piring kotor. Mingyu memutar mata menghela napas lelah. Ia kembali dan mendapati Wonwoo menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya hingga seperti bola.

Mingyu teringat sesuatu dan ia merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam kamar Wonwoo dan mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai. Mingyu mengatupkan mulutnya datar saat melihat kamar itu berantakan dan kasurnya basah.

Ia lalu menghampiri Wonwoo dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa lalu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang masih saja menangis.

Mingyu tidak tahu harus apa. Dia bingung.

"Percuma bertanya pada Jihoon-noona, Wonwoo hyung—noona tetap menangis." bisiknya nelangsa.

Mingyu terdiam. Berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ruangan penuh dengan suara isak tangis Wonwoo yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mingyu menghela napas sabar.

Ia menoleh kala Wonwoo besender pada bahunya dan tetap menangis sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Mata Mingyu menelusuri wajah Wonwoo yang basah oleh air mata, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya yang memang merah semakin memerah.

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. Astaga, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Mingyu menjambak rambutnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang kurang ajar.

Mingyu menggigit bibir, ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya, begitu berkali-kali hingga ia merasa tenang.

"Ukh… hiks… hhh… hiks.."

Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo, salah satu tangannya memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang bergetar, mendekatkan tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Masih sangat sakit?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Mingyu terdiam dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendekatkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Mingyu dan masih terisak. Namun, sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di bibirnya, merasa nyaman karena adanya Mingyu.

"Jadi…" Mingyu berucap, "Mau sampai kapan kau menangis?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, perutnya masih sangat nyeri dan ia tidak ingin bicara.

"Aku pernah berkata padamu bukan? Menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak, pikirannya langsung teringat pada hari saat Mingyu membentaknya. Wonwoo tidak suka mengingat hal itu dan ia benar-benar merasa sangat sensitif sekarang.

Mingyu menggigit bibir saat menyadari ia salah bicara, Wonwoo mulai menangis lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Gelagapan, ia mempererat pelukannya sedangkan dengan lemah Wonwoo memberontak.

"Ma-maaf—maksudku—berhentilah menangis—ah, jangan menangis lagi." ucap Mingyu panik.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

"Sangat menyakitkan melihatmu menangis—jadi… kumohon jangan menangis." lanjut Mingyu menghentikan gerakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Lalu menangis lagi.

Mingyu makin panik. Wonwoo mencengkram erat baju Mingyu dan menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bi-sa a-aku ti-dak mena-ngis, hiks, i—ini sa-sangat me-nyakitkan Min-gyu… perut-ku nyeri se-kali.. hiks hiks..hiks.." ucap Wonwoo terbata.

Mingyu terdiam. Tangannya mengelus punggung Wonwoo beberapa kali sebelum membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Wonwoo dan menutupi kaki gadis itu. Mingyu tertegun saat merasakan kaki Wonwoo agak dingin. Ia lalu membalutnya dengan selimut agar kaki Wonwoo menghangat.

.

.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas lelah, Wonwoo masih saja menangis. Pada akhirnya ia mendudukkan gadis itu diatas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis.." bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo terisak kecil dan mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, bagaimana? Mungkin saja setelah itu, rasa sakitnya hilang." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mingyu di belakangnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup puncak rambut Wonwoo, "Selamat tidur, semoga cepat sembuh." Ucapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu tidak mendengar isakan tangis lagi, diliriknya Wonwoo telah terlelap dan Mingyu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

.

.

A/N : kadang kalau pertama kali haid itu perutnya sakit banget yya :( soalnya kan mendorong peluruhan dinding rahim dan itu sakit banget serius, mau melakukan apapun gak bisa kecuali nangis+tidur/plok :D sampe makan pun gak mau terus mesti di colokin sendok dulu baru terpaksa makan XD

Btw, ini chap fav ku, soalnya ide pertama yg muncul sebelum ff ini tak tulis yaa, ide chap ini :3

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

(kayaknya lebih asik kalo end ya)

Review, Please!

P.S : btw, minggu depan UAS udah mulai yaa… dan ini uas untuk semester 5 aku di SMA—yang dimana mulai dari nilai semester awal sampe semester lima jadi penentu masuk snmptn, jadi, doain nilai ku makin baik biar bisa masuk snmptn ya~ thanks (y) love you~ :*

Selamat mengerjakan UAS juga bagi kalian yang masih sekolah dan mau menghadapi UAS mweheheheh~ :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Aku gak tahu rasanya haid kayak gimana, jd gak bisa ngebayangin sakitnya kaya apa. Kaya maag kah? (andoxx)** Aku gak tahu, aku sendiri gak tahu gimana sakitnya maag '-' tapi yah, pokoknya sakit lah. Btw, ini kamu cowok?

 **Nilai rapot menentukan kelulusan juga kan?—dst (elfrani)** aku rasa nilai rapot selalu menentukan kelulusan '-' btw, saeng itu artinya apa ya? maaf, aku gak terlalu ngerti bahasa Korea.

 **Kenapa end? Btw, itu mereka bakal nikah ga? (Sweetstar0717)** Cuma nanya kok. Mereka nikah? Lol maybe? Aku belum mikir sampai sana XD mungkin iya kali heheh

 **Kenapa gak dilanjut2?** Sabar, aku kemarin itu baru aja publish ch 9 masa mau langsung publish ch 10, gak asik entar~

Thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, thanks banget~ thanks juga uda ngasih sedikit masukan dengan review kalian, thanks juga udah nunggu ff ini :3 thanks juga untuk pertanyaannya, btw, pertanyaan yg lain kubalas lewat inbox ya :D

Selamat baca~

RnR

.

 **Ch 10**

 **Meanie**

 **Typos. GS. RnR**

 **Song :** **Lovelyz 'Ah-Choo'** (suka banget sama lagu ini xD btw, pertama kali liat mv nya langsung salpok sama member yg agak mirip sama Seungkwan pas dia noleh xD dan Dino waktu nari koreografi lagu ini mukanya gak banget XDD/soricurhat)

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun. Yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah tubuh dan dua lengan hangat yang memeluknya. Ia bergerak kecil, mendapati Mingyu yang tertidur dengan wajah yang terlihat letih namun damai disampingnya.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah merepotkan pemuda itu. Mingyu pasti lelah mengurusnya. Dengan hati-hati dia melepaskan kedua lengan Mingyu yang memeluknya dan beranjak dari samping pemuda itu tanpa membuatnya bangun.

Wonwoo mengecek keadaannya dan sofa tempat dimana mereka tidur untuk mengetahui apakah darahnya merembes keluar celana atau tidak dan dia tersenyum lega mengetahui hal itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, tetap saja Wonwoo kurang merasa nyaman dan ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pembalutnya.

.-

.-

Mingyu terbangun dan membuka mata. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengerjap. Ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo disampingnya. Ia lalu beranjak dan pergi mencari Wonwoo.

Kakinya melangkah hingga ke dapur dan dia melihat Wonwoo duduk di kursi dengan segelas susu di tangan.

"Wonwoo hyung—noona." Sapa Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Oh. Kau sudah bangun. Cucilah wajahmu dulu." Ucapnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya disana. Ia lalu kembali kedapur dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Masih, tapi ini sudah cukup berkurang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu—terimakasih."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Tidak sopan memegang kepala orang yang lebih tua." Protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengendikkan bahu dan celingukan mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan, ia lapar.

"Wonwoo hyung—ah, noona. Kau menghabiskan sisa bubur yang ada di panci?" tanya Mingyu kecewa saat melihat panci yang ia pakai untuk memasak bubur kini bersih sudah dicuci.

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Iya—kau lapar?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ah, tahu begitu aku tidak akan menghabisinya. Baiklah, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka kulkas.

Mingyu menoleh kearahnya, "Tidak usah—"

"Tidak apa. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku…" ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, buatin aku ramen saja." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya, "Kau yakin? Padahal aku punya daging lho." Balasnya.

Mendengar kata 'daging' spontan Mingyu menoleh, matanya terlihat berbinar dan ia tersenyum senang. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggeleng, "Tidak usah—buatin aku ramen saja." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo menaikkan alis, "Padahal kau senang sekali mendengar kata daging, tapi kau malah menolak?"

"Kau masih sakit bukan? Jadi lebih baik kau membuat yang mudah saja. Tidak apa. Daging bisa lain kali." jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum dan membalas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok datanglah kemari, aku akan memasakkan dagingnya untukmu."

Mingyu berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Oke."

Wonwoo menutup kulkas dan mengambil sebungkus ramen dari lemari. Ia lalu menyiapkan peralatan dan memasak ramen.

Mingyu memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Wonwoo juga tak berbicara apapun hingga ramen dihidangkan di depan Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku jika rasanya buruk." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Selamat makan," Ucap Mingyu setelah mengambil sumpit dan menyantap ramen dihadapannya, "rasanya tidak buruk." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah," balas Wonwoo sambil mengambil gelas, "kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya.

"Hair putwih sajwa." Jawab Mingyu disela makannya.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Lebih baik kau menelannya dulu baru menjawabku." Ucapnya sambil mengambil segelas air putih lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Thanks." Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Mingyu dan melanjutkan minum susu yang tadi sempat tertunda. Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat dimana mereka sibuk dengan makan dan minum mereka.

Mingyu menaruh sumpitnya, "Terimakasih atas makanannya." Ucapnya lalu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang terlihat melamun.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Wonwoo sambil memanggilnya, "Hey."

Wonwoo tersadar dan mengerjapkan mata lalu menoleh kearah Mingyu, "Apa..?" tanyanya lirih.

Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja dan tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Kau melamun." Jawabnya.

"Uhm. Maaf." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Melamunkan apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu yang bebas mengelus rambut Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggeleng kecil, "Menurutmu?"

Wonwoo tersipu, lalu tertawa.

"Hyung—ah, noona." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya dan Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku bingung harus memanggilmu bagaimana. Hyung? Noona?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sambil menurunkan tangan Mingyu dari kepalanya, "Kau bisa memanggilku Noona jika hanya denganku… tapi, jika ada orang lain panggilah hyung.. karena.. aku masih merahasiakan hal ini."

Mingyu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Bagaimana jika ada Jihoon-noona? Dia tahu hal itu."

"Ah, tak apa kalau begitu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia menggerakkan jemari tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang Wonwoo. Menyadari hal itu Wonwoo segera melepaskannya.

Wonwoo membuang muka, tidak ingin Mingyu melihat wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah karena malu. Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasakan hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik seolah beterbangan diperutnya dan dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

Mingyu juga terdiam. Lebih tertarik menatap meja dan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Keheningan melanda untuk kedua kalinya hingga Mingyu berkata, "Aku akan pulang."

Wonwoo menoleh dengan cepat, "Sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ini sudah malam," Jawab Mingyu, "besok sekolah."

Wonwoo melirik kearah jam dinding, "Oh—kau benar. Baiklah."

Keduanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Wonwoo membuka pintu dan Mingyu pun keluar setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Hmm—hmm—oke," jawab Wonwoo.

"Noona." Panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

Mingyu menatapnya dalam, Wonwoo mengerjap, menunggu kata-kata Mingyu berikutnya.

"Aku—"

"Oh! Hai, Wonu-ya! Baguslah kau tidak menangis lagi malam ini!" seru Doyoon yang kebetulan lewat dan memotong perkataan Mingyu.

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu, "Aku tidak akan menangis setiap hari, kau menghinaku!" Balas Wonwoo.

Doyoon tertawa, "Ah, siapa dia?" tanyanya saat menyadari ada Mingyu disana.

"Oh. Dia Mingyu, temanku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Doyoon terdiam sebentar, "Apa dia yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya, menatap Mingyu dengan mata memicing.

Mingyu yang mendengar itu tersentak.

Wonwoo menggeleng panik, "Ti—tidak!"

Doyoon tersenyum, "Oh. Sorry. Hai, aku Doyoon, tetangganya. Tempatku tepat di sebelahnya persis." Ucapnya pada Mingyu, menunjukkan pintu yang dua meter jaraknya dari letak pintu Wonwoo dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Aku Mingyu." Balas Mingyu.

Doyoon tersenyum lagi sebelum berujar, "Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian mengobrol. Baiklah, aku akan masuk, sampai besok Wonu-ya!" lalu membuka kunci pintunya dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh kearah Mingyu, "Maaf, tadi agak terganggu. Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanyanya.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng, "Tidak—aku… harus pergi sekarang," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Tapi kau jelas-jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar dan menatap Wonwoo dalam. Wonwoo ikut terdiam menunggu Mingyu berbicara.

"Berapa—" Mingyu terdiam sejenak lagi, Wonwoo mengernyit, "Berapa hari kau menangis?"

Wonwoo tersentak, "Apa? Aku tidak menangis."

Mingyu menatapnya tajam, "Berapa hari? Dan apakah itu karena aku?" tanyanya, terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Oh, tentu saja ini karena aku…" ucapnya sambil menunduk dalam dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Tidak…" Wonwoo menggigit bibir, "Lagi pula untuk apa menangisimu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menatapnya lagi, "Jujur saja." Ucap Mingyu, tatapannya melembut.

"Aku tidak menagis." Ucap Wonwoo bersikeras.

"Apa sejak aku membentakmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo gemetar, ia tidak suka mengingat hal itu, "Jangan mengingatkanku dengan hal itu!"

Mingyu terdiam, "Ya—aku menangis. sejak hari itu… Kau—diperlakukan begini olehmu menyakitkan bagiku.. Kau mengingikanku tidak ada! Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku! Kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku! Kau bersama gadis yang tidak ku—ups.." Wonwoo dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

Mingyu membulatkan mata. Lalu dengan cepat tertawa. Wonwoo menggigit bibir, menatap Mingyu kesal.

"Ja—jangan ter-tawa!" Ucap Wonwoo malu.

Masih dengan rasa geli dihatinya dan tawa yang berubah menjadi kekehan, Mingyu berbicara, "Aku pikir kau membenciku, aku tidak tahu kau begitu memikirkanku—setelah aku melakukan hal itu padamu…" Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku mengerti. Kau tak berhak memaafkanku setelah aku berbuat begitu padamu."

Wonwoo menatap pemuda tinggi itu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua kemarin." Ucapnya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Itu—"

"Kau masih menginginkanku menghilang?" lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Karena—Jihoon-noona bilang aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kehilanganmu jika kau menghilang—dan dia benar."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu—" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "ini terdengar cukup menggelikan.." ia tertawa lirih dan menelan ludah.

Keadaan berubah canggung.

"Jadi—jadi—sebagai ganti atas air mata yang sudah kau keluarkan karena kejahatanku—apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayarnya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak, "Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam berpikir, menatap mata Mingyu yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Emm—mungkin kau menyuruhku melakukan apa saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencengkram sisi bawah bajunya. Mingyu menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Aku—" Wonwoo jeda sejenak, "aku ingin kau menjadi temanku." Cicitnya.

Mingyu menaikkan alis, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku." ulang Wonwoo sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Bukankah kita sudah berteman?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bahkan setelah kita bermusuhan hingga tidak ingin bertemu apalagi berbicara seperti itu?"

"Awal dari permusuhan adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam pertemanan. Kalau kita tidak berteman bagaimana bisa kita bermusuhan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menunduk sebentar lalu mendongak, "Jadi.. apakah kita tetap berteman kalau begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta apapun lagi." ucap Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Pikirkan saja lagi."

"Kau serius akan ini? Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Semua ini berawal dari kesalahanku sebetulnya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menganggu, "Aku serius. Aku juga salah padamu."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Oke—aku pikirkan dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu—"

"Ya."

"—oh ya, gadis yang bersama ku kemarin itu tetanggaku. Dia masih bocah dan ibunya tidak ingin anak perempuannya pergi malam hari tanpa pengawal, lalu ibunya menyuruhku—menjadi pengawal dadakan." Lanjut Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, "O—oh." lalu tertawa canggung.

"Kau—cemburu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menangis saat aku bersama gadis yang tidak kau kenal?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak menangis!" seru Wonwoo, merengut kesal.

"Aneh. Aku tidak punya kesalahan dalam pendengaran kurasa," Mingyu memutar mata, "kau mengelak."

Wonwoo merengut lagi, Mingyu tersenyum, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya."

.

.

.

A/N : UAS ku selesai~ akhirnya~ walaupun sempet nangis gegara gak bisa ngerjain uas fisika, susah banget soalnya ;_; yg di pelajari nyaris pada gak keluar, kan kampret -_- (siapa sih yg buat soal) selain itu aku jg sudah terkontaminasi kemalasan dan hawa nafsu yg membuatku Cuma belajar 1-2 jam dan itu masuk atau nggak kayaknya nggak/soricurhatlagi/ btw, thanks sudah menyemangatiku untuk UAS nya ^o^ (y) aku sayang kalian (o3o)

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

Review, Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Btw, gimana hasil ujiannya? (Shina)** ada beberapa yang turun haha dan itu mengecewakan :(( eyy XD okelah permintaanmu yang minta Wonu tetep cool walaupun dia cewek, aku usahakan fufufufu :3

 **Perasaan Wonu ke Mingyu sebenernya gimana? (Yeri960)** aku rasa sedang dalam perjalanan menyadari perasaan lol

 **Si Wonu pake baju ceweknya di ch brapa? (gyutem)** btw, jawabanku sebelumnya kan ch 15 keatas, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi ternyata ch 20-an XD Cuma gak tau pasti 20 berapa, btw, sabarnya buat fisikanya XDD

 **Kamu kelas berapa? (baby)** kelas dua belas/tiga sma~

 **Dia tomboy rambutnya gimana? (bizzleSTarxo)** tau gak jaman Wonwoo rambutnya agak panjangan dikit? Kayak masa dia trainee atau pas di episode-episdoe 17 project. Nah, kayak gitu. Aku suka banget liatnya disitu, _so adorable_ mueheheheheh bahkan dia bagiku lebih cantik daripada Jeonghan/eyyy

 **bakal happy ending kaan?** ( **shabrinadivaniarl** **)** Iya mungkin XD atau malah ending gantung muehehehe

Thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, thanks banget~ thanks juga uda ngasih sedikit masukan dengan review kalian, thanks juga udah nunggu ff ini :3 thanks juga untuk pertanyaannya :D and thanks lagi buat follow fav kalian :)) btw, selamat datang juga buat pembaca baru ^^

Selamat baca~

RnR

.

Ch 11

.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Apa kau jadi ke tempatku? :)_

Mingyu mengernyit saat pesan itu masuk ketika istirahat kedua dimulai. Ia meneguk yogurt sekali sebelum menggerakkan jemarinya diatas keyboard ponsel.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Ha? Buat apa? :)_

Dengan cepat pesan balasan datang.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Sialan. Kau melupakannya. :(_

Mingyu terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kerumah Wonwoo? Untuk apa? Sementara, sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Daging :D_

Mingyu menepuk kepalanya. Dan dengan cepat membalas.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Aku pikir aku tidak bisa. Aku mendapat pelajaran tambahan karena tidur di kelas. :(_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Benarkah? YES! X'D_

 _Oke, kalau begitu besok?_

Mingyu merengut saat mengetahui Wonwoo malah senang dia dihukum, tapi dengan segera dia tersenyum tipis.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Baiklah, aku usahakan :)_

.-

.-

.

Hari berikutnya. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dengan cepat Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya. Bersenandung pelan dan berjalan hati-hati menuju wilayah parkir. Ia celingukan mencari sosok yang ia cari.

Gotcha! Dia mendapatkannya. Mingyu sedang duduk diatas sepedanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun saat merasakan suatu beban berat di belakangnya ia menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, duduk diatas kursi penumpang dibelakang, dan hal itu membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Huwah!" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar teriakan Mingyu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membuat jantungku lepas?!" tanya Mingyu tidak terima.

Wonwoo tertawa dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kedua bahu Mingyu, "Kita pergi bersama ke apartementku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau bercanda? Kau itu berat tahu!" seru Mingyu.

"Yya! Enak aja! Kau lebih berat dariku!" balas Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba naik darah menghadapi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Turun!"

"Tidak! Aku malas berjalan, jadi ini lebih praktis!"

Keduanya berdebat tanpa peduli dengan tatapan orang disekitar mereka dan Wonwoo memenangkannya.

"Pokoknya, sekarang…. Majuu!" teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendesis kesal sebelum menginjak pedal dan memutarnya, sepeda berjalan dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Angin malam menerpa keduanya. Walaupun tahu kalau angin malam itu tidak baik, Wonwoo menikmati bagaimana angin malam menyentuh kulitnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal ini. Ia bahkan mulai merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak-teriak tanpa malu, apalagi saat jalan menurun.

"YAAHUUUU!" teriaknya lantang lalu tertawa riang.

Mingyu merona malu karena tingkah makhluk yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan tindakan kampungan yang membuatku malu itu?!" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

Wonwoo terdiam namun wajahnya berubah kesal. Ia mengguncang tubuh Mingyu beberapa kali.

"He—hey! Hentikan! Kau mau membuat kita celaka? Berhenti mengguncangku—Waah!" Wonwoo melepaskan guncangannya, tapi Mingyu panik saat sepeda mereka malah meluncur menuju tiang listrik.

GUBRAK.

Keduanya terjatuh bersama sepeda. Mengaduh kesakitan, Mingyu lalu menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Wonwoo yang nyengir lalu berkomat-kamit meminta maaf.

"Huh! Inilah alasan aku tidak meminjamkan sepeda padamu dan sekarang aku memboncengmu tapi akibatnya sama saja!" ujar Mingyu kesal, ia mengecek sepedanya.

Wonwoo tersinggung dan terdiam.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Untung sepedanya baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan menuntun sepedanya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicara, Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang masih saja duduk di aspal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Mingyu mengernyit. Wonwoo berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Keduanya lalu berjalan dengan Wonwoo memimpin dan mereka tak bicara apapun selama beberapa menit.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo cemberut.

"Aku marah padamu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat, "Apa? Seharusnya aku lah yang marah."

"Diam!" Ucap Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Kau yang merusak sepedaku, seharusnya aku yang marah. Jika kau yang marah, untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu tidak terima.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Diam! Aku tidak merusak sepeda mu kali ini! Kau bilang sepedanya masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kau tetap menyalahkanku?!"

Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya.

Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mingyu diam, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menuntun sepedanya. Keheningan melanda mereka dalam beberapa menit.

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, "Mingyu, kenapa kita tidak naik sepeda lagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kejadian tadi terulang, lagipula apartementmu tinggal beberapa meter lagi." jawab Mingyu.

"Aku ingin naik sepeda." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Tidak."

"Mingyu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biarkan aku yang menaikinya!" seru Wonwoo kesal.

"Apalagi itu! Dua kali tidak!" balas Mingyu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tidakkah kau bisa membuatku senang sebentar saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai! Jangan mengomel!" balas Mingyu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak padaku!" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika kau juga tidak berteriak kearahku." balas Mingyu.

"Apa?!"

"Apa?!"

Wonwoo mendecih, "Terserahmu lah!"

Keduanya lalu terdiam sampai menginjakkan kaki di apartement Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo noona? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hmm—ntahlah.." Jawab Wonwoo sambil membuka kunci pada pintunya.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Masa bodoh." Jawab Wonwoo dan membuka pintu lalu keduanya pun masuk.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" tanya Mingyu, "Bulgogi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Asyik! Aku akan menunggu—tidak, aku akan ikut membantu." Ucap Mingyu senang.

"Tidak usah," jawab Wonwoo, "lebih baik kau menunggu saja." Lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan setelah beberapa menit ia keluar lagi dengan seragam yang sudah ia ganti dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjang.

Mingyu mengerjap. Ia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kini berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan mengikutinya. Wonwoo memakai apron dan mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan. Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kini mulai mengiris daging tipis-tipis. setelah itu beralih mencincang halus beberapa bawang kemudian mencampurkannya dengan bahan lain dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak usah, Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu merengut lalu keluar dari dapur. Ia bernyanyi tidak jelas sambil meletakkan bokongnya di atas sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Wonwoo muncul kembali setelah sepuluh menit dan duduk disamping Mingyu, ikut menonton drama yang sedang ditonton Mingyu.

"Bagaimana masakanmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku sedang mendinginkannya di kulkas." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan keduanya lebih asyik menonton televisi, beberapa kali Mingyu mengganti channel dan itu membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengganti?!" tanya Wonwoo sewot.

"Habis tidak ada yang menyenangkan." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tapi drama yang tadi itu favoritku!" seru Wonwoo.

"Sekarang lagi iklan." Balas Mingyu, kembali menekan tombol remote dan mengganti channel berkali-kali.

Wonwoo merengut, "Tapi kau tidak perlu mengganti channelnya! Iklannya tidak begitu lama kok!"

"Oke! Tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak!" seru Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku tetap mengganti-gantinya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Hey! Enak saja! Ini televisiku tahuuu…!" seru Wonwoo lalu mulai merebut remote dari tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menjauhkan remote dari jangkauan Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang panjang. Wonwoo tak mau kalah, kedua kakinya mulai naik keatas sofa agar tubuhnya bisa menjangkau tangan Mingyu, Mingyu dengan cepat berdiri.

"Yah! Kau bocah sialaan!" seru Wonwoo tidak terima dan kembali menggapai remote.

Mingyu terkekeh dan berjalan menjauh, Wonwoo melompat dari sofa, melayang kearah Mingyu yang kini melongo melihat kelakuannya dan keduanya pun berakhir jatuh dilantai dengan suara debaman keras.

Gubrak!

"Aduuh!"

"Aw!"

Mingyu merasakan punggung dan kepalanya berdenyut setelah 'mencium' lantai dan ia pun meringis, membuka mata dilihatnya wajah Wonwoo yang berada tepat dihadapannya dengan hidung saling menempel dan bibir yang hampir tak berjarak. Mingyu membatu. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Sedikit saja pergerakan yang salah, bisa di pastikan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Wajah Wonwoo merona sempurna. Dengan cepat dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mingyu dan menampar pemuda itu bolak-balik.

Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!

"AH—ADUH! HENTIKAN!" teriak Mingyu tak terima.

"A-a-apa ya-yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Enak saja kau menamparku! Kau yang jatuh diatasku!" protes Mingyu.

"Tapi kau mengambil remote ku!" balas Wonwoo.

"Tapi tidak perlu melompat kearah ku!" balas Mingyu.

Tamparan itu berhenti. Wonwoo terdiam dengan perasaan malu luar biasa. Mingyu lalu duduk dan mengeluh akan punggung, kepala dan wajahnya.

"Ini menyakitkan…" keluh Mingyu. Sesaat kemudian ia terkejut saat sepasang tangan mengelus kedua pipinya. Ia menatap kearah Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengerjap, otaknya terlalu lambat untuk merespon apa yang sedang terjadi dan setelah itu dia melepaskan elusan tangan Wonwoo dari pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya.

"Oke." Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dan pergi ke dapur. Sedangkan Mingyu terdiam diatas lantai dengan tangan menutupi wajah yang mulai memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi.

.-

.-

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo memanggil pemuda tinggi itu dari dapur dan Mingyu dengan cepat datang. Diatas meja, sudah terhidang sepiring bulgogi dan dua mangkuk nasi hangat juga semangkuk sayur.

Harum makanan masuk ke indra penciumannya dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin lapar. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi. Wonwoo pun duduk disebelahnya setelah meletakkan dua gelas air putih diatas meja.

"Selamat makan." Ucap keduanya dan segera melahap makanannya.

Mingyu mengunyah daging dan menelannya, "Tidak enak," Ucapnya dan setelah melihat Wonwoo tersenyum manis dengan pisau dapur ditangan, dia menambahkan, "a-aku bercanda. Jangan membunuhku."

Wonwoo memutar matanya dan menatapnya datar sambil tetap mengunyah. Setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, ia berkata,

"Tanpa kau menghina masakanku pun entah kenapa ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, tenang saja." Ucap Wonwoo, kembali memasukkan daging kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia mengambil lima daging sekaligus dan itu membuat Wonwoo melotot kearahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil satu-satu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak terima.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Habis enak sih."

Wonwoo mencibir, "Alasan."

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam. Hingga daging tersisa satu dan keduanya berebutan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Yah! Ini milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Enak aja, ini milikku!"

"Siapa yang masak?!"

"Kau bilang kau memasakkannya untukku!"

"…."

"Yesh!" seru Mingyu senang dan memasukkan daging terakhir itu kemulutnya.

Wonwoo menghentakkan tangannya ke meja lalu dengan cepat berdiri, "Cuci piringnya!" serunya kesal lalu pergi dari dapur.

"Tidak usah berteriak juga." Balas Mingyu.

"Diam!"

"Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali jangan berte—"

"Diam dan cepat cuci piringnya! Juga jangan membantahku!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu melongo lalu menghela napas. Ia lalu menaruh piring-piring kotor di bak cuci dan mencucinya. Ia merasa bingung kenapa Wonwoo suka sekali marah padanya hari ini, sesuatu yang sepele saja sudah membuat yang tertua itu kesal.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Mingyu mengeringkan tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan nomor Jihoon dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Tak butuh waktu lama karena Jihoon langsung mengangkat sambungan darinya.

" **Apa lagi kau meneleponku? Kali ini malam hari!"** seru Jihoon sewot.

Mingyu mencibir, "Nyantai lah."

" **Aku mau tidur, jadi cepatlah."** Ucap Jihoon.

" _ **Siapa yang menelpon?"**_

Mingyu terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara seorang dibelakang Jihoon, "Oh, aku menggangu acara tidurmu dengan pacarmu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

" **Aku tutup sekarang."** Kesal Jihoon **.**

"Eehh! Tunggu," ucap Mingyu.

" **Apa?"**

"Apa kau juga sedang datang bulan?! Kenapa sih cepat sekali marah?" tanya Mingyu.

" **Aku tidak sedang datang bulan dan aku tidak marah!"** Jawab Jihoon.

" _ **Kau barusan marah, Jihoon."**_ ucap seorang di belakang Jihoon lagi.

" **Diam Soonyoung!"** balas Jihoon.

" _ **Kau sedang PMS, jujur saja."**_ Ucap Soonyoung.

" **Aku tidak sedang PMS!"**

Mingyu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat Jihoon berteriak, lalu ia mengernyit heran dan kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga, "Huh? PMS? Apa itu?" tanya Mingyu.

" **Oh, sorry. Kau tanya apa?"**

"Apa itu PMS?"

" **Oh—itu hanya gejala fisik dan emosional sebelum menstruasi."**

"Hah?"

" **Memangnya untuk apa kau bertanya tentang ini?"**

"Noona gampang sekali marah dan—"

" **Oh. Aku mengerti. Dia marah padamu?"**

"Begitulah."

" **Yah, begitulah gejalanya."**

"Hanya itu?"

"… **."** Jihoon terdiam berpikir, _**"…Soonyoung! Kembalikan ponselku!"**_

" **Halo. Biar aku yang jawab. Gejalanya banyak, mulai dari mood yang selalu berubah—gampang emosi, nangis tanpa alasan, kecapekan, banyak makan, kalau di Jihoon begitulah. Kau harus lihat, dia semakin gemuk sekarang…tapi.. aku tetap cinta dia."** Ucap Soonyoung lalu tertawa.

" _ **Yya! Kembalikan ponselkuu!"**_

"Lalu—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" **Sabar dan turuti kemauannya. Pokoknya jangan buat emosinya makin jelek."**

" _ **Kau sudah membuat emosi ku semakin jelek! Kembalikan ponselku!"**_

" **Aku tahu kamu sedang PMS Jihoon—tapi jangan teriak-te—** **akh!** **"**

Mingyu tertawa mendengar hal itu, lalu ia bisa mendengar suara pukulan dan akhirnya Jihoon kembali bersuara, **"Sudahkan?"**

"Kapan semua itu selesai?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mingyu. Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Wonwoo muncul dan berdiri dihadapannya.

" **Hanya beberapa hari setelah menstruasi dimulai, paling tidak dua tiga hari."** Jawab Jihoon.

"Oh, begitu, baiklah noona, terima—" Mingyu terkejut saat Wonwoo merebut paksa ponselnya, wajah Wonwoo terlihat marah.

"YYA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENELPON MINGYU, DASAR LACUR!" teriak Wonwoo kearah ponsel.

Mingyu melongo.

" **APA KAU BILANG MULUT BUSUK?! BISA KAU MENJAGA MULUTMU?!"**

"Wonwoo-noona—" Mingyu berniat menghentikan Wonwoo.

"MULUTMU LEBIH BUSUK!"

" **DIAM, BITCH!"**

"APA KATAMU?!"

Mingyu terdiam saat keduanya saling melontarkan hinaan. Mingyu memutar mata jengah, dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur.

" **LAGIPULA, MINGYU DULUAN YANG MENELPONKU!"**

"BUAT APA?!"

" **TANYA SAJA PADANYA!"** teriak Jihoon lalu mematikan sambungan.

Wonwoo lalu menoleh kearah Mingyu, namun pemuda itu sudah pergi dari dapur. Ia lalu mencari Mingyu dan mendapati Mingyu bersiap untuk pulang dengan tas yang sudah ia pakai.

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Pulang. Kemarikan ponselku."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu jika kau pulang sekarang!"

Mingyu menghela napas, "Lalu aku harus pulang kapan?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap datar pada Wonwoo, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal saja ponselnya padamu." Ucapnya lalu bersiap membuka pintu.

Wonwoo terperanjat, dengan cepat dia menahan pintu sebelum Mingyu keluar dari apartementnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang… lagipula besok sekolah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh pergi." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku harus mandi dan tidur Wonwoo-noona. Aku capek."

"Aku juga capek. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melakukan dua hal itu saja di sini? Aku punya baju ganti untukmu."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Tidak usah, lagipula itu terlalu merepotkanmu. Sudahlah." Ucapnya lalu menyingkirkan Wonwoo dari depan pintu.

Wonwoo terkejut, tubuhnya limbung hingga jatuh terduduk diatas lantai, "Aduh!"

Mingyu panik, dengan cepat mengangkatnya, "Maaf—"

Raut wajah Wonwoo terlihat kesal, "Kau tidak bisa pergi."

Mingyu kembali menurunkannya ke lantai, "Aku harus pulang, sampai besok." Ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan duduk disini dan menunggumu kembali." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Jangan merepotkan dirimu."

Wonwoo tak membalas dan memilih memeluk kedua lututnya. Mingyu menghela napas, ia lalu keluar dari apartement Wonwoo lalu menutup pintu.

"Sampai besok!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia pun menangis.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, menekan tombol turun dan menunggu lift terbuka. Ia terdiam melamun, merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia sedikit bersalah pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Mingyu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu kemudian tertutup, namun lift tak segera berjalan karena Mingyu belum menekan tombol menuju lantai yang akan ia pilih. Ia masih terdiam melamun.

" _Sabar dan turuti kemauannya. Pokoknya jangan buat emosinya makin jelek."_

Mingyu dengan cepat menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu lift dan segera keluar dari lift. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu apartement Wonwoo dan membuka pintunya. Wonwoo mendongak. Mingyu menahan napasnya sepersekian detik saat melihat mata itu basah oleh air mata.

Mingyu masuk dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Kemudian, ia menatap Wonwoo yang kini panik dan menghapus air matanya. Mingyu pun duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Wonwoo.

"Maaf—maaf aku—" Mingyu terdiam saat Wonwoo malah memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Wonwoo semakin membungkam mulut Mingyu kala mendengar itu.

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo perlahan-lahan sambil balas memeluknya.. Wonwoo terisak sesekali dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Mingyu merasakan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya mengendur dan suara hembusan napas Wonwoo terdengar teratur. Mingyu mendengus melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur.

"Huh. Enak saja dia tidur begitu saja. Bukan dia yang repot, tapi aku." Desis Mingyu sebal, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangkat Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo.

Di baringkannya tubuh itu diatas kasur lalu menyelimutinya. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo lalu berniat pergi keluar kamar. Namun, tarikan kecil pada bajunya membuat dia terdiam.

"Bo..doo..h.. tetaplah di..si..ni…" igau Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia melepaskan tangan itu hati-hati. Lalu keluar dari kamar, beberapa menit kemudian ia masuk lagi kedalam kamar dengan seragam yang sudah ia ganti dengan kaos yang kebetulan ia bawa.

Ia terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo terbangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengelus rambut Wonwoo sekali lagi dan berucap, "Tidurlah lagi.."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan ruang kosong disebelahnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan membaringkan diri di ruang kosong itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum Wonwoo kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

A/N : Jujur, agak ragu juga ngepost ch ini. Aneh ngga? Syukurlah kalau nggak XD habis ntah kenapa Wonwoo nya kubuat begini. Oke, gejala pms wkwk, walaupun sebetulnya gak sampe gitu banget (kalau aku, maksudnya). Btw, Wonwoo bilang dia gak bisa masak /ngakak/ dan aku buat di sini dia bisa masak xD yaudah lah, ff juga. Oh ya, aku sedang terganggu dengan kedekatan Jun-Wonu oke, gue kezeeelll setengah mati ayey. Huft.

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

Review, Please!

P.S : Besok aku rapotan! :"D doain nilainya bagus dan rankingnya naik ya~ hehe :D saranghae~


	12. Chapter 12

**Semester dua tinggal diisi bimbel kan? (elfrani)** iya, makasih juga untuk semangatnya :))

 **Btw, itu Mingyu tidur disamping Wonwoo? (lz11)** iyap, tenang aja aku ga niat buat dia ngapa-ngapain Wonu kok fufu

 **Wonu bakal dimunculin pake baju cewek, dibikin lulus dulu kah? Apa gimana? (270** ) nggak, lulusnya masih agak lama, tp btw aku lagi banting alur biar cepetan dikit mereka luluszzz/lalungorok/ makasih doanya/kissbye

 **Itu pas tidur wonu meluk Mingyu ga? (Annisa2000)** nggak. Hey, hey, jangan terlalu bernapsu dulu XD thanks doa nya :*

 **Lanjut lagi, itu uda perasaan cinta belom sih? (exoinmylove)** oke, lanjut. Udah kayaknya

 **Gimana ranknya? (shabrinadivaniarl)** masuk sepuluh besar, alhamdulillah~

 **Berapa ch lagi mereka jadian? (korokurakwayun)** oops. Masih lama. Aku gak terlalu berniat buat mereka langsung jadian ya… mungkin langsung nikah aja/dilemparbalok

 **Ada nc nya kah? (shina)** nc~ nggak kayaknya, aku gak tertarik buat nc, tapi kalo baca nc cukup bernapsu/heehh/ tenang aja, ini ff rated aman kok :)) /senyummencurigakan/ btw, ff meanie nya kapan2 yaa~

 **Hah? udah tbc lagi? sebentar amat? (mirror)** iya. Btw, buatnya lama lho, jadi tolong dengan sangat jangan menyinggung saya :)

 **Entah kenapa aku ngerasa kalo Mingyu itu sebenarnya suka sama wonu, bener g? (yeri960)** iyya, benerr… seratus buat anda~

 **Sejak kapan di lovelys ada yg mukanya mirip seungkwan? (aya271)** gak mirip kok aslinya, Cuma perasaan aja waktu dia noleh kebelakang itu mukanya mirip seungkwan fufufufuf

 **Ntar si mingyu ngungkapin perasaannya ke wonu g? ( )** ehem~ gak tahu~ belum sampai sana mikirnya…

 **Ada adegan popponya ga sih? (namyyraalvatikhapratiwi)** belum, kapan-kapan. Paling Cuma cium pipi kanan, pipi kiri, saliman/plak/ ggg/

 **Apa mingyu dan wonu bakal pacaran? (meanie)** aku belum tahu :3

Thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, thanks banget~ thanks juga uda ngasih sedikit masukan dengan review kalian, thanks juga udah nunggu ff ini :3 thanks juga untuk pertanyaannya :D and thanks lagi buat follow fav kalian :)) btw, selamat datang juga buat pembaca baru ^^

Selamat baca~

 **Typos, GS, RnR**

 **.**

 **Ch 12**

.

"Bangun Hey." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menendang tubuh Mingyu hingga jatuh dari kasur.

"Aw!" pekik Mingyu dan langsung membuka mata setelah bibirnya menyentuh lantai. Ia terbangun dan mengelus wajahnya lalu menoleh sengit kearah Wonwoo yang kini membersihkan kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?!" teriaknya tidak terima.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Habis kau kebo sekali. Lima kali lebih aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga. Kita harus segera berangkat sekolah, sana bersiap." Jawabnya.

Mingyu menguap kemudian mengeluh, "Aku ngantuk sekali.." ia terdiam sebentar sambil merilekskan otot-ototnya, lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Akh! Aku belum mandi tadi malam!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju gantimu di kamar mandi." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oke! Thanks!" balas Mingyu lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan dua roti tawar dan menaruhnya di toaster. Sembari menunggu, dia mengambil botol berisi selai coklat dan menyiapkan dua gelas susu.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi tepat setelah Wonwoo mengangkat roti yang sudah dipanggang dan melapisinya dengan selai.

"Cepat sekali mandinya." Komentar Wonwoo.

"Mandi jam segini itu dingin sekali! Mana mungkin aku berlama-lama disana! Brrrr.." Balas Mingyu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian memakai sweater dan blazer sekolahnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Ayo makan."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengambil roti bagiannya dan segera memakannya. Wonwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelum ia berlanjut meminum susunya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, keduanya kemudian bersiap untuk pergi sekolah.

"Sepedamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, kutinggal saja disini dulu, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mengambilnya." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berangkat sekolah denganmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa saat mendengarnya dan melihat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Ya." Balas Mingyu.

"Andai tempat tinggal kita berdekatan, kita akan selalu berangkat bersama." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Huh?"

Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh, wajahnya merona malu, "Ah! Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Paniknya lalu menepuk-nepuk bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul. Sebuah bus datang dan mereka segera menaikinya. Seperti biasa, bus terisi cukup penuh hingga keduanya harus berdiri sambil memegang gantungan.

"Ini sesi nyebar bau ketek." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terbahak dan menyikutnya dengan tangan yang bebas, "Kau saja."

"Mana mungkin. Sori ya, aku habis mandi." Kekeh Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Aku juga kok."

"He? Masa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, sebelum membangunkan kebo sepertimu." Jawab Wonu.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan kebo." Ucap Mingyu tidak terima.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Habis kau susah sekali di bangun—"

Ckiiiittt—

Bus berhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan penumpangnya terdorong kedepan, begitupun dengan Mingyu yang terdorong kedepan dan hampir saja menubruk Wonwoo jika saja ia tidak memperkuat pegangannya pada gantungan lebih kuat.

Wonwoo menahan napas saat beberapa detik wajah Mingyu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mingyu lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan bergumam, "Maaf."

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa busnya berhenti mendadak?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," Jawab Mingyu sambil menggeleng tidak tahu, "mungkin ada yang tiba-tiba menyebrang atau apalah itu."

Bus kembali bergerak dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo terdorong kebelakang dan karena posisi mereka saling berhadapan, ia menubruk tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi tubuh Mingyu lalu bergumam, "Uh—sori."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh, "Dengan begini impas bukan?"

Wonwoo menyikutnya untuk yang kedua kali, "Dalam kategori apa?" cibirnya.

Keduanya tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum canggung. Bus berjalan menuju halte sekolah mereka dan keduanya pun turun.

"Aku tidak belajar apapun tadi malam." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku juga." Balas Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa jadwal hari ini karena belum membuka bukuku." Lanjut Mingyu.

"Sori—"

"Tidak apa."

Keduanya memasuki gedung sekolah dan menghampiri loker untuk mengganti sepatu. Wonwoo dengan cepat mengganti sepatunya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan untuk hari ini kemudian menutup kembali lokernya dan menghampiri Mingyu yang masih terdiam di depan lokernya yang terbuka.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran melihat Mingyu belum mengganti sepatunya dan pemuda tinggi itu berdiri terdiam sambil memegang selembar kertas ditangannya. Penasaran, Wonwoo mengintip dari balik bahu pemuda itu dengan kaki berjinjit.

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat isi kertas itu. Kertas itu terlihat seperti sebuah surat cinta. Wonwoo merasa dirinya tidak senang Mingyu mendapatkan hal itu dan dia melirik Mingyu diam-diam. Pemuda itu tampak tak bereaksi apapun. Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, walaupun dia sudah tahu.

Mingyu menoleh, "Ah, ini..." ia mengibaskan kertas itu, "akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat surat seperti ini di lokerku. Pengirimnya selalu sama dan sepertinya dia—menyukaiku." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Oooh, surat cinta," koarnya, "kau senang mendapat itu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Entahlah?" jawabnya sambil mengganti sepatunya kemudian menutup pintu lokernya.

Wonwoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ayo kekelas." Ucap Mingyu lalu berjalan duluan.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan lalu mendongak, "Tapi kan kelas kita berbeda." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa, "Kau benar. Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, Mingyu belok ke lorong yang berbeda sedangkan Wonwoo menaiki tangga untuk sampai di kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga.

.-

.-

Wonwoo mengigit ujung bolpennya kesal. Ia terus memikirkan tentang surat cinta itu. Wonwoo menggerutu, _bukan aku yang menerima surat itu, tapi mengapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu?_ Wonwoo menghela napas jengah. Ia mengusak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Soonyoung menghampirinya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah luar kelas, "Ku ajak ke kantin. Ayo, ini waktunya makan siang."

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding, "Oh, oke."

Keduanya lalu keluar dari kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Wajahmu seram sekali." Komentar Soonyoung.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Soonyoung balik.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng. Jarak keduanya dengan kantin tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Hey, Kana. Kau kan mengirimnya surat cinta, apa dia membalasnya?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak di lontarkan padanya itu. Ia segera menoleh kearah beberapa gadis yang berjalan cepat kearah kantin.

"Ya. Baru dua kali sih."

"Waah~ berarti kau di notice olehnya! Ini bagus!"

"Ahahaha~ tentu saja."

"Kau harus cepat mengatakan perasaanmu! Dia pasti menerimamu!"

"Aku tahu itu! ahh~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia benar-benar menerimaku—"

Wonwoo terdiam mematung mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis itu. Ditatapnya tajam sosok gadis yang ia anggap sebagai pengirim surat ke Mingyu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian menyusul Soonyoung yang sudah memasuki kantin.

.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mendongak, mendapati Minghao berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi seporsi makan siang dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata tajam dibelakangnya.

"Oh. Silakan." Ucap Soonyoung tersenyum.

Minghao dan pemuda itu duduk bersebrangan dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit heran melihat pemuda disamping Minghao.

"Hey, Myungho. Siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao melirik pemuda itu, "Oh dia? Perkenalkan, dia Mingming, wakil ketua di kelasku." Jawabnya.

Mingming menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh. Halo hyung. Aku dua kali melihatmu diangkat ala bridal style dua kali oleh Mingyu ke ruang kesehatan. Itu sungguh menggemaskan." Ucapnya riang, lalu terkekeh.

Wonwoo melongo mendengar hal itu, "Bridal—apa?"

Soonyoung dan Minghao tertawa kecil.

"Apa sih? Bridal style apa?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung Wonwoo, Soonyoung menunjuk kearah Mingming, "Ah. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu bersama Jun."

Mingming tertawa, "Kami sangat dekat."

"Jun? Anak kelas sebelah itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Keempatnya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Eung.. dimana Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo, bingung tidak melihat pemuda tinggi itu dikantin.

"Tidur di kelas." Jawab Minghao.

Wonwoo terdiam mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?"

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Minghao dan Mingming sontak menoleh kearah tiga orang gadis yang baru saja datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang. Soonyoung mengangguk dan ketiga gadis itu memekik senang sebelum duduk disebelah Soonyoung dan Minghao.

Wonwoo terdiam dan mengernyit kesal. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang tadi dia tidak sengaja menguping obrolan mereka.

"Hey. Hey. Kau. Dimana pemuda tinggi itu?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai brunette pada Minghao.

"Mingyu, maksud Sunbae?" tanya Minghao.

"Oh ya! tentu saja! Dimana dia? Bukannya dia selalu bersamamu?" tanya gadis itu senang.

"Ehhmm.. ya.. dia ada dikelas." Jawab Minghao, bingung dengan gadis itu.

"Kenapa dia dikelas? Tidak bisakah dia kemari?" tanya temannya.

Minghao mengernyit heran, "Uh.. memangnya ada masalah apa dengan dia?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada sih! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya.." jawab gadis itu.

Minghao lalu mengatupkan bibirnya dan melirik kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengunyah makanan dimulutnya tidak peduli. Minghao melirik Mingming dan Soonyoung yang terdiam tanpa berkomentar apapun, sebaliknya ketiga gadis itu mulai mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Hey. Apa yang dia lakukan di kelas?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Mingming mengelap bibirnya, lalu menjawab, "Tidur."

"Ooohh.. dia pasti sangat mengantuk sekali sampai harus tidur di waktu istirahat. Kira-kira tadi malam apa yang dia lakukan ya?"

Wonwoo terhenyak, dia menaruh sendoknya setelah suapan terakhir masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Noona menyukai Mingyu?" tanya Mingming.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Dia type ideal ku."

Mingming tersenyum dan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, "Bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa, "Kau tampan, aku cukup menyukaimu." Ucap gadis yang lain.

Mingming tertawa kecil, "Terimakasih." Lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Minghao memutar matanya melihat hal itu. Soonyoung tertawa.

"Hey, aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap gadis yang satu lagi pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih."

"Kau single?" tanya gadis itu pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, "Sayang sekali aku sudah punya satu."

Gadis itu merengut, "Tidak bisakah kau memutuskannya untukku?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mendengus lalu terkekeh, "Ide bagus." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi tidak. Hanya Jihoon yang aku butuhkan, bukan yang lain. Dia satu-satunya untukku. Jadi maaf." Lanjut Soonyoung melunturkan senyuman gadis itu.

Mingming bersiul keras, Minghao tepuk tangan, dan Wonwoo tertawa lepas. Gadis-gadis itu terdiam.

Soonyoung lalu berdiri, "Ayo balik kekelas Won, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Duluan, duo Ming." Ucapnya pada kedua pemuda cina itu.

Minghao dan Mingming mengangguk.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo kemudian meninggalkan kantin. Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Soonyoung meliriknya dengan heran.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak," lalu tertawa lagi, "kau romantis sekali." Ucapnya kemudian.

Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Baru tahu?"

Wonwoo menyikut pemuda itu.

"Tapi itu benar. Hanya Jihoon satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan." Ucap Soonyoung, tersenyum manis.

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu terdiam sejenak seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Tapi kau sepertinya harus hati-hati, Soonyoung."

"Untuk?"

"Gadis-gadis itu… suka membully. Bisa saja Jihoon-mu di bully mereka?"

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin, dia tidak bersekolah disini, jadi nol persen kemungkinan mereka membully Jihoon. Lagipula, jika Jihoon dibully, aku siap untuk melindunginya."

"Oh benar juga." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Justru, kau lah yang harusnya berhati-hati, Wonwoo." Ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melirik pemuda itu.

"Bisa saja kau lah yang dibully, jika mereka tahu kau ada hubungan dengan Mingyu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kita hanya teman dekat. Itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin?"

"Karena mereka tahu Minghao juga teman dekat Mingyu, dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Jadi itu tidak mungkin terjadi padaku." Terang Wonwoo.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tahu kau—"

"Mereka tidak tahu dan lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Soonyoung mengangguk.

.

.

"Kami duluan." Ucap Minghao pada ketiga gadis itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah Minghao dan Mingming pergi menjauh, gadis yang menyukai Soonyoung itu menendang meja dengan keras. Ia mendesis kesal.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!" kesalnya.

Gadis yang menyukai Mingyu itu tertawa, "Sabar, Hyemi-ah."

"Jangan tertawa, Kana!" desis Hyemi.

"Tapi ini benar-benar lucu, kau belum apa-apa tapi sudah di tolak." Ucap Kana.

"Diam! cih. Apa wanita bernama Jihoon itu ada disini?" tanya Hyemi sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Kurasa tidak. Karena kalau iya, gadis itu akan bersama Soonyoung setiap saat." Jawab gadis yang satu lagi.

"Nari benar, gadis itu tidak ada disini. Kenapa? Kau ingin memberikan pelajaran untuknya?" tanya Kana.

Hyemi menggeleng, "Tidak jadi. Oke ganti topik. Kau gimana, Kana? Kapan kau akan mengatakan perasaaanmu pada Mingyu?"

Kana terdiam sejenak, "Besok." Lalu dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

A/N : Ayey! Mari siap-siap buat konflik kedua~ ini cukup panjang bahkan aku belum menyelesaikannya (-_-) btw, tokoh cewek2 itu OC. Aku ga terlalu kenal dengan member2 girlband jadi ya, oc nyomot nama dari mana yang penting hepi. Hmm. Dan disini ada Mingming! Aku suka dia :3 sayang dia gak di SVT lagi/cry

Thanks to review kemarin : **riani98, elfrani, lz11, jeonjk, Anna-love17carats, 270, ParkMitsuki, kookies, Annisa2000, XiayuweLiu, exoinmylove, tinkeurbxlle, bizzleSTarxo, , shabrinadivaniari, korokurakwayun, SHINA, mirror, Gyutem, Yeri960, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, Cancerian, Ririsasa, Nabiya, Aya271, , namyraalvatkhapratiwi, bebeknyajongdae9, Minyoongi, babyhansol, jjeonkkyu, meanie shipper, Mingyuhitamkarenaputihitushinzuiasdfghjkl, MyNameX, Meanie**

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

Review, Please!

P.S : Met Liburan! ^0^)/ (walaupun telat)


	13. Chapter 13

**Sampe ending, Wonu cewe? (ffubk)** iya kali :D

 **Mingyu pasti nolak kan? (Lz11)** lihat saja nanti di bawah :D

 **Gimana nilainya? (elfrani)** sedikit kurang memuaskan yaa… bagiku begitulah~

 **Kamu berencana mengeluarkan semua member svt sebelum debut? Berarti samuel juga? Jadi apa? (shina)** iya, semuanya, Cuma untuk Hansol aka Vernon (sori,aku lebih senang nyebut dia Hansol), Dino sama Samuel belum tau mau jadi apa disini XD

 **Nanti Jihoon ama Wonu baikan ga? (kimxjeon)** mungkin, ntahlah, aku belum nulis sampai sana :))

 **Terus buat matahin kutukannya apa? (istri sahnya vernon)** aku tidak berencana matahin kutukannya hmmm ntahlah :")

 **Wonu yg nyatain perasaannya kah? (952)** belum tahu zzzz :"

Thanks~ jika ada yang kurang mohon dimaafkan~

Ch 13

.

.

Ting-tong.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah intercome saat mendengar bunyi bel. Dia lalu berdiri didepan intercome dan melihat siapa yang menekan bel apartementnya.

Ting-tong.

Sosok Mingyu disana. Wonwoo lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat pintu terbuka.

"Malam, hyu—noona." Ucap Mingyu pelan.

"Oh, hai?" Wonwoo membalas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil sepedaku. Tapi aku lapar, jadi bisa aku numpang makan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sebelum terkekeh, "Tentu, tapi buat sendiri." Ia lalu mempersilakan pemuda tinggi itu masuk kemudian menutup pintu.

"Oke, thanks." Ucap Mingyu senang lalu melepas sepatu dan berlari kearah dapur.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa dan menyusul Mingyu ke dapur.

"Kau lapar sekali sepertinya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak menjawab dan malah berseru "Lucky!" ketika mendapatkan beberapa bungkus ramen di lemari.

"Kau bisa membuat yang lain, tidak harus ramen." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa, ramen sudah cukup membuatku kenyang." Balas Mingyu sambil memasak air dalam sebuah panci.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku akan membuatkanmu minum, kau ingin apa?" tanyanya.

"Uh.. air putih tidak apa. Terserah sih." Jawab Mingyu, ia melepaskan arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia lalu mengambil cangkir dan membuat teh. Mingyu memasukkan mie instan ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih kemudian melirik Wonwoo yang sudah selesai membuat teh untuknya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Mingyu.

"Huh?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "Apa?"

"Kita tidak pulang bersama." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo melongo lalu tersenyum, "Kau tidak meminta," ucapnya, "lagipula, sepertinya kelasmu sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tadi kau makan siang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng, ia merengut, "Tidak ada yang membangunkanku."

"Makan malam?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng lagi, "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

"Pantas saja kau lapar." Ujar Wonwoo, ia lalu mengambil sebuah donat dari kotak dalam kulkas lalu menaruhnya di atas piring kecil lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu beserta dengan secangkir teh tadi.

"Donat?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku membelinya untuk cemilan tadi." jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, taruh saja di meja." Ucap Mingyu.

"Oke." Jawab Wonwoo lalu menaruh sepiring donat dan secangkir teh tadi keatas meja, "dan juga selamat menikmati makan mu." Ucapnya pada Mingyu sebelum keluar dari dapur.

"Iya," Mingyu tersenyum.

.

.

Wonwoo meletakkan pulpen dan menutup bukunya, lalu tersenyum puas. Tugas matematikanya akhirnya selesai. Ia lalu melirik kearah dapur. Berpikir mengapa Mingyu lama sekali disana, karena setahunya Mingyu selalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Mingyu?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Melihat Mingyu tengah tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

"Aisshh. Anak ini." Wonwoo berdecak.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud ingin mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar pemuda itu mengigau sesuatu.

"Noona…"

Suaranya tampak parau. Lalu Mingyu mendengkur.

Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya. Mengerjap dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia berdiri diam dibelakang pemuda itu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa dan bingung siapa 'noona' yang sedang pemuda itu mimpikan.

 _Dirinya?_

 _Atau gadis pengirim surat itu?_

Wonwoo menghela napas begitu mengingat gadis itu juga surat yang di berikannya pada Mingyu. Ia mulai melamun hingga Mingyu melenguh dan terbangun.

"Hah."

Wonwoo terkesiap. Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu."

"Maaf, aku ketiduran," Ucap Mingyu, lalu mengangkat piring kotor dan memindahkannya ke bak cucian, "aku akan mencuci ini sebelum pulang.."

"Tidak. Tidak usah!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, biar aku yang mencucikannya nanti. Kau cukup membasuh wajahmu lalu segera pulang dan tidur di apartementmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Yakin tidak apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau ngantuk bukan? Lebih baik kau segera pulang saja sekarang." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu lalu membasuh wajahnya, kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan sampai ketiduran, bahaya." Pesan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Kau juga harus cepat tidur, ini sudah malam." Balasnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Oke."

"Sampai besok." ucap Mingyu, lalu pergi.

"Sampai besok." Balas Wonwoo, tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ia lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dimana ia belajar tadi, lalu mengemas buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia lalu mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengecek kompor lalu mencuci piring. Setelah selesai, ia mengeringkan tangannya dan matanya menemukan sebuah arloji diatas rak piring.

Wonwoo melirik panci yang sudah ia cuci, lalu mengambil arloji itu. Benda itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik Mingyu. Sepertinya pemuda itu melepaskan arlojinya saat akan memasak dan lupa untuk mengambilnya. Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Aku akan mengembalikan padanya besok," bisiknya.

Setelah itu, ia mematikan lampu dapur dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

.-

.

.-

Wonwoo melihat arloji Mingyu yang kini di tangannya, melempar tangkapnya sesekali. Lalu melirik pada gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan, sesekali ia perhatikan jarum yang berdetak di arloji itu, menghitung tinggal berapa menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dan ia tersenyum senang saat bel benar-benar berbunyi sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah gurunya keluar dari kelas, Wonwoo dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang memanggilnya.

"Kau akan ke kantin? Tunggu aku." Ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku mau ke kelas Mingyu, kau duluan saja ke kantin." Balasnya.

"Oh oke—"

-.-.

Bel berbunyi, sorak senang terdengar dari kelas dimana Mingyu berada, murid-murid di kelas itu tampak bersuka cita waktu istirahat tiba. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas kasar. Menggerutu mengapa waktu istirahat datang sangat cepat. Ia tidak suka. Namun, bukan berarti dia ingin tidak ada istirahat dan melanjutkan pelajaran seharian penuh, bukan itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang akan menunggunya saat istirahat siang ini.

Pagi tadi, seperti biasanya ia akan mendapat sebuah surat di lokernya. Senang? Setiap orang pasti senang saat mendapat sebuah surat dari seseorang, begitu juga dengannya. Tapi semakin lama, Mingyu merasakan itu hal yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya kalau tidak terpaksa sekali, seperti saat gadis itu mengecamnya untuk membalas pesan itu, pesan yang hanya berisi coretan tidak berguna tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan perasaan gadis itu dengan bahasanya yang kelewat akrab seolah mereka sudah kenal sangaaat lama.

Dan isi surat itu pagi ini adalah, gadis itu menyuruhnya datang ke taman. Tidak perlu ditanya, Mingyu sudah tahu untuk apa dan ia malas sekali untuk menuruti hal itu. Semula dia akan mengabaikannya, namun diam-diam Seokmin mengetahui isi surat itu dan memberitahukannya pada satu kelas begitu keduanya tiba dikelas. Mingyu shock di tempat.

"Ciyeee… yang mau ditembaakk~" goda Seokmin dengan suara tingginya.

Mingyu melirik pemuda kelebihan senyum itu kesal, sedangkan Seokmin nyengir lebar lalu tertawa. Murid-murid yang lain juga mulai menggodanya.

"Sudah sana, Gyu! Lebih baik kau pergi! Kau harus bergegas, karena yang namanya cewek itu tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama!" celetuk Mingming.

"Mingming benar! Ayo Gyu!"

Mingyu menggeram kesal. Seokmin lalu menyeretnya keluar kelas dengan tenaga ekstra dibantu Mingming dan melemparnya ke luar kelas.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu! Kau cukup menerimanya dan setelah itu kalian bisa berkencan!" seru Seokmin lalu membanting pintu.

Mingyu lalu berdiri dan menendang pintu itu keras.

"Seenaknya kau berbicara!" teriak Mingyu.

Mingming melongok lewat jendela, "Kau tidak bisa masuk jika tidak menemui gadis itu!"

"Apa?!"

Mingming dan Seokmin tertawa, diikuti beberapa murid di kelas. Mingming dan Seokmin lalu mengintip koridor lewat jendela, tidak ada Mingyu disana. Seokmin tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat berlebihan dia menarik Minghao.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ikuti dia!"

"Hueeehh! Jangan tarik kerahku!" protes Minghao dengan wajah menderita.

Mingming tertawa. Kini kelas mulai kosong karena murid yang lain sudah menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Mingming pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hey kau!"

"Heyy! Kaaaauu!"

Mingming menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri sambil mengatur napas di belakangnya, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hh.. Ming—ming, benar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Yap." Jawab Mingming.

"Kau lihat Mingyu? Aku lihat kelasmu kosong, apa dia sudah ke kantin?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, dia ke taman belakang tadi." jawab Mingming.

"Ah, begitu? Thanks." Jawab Wonwoo lalu berbalik.

"Kenapa?"

"Arlojinya tertinggal di apartementku, aku akan mengembalikannya, dah." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan arloji dan melangkah lagi.

Mingming mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kantin lagi. Dan kemudian ia menghentikan langkah saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh! Mingyu tidak bisa diganggu sekarang!" bisiknya lalu berbalik namun tidak menemukan sosok Wonwoo.

Pada akhirnya dia mengejar langkah Wonwoo menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

Mingyu menghela napas kesal. Ia sudah berada ditaman, tapi gadis itu tidak ada disana. Ini membuang waktunya. Disaat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, dua pasang mata menatapnya tajam dan itu membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Mingyu geram pada Seokmin dan Minghao yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Seokmin dan Minghao nyengir lebar, lalu Minghao mendapati seorang gadis yang kemarin duduk disebelahnya saat ke kantin datang menuju Mingyu.

"Ssst! Mingyu, menjauh sedikit!"

Mingyu lalu menoleh dan gadis itu kini berhenti satu meter darinya berdiri dan mengatur napasnya.

"Ah, maaf! Maafkan aku, aku yang memintamu datang kesini, tapi aku malah membuatmu menunggu~ maaf ya~"

Mingyu mengangguk, gadis itu membetulkan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Thanks. Oh ya, namaku Kana."

"Aku sudah tahu." Balas Mingyu.

"Oh iya." Gadis itu lalu tertawa.

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan Seokmin juga Minghao dengan mata terbuka menyaksikan hal itu dari balik semak.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin Noona katakan?" tanya Mingyu.

Kana tersenyum gugup dan berdehem, lalu berbicara, "Aku.. aku.. uhh.. seperti yang sering aku katakan lewat surat, aku menyukaimu, maka… jadilah kekasihku!"

Kana menatapnya penuh harap, sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam.

"Ka—kau bisa menjawabnya lain kali. Aku akan menunggu dan aku harap kau mau." Ucap Kana.

Mingyu menatap gadis itu, "Tidak perlu, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Jawabnya.

"Be-benarkah? O-oh, baguslah—"

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak mau. Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu.

Kana terkejut, mulutnya bahkan terbuka dan ia menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"Ka—kau serius? Coba pikirkan sekali lagi." ucap Kana, ia melangkah mendekati Mingyu, memegang kedua lengan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku serius." Jawab Mingyu.

Kana tertawa kecil, "Ah, kau pasti sedang bercanda. Kau pasti ingin membuatku sedih lalu menerimaku bukan? Aku tahu itu." ucapnya.

Mingyu terdiam dengan raut wajah jengah.

Seokmin melongo. Minghao mendesis, "Dia pantang menyerah," Seokmin langsung menyikutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku tidak mau mejadi kekasihmu," Ucap Mingyu, "maaf, aku menolak."

"Kenapa?! Karena kau punya kekasih? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan wanita manapun! Itu tidak mungkin bukan?" ujar gadis itu panik.

Mingyu terdiam, _wanita?_

Bayangan Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja melintas di pikirannya.

"Kalau kau punya kekasih, aku tidak terima! Aku duluan yang menyukaimu, wanita lain tidak berhak memilikimu!" seru Kana.

"Suasananya memanas," bisik Seokmin pada Minghao yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

" **Mingyu."**

Keempat orang di situ menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat Wonwoo yang baru saja datang tanpa tahu situasi yang sedang terjadi. Minghao dan Seokmin melongo, Mingyu terdiam di tempat, dalam hati tersenyum senang melihat Wonwoo sedangkan Kana terdiam dengan tatapan nanar, Wonwoo menatap mereka heran.

"Eum.. sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" tanya Wonwoo, lalu menatap aneh pada Minghao dan Seokmin, "dan apa yang kalian lakukan tengkurap di rumput seperti itu?"

Seokmin dan Minghao sontak duduk dan tertawa hambar, "Tidak, tidak apa." Jawab Seokmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—hyung?" tanya Mingyu, beruntung tidak menyebut Wonwoo dengan embel-embel 'Noona'.

"Mengembalikan arlojimu, ini ketinggalan di tempatku kemarin." Jawab Wonwoo, lalu memberikan arloji itu pada Mingyu.

"Oh, thanks. Pantas saja aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu." Balas Mingyu dan segera memakai arlojinnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau tidak boleh melupakannya lagi."

"Uhm. Oke."

Wonwoo menyadari keberadaan gadis itu dan terkejut, "Aku benar-benar datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Aduh, maafkan aku, oke, aku pergi dulu."

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Mingyu sambil menahan lengan Wonwoo.

Kana terkejut, ia menyadari sesuatu, "Mingyu! Jangan bilang kalau—"

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo terkejut bingung, "Ya, dia kekasihku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo membulatkan mata, begitu pula Minghao, Seokmin, dan Mingming yang baru saja datang.

"Mi-Min-Gyu!" Wonwoo tergagap tidak terima, tangannya mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk menjauh darinya.

Kana menatap keduanya tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak ada dua pria yang saling menyukai! Tidak ada!" serunya tidak terima.

Wonwoo menyadari situasi, ia dengan panik mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang semakin erat merangkul dirinya. Kana menatap keduanya marah.

Mingyu lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, menutupi pandangan Wonwoo dan membelakangi Kana. Wonwoo menahan napas karena terkejut. Disaat itu pula Mingyu berbisik.

"Tolong aku, kumohon."

Lalu Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening dan hidung bersentuhan, juga bibir yang berjarak tinggal beberapa mili lagi. Wajah Wonwoo merah padam. Mingyu memang tidak menyentuh bibirnya sama sekali, tapi jarak mereka berdua kini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darah seolah naik ke kepala.

Dan posisi mereka terlihat seperti orang berciuman di pandangan Kana.

Sepersedetik kemudian Mingyu melebarkan jarak keduanya dan kembali menghadap Kana yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Be-be-be—brengsek! Aku tidak terima ini! Aku tidak terima! Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" umpat Kana lalu berlari pergi.

Mingyu menghela napas, ia lalu menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan terkejut mendapati Wonwoo terdiam mematung, ia terkejut juga mendapati Seokmin, Minghao dan Mingming yang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Aduh! Aku lupa kalian ada disini!" pekiknya.

Minghao, Seokmin dan Mingming segera mendekatinya dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mingyu, kau serius?"

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Kau gila! Gadis itu pasti sakit hati! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu kami kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Uh—aku, aku bercanda, kami tidak berpacaran—"

PLAK.

Mingyu terdiam saat Wonwoo menamparnya keras, begitu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan, tiang bodoh?!"

.

.

.

A/N : aku minta maaf, tapi mohon sangat sekalii untuk tidak meminta sebuah adegan NC di ff ini. Kalau memang sebegitu inginnya adegan NC, kenapa tidak buat sendiri? Sekian. Terimakasih.

Thanks for Review : **Bsion, ffubk, cha2000, korokurakwayun, Anna-Love17Carats, riani98, Lz11, Guest, MyNameX, jeonjk, XiayuweLiu, Dhiaz Rusyda N, svtbeanie, Ririsasa, elfrani, hime123, kookies, pinkkumal, Vioolyt, svtmeanie, 270, Valiens, exoinmylove, clee6314, kimtaejin, shina, someone, shabrinadivaniarl, GameSMI, kimxjeon, ParkMitsuki, istri sahnya vernon, 952, bizzleSTarxo, kwonhosh, mingyoukes**

 **a/n :** sori, ada beberapa yg tidak kutulis. Ffn error beberapa hari ini dan review barunya tidak bisa dibaca. Kesel banget sebetulnya, tapi mau gimana :( aku gak tau harus ngapain :(

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

Review, Please!

P.S : 365 REVIEWS! THANKS YA! HAPPY NEW YEAR YUHUUU~ :3

P.S.S : aku tidak tahu apa nanti aku bakal cepet apdet lagi ato gimana :) tapi thanks banget jika kalian mau menunggu, love you~/muach/yuck


	14. Chapter 14

Apa mingyu tahu kalau wonwoo juga menyukainya? (Olla) kurasa ngga~

Kapan mingyu nyatain perasaannya? Kenapa gak ada nc? (952) ntahlah, belom tau :v nggak ada nc. Coz, nc bukan satu-satunya jalan terakhir dalam sebuah cerita romance. Dan cerita romance dengan tokoh2nya ada rasa cinta, rasa percaya, saling melindungi, rasa kasih sayang itu lebih menggigit daripada cerita romance yang dibubuhi adegan nc. (walaupun aku juga sering baca nc sih)

Itu Kananya nanti dendam? Wonwoo nasibnya gimana? (babyhansol) yah.. gitulah.. pokoknya siap-siapin hati aja ya~ tapi jangan siapin kata umpatan buat saya XDD

Thanks for reviews! I love you all mmmmuuuaaaccch/dilemparkaleng

Ch 14

.

.

PLAK.

Mingyu terdiam saat Wonwoo menamparnya keras, begitu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan, tiang bodoh?!" wajah Wonwoo merah padam karena marah, ia menatap Mingyu kesal.

"Maaf—aku—" Mingyu menelan ludah, wajah Wonwoo begitu menyeramkan baginya sekarang, "aku hanya ingin menolak gadis keras kepala itu—lagipula, aku sudah minta tolong padamu—"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang untuk menyetujuinya," potong Wonwoo tajam.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.."

"Kau selalu membuatku dalam masalah, Kim Mingyu! Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu begitu saja?!"

Mingyu bungkam. Wonwoo berdecak kesal, lalu berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ketiga pemuda yang menonton hal ini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan suasana mendadak tegang tadi. Mingyu menunduk. Merasa bersalah karena perbuatan yang baru saja ia sadari, sangat kelewatan.

.

.

.

"Lihat dia—"

"Si gay itu kan?"

"Gara-gara ulahnya, Mingyu terpaksa tidak jadi menerima Kana."

"Aduh.. kasihan sekali Kana dan Mingyu.."

"Ish. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu dia menunjukkan dirinya disini."

"Gak tahu diri."

"Menjijikkan."

Bagai angin yang berhembus, gosip tentang dirinya menyebar begitu cepat. Dan sejak kemarin sebelum kegiatan sekolah selesai, telinga Wonwoo selalu menangkap pembicaraan dan hinaan yang terlontar kearahnya.

Jeon Wonwoo. Gay. Menggoda Mingyu. Berulah dan membatalkan jalinan kisah cinta orang lain. Dan serangkaian hal menyebalkan lainnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus apa. Hatinya terasa perih saat mendengar hal itu. Demi apapun, dia tidak melakukan hal yang digosipkan itu sama sekali!

Gadis bernama Kana itu pasti menyebarkan hal-hal jelek ke teman-temannya dan dengan cepat temannya menyebarkannya ke lainnya. Satu sekolah mungkin kini sudah tahu. Buktinya, setiap kali dia lewat, pasti ada saja orang yang akan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik lalu dengan cepat menjaga jarak darinya. Wonwoo mungkin sudah terbiasa jika di jauhi oleh orang lain, tapi tetap saja tatapan mereka membuatnya risih.

Wonwoo menghela napas, saat melihat pintu lokernya kini di tempeli dengan berbagai kertas tidak berguna berisi kata-kata yang menghina dan mencaci maki dirinya. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya, mencoba bersabar.

Ia mengabaikan tempelan kertas itu dan memilih membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu dan mengganti sepatunya. Matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa ekor cicak mati berada di sepatunya dan ia memekik tertahan karena jijik.

"Hihihihi—"

"Orang bodoh mana yang menyimpan bangkai di loker.."

"Hihihihi—"

"Benar-benar bodoh—KYAAAA!"

Wonwoo melempar gadis-gadis yang mencemoohnya dengan sepatu berisi cicak-cicak itu. Gadis-gadis itu pun berlalu dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia?!"

"Kurang ajar sekali!"

Wonwoo gantian tertawa. Lalu mengambil sepatu yang sudah ia lempar dan mengeceknya apakah masih ada cicak yang tersisa, lalu mengganti sepatunya. Ia kemudian menaruh sepatu yang baru saja ia lepaskan kedalam loker dan menutup pintunya.

Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kelas yang semula ramai berubah hening begitu ia memasuki kelas. Tatapan mata menuju kearahnya. Wonwoo mengabaikan hal itu, ia lalu berjalan menuju mejanya, mengatupkan mulut saat mendapati mejanya penuh oleh sampah. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

Wonwoo lalu menyingkirkan sampah yang berada diatas meja dan kursinya, setelah bersih ia duduk dikursinya dan terdiam menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati kala seseorang mendorongnya hingga nampan berisi makan siangnya jatuh ke lantai. Kikikan tawa dan cemoohan pun segera terdengar.

Wonwoo menghela napas, makan siang itu tidak bisa lagi dimakan dan ia tidak bisa meminta porsi kedua. Wonwoo lalu menaruh nampan itu di bak piring kotor dan membeli roti juga sekotak susu lalu pergi dari kantin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dan duduk disalah satu bangku panjang disana. Ia mengusak rambutnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi sejak kemarin.

 _Andai dirinya tidak berniat mengembalikan arloji itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _Andai Mingming menghentikannya untuk mengunjungi Mingyu._

 _Andai dia tahu situasi sebelum menyapa pemuda itu._

 _Andai Mingyu tidak mengklaimnya sebagai kekasih—karena mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih._

 _Andai Mingyu tidak melakukan hal itu, berpura-pura seolah menciumnya di depan gadis itu._

 _Andai—gadis itu tidak menyatakan perasaan pada Mingyu,_

 _Atau bahkan gadis itu tidak ada disana atau gadis itu tidak mengenal Mingyu sama sekali._

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

Tapi, andai hanyalah andai. Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat terulang kembali. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meluruskan semua gosip itu atau mengabaikannya begitu saja.

.

Terlihat dua orang gadis membawa ember berisi penuh dengan air. Mata mereka berkilat senang saat melihat mangsa mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah sana. Keduanya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengangkat ember berisi air itu tinggi-tinggi dan menumpahkan isinya ke bawah.

Byurr!

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat mendapati dirinya basah oleh air. Ia lalu menoleh cepat dan mendapati beberapa gadis tengah tertawa melihatnya dari jendela lantai dua. Wonwoo terdiam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar pemuda tolol."

"Hahahah."

Wonwoo melihat dirinya sendiri, memeras ujung bajunya agar air sedikit berkurang. Menghela napas mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dan memikirkan apakah ia punya pakaian ganti. Ia mendesah senang saat mengingat pakaian olahraganya di loker kelasnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk lengkungan keatas saat melihat pakaian olahraga miliknya berada ditangan Kana saat ia baru saja sampai di kelasnya. Kana tersenyum licik padanya. Kana lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung blazernya dan membukanya.

Wonwoo terkejut, dengan cepat dia menarik pakaian olahraganya dari tangan gadis itu. Kana mendengus dan tertawa saat Wonwoo mengecek pakaian olahraganya dan mendapati pakaian itu sudah tercabik-cabik terlebih dahulu.

"Bagus bukan? Seperti itulah perasaan ku kemarin. Dan itu gara-gara kau." Ucap Kana.

Wonwoo terdiam menatap nanar pakaian yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Tawa Kana terdengar seolah menghinanya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kana tajam.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku, kau gadis gila _._ " Desis Wonwoo, membuat Kana berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

Sedangkan, penghuni kelas Wonwoo tampak tertawa tertahan saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kau mengatakan aku apa?! Gadis gila?! Kau sendiri bagaimana?! Pemuda kurang waras?" tanya Kana dengan suara meninggi.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Dasar gak tahu diri!" seru Kana lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo terdiam dan menghela napas, ia menatap kembali pakaian olahraganya, satu-satunya harapan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang ia bingung harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan apa.

"Wonwoo—" Soonyoung memanggilnya.

"Permisi…" Wonwoo menoleh saat seorang berdiri di sampingnya, ia mengerjap kala melihat seorang pemuda cina tersenyum padanya.

"Jika kau mau—aku bisa pinjamkan bajuku untukmu—mm… permintaan maafku untuk ulah teman sekelasku." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh, hai Junhui." Sapa Soonyoung.

"Hai Soonyoung." Sapa Jun balik.

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena gadis itu sekelas denganku." Jawab Jun.

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk gadis itu."

Jun tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku ketua kelas. Ah, setidaknya kau harus mengganti bajumu sebelum kau masuk angin dan terkena demam." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pakaian pada Wonwoo.

"Uhm—thanks?"

"Yup,"

Wonwoo memperhatikan pakaian itu, kemeja putih, celana motif coklat kotak-kotak khas seragam sekolah mereka.

"Akan ku kembalikan kapan ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Terserah. Aku punya tiga soalnya." Jawab Jun.

Soonyoung menyikutnya, "Sombong."

"Ah—aw. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong." ringis Jun.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jun mengerjap, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku—aku mendengar cerita yang asli dari Mingming—dan aku pikir, kau tidak patut di salahkan."

Wonwoo mengangguk, terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian basah yang sudah dilipatnya. Matanya membulat karena melihat Mingyu yang lewat di koridor dan tiba-tiba berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung—"

Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya, berbalik lalu berlari.

"Hyung!"

.

.

.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Soonyoung duduk disebelahnya. Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau baik? Ung.. maksudku…" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak menyangka dugaan kau akan dibully benar-benar terjadi," Ucap Soonyoung, "aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti di gosipin oleh mereka, kau juga bukan gay. apalagi kau sekarang itu—"

"Ceritanya panjang." potong Wonwoo.

"Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

Wonwoo menceritakan kejadian kemarin lalu mulai memakan sandwich yang sebelumnya ia beli. Soonyoung manggut-manggut.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja, mereka telah mencemari namamu dan kau sekarang menjadi objek bullying." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Entahlah." Jawab Soonyoung.

Wonwoo berdecak, ia menabok Soonyoung kesal.

"Aw!"

"Kalau ingin membantu itu seriuslah sedikit." Ucap Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, ia mengelus bagian yang ditabok Wonwoo lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Aku pikir kau harus membicarakannya dengan Mingyu dulu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Hapwah?" tanya Wonwoo dengan makanan dalam mulutnya dan menatap Soonyoung sangsi.

"Bicarakan dengan Mingyu." Ulang Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menelan makanannya dan merengut, "Tidak mau."

"Kau masih marah karena perbuatannya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja! Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" seru Wonwoo.

"Maka dari itu kau harus berbicara dengannya—"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja agar dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Hah?" Wonwoo melongo.

"Karena dia, kau sekarang di fitnah dan jadi objek bully, Wonwoo! Aish.. memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" kesal Soonyoung, "aku tahu kau bukan orang dungu." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo mendecih.

"Wonwoo." Panggil Soonyoung tegas.

Wonwoo menunduk, "Aku—"

Ponsel Wonwoo berdering.

Keduanya terdiam, Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya, mendapati Mingyu menelponnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir.

"Angkat, Won."

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia lalu menekan tombol _dial_ dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"… **Noona, kau dimana sekarang?"** suara Mingyu langsung terdengar di telinganya.

Wonwoo terdiam.

" **Noona?"**

" **Noona?"**

" **Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"**

" **Wonwoo noona?"**

Namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo pun akhirnya menjawab, "Ya?"

Mingyu terdengar menghela napas, lalu berucap, **"Kita harus bicara—"**

"Tidak sekarang." Potong Wonwoo.

" **Okey, kapan kau mau?"** tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung, lalu melirik kearah lain.

"Ntahlah—" lalu Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara." Jawab Wonwoo enteng.

"Tapi kau menghindari bicara dengannya." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau benar," Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Soon, sebentar lagi bel. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo menatap kearah ponselnya, sederet tulisan ia ketik disana,

 _XXX Park, satu jam setelah pulang sekolah._

Kemudian ia menekan tombol _send_. Ditatapnya langit biru diatasnya, menghela napas, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.-

.

.-

"Kau tahu gosip yang menimpa si mulut busuk itu—" ucap seorang pemuda pada teman se-gengnya.

"Yup!"

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah itu benar. Ew. Dia menjijikkan."

"Mingyu itu yang mana sih?"

"Kau lupa?! Kita pernah berkelahi sekali dengannya saat dia membantu si mulut busuk itu!"

"Tapi yang membantunya gak cuma satu."

"Yang pertama! Yang orangnya tinggi, kulit gelap itu."

"Oooh! Aku tahu!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa, orang yang pertama kali berbicara terkekeh rendah sebelum kembali berkata, "Nah, kita tak perlu membahas gosip itu apakah benar atau tidak—tapi, yang pasti, kita harus memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk balas dendam," ucapnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "dia objek bully sekarang, kita bisa membalasnya dengan ini, aku pikir, tidak hanya kita yang akan melakukan ini—beberapa cewek berandal—jalang-jalang itu pasti juga memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk balas dendam padanya."

Sebuah siulan terdengar, "Kau benar. Oh, aku tidak sabar untuk segera menghajarnya."

"Atau kita perlu bersatu dengan yang lain untuk menghancurkan si mulut busuk ini?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu—"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?"

"Membunuhnya?"

Mereka tertawa, "Bukankah itu terlalu bagus? Tapi itu terdengar kejam, heheheh."

"Dia orang tidak berguna, itu pantas untuknya."

.

.

 **TBC**

Thanks for : **XiayuweLiu, jihansyavira00, Bsion, apriliyalaily289, yooglim7, jeonjk, kwonhosh, svtmeanie, lulu-shi, riani98, ffubk, fvcksoo, namyraalvatikhapratiwi, MyNameX, Vioolyt, Anna-Love 17Carats, gg0098, nandaXLSK9094, ParkMitsuki, kureyrey, bizzleSTarxo, 270, exoinmylove, GameSMl, Muel bin mingyu, ParkFamily, em, kimtaejin, mingyupengenitem, elferani, kimxjeon, shabrinadivaniarl, AnnisaExobts, Someone Like Jun, piyyokko, Olla, , Firdha858, 952, mingyoukes, Baek Gain, Newbiebarbie00, kookies, boo22, babyhansol**

A/N : Hay~ hay~ apa kabar? Setelah dilanda ketakutan dan galau akut karena lappy tiba-tiba eror dan akhirnya di servis (alhamdulillah yg rusak Cuma layarnya :'D) juga seminggu sibuk dengan pr mtk segudang dan pr lainnya, aku update ^0^)/ thanks buat yang uda nunggu ff ini~ /tebarkecupan

Review, Please!

P.S : selamat menunggu lagi~ XD pr ku makin banyak btw. Ada yg mau bantuin ga? Math 40 soal, fisika 80 soal, pai 20 soal, 30 soal, dll. Tekor aku T_T


	15. Chapter 15

**Wonwoo juga kenapa diam aja di bully, udah tobat? (MyNameX)** mueheheheh iya kali yak. Aku juga mikir kayak gini berkali-kali, dimana aku bisa masukin kata-kata jelek dari mulut Wonu lagi, tapi gak ada yaudah kapan-kapan, anggap aja dia sedikit tobat/plak

 **Oh ya, kenapa pas disiram Kana kenapa Wonu gak ketahuan dia cewek? Kan kalo bajunya basah bakal nerawang :v (952)** fufufu, dia pake blazer, sayang. Jadi gak bakal nerawang. Aku mungkin gak ngasih tahu secara jelas di cerita ya… waktu disekolah Wonu akan terus memakai blazernya untuk menutupi bentuk tubuhnya, ukuran tubuhnya sebetulnya agak sedikit mengecil jadi gak akan ada yang sadar dia sudah berubah, kecuali kalo dia pake baju olahraga lol, tapi disana biasanya baju olahraganya tetap pake seragam terus dilapisi jaket/blazerdigantijaket (kalau musim dingin, dan ini ceritanya masih musim dingin) kalau udah masuk musim panas aku ga tahu. Kalau aku salah, maaf.

 **Apa Jun yang bakal jadi pihak ketiga, atau gimana? (elfishynurul)** kenapa pada mikir Jun pihak ketiga? Aku bahkan tidak mikir sampai ke sanaaa~ dia hanya orang baik hati yang ingin membantu :3 /hugJun

 **Wonwoo sampe akhir tetep jadi cewek atau nanti balik jadi cowo lagi? (exoinmylove)** kayaknya pernah ada yang nanya ini sebelumnya. Aku gak bisa jawab, soalnya kalau aku jawab, gak bakal asik lagi entar.

Thanks for reviews! Love ya!

 **Ch 15**

 **.**

.

Wonwoo mengeratkan jaketnya, menarik lengan jaketnya hingga menutupi setengah telapak tangannya, menghembuskan napas sekali dan berjalan cepat menuju taman yang berjarak tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pada akhirnya ia menjejakkan kaki di taman itu dan segera mencari sosok Mingyu disana.

Berniat bertanya lewat ponsel, ia membatalkannya saat melihat sosok Mingyu berdiri di sebelah sepedanya sambil melihat kearah langit penuh bintang. Wonwoo melongo sebentar sebelum mengatup bibir, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Mingyu yang masih asyik melihat bintang-bintang dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum kecil saat mendengar Mingyu berkomat-kamit tentang rasi bintang dan mulai terkekeh geli saat mendengar Mingyu berdebat dengan bermonolog sendirian.

Mingyu yang mendengar suara tawa menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo tertawa, bahkan kini sampai memegang perutnya. Mingyu malu mendadak.

"Se—sejak kapan kau a-ada disini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik kearahnya dengan masih tetap tertawa dan tertawa, membuat Mingyu semakin malu.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Wonwoo masih tertawa, Mingyu terdiam. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat bahagia. Ia merasa sudah lama tidak melihat Wonwoo tertawa dan kini akhirnya dia melihatnya, hal itu membuat bibirnya membentuk senyuman lega.

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya dan menjawab, "…Ya."

"Ah… itu memalukan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tapi itu terdengar lucu bagiku." Balas Wonwoo, tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu…" Mingyu ikut tersenyum, "baguslah kalau itu membuatmu tertawa."

Wonwoo terdiam dan menghela napas panjang lalu memainkan jarinya. Keduanya merasa aneh dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung itu.

"Noona—"

"Mingyu—"

Keduanya mengerjap dan saling menatap, lalu serentak berkata, "Um.. kau dulu saja…" lalu mengerjap lagi dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku dulu, atau kau?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku dulu saja…"

"Okay."

Mingyu berdehem, "Noona… aku… aku minta maaf." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya. Mingyu balas menatapnya takut-takut, sesekali melihat kearah lain.

"Gosip-gosip itu.." Mingyu menghela napas, "aku tidak menyangka jadinya malah begitu.."

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu yang kini menunduk.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Mingyu lalu tertawa lirih, "tidak apa… kau tidak perlu memaafkanku."

Wonwoo tidak tersenyum lagi, ia menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata wanita itu menyebar rumor buruk yang tidak benar tentangmu, yang padahal itu seharusnya salahku, tapi malah kau yang disalahkan…" ucap Mingyu, ia meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya berjalan menuju bangku panjang ditaman.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap Mingyu lalu membiarkan Wonwoo duduk diatas bangku terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo tidak membalas.

"Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan gosip itu." ucap Mingyu, mendudukkan diri disebelah Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "Bagaimana—bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya masih belum melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Wonwoo, "Kau tahu… aku punya tiga orang teman yang cukup bisa diandalkan.." Mingyu terkekeh, "mereka punya banyak teman yang punya pengaruh cukup kuat dengan sekolah dan itu cukup membantu untuk menghilangkan gosip itu. Lagipula, teman sekelasku yang mendengar gosip itu untungnya tidak langsung mentah-mentah untuk menelannya, mereka tahu itu tidak benar."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak.

"Malah ketika mereka tahu cerita yang asli, mereka langsung melempariku dengan buku dan alat tulis, dasar brutal." Mingyu tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli mendengar hal itu. Mingyu lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Wonwoo lalu menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "Jadi—aku mohon, sedikit bersabar? Ini mungkin akan lama, tapi… aku akan menghapus gosip itu. Walaupun mungkin cara ini juga tidak berhasil seratus persen."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Dan jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Keduanya lalu terdiam menatap langit diatas mereka.

"Mingyu.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menolak gadis itu dengan cara seperti kemarin?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku sudah menolaknya baik-baik, tapi dia tidak terima dan terus memaksa. Dia keras kepala. Lalu kau datang—dan aku melakukan hal itu agar gadis itu menyerah. Tapi dia malah menyebarkan gosip tidak benar dan tetap mengirimku surat, benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, lalu menggigit bibir mengingat sesuatu, kemudian bertanya, "Tapi.. kenapa harus aku? Kau seharusnya bisa menggaet salah satu dari Myungho ataupun Seokmin."

Mendengar hal itu Mingyu menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, "Mana mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karena mereka pria dan lagi kau yang berada di dekatku waktu itu." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya sengit, "Aku juga pri—eh." Ia lalu menepuk keningnya mengingat ia wanita sekarang, "Uuh.."

"Aku menatapmu sebagai wanita sekarang, karena itu—karena itu aku melakukan hal itu." lirih Mingyu, menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, "O—oh," ia lalu berdehem dan menatap kearah lain, "lalu… bagaimana jika aku tetap seorang pria? Kau akan tetap melakukan hal itu?"

Mingyu tak segera menjawab, memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Tapi mereka melihatku sebagai pria."

"Tentu saja, kau masih merahasiakan itu." jawab Mingyu.

"Hmm.." Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wonwoo-noona?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia menunduk dan semakin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mingyu mulai panik melihat hal itu, apalagi saat melihat kedua bahu Wonwoo bergetar.

"Noo—noona? Kau menangis?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Maaf aku—"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Uuh.. okay."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam diam. Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan menatap langit, lalu menutup mulutnya saat menguap lebar.

"Aku mengantuk." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Mau aku antar?" tanya Mingyu lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak—tidak usah." Jawab Wonwoo, ia meraih juluran tangan Mingyu dan berdiri.

"Tidak apa, lagian mengerikan kalau kau tiba-tiba tertidur di jalan." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menginjak kaki pemuda tinggi itu kesal, "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan."

Mingyu tertawa pelan dan mengaduh kesakitan. Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Mingyu dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Selamat malam, Mingyu."

Mingyu terdiam di tempat, masih dengan mengelus kakinya yang di injak. Ia menatap sosok Wonwoo yang kini mulai menghilang ketika Wonwoo berbelok untuk keluar dari taman. Mingyu menjilat bibir, melihat kearah sepeda, kemudian kearah Wonwoo pergi tadi.

Ia dengan cepat menaiki sepedanya, mengayuh pedal dan keluar dari taman, mengejar sosok Wonwoo yang berjalan di trotoar tak jauh dari taman. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, ia memperlambat kayuhan pedalnya saat jaraknya sudah begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo, diikutinya gadis itu diam-diam.

Wonwoo menguap lebar, "Uh, aku harus cepat.." ucapnya lalu menarik ujung lengan bajunya hingga kembali menutup setengah telapak tangannya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan, ia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan. Mingyu yang dibelakangnya tersenyum kecil.

"Uuh, apa mungkin seharusnya tadi aku menerima ajakan Mingyu ya.." gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu terhenti mendadak, hal itu menyebabkan salah satu kakinya yang masih menginjak pedal membentur lantai trotoar dan menimbulkan bunyi cukup kuat yang bisa di dengar Wonwoo.

Tak!

Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh, melebarkan matanya dan bersemu malu melihat Mingyu duduk di sepedanya di belakangnya. Sementara Mingyu tertawa canggung karena ketahuan mengikuti.

"Se—selamat malam." Ucap Mingyu.

"Uhm." Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu berjalan lagi. Mingyu kini menyamakan diri di sebelah Wonwoo masih dengan menaiki sepedanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Memastikanmu pulang dengan selamat?" jawab Mingyu dengan nada bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mengantuk? Biasanya kau mengantuk." Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak—belum, maksudku." Jawab Mingyu.

"Oh… begitu.."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit, sebelum Mingyu mulai membuka mulut dan berbicara,

"Naiklah."

Wonwoo menoleh, "Rasanya aneh jika kau berjalan, aku malah naik sepeda," Ucap Mingyu, "lagipula, kau akan sampai ke apartementmu dengan cepat kalau aku mengantarmu." Lanjutnya.

"Hmmm.. baiklah." Ucap Wonwoo, kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang.

"Sudah?" tanya Mingyu.

"Yup."

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Yup."

Mingyu mengayuh pedalnya dan sepeda pun berjalan. Wonwoo menatap punggung lebar di hadapannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku masih ingat kau marah-marah saat aku merusak sepedamu ataupun saat aku nyelonong membonceng dibelakangmu." Ucap Wonwoo begitu ia turun dari sepeda saat sudah sampai di depan gedung apartement.

"Ah yaa.."

"Dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku untuk menaiki sepedamu." Wonwoo terkekeh.

Mingyu menghela napas kemudian tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Oke. Hati-hati," ucapnya.

"Selamat malam, sampai besok." Ucap Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi.

"Sampai besok."

Mingyu menoleh sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo balas melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan sebelum memasuki gedung apartement. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia lalu fokus ke jalan didepannya dan mengayuh pedalnya lebih cepat. Ia bersenandung pelan dan mengingat pertemuan tadi.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam saat kali ini mendapati sepatunya dipenuhi dengan paku payung saat ia membuka pintu lokernya. Wonwoo mengambil sepatunya dan mengeluarkan paku-paku itu dengan hati-hati.

" _Mainstream_ sekali menaruh paku payung di sepatu. Apa mereka tidak punya cara lain.." batin Wonwoo sambil mengecek apakah masih ada paku payung yang tersisa dan segera mengganti sepatunya. Ia lalu menutup loker dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai lipstik merah maroon di bibirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Wonwoo mengernyit, merasa pernah melihat gadis itu tapi tidak tahu dimana. Mungkin gadis-gadis yang pernah ia goda dulu. Gadis itu menyenggolnya dengan bahu dan masih dengan senyum di bibir ia menyapa Wonwoo,

"Hey. Mulut busuk." Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian sebelum gadis itu melewatinya.

Wonwoo melirik gadis itu, sedikit bergidik seolah merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat seringai gadis itu. Tapi ia akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Mejanya penuh coretan. Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka kearah benda dihadapannya kini. Tidak hanya coretan tapi juga terlihat lengket karena ketumpahan sesuatu.

"Gadis-gadis kelas sebelah itu yang melakukannya," jawab salah satu siswa di kelasnya saat ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Lebih baik kau juga tidak duduk di kursinya, Jeon. Mereka sepertinya juga menumpahkan lem bening di kursimu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek kearahnya.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan." Ucap pemuda berambut lurus.

"Tidak seharusnya mereka bersikap begitu jahat hanya karena masalah itu." sahut gadis berambut ikal.

"Masalah itu? Maksudmu gosip yang beredar itu?" tanya siswa yang lain.

"Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan gosip itu. Kalian sudah terlihat seperti itu setelah semakin akrab, itu pemandangan yang cukup menyenangkan sebetulnya, fufu. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau menggoda Mingyu hanya agar Mingyu menolak Kana—maksudku, siapa yang mau dengan gadis buruk seperti Kana? Tidak perlu kau goda, aku yakin seratus persen Mingyu menolak Kana." tutur gadis berkuncir pony tail sambil melirik Wonwoo.

"Katakan Wonwoo, kau tidak melakukan hal itu bukan? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menggoda wanita, jangan bilang kau sekarang juga menggoda pria?"

"EWWW."

"Wonwoo goda aku!"

"Hush!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat pendiam? Aku sudah jarang mendengarmu menghina orang lain."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Terdiam mendengar perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Bukannya bagus kalau dia tidak menghina lagi?"

"Hey, Wonwoo.. jawablah."

Wonwoo terkesiap, seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

"Aku—"

Dan kelas tiba-tiba hening.

"Aku—" Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup, apakah karena dia jarang mendapati orang banyak peduli akan masalahnya?

"Hey! Guru menyuruh kita untuk ke laboratorium bahasa!" seru Soonyoung yang baru saja tiba dan terkejut saat seluruh pasang mata langsung mendelik kearahnya, "A—apa?"

"Soon! Jangan mengganggu dulu!"

Lalu mereka menatap kearah Wonwoo lagi, Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi ikut-ikutan menatap kearah Wonwoo juga dan mencoba menerka-nerka. Wonwoo terdiam dan mencengkeram tas yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku—" Wonwoo menghembuskan napas pelan, "aku tidak menggodanya, aku tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali." Ucapnya akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menggoda pria dan aku akan mengurangi menggoda wanita, juga.. aku sedang berusaha tidak menghina lagi." lanjutnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Yang lain mengangguk. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ceritanya bisa terjadi gosip seperti itu?"

Soonyoung berdecak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia memijat keningnya, "Hey—"

"Sebentar Ketua kelas! Jangan mengganggu!"

Soonyoung diam sejenak sebelum berteriak, "Iya! Tapi kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit! Sudah lanjutkan saja nanti! Atau Jung Saem akan menghukum kita!"

"Oh fuc—"

"Wah gawat!"

"Oke, Wonwoo! Lanjutkan nanti!"

.

.

"Oh, jadi ini seharusnya salah Mingyu." Komentar mereka setelah Wonwoo menceritakannya saat jam kosong tiba.

"Aku pikir tidak juga, dia hanya ingin menolak Kana yang keras kepala."

"Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja. Itu membuat Kana salah paham, dia marah sekali, yang ada dihadapannya itu yang terjadi, tapi baginya itu dibuat lebih sedramatis mungkin."

"Hey—apa maksudmu."

"Tapi mengapa harus berpura-pura mencium Wonwoo?"

Mereka lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Kalau yang di gosipkan adalah Wonwoo itu gay, dalam hal ini, bukankah Mingyu yang terlihat seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu, Tae! Dia pasti terpaksa melakukan hal itu!"

"Kalau begitu, mereka berdua gay?"

"Hush! Ngawur!"

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Soonyoung mendekatinya.

"Hey. Aku pikir meja kursimu harus diganti." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan meja kursi Wonwoo yang kotor.

"Ya."

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan meja kursi yang berada di gudang atap, ada banyak yang tidak terpakai disana." Ucap Soonyoung lagi.

"Oke." Wonwoo lalu menuju mejanya dan mengecek laci, tidak ada apapun.

"Apa aku harus membantumu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, "Boleh?"

"Hum. Tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu, mau bawakan meja? Aku akan membawa kursi." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Haa? Tidak. Kau saja yang bawa meja, aku bawa kursi." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Kau berniat membantu tidak?"

"Niat. Tapi aku tidak ingin membawa yang berat." Jawab Soonyoung lalu mengangkat kursi Wonwoo menuju atap.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, dengan berat hati dia mengangkat meja dan keluar dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan teman sekelasnya yang sibuk berdebat tentang ceritanya. Soonyoung terlihat menunggu di depan tangga.

"Mereka berdebat tentangmu dan Mingyu." Ucap Soonyoung saat keduanya naik tangga.

"Asal tidak membuat gosip baru, biarlah." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Kalau soal begini saja mereka cepat, disuruh membayar kas kelas saja susahnya luar biasa." Gerutu Soonyoung.

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau juga." cibir Soonyoung.

"Kau bukan bendahara kelas." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tapi, selalu aku yang ditegur wali kelas." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Oh." Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

Mereka lalu sampai diatap, menuju gudang dan membuka pintunya. Terbatuk saat debu menyapa keduanya begitu masuk kedalam gudang.

"Lebih baik cepat memilih meja dan kursi lalu segera pergi dari sini—uhuk!" ucap Soonyoung, menyingkirkan beberapa kursi tak layak pakai dari hadapannya, sementara Wonwoo mencari meja yang masih terlihat bagus.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudah."

"Begitu. Dia bilang apa?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Hanya bilang dia akan mencoba menghilangkan gosip-gosip itu." ucap Wonwoo, ia lalu bersorak tanpa suara saat mendapatkan meja.

"Baguslah. Eh, dia hanya mengatakan itu?" tanya Soonyoung sambil membawa kursi dan keluar dari gudang.

"Dia minta maaf juga." Jawab Wonwoo, ikut keluar dari gudang dan menutup pintu.

"Kau memaafkannya?"

"Tidak."

Soonyoung mengerjap, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ingin."

Soonyoung menatapnya datar. Keduanya lalu turun dari atap dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Tidak ada lagi yang dia katakan selain tentang dua hal tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ada… tapi itu kurang penting, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu. Lagipula, kenapa sepertinya kau penasaran sekali?"

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Aku orangnya penasaran, kau tahu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa dia tahu kau juga di bully? Apa kalian membicarakan tentang itu?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerjap, lalu menggeleng, "Aku rasa… tidak."

"Apa?!"

"….."

"….."

.

.

.

A/N : maaf kalau ch ini aneh~ atau banyak kekurangan~ thanks buat yang masih bertahan untuk membaca ff ini~

Thanks to : **Bsion, XiayuweLiu, Anna-Love 17carats, jeonjk, kookies, lulu-shi, ikka1296hoon, bizzleSTarxo, jihansyavira00, exoinmylove, clee6314, kureyrey, elfrani, elfishynurul, firdha858, Yeri960, GameSMl, riani98, jonginDO, Muel bin Mingyu, chelle, kwonhosh, fvcksoo, Vioolyt, kim taejin, gg0098, 952, MyNameX**

Okay,

:)

 **TBC or END ?**

P.S : _Don't forget to review_. Aku cukup kecewa kalian hanya membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dari ratusan viewers yg kulihat, hanya duapuluhan yg review kalau tidak salah. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kayaknya Mingyu mulai suka Wonu? Atau udah lama suka Wonu? (Yeri960)** aku rasa udah lama suka~

 **Itu cewek menor siapa? (Anna-love 17carats)** silakan liat di ch iniii~

 **Kana itu artis atau oc? (Sharon Jung)** OC~

 **Ane harus nunggu ch 20 kesono biar Wonu berubah? (kookies)** bener, ente harus nunggu, gak lama kok Cuma tinggal beberapa ch lagi :v

 **Wonu mingyu kapan vacaran? Kudu nunggu berapa ch lagi buat liat adegan romantis mereka kak? (kureyrey)** Meanie masih lama pacaraaannyaaaa~ tenang aja tinggal tiga ch lagi kok~

 **What? Mingyu gak tahu? Masa? (GameSMl)** iiihhh suerr seriussss… miapah. Mingyu tempeeee/plak

 **Tor nanti orang2 pd curiga ga kalo wonu wanita bukan cowo lagi? (dilaarchuleta12)** liat aja nanti yaaa :3 **dan ttg musuhnya itu siapa mreka? Emang mrk punya masalah apa sama wonu?** Liat aja~ liat ajaaa~/disepak

 **Nanti bakal ada adegan Mingyu nolong pas Wonu dibully ga? (Park Chan-chan)** karena kalian pada mengharapkan adegan itu…. tentu saja adaaaa~ /dor

 _Thanks for review!_

 **Ch 16**

.

 **WARN :** This Chap rated M! Tapi setelah itu jangan melemparku dengan kaleng bekas~ _Rated M for violence_

.

.

"Hai. Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak berniat sama sekali membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Ditatapnya tidak suka pada enam anak berandal dihadapannya, seringai terpasang di wajah mereka dan mereka menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan remeh. Wonwoo merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Lihat. Sombong sekali dia sekarang. Padahal dulu dia sering menyapa kita."

Keenamnya tertawa. Wonwoo berjalan mundur dan mundur.

"Kenapa kau mundur, Wonwoo? Kau ingin kabur? Oh, bukankah kau akan menghina kami dulu sebelum kabur mencari temanmu? Pasangan homo mu?"

"Apa maksudmu." Wonwoo berucap.

Mereka tertawa, lalu salah satu berbicara, "Kau masih bertanya? Khekhekhe jangan bercanda."

"Dia tidak sadar diri."

"Homo benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Dia harus musnah dari sekolah ini."

"Lakukan."

Wonwoo terkesiap saat dua orang mencengkram kedua lengannya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Satu orang dihadapannya tampak menekuk jari-jarinya, menimbulkan bunyi 'kletek' disana, seringaiannya terlihat jahat.

"Lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan disini. Apa kau bisa bertahan atau kau hanya bisa berteriak minta tolong kepada pacarmu." Ucapnya lalu meninju wajah Wonwoo.

"Akh!"

Berkali tinjuan itu mengenai wajahnya lalu turun kebadannya, perutnya, tangannya. Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tinjuan itu berhenti, kali ini orang yang berada dihadapannya berganti, dengan sebuah pisau lipat ditangan. Mata Wonwoo membulat. Ia semakin memberontak.

"Eits. Jangan memberontak!"

"Lepaskan!"

Pisau menempel di pipinya dan menggores kulitnya.

"Kalau kau semakin memberontak pisau ini akan semakin menggores lebih dalam ke kulitmu."

"Peduli setan yang penting aku bisa lepas dari tangan kotor kalian." Ucap Wonwoo cepat.

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan aku."

Sret.

Satu goresan muncul di lehernya. Wonwoo meringis tanpa suara dan terus memberontak melepaskan diri. Orang di depannya terlihat marah dan mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi siap menghunuskannya ke bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berpikir keras untuk melepaskan diri, ia lalu mendapat ide, "Wajahmu jelek sekali, sampah, lebih baik jangan berlama-lama berdiri dihadapanku." Ucapnya lalu menendang selakangan orang itu.

"UAGH!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wonwoo dengan cepat menabrakkan kepalanya pada wajah orang yang mencengkram lengan kanannya dan cengkraman tangan kanannya terlepas.

"AKH!"

"Hei!" lengah, satu orang yang mencengkram tangan kirinya dengan cepat ia menabrakkan siku nya pada batang hidung orang itu.

"ARGH!"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, "Cobalah kalau kalian bisa menghentikanku!" serunya lalu menendang wajah musuh yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu dengan cepat berlari dari tempat itu.

.

.

Wonwoo terengah, ia berhenti di lorong lantai satu dan mencoba meredakan deru napasnya. Ia menatap wajahnya melalui kaca jendela, meringis melihat lebam biru dan luka goresan disana.

"Ah sial. Wajahku jadi jelek sekali." Lirih Wonwoo sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari goresan di wajahnya maupun lehernya.

"Gawat, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus seperti ini. Ini harus diobati." Ucapnya saat mendapati darah yang mengalir tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Baru saja ia berbalik untuk melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, ia mendapati sekelompok gadis tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di lorong itu. Dan mereka terhenti saat mendapati Wonwoo berdiri terdiam disana.

"Lihat apa yang kita temukan."

"Dia yang dibicarakan Kana bukan?"

"Oh, ayolah. Namanya Wonwoo."

"Si mulut busuk."

Mereka tertawa dan segera mengelilingi Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela napas, baru saja ia terlepas dari satu bahaya, kini bahaya yang lain datang. Gadis –gadis itu memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali, Dari mana kau dapat luka-luka ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil menelusuri wajah Wonwoo dengan jemari.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri diam dan menatap mereka dengan risih.

"Kau baru saja berkelahi?" tanyanya sambil menekan jari di luka Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengaduh dan segera menepis tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu mendelik kearahnya.

"Masih mending aku mengkhawtirkanmu," desis gadis itu sambil menjambak rambut Wonwoo dan mengguncangnya.

"Akh." Wonwoo meringis.

"Mengkhwatirkannya? Untuk apa?" celetuk yang lain sambil tertawa.

Gadis itu menoleh keteman-temannya, "Kalian benar, tidak ada gunanya mengkhawtirkannya." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Gadis itu lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo, tersenyum manis dan bertanya, "Kau tidak menggoda kami lagi?" sambil mendekatkan tubuh moleknya pada tubuh Wonwoo.

"….."

Gadis itu mendengus, mengguncang jambakannya lagi, membuat Wonwoo kembali meringis. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya dan tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan menggoda kita, orientasi seksualnya sudah berbeda sekarang." Celetuk yang lain lalu tertawa.

"Menjijikkan, ew."

"Serius? Kau berubah menjadi seorang ekhm—gay?" tanya gadis itu lagi, mendekatkan wajah Wonwoo pada wajahnya.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Haa~ sayang sekali padahal kau tipe ku." Ucap gadis itu.

"Kau bilang tipemu Mingyu, Yeri." Ucap temannya.

"Well, semua lelaki tampan itu tipeku," Jawab gadis itu, ia lalu menatap Wonwoo, "bahkan setelah aku mendekatkan diriku padamu, agar kau tertarik dengan kecantikanku, kau tetap tidak berubah normal, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo meringis dalam diam. Ia mengerang dalam batin. Justru jika ia menyukai gadis itu dia malah menjadi tidak normal. Karena ia seorang wanita sekarang. Ia dan gadis itu punya gender yang sama sekarang.

Gadis-gadis itu tertawa. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Huh. Sebegitu inginnya kalian untuk digoda? Benar-benar gadis-gadis murahan. _Bicthes_."

Gelak tawa itu terhenti, berubah sunyi. Gadis-gadis itu menatap Wonwoo tidak terima, terutama gadis yang masih saja menjambak rambutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku." Desis Wonwoo.

Gadis itu mendelik kearahnya, beberapa saat dia terdiam sebelum menyeringai dan menatap Wonwoo kejam.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melepaskan jambakan ini." Ucapnya lalu menarik jambakannya dan membenturkan kepala Wonwoo ke kusen jendela dengan keras.

DUAK.

Wonwoo tidak bisa bereaksi apapun kecuali memekik kesakitan. Gadis itu membenturkan kembali kepalanya ke kusen jendela sebelum melepaskan jambakannya pada kepala Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan sendirinya membentur kusen jendela untuk ketiga kalinya lalu jatuh merosot kelantai.

Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekali dan entah kenapa terasa berputar-putar. Ia memejamkan salah satu matanya saat merasakan darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan melewati matanya. Gadis-gadis itu sekali lagi mengelilinginya.

"Dasar mulut busuk. Lihatlah, kau terlihat begitu menjijikkan sekarang. Ah. Aku bahkan sudah muak melihatmu."

"Kenapa tidak membuatnya semakin menjijikkan?"

Wonwoo tercekat, gadis-gadis itu mulai menendanginya diiringi dengan tawa mereka yang terdengar mengejeknya.

"Ini untuk perkataan kurang ajarmu tadi."

"Untuk perasaanku yang ditolak mentah-mentah olehmu."

"Untuk Kana yang menderita karena Mingyu menolaknya gara-gara kau."

"Akh! Hen-ti—Uakh! Argh—uhukk!—kan!" Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan.

Tendangan itu terus dia terima bertubi-tubi. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun, tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa digerakkan, kepalanya semakin sakit. Air matanya lolos. Ia mengharapkan seorang menolongnya. Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

 _Mingyu, tolong aku._

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya keluar. Guncangan karena tendangan membuatnya bibir yang ia gigit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak asyik lagi. Ayo pergi teman-teman."

Satu persatu menghentikan tendangannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Wonwoo merasa lega. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terisak dan meringkuk dilantai. Napasnya terdengar tersendat-sendat.

"Kau menangis?"

Wonwoo segera melirik kearah sumber suara. Seorang gadis yang tadi pagi berpapasan dengannya, gadis dengan lipstik merah maroon terpoles di bibirnya, berdiri diatasnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan dan dagu mengarah keatas.

Wonwoo tidak membalas. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kau ingat padaku? Kita bertemu tadi pagi, aku menyapamu."

Wonwoo tidak membalas. Gadis itu lalu merendahkan dirinya, duduk diatas perut datar Wonwoo.

"Ingat tentang gadis berkepang yang pernah kau hina?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, atau lebih tepat melupakannya, sangat banyak gadis yang menjadi sasaran hinaannya dulu.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Kau sudah pasti melupakannya." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali, sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya keleher Wonwoo, melingkarkan tangan itu di sekitar leher Wonwoo dan mengeratkannya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku juga tidak ingin kau mengingatnya. Tapi, aku ingin kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang. Gadis itu mencekiknya. Tangan Wonwoo menggapai-gapai, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman gadis itu. Mencoba menghirup udara dari hidungnya atau mulutnya saat ia merasakan ia mulai kehabisan napas.

"Uh—ukh—hh—" Pandangannya mulai memburam, bibirnya mulai membiru.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan! Ayo kita ganti baju! Pelajaran selanjutnya akan menunggu!" teriak Jisoo pada Jeonghan yang masih saja asyik memantulkan bola bundar berwarna oranye sesekali melemparnya kearah ring.

"Oh! Okay!" balas Jeonghan sambil menangkap bola dan berjalan kearah Jisoo dengan terngah.

"Ewh. Panas sekali." Ucap Jeonghan saat keduanya keluar dari aula dan berjalan menuju gedung utama.

"Itu karena kau terlalu semangat berolahraga." Balas Jisoo.

"Olahraga itu harus selalu semangat." Balas Jeonghan, sesekali memutar bola ditangannya.

"Baiklah," Jisoo menghela napas, "oh, hey. Kenapa kau membawa bolanya? Seharusnya kau menaruhnya digudang."

"Oh, benar juga!" seru Jeonghan, lalu terdiam sejenak dan terkekeh, "tidak apa, setidaknya aku bisa mengasah kemampuanku di kelas nanti."

Jisoo mencibir, "Adanya bola itu bakal disita guru nanti."

Keduanya masuk kedalam bagunan utama, menelusuri koridor untuk menuju tangga, dan saat itu Jeonghan mendengar suara rintihan saat keduanya melintasi koridor lain. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan merapat ke dinding, mengintip kearah koridor dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang berada tiga meter darinya. Seorang gadis tengah mencekik seseorang dibawahnya.

Jeonghan segera berlari ke lorong itu, melempar kepala gadis itu dengan bola basket ditangannya. Membuat gadis itu melepaskan cekikannya pada leher orang dibawahnya dan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jeonghan.

Jisoo yang berada dibelakangnya terkejut melihat orang yang dicekik gadis itu, "Astaga! Wonwoo!" Jeonghan juga sama terkejutnya.

Wonwoo akhirnya bisa meraup udara serakus yang ia bisa, namun pada akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri karena sudah beberapa puluh detik tidak bernapas.

Gadis itu dengan panik segera melarikan diri, namun Jeonghan mengejarnya dan mendapatkannya, meringkus lengan gadis itu hingga tak berkutik.

"Mau kemana kau? Setelah melakukan hal itu?! kau harus dihukum!" seru Jeonghan.

Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri, namun dengan sekuat tenanga Jeonghan menahannya.

Sementara Jisoo menaruh kepala Wonwoo dipangkuannya, mencoba membangunkan dan mengecek pernapasan juga detak jantung Wonwoo. Jisoo bersyukur manusia diatas pangkuannya itu masih bernapas dan jantungnya berdetak walaupun terasa lemah.

"Jisoo! Antarkan dia segera ke ruang kesehatan! Aku akan melaporkan gadis ini keruang kedisiplinan!" teriak Jeonghan lalu menggeret gadis ditangkapnya dengan tenaga ekstra.

Jisoo mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menaruh lengan Wonwoo melingkari bahunya. Berjalan sambil memapah Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri menuju ruang kesehatan dengan menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi pada Wonwoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tubuh Wonwoo terlihat babak belur, luka lebam dimana-mana dan terdapat goresan dengan darah yang sudah mengering di wajah dan lehernya juga darah dari luka di kepalanya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang tempat Wonwoo terkapar di lantai tadi, kusen jendela diatasnya tampak beberapa noda darah.

Jisoo meringis, melihat hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak tega. Ia segera merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo diatas kasur begitu sampai keruang kesehatan. Dilepasnya sepatu Wonwoo, berikut blazer yang dipakai Wonwoo. Ia lalu membuka lemari, mencari-cari kotak obat. Kemudian mengambil air bersih dari keran di wastafel. Setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan membersihkan lukanya juga memberinya obat luka.

"Wonwoo, apa yang terjadi padamu?" lirih Jisoo.

Wonwoo tentu saja tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun sesuai deru napasnya yang teratur.

.

.

.

A.N : Katakan authornya kejam, silakan :3 aku minta maaf karna ch ini brutal dan menganiaya Wonu sori Wonu/hugWonu/ silakan juga kalau mau sumpah serapah ke saya karena ch ini isinya Cuma begini, fufu

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan, bikin sakit hati, bikin marah, bikin kzl, bikin sebel dll. Sori juga Mingyunya gak muncul~

Thanks to : clee6314, Bsion, XiayuweLiu, Park Chan-chan, jeonjk, Nichanjung, dilaarchulaeta12, Ririsasa, riani98, GameSMl, kureyrey, ohyuns, Muel bin Mingyu, kwonhosh, kimtaejin, gg0098, kookies, Sharon Jung, exoinmylove, Firdha858, Valiens, babykookiies, lulu-shi, elfishynurul, elfrani, Anna-love 17carats, Lalapoh, Vioolyt, Yeri960, 952, markoppa

Okay,

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

P.S : ini mungkin telat, tapi aku buat ff meanie lagi, judulnya _Seven Days and Fall in Love_. Yg berminat silakan dibaca~ :)) /promoseehhh/

P.S.S : NEW MEANIE MOMENT! I'M SO HAPPYYYYY! X3

p.s.s.s : ada yg merasa di sini aku membuat sebuah kesalahan? Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengubahnya karena kalau aku ubah, ceritanya bakal kacau. :3

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Jisoo ma Jeonghan disini cewek ya? (Inne751)** Iyap! Btw, kemarin aku baru nemu fanart Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jisoo, Jeonghan genderbend, dan mereka cantiiiiiiikkk sekaliiii /curhatbentar

 **Geger otak kaga si Wonu? (kureyrey)** eeehhh lebih baik jangaann, kasian 0^0

 **Mingyu kemana sih? (elfrani)** Mingyu sedang …..piiiiippp-….

 **Kira2 Jisoo bakal tau ga ya kalo Wonu cewe? (lalapoh** ) ehm… jangan dulu~

 **Mingyu kemana? Kok ga nolongin wonu? Trus jisoo bakal tau dong kalo wonu cewe? (ketiiiliem)** OKAY! Mingyu lagi kencan sama saya. Sa-ma-sa—dilemparsepatu. Makanya dia gak nolong wonu—en jisoo, lebih baik jangan sekarang yaaa…. Oke, anak baik :3

 **Kok ga ada meanie moment sih thor? (sharon jung)** maaf—mianhae—sorry—gomenne~

 **Mingyu kemana? Wonu selamat kan? (yeri960)** dibilang. Mingyu lagi sama ak—dor. Iyaa wonu selamat, maaf ya cint/hugWonu

 **KIM MINGYU DIMANA? (Bsion)** DIBILANG LAGI PACARAN AMA GUE MBAAKK/laludisepak

 **Makin sini chapnya makin pendek ya? (Yamada Kim Naho)** Aiii emmm sooorrryyyy ^0^)/

 **Next chap Mingyu muncul kan? (Ninchajung)** Of course dong say.

 **APA APAAN INI PENDEK BANGET?! (annyeong bada)** YAH MAU GIMANA~ AUTHORNYA PENDEK HUH/ganyambung

 **Jangan2 authornya janjian ngerencanain buat ff yg si wonu menderita? (elfishynurul)** errr—nggak kok. Nggak… /hugtightWonu

 **Btw, itu Jisoo kagak tahu apa? Kagak ngerasain apa? (GameSml)** soalnya dia lagi shock~

 **Kenapa wonu dibully sampai segitunya? (Byun924)** biar gregeett~

 **Apakah jisoo bakal tau kalo Wonu udah brubah jadi cewe? Kapan semuanya tau? Bagaimana reaksinya? (tania)** OKE. (ala emci tipi) KITA TUNGGU SETELAH….. INI. /plak

Ch 17

.

"Bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Sedang diceramahi Choi songsaemnim," Jawab Jeonghan, "bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?" nadanya berubah cemas mengingat Wonwoo.

"Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, aku bahkan sudah meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tadi selama satu jam, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sadar juga."

"Lalu dari mana kau barusan?"

"Kamar mandi."

"Kalau begitu ayo keruang kesehatan sekarang."

"Hum-mm."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar sedikit apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo tadi dari gadis itu. Sebelum ia mencekik Wonwoo, ia melihat sekelompok gadis menendangnya." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Apa?!" pekik Jisoo tidak percaya, "tega sekali."

"Kau pikir kenapa dia bisa dihajar seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo menggeleng, Jeonghan menghela napas, "Gadis itu juga tidak tahu. Tapi, dia sempat menyinggung gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah.. gosip itu. Kejam sekali, aku mendengar cerita yang asli dari Minghao, Wonwoo tidak salah apapun." Ucap Jisoo.

"Ba—bagaimana aslinya?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

"Gadis bernama Kana menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu, aku tidak tahu seperti apa gadis itu. Mingyu menolaknya, tapi, dia keras kepala dan menginginkan Mingyu menerimanya. Lalu Wonwoo tiba-tiba datang untuk mengembalikan barang Mingyu yang ketinggalan, kemudian Mingyu menggunakan Wonwoo untuk menolak gadis itu sekali lagi—dengan berpura-pura menciumnya."

"Oh! Kalau begitu Mingyu yang salah?"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi Kana juga salah, dia menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar tentang Wonwoo."

Jeonghan terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Wonwoo itu orang yang seperti apa sebetulnya?" tanya Jeonghan akhirnya.

Jisoo menoleh padanya, terdiam sejenak untuk mencari jawaban, "Orang yang menyebalkan." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membuat Minghao berkelahi karenanya," Jawab Jisoo, "tunggu, memangnya kau tak pernah mendengar nama Wonwoo sebelumnya? Dia cukup terkenal karena suka menghina."

"Begitukah?" tanya Jeonghan, "aku tidak terlalu suka memperhatikan obrolan orang lain, jika itu tidak benar-benar penting. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak tahu. Dia orang yang suka menghina?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mulai berubah sekarang.."

Jeonghan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Sebuah jeritan kesakitan langsung menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Terkejut, mereka segera mendatangi sumber suara. Melihat guru kesehatan sedang mengurut lengan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Sudah hentikan, saem! Ini menyakitkan!" Wonwoo terisak.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau semakin bergerak ini tidak akan selesai."

"Hai, Wonwoo."

Rengekan Wonwoo terhenti, membulatkan mata melihat Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

"Kenapa dengan lengannya, saem?" tanya Jisoo, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Hanya terkilir, aku mengurutnya, setelah itu, ini akan baik-baik saja." Jawab gurunya tenang.

"Eh benarkah? Berarti tadi aku memapahnya tanpa tahu tangannya terkilir," Ucap Jisoo, "uh, maafkan aku Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia meringis kesakitan. Jeonghan menjitak Jisoo.

"Sudah." Ucap gurunya, "pastikan kau tidak membawa barang berat dulu dengan tanganmu, jangan berkelahi juga."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan lalu duduk disebelahnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ehm ya.. tidak bisa dibilang baik. Lihat, badanku penuh perban dan rasanya nyeri sekali." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku harap kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap kedua gadis itu, "Kalian yang… menolongku?"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo mengangguk, Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Jeonghan mengangguk senang, "Aku bersyukur kita melewati tempat itu, karena kalau tidak—mungkin aku tidak berbicara denganmu sekarang."

Wonwoo tergagap saat Jeonghan memeluknya. Jisoo tertawa kecil.

"Oh, _poor Wonwoo. Get well soon, okay_?" Jisoo ikut-ikutan memeluknya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, wajahnya memanas. Guru kesehatan yang melihat itu tertawa geli sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Kedua gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan membuat ketiganya menatap kearah pintu. Soonyoung datang terengah.

"Wonwoo! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar keadaanmu dari wali kelas—oh my God. Kau terlihat babak belur." Ucap Soonyoung dan berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Hai, Soon." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Apa aku harus memberitahu ini pada Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tersentak, "Tidak! Tidak usah!" pekiknya.

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Ini kan karena ulahnya juga, kalau dia tidak melakukan ini dan gosip itu tidak ada, kau juga tidak akan di bully seperti ini. Lagipula ini sudah kelewatan."

Wonwoo terdiam dan menunduk, "Mingyu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini—" lirih Wonwoo, ia lalu mendongak, "maksudku… mereka—anak-anak berandalan itu menghajarku untuk balas dendam atas apa yang kulakukan pada mereka sebelumnya. Jadi.. tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu—tidak ada, tidak usah membawa-bawa dia."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ya. Ini salahku, tidak apa."

Soonyoung menghela napas, "Baik, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini. Tapi, hanya karena balas dendam mereka melakukan hal seperti ini? Sebetulnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Aku menghina mereka. Mengejek mereka… hanya itu. Aku tahu itu membuat mereka sakit hati." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya menghina mereka?" tanya Jeonghan, "dan mereka membalasmu dengan ini? Itu tidak adil!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu, itu sudah berdarah tadi." larang Jisoo.

Wonwoo segera melepaskan gigitannya.

"Apakah satu kelas sudah tahu?" tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Tapi semua guru sudah tahu sepertinya, aku baru saja dari ruang guru dan mereka sibuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Kalau begitu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan tersebar, tidak ada gunanya kau menyembunyikan ini dari Mingyu," ucap Jeonghan, lalu mengerjap, "mengapa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari Mingyu?"

"Tentu saja Mingyu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku bersama anak-anak berandalan itu," ucap Wonwoo, "dan kalian juga."

Jeonghan terkejut, "Aku tidak setuju, aku sudah melihatmu di siksa seperti itu, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Ini tidak sebanding. Walaupun mereka marah karena kau menghina mereka, itu tidak benar-benar menyakiti mereka—"

"Kalau begitu, mereka tidak akan menyerang Wonwoo, Jeonghan." Sela Jisoo.

"Sudah sifat mereka seperti itu, siapa yang mengganggu harus binasa," tukas Jeonghan, lalu menoleh pada Wonwoo, "aku akan menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menjaga mu."

"Tidak usah, Noona. Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau bilang seperti ini menjaga diri? Lihat tubuhmu." Ucap Jisoo.

"Sebelumnya aku di serang cowok dan aku bisa menjaga diri, walau mereka membuat luka lebam diwajahku—dan menggores kulit leherku," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "tapi selanjutnya yang menyerangku adalah wanita, aku tidak bisa membalas—"

"Tipikal pria yang tidak ingin melukai wanita, cih," Jisoo mendecih, "tapi kalau begini juga kau harus membela diri."

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak kuat melakukan apapun lagi, tubuhku terasa lemah sekali saat itu." ucap Wonwoo.

Bel berbunyi, keempatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah bel masuk, kita harus masuk kelas," Ucap Jisoo, "kau akan tetap beristirahat disini?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku menemanimu." Ucap Jeonghan.

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, "Tidak bisa Jeonghan, kita sudah kelas tiga, kita tidak bisa kehilangan materi begitu saja."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa meminta Seungcheol mengajari aku nanti—atau kau." Balas Jeonghan.

Jisoo menarik lengan Jeonghan, "Ayolah, tenang saja ada Soonyoung disini, dia yang akan menemani Wonwoo. Lagipula kau seharusnya simpati sedikit pada Seungcheol, dia sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS—walaupun sebentar lagi dia akan lengser, kau terlalu memperbudak dia."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Sedangkan Jeonghan bersikeras ingin menemani Wonwoo, bahkan kini salah satu tangannya memeluk Wonwoo erat sedang tangan lain ditarik Jisoo dan pelukan itu membuat Wonwoo memekik kesakitan.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Wonwoo!" panik Jeonghan dan segera melepaskan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil dan masih meringis lalu berkata, "Tidak apa, noona."

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya, " desis Jisoo.

Jeonghan nyengir lebar, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Keduanya lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, "Dah! Wonwoo! Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja Jisoo!" seru Jeonghan.

"Kenapa aku? Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terdiam saat pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup. Wonwoo lalu menatap Soonyoung dan dibalas dengan lirikan. Sunyi selama beberapa saat.

"Tipikal pria yang tidak ingin melukai wanita ya…" Soonyoung mendengus, "setelah tahu kenyataan kau seperti apa, aku harus menahan komentarku." Ia lalu tertawa.

"Bagus jika begitu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ntah kenapa aku punya firasat, gendermu akan segera ketahuan oleh orang banyak." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Begitukah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sebelumnya songsaemnim menyuapiku."

"Aku pikir aku benar-benar harus menceritakan ini pada Mingyu." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Tidak usah, Soon." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Aku tetap akan memberitahunya."

"Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo yang menatapnya, "Dia perlu melindungimu."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku." balas Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Melindungi diri dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terdiam, "Lagipula, kau wanita sekarang, Won, kau harus berhati-hati—"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sekarang wanita?" potong Wonwoo cepat, menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Soonyoung terpaku.

"Aku bilang aku bisa menjaga diriku, berarti aku bisa. Aku pernah mengikuti taekwondo—walaupun aku sudah berhenti, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melindungi diri."

"Tapi keadaanmu—"

"Aku akan segera sembuh. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegitunya, memangnya kau siapaku?"

Soonyoung melotot kearahnya, menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, "Aku temanmu! Sebagai teman tidak boleh aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kau hanya ketua kelas, tidak lebih."

"Baiklah! Kau boleh bilang begitu! Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengikuti perkataanmu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya kau bisa melindungi diri….. lihat, lihat dirimu sekarang!" ucap Soonyoung.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau lemah sekarang, kau tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan mereka begitu saja—apalagi jika mereka itu laki-laki dan ada banyak, kekuatanmu tidak akan seimbang."

Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya, rahangnya seolah mengeras, "Pergi sekarang, Soonyoung." Gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Pergi!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"…."

"Oke! Aku akan pergi dari sini dan kau bisa melanjutkan istirahatmu!" Ucap Soonyoung lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Akan kusalinkan catatan untukmu. Sebaliknya, kau jangan menolak kata-kataku." Lanjutnya lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, "Cepat sembuh, teman."

Wonwoo menghela napas, di cengkramnya kuat-kuat selimut diatas kedua kakinya. Ditelusurinya perban dan plester luka yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia meringis. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

" _Kau pasti bercanda. Melindungi diri dengan keadaan seperti itu?"_

Kata-kata Soonyoung berdenging di kepalanya, Wonwoo mengerang kesal. Ia menggerakkan kakinya, mencoba untuk turun dari kasur. Berjengit pelan saat merasakan kakinya begitu nyeri untuk menapak pada lantai, ia bahkan berpegangan pada ujung kasur. Wonwoo berdiam untuk selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung kasur, mencoba berjalan.

Wonwoo meringis, kakinya cukup sakit untuk berjalan, sedikit tertatih tapi itu tidak apa, setidaknya tidak sampai membuatnya limbung di jalan. Ia menghela napas lagi dan berjalan menuju kasur untuk berbaring lagi.

Soonyoung benar. Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi diri jika keadaannya begini? Bagaimana jika besok ia akan diserang lagi? Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan memejamkan mata lalu membukanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia lalu mengerjapkan mata, mengingat sesuatu.

Syukurlah, besok hari libur. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir untuk tidak masuk sekolah dan mendapat hal buruk yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa seharian ini ia tak melihat Wonwoo dimanapun?_

Mingyu mendesah kesal, menatap kearah arlojinya berkali-kali, menghitung beberapa menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Mengapa waktu berdetak lama sekali? Ia hanya ingin bertemu Wonwoo sekarang juga.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, hal yang ditunggu Mingyu tiba. Bel pulang berbunyi. Sorakan senang terdengar di kelas. Dengan cepat Mingyu mengemas barang-barangnya, setelah tidak sabaran menunggu sang guru keluar dari kelas, ia dengan cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Seokmin.

Minghao mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau pulang sendiri, Minghao?" tanya Seokmin kemudian.

Minghao menggeleng, "Aku pulang bersama Jisoo-noona."

"Aku mengerti. Heh.. enaknya punya kekasih. Aku kapan ya…?" keluh Seokmin.

Minghao tertawa kecil, "Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk mencari?"

Seokmin mendengus, "Kau terdengar mengejekku."

"Memang." Derai tawa Minghao terdengar dan semakin menipis kala pemuda china itu keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo ada?" tanya Mingyu di depan kelas Wonwoo.

"Oh, Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak ada, dia sudah pulang tadi—"

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hey! Mingyu! Tunggu dulu!"

.

Mingyu mempercepat larinya, mencoba menebak apakah Wonwoo sekarang sudah berada di depan loker sepatu. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tangga, menuju lantai satu dan kecewa mendapati tak ada Wonwoo dimanapun.

 _Apakah dia sudah berjalan menuju halte?_

Mingyu dengan terburu mengganti sepatunya, berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda. Dikayuhnya sepeda keluar dari wilayah sekolah, menelusuri jalan menuju halte. Tidak ada Wonwoo di halte. Kemana gadis itu?

Ia lalu menelusuri jalan sekali lagi, mungkin saja Wonwoo membeli sesuatu sebelum benar-benar pulang kerumahnya. Mingyu mendadak menghentikan laju sepedanya saat ekor matanya melihat sesuatu.

Wonwoo dengan seorang pemuda dihadapannya. Mingyu terhenyak. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Itu Doyoon, tetangga Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit, _mengapa ada Doyoon disini? Apakah dia menjemput Wonwoo?_

Wonwoo tampak berpegangan pada lengan Doyoon. Lalu Doyoon tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada Wonwoo, lalu mengelus wajah dan kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya melihat hal itu. Doyoon meraih lengan Wonwoo, berkata sesuatu dan setelah itu keduanya berjalan.

Mingyu mengernyit lagi, kenapa jalan Wonwoo terlihat tertatih?

Doyoon terlihat hati-hati menggenggam lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berkata sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum. Lalu berjalan lagi dan menghilang dibalik belokan jalan.

Mingyu terdiam diatas sepedanya. Mematung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, tanpa ia sadari ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang sepeda. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa tidak begitu terima melihat Wonwoo bersama pemuda itu.

Ia cemburu.

.

.

.

Thanks to : Tfiy, Gg0098, Firdha858, Dinner40, Dilaarchuleta12, Inne751, Adorewonwoo, Kureyrey, Elfrani, Lalapoh, Ketiiiiliem, Sharon Jung, Yeri960, Jisaid, Bsion, Yamada Kim Naho-Chan, Mybaekookies, Xiayuweliu, Fvcksoo, Nichanjung, Annyeong Bada, Ririsasa, Kookies, Elfishynurul, Babyhansol, 952, Riani98, Bizzlestarxo, Kimxjeon, Gamesmi, Byun924, Muel Bin Mingyu, Exoinmylove, Vioolyt, Kwonhosh, Kimingyu, Rzkamalia, Meanie Onfire, Kimtaejin, Tania BLUEFIRE805, Helen Yang, Jeonjk, Clarahyun, Mbee, , KOROKURAKWAYUN, HOHO, ANNISA1004, GUEST, Byeons, Audrea

A/N : HEYY! APA KABAR~ SORI LAMA~ DAN INI PUN AKU DI SELA UJIAN SEKOLAH AHEY. Apa ada juga yang sedang ujian sekolah atau malah ujian tengah semester? Kalau iya, FIGHTING!

P.S : btw, One Fine Day 3 banyak couple bertebaran ya~ mulai dari

Meanie (as always),

CheolSoo (psstt… entah kenapa aku jadi suka mereka :3 akrab banget kayaknya /evillaugh/ mulai dari OFD 1, dimana Jeonghan-Seungcheol-Jisoo, berbaring-uhuhk-bersama (dua istri asik ya bang?/digampar) tapi tangan Seungcheol malah jadi bantal Jisoo :3),

SoonSeok (hwhwhwh),

SeokKwan (fav),

SeungHan (Jeonghan dengan yakinnya ngomong Seungcheol bakal milih dia~ aw man~)

ChanSol (fav) (they're so cute uh huh)

JunHao (!) (mereka hampir ciuman! Sial! Jun gantian!) (dan Jun masih sama agresifnya mainan pindah kertas itu :3)

Dll lah, aku lupa heheh XDD thanks for all reviews :3 I love you all~ /mmuacchh/ew

Okay,

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Doyoon belum tahu kan kalo Wonu cewe? (Nichanjung) iya belum tau….

Tapi Wonu bakal minta bantuan ama si Aming kan? (okwonn17) emm… gimana ya… fufufu… Aming Mission X itu? /plak

Kapan Wonwoo ketauan jadi cewek? Kenapa Mingyu kaya orang bego? (dinner40) bentar lagi ketauan kok say. Tunggu aja. Btw, aku juga baru sadar kenapa Mingyu kaya orang bego haha sumimasen~

Soonyoung tahu ya? kok aku gak inget? (GameSMl) soalnya kan waktu Jihoon-Wonwoo berantem ada Soonyoung disitu… jadi dia tahu~

Apa gak ada perubahan yang signifikan? Misal perincian tinggi badan? Suaranya? Perawakannya? Wajahnya? (Crysan-emerald) aw. Signifikan itu apa? Aku lupa artinya '-')/ perincian tinggi badan… hm… aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengubah tinggi badannya, tetap 180 aja :3 suaranya…. Yah, masih agak berat lah, semacam suara cewek yang berat gitu hmmm…. Aku kurang yakin ('-') perawakan dan wajah, aku tidak terlalu mengubahnya total, masih tetap sama, kan dia cantik/dor/ jadi gak usah diubah. Jawabanku kurang memuaskan, oke, nanti ku pikirkan lagi. sori kalau aku gak terlalu menjelaskannya secara rinci, aku gak suka detail huft… thanks :3

Jihoon kemana perginya? (Kimkeiii) untuk sementara, dia tidak akan kumunculkan :D tunggu waktu yang tepat~ sabar aja~

Dan wonu ga sadar kan klw diikuti Mingyu? (LZ11) nggak say~ sinetron dikit, kalau nyadar kan ketauan~

Mana meanie? Mana kak? (kookies) sorry~ tapi ch ini ada kok, Cuma sedikit sih, terus ch depan udah mulai banyak kok, itu pun kalau kalian masih ingin ini lanjut :3

Mingyu lo kemana aje tiba-tiba cemburu? (korokurakwayun) udah dibilang kemarin dia pacaran sama aku XD

.

.

Hati-hati typos!

Ch 18

Wonwoo mendapat izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Setelah menolak beberapa bantuan untuk mengantarnya pulang dan mengambil tasnya di kelas, ia segera keluar dari wilayah sekolahnya dengan langkah tertatih.

Wonwoo meringis, ini hari terburuk baginya, benar-benar buruk. Dia terus melangkah, berjalan melewati halte, menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan sebelum benar-benar pulang. Saat itu pula ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya.

Wonwoo melirik kebelakang takut-takut, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun karena jalan cukup gelap, walaupun pencahayaan dari beberapa rumah dan pertokoan menyinari tempat itu. Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan lagi.

Tapi, sepasang tangan terjulur kearahnya. Wonwoo berjengit kaget saat kedua tangan itu membekap mulutnya, Wonwoo memberontak keras, berteriak disela bekapan tangan itu dengan panik. Ia tak tahu siapa yang membekapnya, tapi ia tahu itu berbahaya.

"Tolo—mmphh! Sia—mmpph! Papun—mmpph!"

Wonwoo benar-benar panik, tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan yang membekap di mulutnya. Putus asa, digigitnya tangan itu beringas dan saat itu pula ia mendengar suara pukulan nyaring beberapa kali dan orang yang membekapnya berteriak kesakitan lalu melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Wonwoo. Melontarkan sumpah serapah pada seseorang.

"Siapa kau brengsek! Berani menggangguku?!"

"Tentu saja aku berani! Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Keparat! Enyah kau!"

"Kau yang enyah! Berani-beraninya kau menyerang temanku, huh?!"

Lalu orang yang membekap Wonwoo dan orang itu terlibat perkelahian kecil. Orang yang mengaku sebagai teman Wonwoo memenangkan hal itu sambil mengancungkan sebuah teflon ditangannya dan yang membekap Wonwoo pun kabur.

"Hey! Kembali! Aku belum puas menghajarmu!"

"Cih!"

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung orang itu, "Doyoon-hyung."

Orang itu berbalik, tersenyum lebar, "Hai, Wonwoo. Lihat, teflon ini cukup berguna ya? mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Dongjin karena sudah memberiku ini."

"Terimakasih."

"Hmm… kau baik? Syukurlah aku melihatmu, jika tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Melihatku? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku mengunjungi rumah temanku," jawab Doyoon ceria, "yang tadi baru kubilang memberiku benda ini." Menunjukkan teflon sekali lagi.

"Beruntung sekali." Ucap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

Doyoon tersenyum senang, lalu menyimpan benda itu di tasnya, "Kau baru mau pulang?" tanya Doyoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi aku belum mendengar bel terakhir dari sekolahmu." Ucap Doyoon.

"Aku pikir beberapa menit lagi." ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap Doyoon, sambil melangkah.

Samar-samar keduanya mendengar suara bel dari sekolah Wonwoo.

"Oke," Wonwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pemuda itu. Namun kakinya berdenyut sakit dan itu hampir membuatnya terjatuh kalau saja Doyoon tidak menahannya.

"Ups. Sorry." Lirih Wonwoo dan terkekeh.

"Tidak apa," Doyoon membiarkan Wonwoo berpegangan pada salah satu lengannya, "kau baik-baik saja? Aku pikir ini alasan kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Doyoon, "kau berkelahi?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Tidak juga, lebih tepatnya di serang oleh anak-anak berandalan."

"Kenapa? Kau membuat masalah? Menghina mereka seperti yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tanya Doyoon.

"Tidak, mereka balas dendam," Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, mengerikan. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh…" ucap Doyoon, lalu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atas hingga bawah, "mereka sampai melukai kepalamu? Apakah sakit?" tanya Doyoon sambil mengelus pelan luka di wajah dan kepala Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Aku merinding sekarang. Aku merasakan sakitnya." Balas Doyoon.

"Lebay sekali."

Doyoon tertawa, "Yasudah, ayo kita pulang, aku akan menuntunmu." Ucap Doyoon dan meraih lengan Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Thanks."

Keduanya pun berjalan.

"Oh ya, hyung," panggil Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah sih."

"Yah, kalau gitu, temani aku membeli makan malam dulu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita ke café yang ada didekat sini? Sekalian aku juga haus sekali." Jawab Doyoon.

"Ah, ide bagus. Ayo."

.

.

"Kau belum pernah cerita padaku." Ucap Doyoon saat mereka sudah berada di café, menunggu pesanan datang.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Alasan kau menangis beberapa hari lalu." Jawab Doyoon.

Wonwoo tersentak, "E—eh. Harus ya?"

"Iya dong," Doyoon senyum lebar, "bayaran sudah menggangguku dengan suara tangismu."

"Emang sebegitu kedengarannya?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Iya. Habis dindingnya kan gak bisa dibilang cukup tebal untuk menghalau suara." Jawab Doyoon.

"Berarti tetangga sebelah kanan ku juga dengar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau lupa? Mereka kan sudah pindah." Jawab Doyoon.

"Oh ya, tempat itu kosong sekarang," ucap Wonwoo, menepuk pelan kepalanya, lalu meringis kesakitan.

"Tolol," cela Doyoon.

"Sial." Balas Wonwoo.

"Jadi… apa alasannya?" tanya Doyoon, tersenyum kearah seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa pesanan mereka.

Wonwoo tidak segera menjawab, lebih memilih mengisi perutnya yang semakin keroncongan dengan hidangan yang baru saja datang. Doyoon memilih untuk menyisip sedikit demi sedikit vanilla latte yang ia pesan.

"Siapa Dongjin?" tanya Wonwoo setelah sepuluh suapan masuk kemulutnya.

"Temanku." Jawab Doyoon.

"Teman sekelas?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak, dia lima tahun di bawahku. Jadi mana mungkin sekelas." Jawab Doyoon.

"Apa-apaan kau? Pedofili?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Enak saja." Protes Doyoon tidak terima.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Lalu kenapa dia memberimu teflon?" tanyanya.

"Dia merusak teflonku beberapa minggu yang lalu…." Doyoon merengut sebal, "Sudah, jangan mengelak, cepat ceritakan."

Wonwoo terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. Memutuskan untuk bercerita atau tidak. Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Aku bertengkar dengan temanku." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Temanmu yang mana? Yang tinggi itu?" tanya Doyoon.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya secepat itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Insting," Doyoon membalas dan mengancungkan jempol, "lagipula pemuda itu terlihat kaget saat aku bertanya apakah dia yang membuatmu menangis waktu itu dan kau juga terlihat panik."

"Iyakah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Ha'ah. Cuma bertengkar membuatmu menangis? Cengeng sekali?"

Wonwoo mengernyit sebal, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cengeng?"

"Sangat tidak manly," jawab Doyoon enteng, "lalu? Apa lagi?"

"Dia membenci ku—" Wonwoo jeda sejenak, "—bahkan menginginkanku menghilang."

"Benarkah? Kejam sekali!" Doyoon tertegun.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Melahap satu suapan makanannya.

"Tidak heran sih kalau kau sedih setelah diinginkan begitu, tapi masa' iya nangis sampai beberapa hari?"

"Ada lagi—" Wonwoo berucap, namun dengan cepat berhenti mengingat apa yang akan ia katakan, tidak mungkin mengatakan dia cemburu melihat Mingyu dengan seorang gadis? Mau dia taruh mana wajahnya?

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi," Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

Doyoon merengut, "Tapi aku lihat kalian cukup akrab waktu itu—sudah baikan?"

"Ya, sudah." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ow, mudah sekali."

Wonwoo terdiam, dia tidak merasa itu mudah sama sekali. Dilanjutkannya makannya yang tertunda.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hari minggu kemarin? Pagi-pagi aku sudah samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan."

"Aku sakit perut." Jawab Wonwoo setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Sakit perut? Kau maag?"

"Tidak, sesuatu yang lain—sudahlah. Rasanya seperti di interogasi oleh mu."

"Hehehe."

Keduanya lalu terdiam dan Wonwoo memilih menghabiskan makanannya, sedangkan Doyoon sudah mulai menghabiskan vanilla latte nya. Mata Doyoon melirik liar, mulai dari isi ruangan café, langit-langit, bahkan pemandangan diluar jendela café.

Ia mengernyit saat melihat sesuatu dan memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang duduk di atas sepedanya, diujung pertigaan jalan. Ia kenal pemuda itu lalu melirik Wonwoo. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sesekali menatap kearah café sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Doyoon mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, ayo pulang." Ucap Wonwoo.

Doyoon tersentak, "Oh—oke."

Setelah membayar, keduanya pun keluar dari café. Terdiam saat merasakan angin malam yang bertiup kencang menyapa keduanya.

"Dingin sekali." Ucap Doyoon.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Ucap Wonwoo, melirik kearah langit malam diatas mereka.

"Begitukah?" tanya Doyoon ikut melirik kearah langit.

"Mendung, langitnya jadi lebih gelap ketimbang biasanya," jawab Wonwoo, "kita harus bergegas kalau tidak ingin kehujanan."

"Kau benar—tapi, kau tidak bisa berjalan cepat bukan?" tanya Doyoon.

"Aku bisa melangkah lebar." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah terburu, aku pikir hujannya tidak akan turun dalam waktu dekat."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju halte dan menaiki sebuah bus.

"Beruntung bus sudah agak kosong." Ucap Doyoon senang.

Wonwoo mengangguk, keduanya duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Eh, temanmu itu—siapa kemarin namanya?" tanya Doyoon.

"Mingyu."

"Kau dan dia—benar-benar cuma berteman?" tanya Doyoon dengan mata memicing.

Wonwoo menoleh bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Doyoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak apa."

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Doyoon lalu menatap kearah jendela, terkejut saat melihat titik-titik air disana.

"Sudah gerimis." Ucap Doyoon.

"Sebentar lagi sampai di halte kok." Jawab Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo menekan bel berhenti dan bus pun berhenti di sebuah halte lalu keduanya turun.

"Gerimisnya masih belum banyak syukurlah." Ucap Doyoon saat keduanya berjalan menuju gedung apartement mereka. Wonwoo mengangguk. Gerimis mulai berubah menjadi hujan begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di gedung apartement.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Yup. Kita beruntung." Balas Doyoon. Keduanya menaiki lift, lalu berjalan menuju unit masing-masing.

"Doyoon-hyung, terima kasih sudah menolong dan menemaniku makan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membuka kunci pintu apartementnya.

"Terima kasih kembali, sampai besok Wonwoo!" Doyoon lalu masuk kedalam apartementnya.

"Sampai besok."

Setelah itu Wonwoo masuk kedalam apartmentnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan melepaskan blazer yang ia pakai sambil berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, penuh dengan perban dan plester luka.

Wonwoo meringis, "Bagaimana aku bisa mandi kalau begini. Untunglah masa menstruasiku sudah selesai."

Memutuskan untuk tidak mandi malam ini dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, ia lalu dengan hati-hati berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Aaaw—aw-awawaw," ringisnya, "sialan benar gadis-gadis itu, tendangan mereka benar-benar mengerikan." Monolognya.

Wonwoo meraih ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya dan membuang celananya begitu saja di lantai. Dibukanya ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk disana, dari Mingyu.

 _Malam, noona._

Wonwoo mengernyit, _Malam juga_ , balasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesan masuk datang.

 _Kau sedang apa?_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, bukannya membalas pesan, ia lantas mengetik nomor Mingyu dan menakan tombol _dial_ , lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hai."

" **Hai juga."**

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara hujan di sambungan suara telepon itu.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan ini mau tidur. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Aku rasa kau tidak di apartementmu." tanya Wonwoo.

" **Memang tidak. Aku sedang perjalanan ke apartement tapi tiba-tiba hujan datang begitu saja, aku berteduh di mini market sekarang…"** Mingyu terdengar menghela napas, **"tapi bajuku sudah basah.."**

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Kau tidak membawa payung?"

" **Tidak."**

"Kasihan sekali."

"… **..."**

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, berharap saja hujannya cepat berhenti."

" **Semoga saja."** Balas Mingyu sambil terkekeh.

"Atau menerobos hujan?" tanya Wonwoo.

" **Aku sedang memikirkan itu sekarang, tapi nanti tasku bisa ikutan basah."** Jawab Mingyu.

"Benar juga."

" **Aku akan menunggu sebentar saja, jika lewat dari jam setengah sebelas aku akan menerobos."**

Wonwoo berdecak, "Terserahlah." Ada jeda sejenak.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, **"Sudah sana tidur. Selamat tidur."**

"Yah, kau juga. Selamat malam."

.-

.-

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dan Doyoon diam-diam sambil menggiring sepedanya. Menerka-nerka akan pergi kemana keduanya.

Wonwoo terlihat berjalan tertatih dan Doyoon menuntunnya. Mingyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa dan apa yang terjadi? Ia akan menanyakan itu nanti.

Dilihatnya kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah café. Mingyu berhenti mengikuti dan memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di pertigaan jalan. Di perhatikannya Wonwoo dan Doyoon duduk di sebelah jendela.

Mereka memesan sesuatu pada pelayan café, lalu mengobrol. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang mereka obrolkan dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Pesanan mereka datang dan selama beberapa saat mereka terlihat tidak mengobrol.

Mingyu menghela napas. Menatap langit lalu beralih memperhatikan dua orang itu lagi. Keduanya mengobrol lagi, setelah beberapa saat mereka tidak mengobrol lagi.

Mingyu benar-benar dilanda rasa penasaran, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, bertanya dalam hati apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia lalu menatap langit lagi dan mengernyit melihat langit berubah lebih gelap dari biasanya dan awan gelap tampak memenuhi langit.

Mingyu lalu melihat kearah café sekali lagi sebelum mengayuh pedal sepedanya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Mingyu mengaduh saat merasakan gerimis kini mulai berubah menjadi hujan. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mempercepat kayuhannya agar sampai di gedung apartementnya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak sampai-sampai.

Mingyu merasakan punggungnya sudah basah sekarang, hujan tambah deras dan jarak apartementnya masih cukup jauh. Ia menghentikan sepedanya dan berteduh di sebuah mini market. Ia menggigil saat udara dingin menerpanya begitu memasuki mini market. Ia mengambil satu roti dan sekotak susu kemudian membayarnya.

Mingyu melihat kearah luar, teringat akan Wonwoo. Apakah Wonwoo sudah pulang? Atau terjebak hujan bersama pemuda itu?

Mingyu bergerak gelisah, tidak ingin mengigat hal itu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di teras minimarket. Mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _Malam, noona._

Semenit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk. _Malam juga._

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengetik dengan cepat. _Kau sedang apa?_

Suara dering terdengar membuatnya tersentak. Wonwoo menelponnya dan dia mengangkatnya.

" **Hai."**

"Hai juga." Jawab Mingyu.

" **Aku baru saja pulang dan ini mau tidur. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Aku rasa kau tidak di apartementmu."** tanya Wonwoo.

"Memang tidak. Aku sedang perjalanan ke apartement tapi tiba-tiba hujan datang begitu saja, aku berteduh di mini market sekarang…" Mingyu menghela napas, menatap pakaiannya, "tapi bajuku sudah basah.."

" **Kau tidak membawa payung?"** tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak."

" **Kasihan sekali."**

"…..." Mingyu terdiam, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding minimarket.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil **, "Kalau begitu, berharap saja hujannya cepat berhenti."**

"Semoga saja." Balas Mingyu sambil terkekeh.

" **Atau menerobos hujan?"** tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang memikirkan itu sekarang, tapi nanti tasku bisa ikutan basah." Jawab Mingyu sambil melihat kearah hujan dihadapannya.

" **Benar juga."**

"Aku akan menunggu sebentar saja, jika lewat dari jam setengah sebelas aku akan menerobos." Ucap Mingyu, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo berdecak, **"Terserahlah."**

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kursi yang ia duduki, teringat kembali akan Wonwoo dan Doyoon tadi, juga saat Wonwoo berjalan tertatih. Tapi ia menggeleng kepalanya, akan ia tanyakan kapan-kapan saja.

Mingyu tertawa hambar, "Sudah sana tidur. Selamat tidur."

" **Yah, kau juga. Selamat malam."**

Sambungan tertutup. Mingyu menurunkan ponsel dari telinga, memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia menghela napas.

Hujan masih saja deras. Mingyu lalu teringat akan roti dan susu yang tadi ia beli. Ia kemudian menyantapnya.

.

.

Thanks to : Byeons, Saythename, Nichanjung, Namsolgyuwoo, Elfrani, Guest, Fvcksoo, Okwonn17, Butterflygurl9, Byun924, Inne751, Adorewonwoo, Dinner40, Bsion, Jeonjk, Gamesml, Crysan-Emerald, Lalapoh, Kimkeiii, Bizzlestarxo, Kakaknaira, Xiayuweliu, Tania, Ddanteung, Firdha858, Ismiryeosomnia, Elfishynurul, Lz11, Exoinmylove, Kookies, Old Noona, Korokurakwayun, 17misscarat, Wonu Prend, Cissy, Wonlove

Makasih buat reviewnya! Maaf karena ini masih pendek~ maaf juga kalau meanienya masih kurang memuaska~ I love you all!

Okay, seperti biasa~

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Duh meanie kapan jadian sih? Trus wonu kapan jadi cewe sepenuhnya? (julia306)** masih lama say, aku bahkan belum menulisnya, jadi gak bisa jawab kapan~ kalo wonu jadi cewe sepenuhnya—maksudmu pas dia pake baju dan aksesoris wanita? Gak bakalan lama lagi kok

 **Wonu kenapa tertutup banget sih sama yg lain? (jeonjk)** karena kalau buka-bukaan terlalu bahaya—belum cukup umur/plak/pikiranmu/gagitu

 **Apa Doyoon suka sama Wonwoo? (tinkeurbxlle)** aku pun tidak tahu~ belum kupikirkan~

 **Suaranya kayak Sonamoo kkah? (Merlin461)** siapa dia? Sorry~ aku tidak tahu banyak nama2 member gb~

 **Mingyu kapan nembak Wonu? (Namsolgyuwoo)** itu raaa-haa-siii-aaa~ masih dalam proses

 **(Yeri960)** **Wonu pulang bareng Doyoon?** Iya **Masa Mingyu gak kenal Doyoon? Kan Doyoon tetangga Wonu?** Kenal kok, kan di ch 17 dia tahu~ **trus Jeonghan Jisoo jdi cewek ya?** iyap, dan mulai ch 21 kedepan mereka akan sering muncul~/gadaygnanyaoy **Meanie moment'a dong~** sabar ya~

 **Mingyu gmn sih.. kok malah penasaran sama Doyoon… gak penasaran sama luka Wonwoo? (17MissCarat)** entahlah? LOL anggap saja disengaja author/pletak

 **Itu yg nyerang diluar sekolah siapa? (elfrani)** yg pastinya musuh Wonu~

 **Yg plesterin Wonwoo siapa? Apa si tukang plester ga kaget liat badan wonwoo? (bizzleSTarxo)** yg pertama plesterin itu Jisoo, trus dokter, nah, si dokter ini tau, sdg Jisoo nggak. Aku memang belum ngasih tau ini di cerita, sabar dikit ntar juga ku kasih tau kok~ yaudahlah, lewat jawab pertanyaan juga ga apa~ :3

 **Mingyu gak sadar kalo si Wonu kesakitan karna di bully? (BLUEFIRE0805)** Mingyu gak tau kalo si Wonu di bully, jadi dia ga tau apa2

 **Kenapa pendek banget? (KimAnita** ) gak tau LOL. Yah sabar aja, nulisnya capek tau~

 **Btw, Mingyu ga sadar muka wonu luka ya? (xjhhnsl)** karena waktu dia nemu Wonu-Doyoon itu malam hari, jadi kurang keliatan~

 **Adegan meanie manaaa? (Sya735)** sabaaaar~ btw, kok gua berasa php ya XD

Enjoy!

Ch 19

.

.

"Huu…Huu—HUUAATTSYYU!"

Mingyu menggosok hidungnya yang kini terasa mampet sebelah. Mengeluh kenapa dengan cepatnya ia bisa terkena flu hanya karena semalam berada diluar dengan pakaian basah saat hujan. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan ia merapat, memperdalam dan mengeratkan selimut tebalnya ke tubuhnya.

"Huuuaassyyu!"

"Haaacchhiim!"

"Haa—ukh."

Tadi malam hujan tidak berhenti sama sekali dan setelah satu jam menunggu, pada akhirnya ia menerobos hujan dan sampai kerumah dengan pakaian basah kuyup begitu pun isi tasnya. Pulang-pulang ia harus mengeringkan isi tasnya dengan menjemurnya di ruang tengah diatas lantai dan hembusan kipas angin. Sementara itu ia mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan kakinya gemetaran juga kepalanya sangat pusing lalu memutuskan untuk tidur. Pagi hari begitu bangun, ia merasakan hidungnya mampet sebelah dan ia terus-menerus bersin setelah itu.

Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya. Mencari-cari ponsel diatas meja nakas. Setelah beberapa detik tidak mendapati ponsel diatas sana Mingyu teringat ponsel itu tadi malam juga basah karena ia letakkan di saku celana dan ia menjemurnya bersama buku-bukunya setelah melepas _sparepart-_ nya.

Mingyu mengerang kesal. Keinginannya untuk menghubungi Wonwoo kandas. Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia berpikir, ia tidak mau Wonwoo khawatir padanya. Itu pun kalau Wonwoo peduli padanya, pesimisnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Kali ini ia terbatuk.

Mingyu menggelung dirinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

Ting-tong.

Ia melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara bel.

Ting-tong.

Dua kali sudah.

Ting-tong.

Tiga kali—

Ting-tong. Ting-tong. Ting-tong.

Terdengar sangat tidak sabaran.

Mingyu mengerang kesal, siapa pagi-pagi begini datang mengganggunya? Bel itu terdengar beberapa kali lagi. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mendapati wajah kesal Seungkwan dan satu mangkuk tertutup berisi bubur atau apapun itu, Mingyu malas menebaknya.

"Ibuku tadi malam melihatmu pulang dengan hujan-hujanan. Lalu pagi-pagi ia membuat bubur dan menyuruhku mengantarkannya padamu." Cerocos Seungkwan dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Ah.. begitukah?" tanya Mingyu, "Tak perlu repot seharusnya—" ia terdiam saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak karena lapar.

"Nah!" ucap Seungkwan menyerahkan mangkuk itu pada pemuda itu.

Mingyu tak segera menerimanya, kepalanya malah ia dongakkan menatap langit-langit. Seungkwan mengernyit bingung namun setelah itu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Haa-HAAAATSSYUUU!"

"Kyaa!" Seungkwan segera melompat ke samping menghindari arah bersin Mingyu dan memisuh jijik.

"Ma—maaf."

Seungkwan berjongkok, menaruh mangkuk di lantai setelah itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku piyamanya. Mingyu menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Tau begitu aku memakainya dari tadi." gumam Seungkwan sambil memakai sebuah masker, ia lalu berdiri dengan kembali membawa mangkuk.

"Sorry, aku hanya tidak mau ketularan."

Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan tersinggung, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seungkwan masuk keapartementnya begitu saja dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi mau gimana, ibu menyuruhku!" ujar Seungkwan.

Mingyu memutar mata dan duduk di sofa sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi menggigil kedinginan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Balasnya dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Tapi aku teringat sesuatu." Ucap Seungkwan.

Mingyu melirik kearah dapur dimana Seungkwan kini menaruh mangkuk tadi diatas nampan lebar dan satu gelas air jahe.

"Aku ikhlaskan jika kau setelah sehat nanti mengenalkanku kepadanya." Ucap Seungkwan sambil berjalan menuju Mingyu dan menaruh nampan tadi diatas meja dihadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatapnya bingung, "Siapa?"

"Pacarmu," ucap Seungkwan.

"Hha—hah?"

"Bukanlah. Tapi orang itu."

Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Pemuda berisik itu. Temanmu. Yang beberapa minggu lalu pernah kau bawa kesini." Ucap Seungkwan tersipu.

Mingyu mengernyit, mencoba menerka siapa yang dimaksud Seungkwan, "Aku pikir semua temanku cukup berisik." Lirihnya.

"Yang paling berisik."

Ia kemudian membulatkan bibir begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Oke?" tanya Seungkwan, melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. Seungkwan menatapnya berbinar, lalu menaruh kompres tempel dan oblat tablet diatas meja.

"Ini juga dari ibuku. Dah! Babay!" seru Seungkwan lalu keluar dari apartement Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia tidak begitu heran mengapa tetangga sebelah selalu membantunya. Mereka sudah menganggap dirinya seperti keluarga. Mingyu tidak terlalu memusingkan soal itu, tapi ia cukup senang. Perlahan, dia membuka mangkuk lalu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur ke mulutnya.

Mingyu menghela napas. Ia jadi teringat keluarganya yang sibuk bekerja, karena itulah Mingyu lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah apartement, begitu pula adik perempuannya yang memilih sekolah berasrama. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makanannya hingga habis dan meminum obat lalu istirahat dengan meringkuk tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun. Ia meringis kesakitan saat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Setelah perjuangan akhirnya ia bisa turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan terseok ke arah kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel, lalu melepaskan plester luka dan perban di kepalanya. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya.

Ia membuka bajunya, mendapati disana terdapat beberapa luka lebam biru. Wonwoo menghela napas. setelah beberapa saat, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

Wonwoo meraih ponsel, menatap isi ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Mingyu akan menghubunginya. Wonwoo meminum susu di gelas di tangannya dengan rakus. Ia lalu menekan nomor Mingyu dengan cepat dan menekan tombol _dial_.

Tapi Mingyu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Sekali lagi ia menghubungi Mingyu. Tidak di jawab sama sekali. Ia mengirim pesan. Tapi tak ada balasan.

Wonwoo terdiam menunduk. Berpikir kenapa Mingyu tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun. Hal yang dilakukannya begitu bangkit dari sofa adalah mengigil. Diliriknya jam dinding, pukul sebelas. Mingyu mengernyit, ini sudah siang, matahari bahkan bersinar cukup cerah dan dirinya masih mengigil?

Mingyu terbatuk. Matanya menelusuri isi ruangan. Hingga berhenti kearah buku-buku yang ia jemur. Ia lalu mengeceknya, mendapati bukunya sudah cukup kering. Ia lalu beralih ke ponselnya, menyusunnya kembali lalu menghidupkannya.

Ponselnya tidak menyala. Mingyu mengerang kesal. Dinyalakannya sekali lagi dan berteriak senang tanpa suara saat ponsel itu menyala. Ia kembali duduk diatas sofa, mengecek isi ponselnya. Tiga pesan baru saja masuk dari Wonwoo.

 _Selamat pagi Mingyu._

 _Aku rasa tadi malam hujan tidak berhenti, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedang apa?_

 _Mingyu?_

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia berniat untuk membalas pesan itu, namun sebelum sempat ia mengetik, ponselnya mati tiba-tiba. Mingyu terkejut dan segera menekan-nekan tombol untuk menyalakannya. Tetapi ponselnya tidak bisa menyala, sama sekali.

Mingyu mengerang.

.

.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari bus, ia merasa senang sakit di tubuhnya mulai berkurang dan ia bisa bergerak semaunya. Ia membuka ponsel, mengecek isinya. Menghela napas melihat tak ada pemberitahuan apapun.

"Kenapa Mingyu tidak menjawab sama sekali?" lirihnya pelan.

Ia masuk ke wilayah sekolahnya, bergegas masuk kedalam gedung dan membuka loker untuk mengganti sepatu. Mengernyit heran tak menemukan apapun yang mengganggu seperti biasa. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada pintu loker, bingung.

Ia lalu mengganti sepatunya dan pergi ke kelas. Selama perjalanannya, ada beberapa murid-murid yang tak ia kenal menyapa dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Hai Wonwoo."

"Maafkan kami."

"Hai."

"Pagi Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo, maaf ya."

"Wonwoo, selamat pagi."

"Maaf ya."

Wonwoo bengong, "Uh, apa yang sudah terjadi?" bisiknya.

Ia sampai di kelasnya, "Selamat—pagi."

"Pagi Wonwoo."

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Morning!"

Wonwoo berjalan ke tempat duduknya, terheran-heran tidak mendapati meja dan kursinya kotor seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia duduk dengan bingung dan melirik kearah Soonyoung yang berada di depannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Soonyoung, mendelik kearahnya sebelum membuang muka.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, teringat saat dia mengusir Soonyoung kemarin. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu mungkin ngambek padanya.

"Hey. Soon." Panggil Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Hum?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang menyapa dan meminta maaf padaku?"

Soonyoung menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya heran, "Apa?"

"Tidak semua sih, tapi ada beberapa yang menyapa dan meminta maaf padaku." Terang Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia merogoh isi tasnya, mengambil beberapa buku dan menaruhnya dilaci. Saat itu pula ia tersadar lacinya penuh dengan kertas. Dengan penasaran ia mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan menaikkan alisnya saat membaca sederet kalimat dari kertas-kertas yang ada.

 **MENJAUH DARI MINGYU**

 **DIA MILIKKU, DIA HANYA UNTUKKU**

 **DIA HARUS MENCINTAIKU, BUKAN KAU**

 **AKU TIDAK PEDULI GOSIP SEKARANG BERBALIK PADAKU, TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH MENDAPATKANNYA**

 **SIAP-SIAP SAJA JEON WONWOO, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, LIHAT SAJA**

 **DASAR KAU JALANG, ! !$#$#%%^**$#$# !**

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia harus berhati-hati.

.

.

.

Mingyu merasakan sakit kepala menderanya. Pandangannya terasa kabur dan tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly. Ia merutuk pilihannya untuk tetap sekolah dimana tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi fit. Ia cukup menyesal, namun ia teringat apa alasannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, menemui Wonwoo. Tapi, bahkan istirahat pertama, ia tidak melihat gadis itu dimanapun.

Bel berbunyi, disambut suka cinta oleh para murid. Setelah menyapa dan hormat pada sang guru, guru itu pun berniat meninggalkan kelas itu. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki, ia menoleh kearah Mingyu yang menunduk dalam diatas meja.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu terlihat tidak sehat dan kau terlihat pucat." Ucapnya.

Mingyu mendongak.

"Lebih baik kau pergi istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan." Ucap sang guru lalu keluar dari kelas.

Mingyu mengangguk. Mingming menghampirinya, "Mau aku bantu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menoleh, "Tidak usah repot.."

"Tidak apa. Ayo." Jawab Mingming.

Keduanya lalu keluar dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

"GWS, GYU!" teriak Seokmin.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil, ia terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Kau hujan-hujanan kemarin?" tanya Mingming.

"Begitulah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Hoah. Untunglah aku langsung pulang kemarin." Ucap Mingming.

"Tapi aku bisa menularimu lho—uhuk!"

Mingming segera meloncat menghindarinya, "Yah! Jangan berani-beraninya kau!"

Mingyu tertawa dan sesekali terbatuk. Saat mereka berbelok untuk mencapai ruang kesehatan yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi, keduanya berpapasan dengan Soonyoung dan Jun.

"Jun!" seru Mingming saat melihat Jun dan segera memeluk pemuda itu.

"E-eh. Lepas—lepaskan, Ming." Jun terbata, mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Mingming.

Mingming tersenyum lebar sebelum melepaskannya, Mingyu dan Soonyoung menatap keduanya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Oh—oh. Abaikan yang tadi." ucap Jun.

Mingming tertawa kecil, "Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Soonyoung dan Jun.

"Ke kantin." Jawab Jun.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung, "Dimana Wonwoo-hyung?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, begitu bel berbunyi dia pergi entah kemana."

"Ke kantin, mungkin?" tanya Jun.

"Iya kali? ayo kita ke kantin kalau begitu." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Jun.

"Kami mau ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Mingming.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Jun.

"Orang ini." Jawab Mingming menunjuk Mingyu.

"Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu memang pucat." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Yasudah, sana istirahat." Ucap Jun.

Mingyu menoleh pada Mingming, "Kau pergi saja ikut dengan mereka, ruang kesehatan sudah dekat kok. Thanks, Ming."

"Oh, okelah. _Get well soon_!" balas Mingming lalu ditarik Jun menuju kantin.

Mingyu kembali melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, namun karena merasa di perhatikan, ia menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung belum pergi menuju kantin sama sekali.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Wonwoo?" bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung malah bertanya.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa? Oh, ponselku rusak."

"Kalian tidak bertemu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku mencarinya tadi siang, tapi tidak ketemu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Dia pasti menjauhimu." ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku—tidak tahu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Oh, ya sudah." Ucap Soonyoung lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, hyung," panggil Mingyu, Soonyoung menoleh.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia menjauhiku? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, "Aku pikir aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu sekarang, karena kau sakit." Gumamnya.

"Ha?"

"Sudah sana, istirahat saja." Ucap Soonyoung lalu pergi.

Mingyu terdiam, mengernyit bingung. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Mingyu terbatuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Rasa penasarannya akan Wonwoo membuatnya susah tidur. Mingyu menghela napas. Ia memejamkann mata.

Mingyu bergerak resah. Ia mengerang dan terduduk. Segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat-cepat, mencari sosok Wonwoo di setiap koridor yang ia lewati. Ia sampai di kantin, mengedarkan pandangan mencari Wonwoo, tidak ada.

Firasatnya buruk. Rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi rasa khawatir yang amat dalam. Dimana Wonwoo?

"Mingyu, bukannya kau harusnya istirahat di ruang kesehatan?" tanya Minghao yang melihatnya celingukan.

Mingyu menggeleng keras, "Kau lihat Wonwoo?"

"Wonwoo-hyung? Tidak?"

Mingyu segera keluar dari kantin dengan tergesa.

"Hei, Mingyu! Tunggu!"

Mingyu berlari, menelusuri koridor, keluar dari dalam gedung, mencari ditaman hingga ke taman belakang. Ia samar-samar mendengar sebuah jeritan. Disana ia terkejut mendapati Wonwoo di keroyok oleh beberapa siswa berandal dan Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya menangis keras dan meminta pertolongan.

Darahnya seolah mendidih melihat hal itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mereka. Menonjok pipi siswa yang baru saja menendang perut Wonwoo. Dipitingnya leher orang itu kemudian membenturkannya ke dinding terdekat.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Pahlawan kesiangan?!"

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan ia membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam lalu menghajar siswa berandal lain yang tidak terima temannya tumbang begitu saja. Ia menyikut keras wajah orang itu lalu menjegal kakinya, membuat orang itu jatuh dan menendangnya keras berkali-kali.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti dia!" seru Mingyu penuh amarah.

Diliriknya Wonwoo selama dia menghajar satu persatu mereka yang melukai Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat buruk, darah kering membekas di sudut bibirnya, mata dan pipinya basah oleh air mata, beberapa lebam biru kemerahan bisa Mingyu lihat di kulit Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo memegang lengan kirinya sendiri. Mingyu juga melihat beberapa plester luka dan perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

Plester luka dan perban. Mingyu berasumsi, bukan pertama kali ini Wonwoo di keroyok. Dua benda itu meyakinkannya Wonwoo terluka sejak kemarin. Ia meninju pria di depannya.

Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Mingyu merutuk penuh sesal. Kenapa ia tidak tahu Wonwoo terluka? Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mau memberitahu dirinya?

Ia teringat dengan sikap Soonyoung yang aneh tadi, pemuda itu tahu sesuatu tapi tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya.

"Mingyu!" seru Wonwoo, menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

BUAGH!

Sebuah kayu mendarat menghantam kepalanya, Mingyu meringis kesakitan. Pandangannya memburam.

.

.

.

Makin pendek LOL. Sorry lah belum bisa ngasih panjang2 '-' gabisa janji dalam waktu dekat untuk manjangin per chapter maaf… O/\O

Thanks to : **Krishunkaihun, Saythename, Xiayuweliu, Julia360, Jeonjk, Exoinmylove, Firdha858, Meanie0506, Korokurakwayun, Tinkeurbxlle, Fvcksoo, Merlin461, Okwonn17, Dinner40, Namsolgyuwoo, Elfishynurul, Parkfamily, Mavil9780, Yeri960, 17MissCarat, keys13th, riani98, GameSMI. Guest, Elfrani, L, Kimxjeon, Cissy, Kimtaejin, Byun924, Kookies, Bizzlestarxo, Kakaknaira, Lalapoh, BLUEFIRE0805, KimAnita, xjhhsnl, Herdikichan17, Sya735, dindasaraswati, vin**

Btw, bentar lagi UN! Tinggal 20 harian lagi lah~ jadi mungkin aku akan ngadat update dulu~

Dan buat yang mau UN juga~ SEMANGAT YAAA~ \\(^0^)/ tak peringati, jangan cari contekan. Itu barang haram. Oke? XD

P.S : kemarin ada yg bilang kecewa dengan ch sebelumnya. Oke aku minta maaf. Maaf juga karena gak nge feel, juga ceritanya yang lambat… tapi saya ga terima kalau dibilang 1 ch kemarin isinya gak terlalu penting. Kenapa? Karena, satu, Wonwoo udah janji mau cerita ke Doyoon, jadi aku harus nepati janji dia, dan dia cerita, selain dari itu percakapan mereka yah… sebagai pengisi doang, dan cari ide buat ngisi kekosongan itu susah tau. Dua, kalo gak ada adegan Mingyu hujan2an, kau akan bingung kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba sakit. Misal yaaa… kalo ch kemarin aku skip, trus langsung update ch ini, kalian pasti kaget kenapa kok langsung begini? Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba sakit? Ato apalah? Oke?

Sebetulnya aku gak marah, malah seneng dapet kritik (yah, sbetulnya yg ngritik cukup banyak sih, LOL) tapi, yg gak aku senengnya dari review ini adalah kamu berlindung dengan nama GUEST. Habis ngritik, ga berani ngasih nama? Kenapa? Takut? Kenapa harus? Memang aku bisa ngigit? Nggak kan? Minimal kasi nama kalau kamu memang gak ingin pake user atau emang gak punya user.

Udah itu aja. Maaf untuk tidak kenyamanannya di akhir ch ini. Thanks buat semua reviewnya~ aku senang sekali membacanya XDD

Okay, seperti biasa~

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Eh? Jun sama Mingming pacaran ya? (jeonjk)** tetot. Aku gak tahu, haha :D

 **Si Mingyu dipukul sama siapa tuh? (ismiryeosomnia)** dipukul sama lawannya lah XD

 **Itu yang ngirim surat acaman ke Wonwoo siapa? Kana? Terus Mingyu ga kenapa2 kan? Trus temennya Mingyu yang dimaksud Seungkwan siapa? Seokmin kah? (Yeri960)** iyap benar. Itu Kana. Mingyu… liat aja ntar di chap ini. Iya. Itu Seokmin. :3 kok kamu tau. Cenayang ya? /plak XD

 **Itu Wonu kok bisa dihajar? Sama siapa? Jangan2 disuruh sama cewek tuh sapa namanya? (Seehun yehet)** liat aja ntar di chp ini. Bukan. Bukan di suruh cewek itu kok.

 **Chap berapa Wonu bener2 jadi cewek tulen kak? (kookies)** aku gak tau maksud dari cewek tulen itu gimana. Aku gak bisa langsung buat dia tiba-tiba langsung seneng pake baju cewek dan kegiatan cewek yang lain. Jadi sedikit-demi sedikit dulu. Spoiler dikit. Ch depan dia udah ku kasih pake baju cewek. Haha. Coba tebak kenapa?

 **Apakah nanti akan ada yang nolongin mereka? (herdikichan17)** ada, tenang sajaaa~

 **Kapan Mingyu nyatain perasan thor? (redhoey93)** lagi proses mau pembuatan bagian itu. mueheheheh. Tapi masih lama. Kalau tak publish berarti diatas ch 25, dibawah ch 30. Semoga. Btw, ff ini chapternya banyak banget. Maaf ya.

 **Apa yang terjadi ama Mingyu? Atw Wonwoo? (Khasabat04)** okeeee, silahkan dibacaaaa~

.

Ch 20

 _Hati-hati. Ff ini banyak kekurangannya. Jadi kalau nemu, jangan sungkan untuk kasih tau. :3_

.

.

Wonwoo merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Dia lapar, setelah tadi melewatkan makan siang, kini perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar dari kelas, ia belum siap jika tiba-tiba nanti akan diserang.

Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain, jadi setelah bel berbunyi dan guru keluar dari kelas, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ke kantin. Ia merasa beruntung saat melihat kantin masih sedikit kosong, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sampai di sana. Wonwoo memilih untuk membeli dua bungkus roti selai dan sebotol susu. Lalu segera pergi dari kantin.

Namun, ternyata keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya. Saat ia berniat akan kembali kekelas, seseorang menariknya, membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Wonwoo meringis. Ia mendongak dan menelan ludah saat mendapati sepuluh orang berandal di hadapannya.

"Jangan disini, bisa di lihat siswa yang lain nanti." bisik salah seorang dari mereka keras-keras.

Detik berikutnya, Wonwoo diseret menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia memberontak.

"Hey, mulut busuk." Panggil seorang dari mereka, "lihat, kau sekarang tidak akan bisa kabur seperti kemarin."

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menendang kesegala arah dan menggerakkan tangannya yang di cekal dengan sangat kuat. Dengan cepat kakinya di tendang. Wonwoo memekik. Kakinya berdenyut sakit. Sebuah tinjuan mampir di wajahnya, membuatnya terhuyung.

"Kudengar kemarin kau di cekik? Terus kenapa tidak mati?!" mereka lalu tertawa.

Mereka meninjunya sekali lagi, Wonwoo bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya berdarah. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yeri bilang dia dan temannya menendangmu, sakitkah?" tanya mereka lalu mulai menendangnya.

"Wanita itu juga bilang di membenturkan kepalamu, sakitkah?" lalu kepalanya di pukul.

Wonwoo memekik kesakitan. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tangannya dipelintir, ia menjerit keras. Air matanya benar-benar keluar sekarang.

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya.

"Seseorang—tolong aku!"

Mereka tergelak, "Kau meminta tolong? Pada siapa? Tidak ada yang akan ke tempat ini!"

Rambutnya dijambak kuat, Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Cekalan di tangannya terlepas namun dia tidak kuat berdiri dan jatuh terduduk, lalu sebuah tendangan di perut menyambutnya.

"UGH!"

Mereka tertawa, Wonwoo menangis keras. Lalu tawa mereka terhenti saat Mingyu datang dan menonjok pipi orang yang tadi menendang Wonwoo. Orang itu oleng, dengan cepat Mingyu memiting kepalanya lalu membenturkan ke dinding, membuat orang itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Pahlawan kesiangan?!"

Wonwoo membulatkan mata. Mingyu menolongnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sesaat mata mereka saling tatap, Mingyu menatapnya tajam sekali, seolah di selimuti kemarahan.

"Beraninya kalian melukai dia!"

Wonwoo menyaksikan bagaimana Mingyu menumbangkan satu persatu para berandal itu dan mulai menangis lagi.

Seseorang terlihat mengambil sebuah kayu dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Mingyu dari belakang. Melihat itu, Wonwoo berseru ketakutan, "Mingyu!"

Bletak!

Wonwoo tersentak, panik menghinggapinya. Mingyu terlihat terhuyung selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, pemuda tinggi itu lalu menoleh dengan sengit pada orang yang memukulnya. Lawannya kaget ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, dengan segera ia mengayun kayu yang dia pegang, was-was saat Mingyu mendekatinya.

Mingyu mendesis. Dengan cepat di raihnya kayu itu lalu membuangnya sembarangan ke rumput. Lawannya menatapnya takut, sedangkan Mingyu menatapnya tajam. Di tendangnya perut lawannya cukup keras hingga terbanting ke arah dinding, lalu ia menarik kerah orang itu dan memukul wajahnya berkali-kali hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

Mingyu menghela napas, ditatapnya tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar karenanya. Ia lalu beralih kearah Wonwoo. Gadis itu terisak-isak. Ia duduk menekuk lutut dihadapan Wonwoo, mengusap pelan rambutnya hingga Wonwoo mendongak melihatnya.

"Mingyu.. Mingyu.. Mingyu.." panggilnya, satu tangannya yang bebas memeluk erat leher pemuda tinggi itu.

Mingyu membalas pelukan itu hati-hati, takut menekan luka Wonwoo. Wonwoo sesenggukan di ceruk lehernya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" suara serak Mingyu membuatnya terdiam. Wonwoo mengernyit merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kalau mereka memukulimu? Membuatmu terluka?"

"Tahu begitu, aku akan melindungimu, Noona..." Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku… Noona…"

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Mingyu menelan ludahnya, ia merasakan tenggorokannya seolah tercekat, di telusurinya luka Wonwoo, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"T—tidak apa Mi—Mingyu. Kau tidak bersala—" Wonwoo terdiam saat mendengar Mingyu menangis.

"Maafkan aku… huuu…" lalu ia terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terus dalam masalah…" ucap Mingyu di sela tangisannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, baru kali ini ia melihat Mingyu menangis. Pemuda tinggi itu terus menerus meminta maaf padanya. Wonwoo mulai jengah.

"Mingyu—berhenti meminta maaf, kau tidak—" Mingyu merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan dia merosot jatuh ke tanah, "—Mingyu?!" Wonwoo memekik kaget melihat pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengecek tubuh pemuda itu dan menyadari suhu tubuh Mingyu panas sekali. Pantas saja ia merasakan suhu sekitarnya berubah panas tadi. Ia mulai panik, celingukan mencari siapapun untuk meminta bantuan. Dan ia menghela napas lega dan senang saat Minghao datang bersama Seokmin juga Soonyoung, Mingming dan Jun dibelakangnya.

"Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali dan bertanya-tanya dimana dia berada.

"Kau sadar!" pekik Wonwoo, "Myungho, dia sadar!"

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati Wonwoo duduk diatas kasur lain, dengan tangan kiri tergantung di depan dada dan plester luka dimana-mana. Mingyu lalu mendudukkan diri, saat itu ia merasakan tenggorokannya sakit dan dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Minghao lalu datang dan membawa satu gelas air hangat untuknya.

"Demammu tinggi sekali tadi." ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menenggak habis air hangat di gelas dan menoleh kearah Wonwoo.

"Noo—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam, hampir saja kelepasan memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'noona' di depan Minghao. Ia lalu menyibak selimut, turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, menghadap gadis itu.

Wonwoo tergagap, bergeser sedikit, menjauhi tangan Mingyu yang terjulur kearahnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dimataku," Ucap Mingyu, "lihatlah, badanmu penuh luka." Lanjutnya sesal.

Wonwoo terdiam, merapatkan kedua bibirnya saat tangan Mingyu turun ke pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Ekhem." Minghao menginterupsi dengan deheman, keduanya menoleh.

"Uhm. Sorry, aku akan pergi." Ucap Minghao, terkekeh, lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Pintu ditutup dan Mingyu sekali lagi menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum kaku.

"Tubuhmu penuh luka, lalu siapa yang mengobatinya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku—bukankah jika mereka mengobatimu, mereka tahu kau wanita?" tanya Mingyu.

"Uh—Soonyoung… dan dokter?" jawab Wonwoo.

"Soon—young?! Berarti ia tahu?!" tanya Mingyu sedikit berteriak lalu terbatuk lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Dia sudah tahu hal itu sejak—" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "kau tahulah, dia kekasih Jihoon."

"Dan dia menyentuhmu? Bagian mana dia mengobatimu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, "Kenapa pertanyaanmu ambigu sekali? Dia hanya mengobati kakiku. Dokter mengobati lengan dan perutku."

"O—oh." Keduanya lalu terdiam hingga Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali tadi, Mingyu," Wonwoo tertawa kecil, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Mingyu, "syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sudah membaik."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Tentu saja ada. Gara-gara aku kau mendapat gosip, juga perlakuan diluar batas itu.." Ucap Mingyu, "seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku malam itu."

"Sudah terlanjur." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu merengut, Wonwoo terdiam.

"Oh ya, pagi ini ada yang aneh, aku tidak mendengar gosip tentangku, dan murid lain menyapa dan meminta maaf padaku. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bagus bukan?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Mingyu.."

"Cerita yang sebenarnya tersebar. Dan itu bumerang bagi wanita itu. Karena kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dan dia jelas-jelas memfitnahmu," Mingyu jeda sejenak, "yah, walaupun aku ikut kena imbasnya sih."

Wonwoo mengerjap, lalu mengangguk paham, "Thanks, Mingyu."

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih juga sudah datang dan menolongku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu di pertama kalinya, aku menyesal." Balas Mingyu.

"Eung. Tidak apa, Jeonghan-noona dan Jisoo-noona sudah menolongku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berterimakasih pada mereka." Lirih Mingyu.

"Bukan kau yang ditolong." Cibir Wonwoo

Mingyu tertawa, Wonwoo ikut tertawa. Keduanya lalu terdiam dan Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dari ku atau membalas pesanku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ponsel ku rusak, kemarin kehujanan." Jawab Mingyu.

"Begitu…" Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah minta tolong pada tetanggaku untuk menyervisnya."

.

.

Mingyu memanggilnya Noona? Jadi Jeon Wonwoo seorang wanita?

Kana menguping saat akan memasuki ruang kesehatan untuk melihat Mingyu. Ia terkejut mendengar obrolan mereka.

Noona? Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan?

Selama ini dia tahu Wonwoo seorang pria, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kana menggeleng perlahan, bisa jadi, selama ini Wonwoo hanya menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tapi untuk apa?

Kana terdiam selama beberapa menit. Ia lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Matanya berkilat licik. Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.-

.-

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur di kasur sebelahnya. Dadanya naik turun teratur sesuai hembusan nafasnya, tampak tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah yang damai.

Mingyu mengulas senyum. Ia mengingat sebuah kutipan yang pernah ia baca di sebuah buku.

 _Jika kau ingin melihat malaikat, lihatlah wajah tidur orang yang kau sayangi._

Jadi, apakah dia sedang melihat malaikat sekarang? Mingyu tertawa kecil. Mikir apa dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol senyumannya yang semakin lebar.

"Merasa sehat?"

Mingyu terlonjak. Menoleh dan mendapati guru kesehatan disampingnya.

"Uhuk. Em—err—ya." jawab Mingyu gagap, merasa tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

"Ini sudah waktunya pulang. Aku pikir, apakah kau bisa mengantarnya?" tanya sang guru.

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu kurang konek.

"Gadis itu. Antar dia pulang," jawab sang guru menunjuk kearah Wonwoo, "kaki tangannya sedang cedera, jadi—"

Mingyu tertegun, "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu dia—emm—gadis?"

Sang guru terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku seorang dokter dan aku mengobatinya." jawabnya, "oke, antar dia pulang ya?"

Mingyu bengong, tapi dia mengangguk, "Baik."

"Ini tas mu, dan ini miliknya." Ucap sang guru sambil memberikan dua tas pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Uhm, baik."

.

Mingyu menghela napas, menatap Wonwoo yang masih tertidur. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan kasur dimana Wonwoo terbaring. Merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan tidur gadis itu. Tapi, mereka harus segera pulang.

Ia lalu kembali berdiri, memakai dua tas miliknya dan Wonwoo, kemudian menyibak selimut Wonwoo. Karena tidak ingin membangunkannya, ia memilih untuk mengangkat dan menggendong gadis itu.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya serasa diguncang pelan. Wonwoo mengernyit samar. Apakah ada gempa? Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa nyaman sekali? Dan tubuh yang mendekapnya—

Tunggu.

Mendekapnya?

Wonwoo dengan cepat membuka matanya dan matanya langsung membulat saat ia menyadari dirinya berada dalam dekapan—gendongan Mingyu. Pemuda itu sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil menggendongnya.

Eng? Kenapa dia berlari?

Dan pertanyaan Wonwoo langsung terjawab saat ia menyadari tetesan air jatuh ke wajahnya sekali dua kali. Hujan.

"Mingyu—"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mingyu tersenyum kearahnya.

Pipi Wonwoo memanas, "T-t-t-t-turunkan aku." Jawab Wonwoo gugup.

"Eh, nanti saja, noona. Kita harus segera cepat sampai halte dulu." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di halte dan Mingyu menghela napas lega. Ia lalu menurunkan Wonwoo dan mendudukkannya di bangku tunggu.

"Berapa menit lagi busnya datang?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendongak, "Eh… ntahlah—"

Mingyu lalu ikutan duduk dan keduanya dilanda keheningan. Wonwoo menunduk, matanya menelusuri perban putih yang melilit di tangannya, plester luka yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya, dan ia langsung duduk tegak begitu mengingat sesuatu, lalu celingukan mencari sesuatu di sekitar mereka. Mingyu yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjap lalu menoleh kearah Mingyu, "Emm—aku hanya mencari apotek."

"Oh—ada satu diseberang, kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ingat perban dan plester luka di tempatku habis." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Mau aku belikan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa beli sendiri—" jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku belikan saja," potong Mingyu sambil berdiri.

"Mingyu—"

"Sebentar saja kok, tunggu aja." Ucap Mingyu lalu menyebrang jalan dan berlari cepat kearah apotek.

"Tapi, kan sedang hujan—"

Detik berikutnya, Wonwoo terdiam dan menghela napas. Disenderkannya punggungnya pada kaca halte dibelakangnya. Dihadapannya, hujan semakin lebat dan percikan-percikan air menyapa dirinya. Matanya melihat ke seberang mencari-cari dimana Mingyu berada. Tapi tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh hujan.

Wonwoo menghela bosan. Ia menggerakkan kakinya, mengernyit sakit saat merasa kakinya seolah tertarik. Ia lalu berdiri, menjejakkan kakinya pada aspal, dan memekik kecil begitu merasakan kakinya sangat sakit dan keseimbangannya goyah. Ia berpegangan pada dinding halte dan berjalan perlahan.

Ia melangkah sekali, dua kali, tiga ka—Wonwoo tertegun saat tubuhnya oleng kebelakang dan sebelum sempat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, ia menubruk sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menoleh dan terkesiap saat mendapati bukan Mingyu yang berada di belakangnya, ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur dengan masih berpegangan pada dinding halte melihat lima orang pria berbadan besar dan berwajah tidak bisa di bilang ramah.

"Sayang sekali nona, aku bukan kekasihmu." Ucap pria yang berada paling depan, menyeringai lebar kearahnya.

Wonwoo tertegun, "Maaf?" tanyanya.

Mereka tertawa dan melangkah mendekati Wonwoo, "Jangan mengelak, kami tahu kau seorang wanita."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, "B-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sembari melangkah mundur lagi dan lagi hingga keluar dari halte, dimana guyuran hujan langsung menyambutnya.

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahu kami." Pria yang paling depan segera mencekalnya kuat, Wonwoo meringis, ia memberontak.

"Jangan memberontak, cantik. Ayo ikut kami."

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Ia panik. Tubuhnya mulai di tarik dan dibawa kedalam dekapan pria itu.

"Ayo bermain dengan kami malam ini."

Wonwoo melirik mereka jijik setengah mati. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak bahkan menginjak kaki pria itu kuat-kuat. Pria itu tertawa, karena ia tak merasakan sakit apapun setelah Wonwoo menginjaknya.

"Kau sedang bermaksud melucu?! Apa itu tadi?" ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Wonwoo, kemudian tangannya turun dan meraba-raba tubuh Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucap Wonwoo kesal, sekaligus panik. Ia berharap Mingyu cepat kembali.

"Sudah diam saja dan ikut kami." Ucap mereka dan detik berikutnya Wonwoo merasakan tengkuknya dipukul dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Mingyu…"

.

.

.

I'M BACK YUHUUU~

Pertama2 thanks buat yang udah review yhaaa~

Bsion, XiayuweLiu, fvcksoo, xjhhsnl, hamipark76, ketiiiiliem, okwonn17, Firdha858, jeonjk, korokurakwayun, 17MissCarat, ismiryesomnia, Yeir960, kakaknaira, Julia306, Sehun yehet, ArkunaKim, tinkuerbxlle, zhrsyrn, Anna-Love 17Carats, GameSMl, kookies, elfrani, Lalapoh, Nichanjung, NamSolGyuWon, kimxjeon, adorewonnwoo, Scitra, csupernova, exoinmylove, Herdikichan17, cissy, kimtaejin, dd, lulu-shi, 952, nugrohoarif, oomuoMingyu, AGAM, redhoeby93, Byun924, ptriadel, mongmong, putri, Khasabat04, GuaTerseponeh611, Rizki920, Guest, BLUEFIRE0805, wonwoo's wife

Thanks juga buat yang udah nyemangatin aku buat UN. Alhamdulillah, UN udah selesaiii :3 bebas! Tinggal tunggu pengumuman UN ama SNMPTN. Tapi harus belajar juga, jaga2 buat SBMPTN :( moga lulus SNMPTN lah, amiiin :)

Oh ya~ ngomong2 aku mau tanya. Gaun warna apa dan sepatu jenis apa ya, yang cocok buat Wonu? XD /spoiler/ aku berniat buat mereka dansa, tapi belum punya bayangan haha. Btw, sepatunya jangan yang tinggi2, kasian, ntar nyaingin si Mingyu XD

Udah gitu aja. Thanks banget buat yang udah nungguin ini ff sampe bangkotan/alay/ sampe jumpa ch depan!

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_


	21. Chapter 21

**nanti temen-temennya wonu satu sekolah ngiranya wonu sembunyi'in identitas apa transgender? (istrinyameanie)** emm yaa…. Itu rahasia dong ya. liat aja ntar :p

 **Itu pasti kana kan biang nya yg nyuruh org2 buat gangguin wonu lgi? Kpn sih si kana sadarnya?** **Wonu kapan brhnti diginiin? (Jjinuu7)** iyap. Ntahlah. Aku juga ga tau kapan berentinya XD

 **kok pke sepatu tinggi? berarti temen temennya udah tau dong klo wonwoo perempuan? (kirino07)** nah. Itu rahasia. Spoiler Cuma cukup sampai disini XD

 **Ais apa pula kana nyebar berita? (Khasabat04)** belum kok

 **pasti itu suruhan si Kana yg nyulik si WonWoo iyakan? (ismi)** iyap

 **happy endingnya kapaaaaaaaannn?!(** **Wonwoosayang)** masih lamaaaaa hahahaha

 **Wonu mau dibawa kemana..? (17MissCarat)** ke hatiku dong ya ;)

 **kira2 mingyu bakal nolongin wonwoo ga tuh? (ketiiiliem)** nggak. haha

Ch 21

.

"Bukankah itu—Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan saat melihat kearah luar lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Apa?" tanya Jisoo, segera melihat kearah yang Jeonghan tunjuk.

"Mana?" tanya Minghao ikut-ikutan.

Ketiganya berada di mobil milik Seungcheol, dimana sang pemilik juga duduk didalamnya dibalik kemudi.

"Dia pulang sendiri? Tapi Minghao bilang dia sedang terluka bukan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Minghao mengangguk, "Seharusnya sih ada Mingyu—"

"Tapi mana Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanyanya saat melihat Wonwoo berjalan pelan selangkah demi selangkah.

"Kasihan dia disana sendirian, perlu di sapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Boleh sih—" perkataan Jisoo terhenti saat melihat lima orang pria kekar masuk ke halte dan menganggu Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Hey—hey, apa yang dia lakukan—dia menggerayangi Wonwoo—" ucap Jeonghan panik.

" _This is not good_ —"

Mereka terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo merosot jatuh.

"Seungcheol—"

Seungcheol dan Minghao segera keluar dari mobil, berlari cepat kearah halte. Mereka menolong Wonwoo dan mengusir pria-pria itu dengan sedikit pukulan-tinju-tendangan yang membuat mereka segera pergi dengan terbirit.

Jisoo mengernyit heran saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh dari halte, berteduh di bawah atap pertokoan, "Itu Kana." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Itu Kana! Itu Kana! Dia gadis yang menyukai Mingyu!" seru Jisoo.

Jeonghan segera melihat kearah gadis yang ditunjuk Jisoo.

"Jangan-jangan dia sengaja melakukan ini?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Pria-pria itu bukan dari sekolah kita—dan tidak mungkin datang begitu saja hanya untuk menganggu Wonwoo.." terang Jisoo, "jadi mungkin gadis itu menyuruh mereka untuk—"

"Wow—wow," sela Jeonghan, "Wonwoo cowok, okay? Tidak mungkin mereka menerima begitu saja perintah gadis itu untuk mengganggu bahkan menggerayangi Wonwoo."

Jisoo menghela napas, "Sekarang apapun bisa, Jeonghan. Hanya sedikit dorongan uang dan mereka akan melakukannya. Itu tak sulit bagi seorang seperti Kana." Ucapnya.

Saat itu pulalah, pintu mobil terbuka dan Minghao memasukkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Wonwoo ke samping Jisoo, lalu menutup pintu, kemudian Minghao membuka pintu depan dan masuk, juga kembalinya Seungcheol ke dalam mobil.

"Pakaiannya basah semua, kita harus segera menggantinya." Ucap Jisoo.

"Okay—" ucap Seungcheol, "kemana kita pergi?" tanyanya.

"Rumah Wonwoo, tentu saja." Jawab Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menoleh, "Tapi aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

Keempatnya terdiam. Hingga Seungcheol bertanya, "Tak ada satupun yang tahu?"

Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Minghao sontak menggeleng. Seungcheol menghela napas, "Okay—tempat tinggal siapa yang paling dekat dari sini dari kalian bertiga?" tanyanya.

"Jisoo!" jawab Jeonghan, "Hanya sepuluh meter dari sini, kau lihat apartement menjulang itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Yup." Kemudian mobil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

.

.

.

Mingyu bergerak gelisah. Ia mulai tidak sabaran. Antrian memang sedang banyak karena akhir-akhir ini hujan turun dan mungkin saja banyak yang terserang demam.

Mingyu mendekati pintu kaca apotek, melihat kearah luar untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo di halte sana. Tapi guyuran hujan yang menghalangi membuatnya mendesis kesal.

Apakah Wonwoo baik-baik saja? Ia mulai was-was.

Namanya dipanggil, dengan cepat dia datang dan setelah itu ia mendapat pesanannya—perban, plester luka, obat merah, antiseptik, dan beberapa barang lainnya. Setelah membayarnya, dengan cepat ia keluar dari apotek dan berlari menuju halte.

Ia menyebrang dan kakinya berhenti di halte dan tidak menemukan Wonwoo disana. Jantung Mingyu serasa mencelos dari tempatnya. Ia celingukan, mencari Wonwoo dimanapun dengan matanya. Tapi tidak ada. Ia memutari halte. Menembus hujan, mencari di beberapa toko dimana kemungkinan Wonwoo berada. Berlari mencari sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

Detak jantungnya memburu, kepanikan melandanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya. Dimana Wonwoo?

Mingyu merasakan dirinya sangat bersalah. Ketakutan menghinggapinya.

Bagaimana jika Wonwoo tidak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia diserang lagi? Bagaimana jika—

Sekali lagi Mingyu merasa ia tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Ia sedih luar biasa. Ia mulai merutuk kearah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali? Kenapa ia harus pergi tadi? Kenapa ia tidak berada di sini saja dulu dengannya? Kenapa ia selalu tak bisa melindunginya?

Mingyu duduk pasrah di kursi halte, tak punya petunjuk apapun dimana Wonwoo berada. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Air matanya meleleh dan ia menunduk dalam.

"God, kumohon lindungi dia.." lirih Mingyu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia—" isaknya.

' _Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..'_

.

.

.

Jisoo menyalakan saklar lampu. Ia mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Minghao memapah Wonwoo hati-hati dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Apa kita punya baju ganti untuknya?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengetukkan jari di dagu, "Aku rasa ada—ah! Ada! Aku ingat masih ada baju Minghao disini! Ku ambilkan dulu!" serunya senang lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Jeonghan, Minghao dan Seungcheol terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Lalu dengan cepat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menoleh dengan mata penasaran kearah Minghao yang terdiam kaku di tempat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sumpah. Hanya berteduh disini, kemarin." Ucap Minghao gugup.

Jisoo keluar dari kamar dan segera menyodorkan satu stel baju pada Minghao. Minghao menerimanya.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Seungcheol.

Minghao mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Kami tidak perlu membantu, kan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Minghao dan Seungcheol menoleh.

"Kami wanita, jadi, kami tidak perlu membantu—mengganti baju dia kan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol dan Minghao mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Ayo ke dapur Jeonghan, kita harus memasak sesuatu." Ajaknya.

"Oke."

Setelah kedua gadis itu menghilang dibalik tembok dapur, Minghao dengan hati-hati membuka blazer milik Wonwoo, dan menyisakan hem putih dibaliknya.

"Tunggu." Ucapan Seungcheol membuat gerakannya terhenti dan menoleh kearah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Seungcheol terlihat heran, ia menunjuk kearah sesuatu yang terlihat samar dibalik hem Wonwoo yang kini tembus pandang karena basah. Minghao segera melihat kearah yang ditunjuk dan dengan segera menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"I—itu, bra bukan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Minghao mengeryit bingung dan menggeleng tidak yakin, "Tidak mungkin, hyung—setahuku, Wonwoo itu laki."

Seungcheol menatapnya dengan mata membulat, "Eh. Serius? terus itu apa?" tanyanya.

Minghao mengendikkan bahu, "Bisa saja singlet, bukan?" tanyanya, lalu membuka kancing hem Wonwoo satu persatu dari atas dan setelah empat kancing, mereka menahan napas saat melihat benda itu benar-benar bra dan belahan dada yang tercetak jelas disana.

Minghao dan Seungcheol memucat, mereka melangkah mundur, "GYAAAAAHHH!"

Jisoo dan Jeonghan segera datang, "Apa? Ada apa?"

Minghao dan Seungcheol tidak menjawab, mereka segera menunjuk kearah Wonwoo yang masih diam ditempat dengan baju yang terbuka dan menampakkan dadanya.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan mematung.

Loading sedetik—

Dua detik—

Tiga—

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" pekik Jeonghan segera menutup pemandangan itu dengan blazer Wonwoo.

Minghao dan Seungcheol menggeleng panik, "Kami tidak tahu apapun!" seru keduanya sambil bersujud, "Kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia itu cewek!"

Jeonghan lalu menoleh pada Jisoo yang kini tersadar dari mematung di tempat.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia itu cewek—" lirih Jisoo, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Keempatnya lalu terdiam, mulai sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hingga Jeonghan menyadari Wonwoo belum berganti baju sama sekali.

"Jisoo! Kita harus mengganti bajunya sekarang! Cepat!"

.

.

Keempatnya kini menatap Wonwoo yang kini terbaring dengan pajama dress selutut berwarna putih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Katakan sesuatu tentang ini." Ucap Jeonghan setelah menyelimuti Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu dia seorang gadis." Ucap Jisoo.

"Aku sepertinya ingat biodatanya tertulis, gendernya pria." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aku ingat aku pernah pipis di sampingnya di toilet, dia pria." Ucap Minghao.

Tatapan mata segera menghujam kearah Minghao.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kita lihat ini hanya kebohongan belaka?" tanya Jeonghan, "Dia bahkan punya payudara dan vagi—"

"Jeonghan!" pekik Jisoo.

"Ups."

Minghao menggeleng bingung, "Aku tidak tahu. Entahlah.."

Seungcheol menggeleng juga, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo, Jisoo mengendikkan bahu.

"Atau selama ini dia menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai wanita?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Bisa jadi."

Jisoo tidak mengomentari, sedangkan Minghao menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, aku ingat seratus persen dia pipis di sebelahku, serius."

Keempatnya kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin ada satu orang yang tahu apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Jisoo, "Mingyu misalnya?"

Minghao mengankat kepala, menjentikkan jarinya, setuju dengan usul Jisoo.

"Aku akan menghubungi Mingyu." Ucapnya lalu menelpon Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu tak mengangkatnya sama sekali, hingga Minghao ingat ponsel Mingyu sedang diperbaiki.

"Ponselnya sedang di perbaiki, tidak mungkin untuk menghubunginya."

Keempatnya menghela napas, lalu terdiam lagi.

"Tunggu, dimana tas Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol menginterupsi.

Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Minghao sontak menatap kearah Seungcheol lalu menatap ke Wonwoo yang masih belum sadar.

"Benar juga, Dia pulang sekolah tapi tidak membawa tasnya!" pekik Jeonghan, "mungkin sebelumnya dia bersama seseorang yang membawa tasnya? Dengan tangan yang dibebat begitu tak mungkin dia membawa tasnya sendiri."

"Berarti Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo.

Minghao mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan mengubungi nomor Wonwoo hyu—eh, noona sekarang."

.

.

.

Trululululu~

Trulululululu~

Trululululu~

Mingyu mendongak saat mendengar dering ponsel. Dia dengan cepat menoleh, dan mendapati tas Wonwoo di bahunya. Karena ia tidak membawa ponsel, maka itu adalah ponsel Wonwoo.

Ia dengan terburu melepas tas Wonwoo dan membukanya, mengambil ponsel yang masih berdering dan melihat nama Minghao disana. Detak jantung Mingyu menggila, ia mengharap bisa mendengar berita baik jika ia mengangkat telepon ini.

"Halo?"

" **Oh. Mingyu?** " suara Minghao terdengar.

"M-M-Mi-Minghao, Wonwoo—Wonwoo-noona—dia—" Mingyu tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya.

" **Dia ada disini."** Ucap Minghao.

Mingyu menghela napas lega, bebannya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang kini terasa rileks.

"Dia—baik?" tanyanya.

" **Ya."**

"Syukurlah—syukurlah—syurkurlah.."

" **Kau khawatir?"**

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Minghao terdiam sejenak, **"Dia di ganggu beberapa pria kurang ajar yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, tapi tidak apa, kami langsung menolongnya, walaupun—yah—dia tidak sadarkan diri."** Ceritanya.

Mingyu terdiam menahan napas mendengar hal itu. Ia kembali merasa bersalah lagi.

" **Ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu—"**

"Ya?"

" **Datanglah ke apartementnya Jisoo-noona."**

"Untuk?"

" **Kau tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo?"**

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku datang. Aku datang."

" **Oke. Dah."**

Sambungan terputus. Mingyu menghela napas lega untu kedua kalinya. Hatinya serasa plong sekarang. Dengan cepat dia melangkah, menyetop sebuah taksi. Ia akan mendatangi apartement Jisoo.

Jika saja ia tidak sadar dengan pakaiannya yang kini sudah basah kuyup. Mingyu mengusap wajah. Sepertinya ia harus ke apartementnya dulu untuk ganti baju.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau sadar," Ucap Jisoo, saat Wonwoo membuka mata dan bertanya dimana dia berada, "kau berada di apartementku." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, Jisoo lalu membantunya duduk dan meberinya satu gelas air hangat dan semangkok sup.

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak segera menerima yang di berikan Jisoo. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dan mengapa dia ada di apartement Jisoo. Begitu mengingat, ia segera menatap Jisoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kalian menolongku lagi? Terima kasih…" jawab Wonwoo.

"Nah, itu tidak apa. Sekarang, nikamati makanmu, setelah itu ada yang harus kami tanyakan padamu." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

.

.

Seungcheol membuka pintu setelah mendengar bel dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Emm… hai… hyung?" sapa Mingyu dengan tanda tanya di kepala, bingung mengapa Seungcheol yang membuka pintunya.

"Hai," Seungcheol tersenyum, "masuklah."

Mingyu mengangguk, sambil menatap Seungcheol ia bertanya, "Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol dan mendorong Mingyu masuk kedalam setelah pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan sepatunnya, disana terdapat Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Minghao yang duduk menunggu di sofa.

"Oh, kau datang Mingyu!" seru Minghao.

"Dimana Wonwoo—hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Minghao menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata 'hyung', tapi dengan cepat ia menunjuk kamar Jisoo. Mingyu mengangguk dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo dan mendapati Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan sup-nya.

"Dia memanggil Wonwoo dengan hyung." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aku rasa itu karena dia bermaksud menyembunyikannya," balas Jeonghan.

"Ya, tadi ia terlihat ragu." Ucap Minghao.

"Lebih baik kita menguping saja." Ucap Jisoo.

Keempatnya lalu merapat di dekat pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan mendapati Mingyu tengah memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tergagap, begitu masuk kamar, Mingyu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat sembari membisikkan kata maaf.

"Maaf…"

"Em.. Mingyu? Kau tidak salah apapun." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tapi, aku meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi, kau kan sedang membelikan perban untukku. Oh ya, mana barangnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam, yang ditatap menatapnya heran.

"A—apa?"

"Kau ini—mengerti sedikit lah kalau aku khawatir padamu.." keluh Mingyu, "rasanya aku mau mati saja tadi—kau benar-benar tidak apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara Mingyu begetar. Rasa khawatir itu benar-benar sampai padanya.

Mingyu terus memeluknya, "Aku—"

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu dan tertawa kecil, "Jangan menangis." ucapnya.

Mingyu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas, "Siapa yang nangis?!"

"Kamu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak—"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar padanya, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ia mengelus pipi Mingyu yang terasa dingin karena hujan saat ia ke apartement Jisoo ini.

Mingyu terdiam, lalu menghela napas. Ia kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo dan memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas saat wajahnya terasa begitu dekat dengan wajah pemuda itu. Mingyu kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya, meremasnya lembut, lalu menautkan jemari mereka.

"Noona, dengar.." bisik Mingyu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku berjanji, selanjutnya, aku lah yang akan menolongmu.. aku akan berada di sisimu.. aku akan melindungimu.." Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "dan jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya—kau boleh memukulku." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo yang awalnya tersenyum malu mendengar hal itu langsung tertawa. Mingyu membuka matanya dan mendapati Wonwoo tertawa. Mingyu tersenyum.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa, "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan memukulmu tenang saja." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa, pukul saja aku." Ucap Mingyu, "kalau bisa, sekarang kau boleh memukulku."

Wonwoo menyentil kening Mingyu, "Yya. Apa kau itu masokis?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku karena tadi tak menolongmu—" gumamnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa, Mingyu~ setidaknya sekarang aku baik-baik saja bukan?"

Mingyu menatapnya beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang ia genggam, "Ya…."

Keduanya terdiam, Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo. Yang diperhatikan menunduk malu.

"Noona, pakaian siapa yang kau—pakai?" tanya Mingyu.

"Eh?" Wonwoo segera menatap kearah pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya, matanya melebar dan ia segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tertegun saat ia memakai sebuah pajama dress selutut berwarna putih.

"A—apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

Thanks to : oomuoMingyu, Saythename, jeonjk, istrinyameanie, Firdha858, Jjinuu7, kirino07, Khasabat04, korokurakwayun, , Meanieonfire, ismi. Ryeosomnia, XiayuweLiu, Julia306, ikka1296hoon, Anna-Love 17Carats, putrifitriana177, GameSMl, Wonwoosayang, 17MissCarat, NichanJung, zhrsyrn, exoinmylove, wonnderella, yeojxyii, ketiiiliem, hamipark76, fvcksoo, wonrepwonuke, bizzleSTarxo, C1C3C5C7, Herdikichan17, 1214NaiR, BLUEFIRE0805, XXX, kimtaejin, kookies, wan UKISS, mingyu dongsaeng, cissy, RistiBoo, kimxjeon, Guest, egik, elferani, GuaTerseponeh611, redhoeby93

Okay, thanks banget buat saran2 bajunya XD sekarang biarkan aku bersemedi pilih yang mana wkwkwk

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

See you next week :*


	22. Chapter 22

**thor sumputin dikitlah rated M meanie moment nya tapi kalo bisa mah rada banyak juga :v (anon)** sini kamu ke rumah saya biar tak tabok pake bakiak. Mau?

 **wonu sama aming kapan jadian? trs kabar wonu itu cewek ntar tersebar di sekolahnya gx? (RistiBoo)** nah, aku gak tau kapan pastinya. Ya ampun, akhir2 ini aku males ngetik, kebanyakan baca novel/plak/ refrensi adegan romantis/dalih/. Untuk sementara, kabarnya belum tersebar haha

 **Ini kira2 selesai chap brp? (newmansae)** mungkin kalau jadi ch 30-an. ('-') bosen g?

 **kpn Wonu balik lgi jdi cowo? klo balik Mingyu masih suka ga sma Wonu? (Firdha858)** aku gak tau ntar dia balik apa ngga. kalau soal suka sih, terserah Mingyu ;p

 **Apa kamu akan membuat Wonwoo memiliki rambut panjang ? (ChocoWhiteMuffin)** tentu saja! XD sebetulnya aku sedikit tidak rela (atau menyesal?) Wonwoo memotong rambutnya, dan rambut kan gak bisa instan langsung panjang, jadi yah… begitulah… atau pake wig? /digampar

 **kira2 Wonwoo tar bakalan jadi cowo lagi ga..? Jihoon bisa balikin wonwoo kan? (17MissCarat)** aku gak tahuuu~ XD

 _enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

Ch 22

"A—apa ini?"

Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dia pakai. Sebuah pajama dress selutut berwarna putih, berlengan pendek sesiku dan berkerah V-neck yang sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Ia panik, mendapati Mingyu melongo melihat hal itu dan dengan segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut lagi.

Punya siapa pakaian ini? Wonwoo lalu teringat ia sedang berada di apartement Jisoo dan ia segera menyimpulkan pajama itu milik Jisoo. Lalu—siapa yang mengganti seragamnya dengan baju ini? Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa detak jantungnya berdentum tidak menentu, panik.

Pintu kamar lalu terbuka. Jisoo, Jeonghan, Minghao dan Seungcheol masuk. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menoleh. Wonwoo mengigit bibir, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Jisoo yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Keempat orang itu lalu berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Mingyu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Wonwoo tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi—" Jeonghan membuka mulut, ia menatap Wonwoo, "bagaimana bisa kau seorang wanita?" tanyanya.

Mingyu membulatkan mata, dengan segera melirik Wonwoo. Mingyu sadar, hal ini tidak bisa disangkal karena mereka lah yang mengganti seragam Wonwoo dengan pajama dress itu.

"Aku pikir kita pernah buang air kecil bersebelahan hyung—eh, noona," ucap Minghao, Mingyu yang mendengarnya tertegun dan segera menatap Minghao tidak percaya, "aku memang tidak melihat barangmu, tapi aku tahu kau itu pria—tapi kenapa?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menatap ke tangannya dengan gelisah, dari mana ia harus memulai?

"Kau tahu hal ini, Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sebentar sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Kenapa dia wanita?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo menarik napas, "Aku—aku dikutuk,"

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Wonwoo tidak terkejut mendengar keempatnya tidak percaya, "Karena… karena aku menghina seseorang, dia mengutukku menjadi wanita dan—dan—yah, beginilah jadinya." Terang Wonwoo.

"Kau pasti bercanda, itu tidak mungkin—mana mungkin.." ucap Jisoo.

"Dia tidak bercanda," balas Mingyu, "kalian sudah melihatnya bukan?"

Keempatnya menatap Mingyu, "Memangnya kau sudah melihatnya juga?"

Wajah Mingyu memanas, "Ti—tidak pernah, sumpah." Jawabnya panik, "Ngomong-ngomong, melihat apaan sih?"

Jeonghan lalu menyingkirkan Mingyu dari sebelah Wonwoo dan menggantikan posisi Mingyu tadi. Mingyu mengaduh karena tubuhnya harus berciuman dengan lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Jadi, sekarang… kau ehm.. wanita?" tanya Jeonghan hati-hati.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Seratus persen.. wanita?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "Entahlah? Tapi aku baru saja menyelesaikan masa menstruasi ku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ohh.." dia benar-benar bingung harus merespon apa, begitu pun yang lain. Keheningan meliputi mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Uhm… bolehkah aku minta kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain?" cicit Wonwoo sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, siapa saja yang tahu hal ini?" tanya Jisoo.

Wonwoo mendongak, lalu menjawab, "Em.. Mingyu.. ibuku.. Jihoon dan Soonyoung.." ia terdiam sejenak seolah mengingat sesuatu, "dan orang-orang tadi juga—mereka bilang mereka tahu dari seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa.." lalu ia menghela napas.

Jisoo terdiam sejenak dan memasang pose berpikir, "Aku melihat Kana." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan terkejut, "Kana?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Dia terlihat mencurigakan dan.. kurasa dia tahu kau wanita?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kemungkinan kecil, ia mungkin mendengar sesuatu.. misalnya… Mingyu memanggilmu noona?" tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu tertegun. Wonwoo terdiam.

"Yah.. itu hanya kemungkinan," Ucap Jisoo, ia menepuk pelan rambut Wonwoo, "lebih baik kita pikirkan ini nanti."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu." ucap Jeonghan, yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wonwoo merona malu, "Ehh… emm… aku.. baju siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu punya Jisoo! Aku memilihkannya itu beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kita shopping, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak ingin memakainya." Jawab Jeonghan menggebu.

Pipi Jisoo memerah, "Aku tidak ingin memakai baju itu… kerahnya terlalu rendah.." lirihnya, sementara Minghao tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Jisoo menjitak Minghao dengan cepat, Minghao mengaduh pelan lalu terkekeh dan memeluk Jisoo.

"Kau boleh memilikinya." Ucap Jisoo kemudian, membiarkan Minghao menggesekkan kepala mereka.

Wonwoo tertegun, "Eh? Tidak!"

Jeonghan merengut, "Kenapa tidak?"

Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas, "Emm—aku—"

"Oke! Ini obrolan antar gadis! Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang!" seru Seungcheol sembari menarik dan menyeret Mingyu dan Minghao keluar dari kamar, dengan keduanya protes tidak terima.

Mingyu mengerang, ia masih ingin melihat Wonwoo. Sejak ia menyadari gadis itu memakai dress itu, dia tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok sang gadis. Ia benar-benar terpesona. Wonwoo terlihat cantik memakai itu.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku!" ucap Minghao padanya.

"Mana mungkin, noona sendiri ingin merahasiakan hal ini!" balas Mingyu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Sebulan yang lalu, kalau tidak salah?"

"Waktu kalian bertengkar itu? dia sudah berubah menjadi wanita?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ketiganya lalu terdiam dan Mingyu teringat dengan perkataan Jisoo tadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

"Ini pertama kali kau memakai baju perempuan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lebar yang sedang di pegang oleh Jeonghan. Ia akui, ia terlihat—berbeda.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Mmm… entahlah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba memakai yang lainnya!" serunya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau juga harus mencoba memakai make up, dan hal lainnya." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi.

"Lebih baik jangan sekarang, dia sedang terluka." Ucap Jisoo.

"Kau benar." Ucap Jeonghan lalu tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

Jisoo terdiam sejenak, "Oh ya, kau tinggal sendiri?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau sementara kau tinggal disini? Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Itu hal yang bagus," ucap Jeonghan mengiyakan, "aku juga akan tinggal disini dan kita akan berkumpul dan bermain bersama~" Jeonghan tertawa kecil, "dan kami akan membantu merawat lukamu."

"Tapi, aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau bisa pinjam bajuku atau kau mengambil bajumu dan membawanya kesini." Ucap Jisoo.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kami tidak akan repot," ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "Dan aku akan mengajarimu menjadi seorang wanita sungguhan…" lalu terkekeh sedangkan Jisoo menimpuknya dengan bantal.

Wonwoo terdiam mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum getir dan mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat.

.-

.-

Maka, Wonwoo berakhir tinggal bersama di apartement Jisoo. Ketiga pemuda yang ada di apartement Jisoo pun pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Esoknya, Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Pulang sekolah, Jisoo dan Jeonghan kembali sambil membawa pakaian Wonwoo yang diambil dari apartement Wonwoo sesuai yang diminta pemiliknya.

Jeonghan bahkan memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo.

"Mungkin sekarang untuk berjalan kakinya masih sakit, tapi dua atau tiga hari lagi dia akan berjalan normal lagi. Tapi tangannya masih harus dalam perawatan selama seminggu lebih. Selain itu baik-baik saja." Terang dokter.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti. Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Beberapa menit kemudian si dokter pergi.

"Makan malam untukmu." Ucap Jisoo sambil meletakkan nampan diatas meja.

Wonwoo mendongak, tersenyum senang, "Terimakasih, Eonnie. Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Kau selalu mengatakan itu sejak kemarin, tidak merepotkanku sebetulnya."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, ia menyendokkan sesendok sup yang di buat Jisoo dan meminumnya, ia berdecak pelan, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kagum dengan hasil masakan Jisoo, "Eonnie, ini enak."

Jisoo tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar sambil bergumam, "Thanks."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia menghabiskan makan malamnya sambil membaca majalah yang di pinjam Jisoo untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ia masih tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dari tempat tidur kecuali ke kamar mandi.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedang belajar bersama untuk persiapan ujian mendatang nanti di ruang tengah. Wonwoo tahu itu dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, tapi keadaannya benar-benar tidak bisa ia atasi sendirian.

Sesaat ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mendapati pesan masuk dari Soonyoung.

 _Hayy Wonn~ kau tidak masuk hari ini? Masih sakit? Get well soon then. Boleh aku membantumu, btw? Seperti meminjami mu buku catatanku? Kita punya dua puluh soal pr matematika :)_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu membalas,

 _Boleh, thanks. Mungkin lebih baik lagi jika aku menyontek hasil kerjamu._

Beberapa saat kemudian balasan dari Soonyoung datang,

 _Enak saja :p oke, bukunya sudah ku titipkan pada Mingyu. Minta padanya!_

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas layar tanpa tahu mau membalas apa. Setelah berpikir lama, dia mengetikkan satu kata dan mengirimnya.

 _Oke_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Mendapati Mingyu melongok ke dalam, menatapnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Mingyu." Panggilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengernyit bingung, "Hah? maksudmu jawaban ini salah?" tanyanya.

Jeonghan menghembuskan napas keras-keras, Jisoo menjauh dengan koaran 'ewww'. Jeonghan lalu mencubit pipi Jisoo lalu menunjuk pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang mereka berdua?" tanya Jeonghan berbisik.

"Wonwoo dan Mingyu maksudmu?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk cepat, "Apa mereka ehm.. pacaran?" tanyanya menggebu.

Jisoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Jisoo, "tapi kata Minghao kedekatan mereka berdua kadang tidak wajar bahkan sejak Wonwoo masih laki."

Jeonghan melotot, "Kedekatan tidak wajar! Apalagi jika bukan mereka pacaran?"

"Aku tidak tahu, selain mereka pelukan seperti kemarin aku tidak pernah lihat hal yang lebih maju lagi." jawab Jisoo.

"Pelukan itu sudah cukup maju, Jisoo! Karena level pertama itu cuma pegang-pegang tangan, kedua pelukan, ketiga ciuman, keempat… _having s_ —"

"Ewwww. Terlalu frontal. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka menikah dulu baru melakukan anu-anu." Ucap Jisoo.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran." Ucap Jeonghan, mengacuhkan ucapan Jisoo.

Jeonghan berkali-kali melirik pintu kamar sebelum akhirnya berjalan berjinjit kearah pintu kamar, menyamankan diri di depan pintu dengan hati-hati tidak mau pintu terbuka hanya karena senggolan, ia mengintip. Jisoo pun mengikuti, walaupun dia sedikit ingin menyangkal keingin tahuannya tentang hubungan adik kelasnya itu.

"Mereka cuma mengobrol," bisik Jeonghan kecewa.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tampak mengobrol, sesekali melontarkan candaan lalu setelah itu terdiam dan saling menatap. Jeonghan menggigit jari melihat hal itu. Mingyu lalu berbicara lagi, sambil menunduk, suaranya cukup terdengar oleh kedua pengintip itu.

"Maafkan aku noona.."

Wonwoo terdiam, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu. Mingyu mendongak, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menurunkan tangan yang mengusap rambutnya dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu kecil, terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya.

"Pulanglah," Ucap Wonwoo, "ini sudah malam, besok kau sekolah."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada tangan yang ia genggam dan mengecupnya. Lalu meletakkan tangan itu hati-hati diatas pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Sampai besok." Ucap Mingyu.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo kalang kabut, keduanya dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula, di balik meja dan berpura-pura belajar. Mingyu keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu lalu melihat kedua gadis itu belajar.

Jeonghan lalu menoleh dan tersenyum paksa, berakting seolah mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa dan menyapa Mingyu.

"He-hei Mingyu, bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu menunduk lesu, Jisoo menyikut Jeonghan. Jeonghan meringis.

"Kau akan pulang?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang, maaf mengganggu." Lalu ia membungkuk cepat dan pergi.

"Y-yea. Sampai besok." Balas Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersamaan.

Setelah Mingyu pergi, keduanya membisu sambil saling bertatapan lalu kembali belajar.

.

Mingyu menutup pintu apartement Jisoo, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung tinggi itu. Angin malam menyapanya. Mingyu menghela napas dan mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kosong. Ia lalu menunduk dan menatap tangannya, rasa saat ia mengenggam tangan Wonwoo masih ada.

Ia teringat akan permintaan maafnya. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf, Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya dia memaafkanku…"

"Atau tidak, selamanya…."

.

.

Bibir itu bergetar saat mengecup tangannya. Wonwoo bisa merasakannya. Sarat oleh kecemasan, ketakutan, rasa bersalah, dan.. kehangatan.

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia juga merasakan sekali lagi bagaimana rasa 'kupu-kupu menggelitik' perutnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Wonwoo merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menatap nanar bekas kecupan Mingyu.

Ia memejamkan mata, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya membawanya mendekati bibirnya. Ia mengecup tangannya di tempat bekas Mingyu mengecupnya. Lama.

Wonwoo memaafkan Mingyu. Tapi, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Tidak saat dia masih diselimuti oleh rasa cemas, kesal dan takut akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Hey! Kembali lagi dengan saya! XD

Thanks to : **Bsion, fvcksoo, Khasabat04, kookies, wan UKISS, lulu-shi, lalamardi, Ara94, XiayuweLiu, putrifitriana177, kimxjeon, ismi. ryeosomnia, ikka1296hoon, 17MissCarat, Egy NanoNano, Anna-Love 17Carats, Yeri960, xolovelydesy, wonnderella, Herlin790, C1C3C5C7, korokurakwayun, Herdikichan17, Julia306, ChocoWhiteMuffin, NichanJung, Meanieonfire, oomuoMingyu, exoinmylove, zhrsyrn, Firdha858, elferani, loveyourself, hamipark76, istrinyameanie, newmansae, RistiBoo, bizzleSTarxo, Vioolyt, kimtaejin, redhoeby93, Mbee, Beanienim, BLUEFIRE0805, haurababys, anon [mohon maaf jika ada yg belum ke tulis haha]**

a/n : foto teaser mereka itu bikin njerit yah, aduh, aku masih tetap suka sama Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tapi ada satu orang yg bikin aku ketar-ketir karena perubahannya. Mau tau siapa? Itu Minghao! Aku tau dia ganteng dan dia makin ganteng awww! Akhirnya aku gak melihatnya dengan rambut kriwil lagi, aku gak suka dia gitu lol. Dia makin manly ufufuf.

Maka dari itu, aku senang memberikan status seme padanya. Tapi Jisoo malah makin manly lagi, di cukur lagi rambutnya ihhhhh sebeeellll dia keliatan hampir botak/sori curhatanku alay/ padahal aku berharap rambuntnya kaya jaman akkinda lho/plak yaudala aptuyu mas hhh….

Terus video prolog album itu juga yasalam…. Mingyu seperti biasa, cakep! Bang Sekop malah sok manis lagi, minta di-uke-in lol ada yg mau gak ya? Dino seperti biasa, imut! Jeonghan dengan rambut seperti itu, keliatan manly nya! mas, aku pikir sudah saatnya kamu tukar posisi sama bang sekop/plak/ Cuma aku belum liat yg Wonwoo sama Minghao… udah keluar belum ya? efek hape rusak dan koneksi minim itu ya gini lah -_-

Btw, menurut kalian gimana mereka?

Udahlah, ntar kalian pada kesel baca curhatanku, atau malah di lompati? LOL

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

See you next week :*

Ps : eh, btw, minggu depan aku lulusan lhoooo~ ^0^)/


	23. Chapter 23

**itu mingyu beneran suka wonu tulus apa cmn krna ngerasa bersalah aja sih thor? (Ara94)** ufufufuh. Menurutmu gimana? ;)

 **Ini sebenernya rambutnya Wonwoo itu masih kaya cowo atau mulai panjang? trus kenapa mereka ga jadian" juga sih? (Rie Chocolatos)** sebetulnya udah mulai panjang, tapi aku belum memberitau :D tapi ya masih tetap kaya cowo. Jadian hmmm sabar yaaa

 **ga ada adegan kiss scenenya min? (kirino07)** nanti bakalan ada… XD

 **eh btw itu minggyu minta maaf knp ya? (Julia306)** ya karena dia udah buat Wonu dalam masalah, ehm… begitulah, klw nerangin lagi ntar kepanjangan XD

 **ini ngmong" si kana bkalan nyebarin gak sih? (egik)** iya, Cuma masih nanti~

 **thor wonu selamanya jadi cewek kan? (RistiBoo)** aku gak boleh spoiler lah yaaaa XD

 **Brrti ch depan wonu tampil sebgai cewe? Wonu sma mingyu blum ada ikatan apapun ya? (Jjinuu7)** mmm… entahlah? Ikatan teman ada~

 **btw masih lama ya endnya?** Iya kali

 **Aku nunggu ratingnya naik jadi M wkwk. Tapi maunya wonu jadiin cowo dulu~ (putrifitriana177)** kalau ngubah dia Cuma untuk menaikkan rated sesuai dengan keinginanmu, mungkin gak usah aja lha ya. ish. Suka banget sih adegan tusuk2 pantat -_-

 **eh disini rambut Wonwoo sependek apa sih? (Mrs. EvilGameGyu)** bisa di liat di cover ff ini XD atau nggak bayangin waktu Wonu jaman trainee atau nggak awal debut, kan masih cukup panjang itu XD

 **tpi nanti wonu ngaku gk kesemu klo dia udah jdi cewe ? sma nanti mingyu ngakuin gak? (kimxjeon)** hmmmm gimana yaaaa :3

.

.

Ch 23

.

.

" _Morning_ , cantik."

Wonwoo mengerjap begitu ia terbangun dan mendapati Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, nyaris menyeringai padanya.

"Ehm… pagi, Noona." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Eonni." Ralat Jeonghan cepat.

"Eh.. um.. ya.. Eonni." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum lagi, "Ayo kubantu kau membersihkan diri lalu mengganti perbanmu kemudian ganti baju, sebelum kami berangkat."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Uh. Baiklah." Ucapnya lalu turun dari kasur. Jeonghan lalu menuntunnya untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia menanggalkan baju Wonwoo, melepas perban dan plester luka kemudian Wonwoo duduk diatas kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Jeonghan lalu mengambil baskom berisi air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan washlap. Ia menyeka tubuh Wonwoo hati-hati agar tidak membuat si pemilik tubuh nyeri akan lukanya.

"Kalau di perhatikan, tubuhmu bagus juga." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas, "Jangan diperhatikan, itu memalukan." Lirihnya.

Jeonghan tertawa, ia lalu menyerahkan sikat gigi yang sudah di beri pasta pada Wonwoo juga segelas air, "Sikat gigimu."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing, Wonwoo menyikat giginya, Jeonghan mulai mengusapkan sedikit sabun keatas punggung Wonwoo lalu kembali menyekanya lagi dengan air.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan." Ucap Wonwoo setelah menyelesaikan acara sikat giginya dan berkumur.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipi Wonwoo, "Tidak apa."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Baik. Kau harus tahu, orang-orang yang menghajarmu dari mulai yang cewek hingga yang cowok, semuanya diberi hukuman berat." Jawab Jeonghan.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Senang mendengarnya."

Jeonghan menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan, "Lain kali, kau harus hati-hati, jangan mencari masalah lagi." ucapnya lalu mengambil handuk bersih dan mengeringkan tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merengut, tapi ia mengangguk.

" _Here your bra and panty_." Ucap Jeonghan kemudian.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu. Kemudian setelah memakai dua benda itu, Jeonghan mulai memakaikannya perban baru lalu membantunya memakai baju.

"Lihat." Ucap Jeonghan, ia mengangkat sebuah blus one piece berwarna putih dengan renda hitam dibawahnya, "manis bukan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kau akan memakainya hari ini." Ucap Jeonghan lagi.

"E-e-eh.. tapii.."

"Tidak ada tapi." Jawab Jeonghan lalu memakaikannya pada Wonwoo.

Setelah itu mereka keluar kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Wonwoo di kasur, Jeonghan lalu mengambil cermin panjang dan menggesernya tepat dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Cantik bukan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu. Jeonghan lalu menyisir rambutnya. Jisoo datang dan mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah siap dan mereka menuntun Wonwoo ke ruang makan.

"Jam berapa ini? Kalian tidak telat?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Nah, masih ada empat puluh menit-an sebelum kelas dimulai, tenang saja." Jawab Jisoo, memberikan Wonwoo sepiring telur goreng dan dua lapis bacon diatasnya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Jisoo dan Wonwoo berbarengan.

Setelah sarapan mereka selesai, Wonwoo berkata, "Aku jadi ingin sekolah juga.."

"JANGAN." Jawab Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersamaan.

Wonwoo merengut.

"Kau masih terluka. Setidaknya tunggu kau bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi." ucap Jisoo.

.

.-

.

Mingyu berjalan menuju kelas 2-B, kelas Wonwoo. Dia berdiri disamping pintu dan melongok kedalam. Matanya menelusuri isi ruangan, mencari seseorang. Kehadirannya yang sedikit mencolok karena tingginya menyita perhatian beberapa gadis disana.

"Hey Mingyu! _Your lover is absent today_!" seru mereka lalu tertawa.

Mendengar seruan itu, yang lain langsung menatap kearahnya. Mingyu tersenyum kaku.

"Halo," Sapa Mingyu, "aku mencari Soonyoung-hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, dia pindah ke lain hati ternyata." Celetuk cowok berambut helm yang langsung dijitak keras.

"Ngawur."

Mingyu memasang tampang keki.

"Soonyoung diseret main basket sama yang lain tadi!"

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu setelah permisi dia pergi menuju lapangan basket di ruang olahraga. Suara pantulan bola bundar oranye itu langsung terdengar oleh telinga begitu ia memasuki ruangan besar itu.

Bola oranye itu dipantulkan berkali-kali, di oper kesana kemari, dipantulkan lagi, lalu di lambungkan dan masuk kedalam ring dengan sukses. Teriakan senang membahana disertai desahan panjang dari pihak yang kecolongan. Permainan dimulai lagi, bola di pantulkan lagi, _dribble, passing,_ lalu kemudian karena kelalaian bola terlempar keluar lapangan dan menggelinding dan berhenti di bawah telapak kaki Mingyu yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, hai Mingyu!"

"Hai Mingyu!"

Mingyu membalas sapaan mereka dan melempar bola dan ditangkap oleh kedua tangan salah satu dari mereka. Lalu mereka tampak berbisik sebentar dan tersenyum senang.

"Hey Mingyu! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Tim kami kekurangan satu orang!"

"Halah. Bilang saja kalau kalian kalah."

"Yya! Diamlah! Ayo Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Boleh." Lalu menyeringai. Dia melepaskan blazernya dan masuk kedalam lapangan.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku." Ucap Mingyu setelah mereka selesai bermain basket dan mengistirahatkan diri diatas lantai.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu, "sejak kapan dia di bully, apa saja yang ia dapatkan, siapa saja yang melakukan itu padanya selain para berandalan itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil memberikan penekanan kata 'para berandalan' dan juga rasa penuh amarah.

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ring basket diatas mereka. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kau peduli padanya." Ucap Soonyoung.

"…."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui itu?" tanya Soonyoung, menaruh kedua tangan dengan menyilangnya di bawah kepala.

Belum sempat Mingyu menjawab, Soonyoung berkata lagi, "Lebih baik jangan membalas mereka, percayalah, dia tidak suka jika kau membalas dendam."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?" tanya Mingyu menaikkan alisnya.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Aku pikir kau akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan menghajar mereka satu persatu seperti hari itu, dan mungkin kau akan melakukannya lagi."

"Itu karena aku melihat mereka menyakiti Noona di hadapanku sendiri." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu jika tidak dihadapanmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal." Jawab Mingyu tajam.

Soonyoung meliriknya, "Nah itu."

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Soonyoung kembali menatap ring, "Dia bilang, dia tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahnya, tidak juga kami."

Mingyu tertegun mendengarnya.

"Setelah gosip itu menyebar, dia mulai diusili, di jegal, di dorong, disiram, dan yang terburuk dia di pukuli, ditendangi, dan hampir saja terbunuh, seorang gadis berniat mencekiknya sampai mati," ucap Soonyoung, raut wajah Mingyu berubah, rahangnya mengeras mendengar hal itu, "tenang saja, gadis itu sudah di hukum." Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Aku berniat memberitahu kondisinya padamu, tapi dia melarang dan marah padaku, dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah, tapi kondisinya bahkan memang sedang lemah."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kapan itu?" tanya Mingyu, suaranya bergetar.

"Sabtu kemarin." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mingyu tersentak, ia ingat, itu hari saat ia melihat Wonwoo bersama Doyoon. Pantas saja jalan Wonwoo saat itu tertatih, pasti karena kejadian itu. Ia merutuk, kenapa ia tidak tahu? Ia kembali merutuk, kenapa juga harus Doyoon yang mengantarnya? Kenapa Wonwoo tidak memintanya untuk mengantarkan gadis itu ke apartementnya?

Mingyu lalu menggeleng perlahan dengan pertanyaan tak terjawabnya. Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka.

"Lalu kemudian dia kembali mendapat kekerasan yang lebih parah. Aku bersyukur kau menolongnya. Jika tidak, ntah apa yang terjadi." Soonyoung tersenyum lirih.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku juga, berterimakasih pada instingku yang mengatakan dia dalam bahaya."

"Waw. Iyakah? Padahal kau sedang sakit." Soonyoung terkekeh.

Mingyu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Bayangan Wonwoo muncul di pikirannya. Entah kenapa rasanya rindu.

"Oh ya, dia bilang padaku dia tidak ingin melihatmu terluka." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Apa?!" Mingyu membuka mata, menatap Soonyoung tidak percaya.

"Saat kau pingsan karena sakitmu, dia terus menangis. Dia bilang itu salahnya, dia bilang dia tidak ingin kau terluka. Padahal lukanya bahkan lebih parah dari luka yang kau dapatkan. Dia terus memanggil namamu."

Mingyu menahan napas sejenak mendengar hal itu. Jantungnya berdebar.

.

" _Mingyu… hiks.. Mingyu…"_

 _Wonwoo menatap tubuh Mingyu yang terbaring diatas kasur ruang kesehatan. Air matanya mengalir._

" _Dokter, dia tidak apa-apa, bukan? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Dokter, seharusnya kau mengobatinya lagi!" seru Wonwoo._

" _Berisik kau bocah! Keadaanmu lebih parah dari dia! Tenang saja, dia cuma demam!" jawab dokter sekolah itu pada Wonwoo yang kini menjerit karena sakit ditangannya._

 _Wonwoo terisak. Sepertinya hormon wanita dalam dirinya mulai bekerja lagi untuk membuatnya cepat khawatir akan sesuatu._

" _Mingyu…"_

 _Si dokter kewalahan karena Wonwoo terus menangis, sedangkan Soonyoung berniat membantu mereka._

" _Mingyu.. bangun…" Wonwoo meratap._

" _Hiks… ini salahku… dia tidak seharusnya menolongku…"_

" _Ini salahku… hiks.. aku tidak ingin dia terluka…"_

" _Jeon. Diamlah. Dia hanya demam, dia tidak terluka parah. Sekarang buka bajumu, kau harus diobati." Ucap dokter._

" _Hah? tidak!" seru Wonwoo kaget lalu menangis lagi._

 _Dokter itu mengurut keningnya, bersikap sabar. Ia lalu menatap pada Soonyoung yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Soonyoung lalu melihat sekitarnya, teman-temannya tidak ada karena ini sudah waktunya pembelajaran dimulai. Dia lalu menghampiri Wonwoo._

" _Hei Won, diamlah." Ucap Soonyoung menenangkan._

 _Wonwoo sesenggukan, "Hei Won, lihat. Mingyu cuma terluka sedikit disini." Ucap Soonyoung menunjuk kepala Mingyu._

" _Itu kepala! Bagaimana jika dia gegar otak dan melupakanku?!"_

" _Drama queen. Gak usah lebay, dia baik-baik saja. Ntar juga bangun. Nih, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dan jangan menganggunya dengan tangisanmu." Ucap Soonyoung menunjukkan termometer padanya._

 _Wonwoo menghetikan tangisannya walaupun masih terisak._

" _Nah, buka bajumu. Lukamu harus diobati." Ucap si dokter._

 _Wonwoo menatap keduanya ragu, "Ta..tapi…" wajahnya memerah._

"Begitulah." Ucap Soonyoung mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wajah Mingyu memanas, mendengar cerita Soonyoung membuatnya merasa terbang kelangit ketujuh.

"Jadi, lebih baik kau tidak membalas mereka," Ucap Soonyoung, "biarkan saja mereka nantinya mendapatkan karma."

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menolongnya." Balas Mingyu, matanya menerawang.

Soonyoung bangkit, "Ku beri kau sesuatu."

Mingyu menatap kakak kelasnya itu tidak mengerti. Tapi dia mengikuti Soonyoung ke kelas pemuda itu. Setelah menunggu berapa menit, Soonyoung menghampirinya dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Baju olahraga. Soonyoung memberikannya pada Mingyu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Punya Wonwoo." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Oh." Gumam Mingyu sambil melihat baju itu dan terkejut mendapati baju itu tersayat-sayat.

"Aku pikir tidak perlu mengatakan pelakunya padamu..."

"Tidak. Katakan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Asal kau tidak membalasnya."

"Oke."

"Kana." Emosi Mingyu bergejolak naik mendengarnya, " _calm down, bro_." Soonyoung memperingatkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya. "Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja menggantinya. Aku pikir itu akan membuatnya senang, dari pada dia melihatmu terluka."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Dah, sana pergi." Usir Soonyoung.

"Sial."

"Oh ya, pastikan benda itu jangan kau buat fap-fap ya!" ucap Soonyoung jail.

Wajah Mingyu memerah, "Aku tidak semesum kau!"

Soonyoung tertawa puas.

.-

.-

"Hassyu!" Wonwoo mengusap hidungnya, lalu berujar, "ada yang membicarakanku."

Wonwoo lalu menutup buku yang ia baca lalu menatap kamar tempat dia berada. Ia merasa bosan. Ia lalu menatap lantai, merasa tergugah untuk mencoba berjalan lagi, tidak hanya untuk kekamar mandi.

Ia lalu turun dari kasur. Saat kakinya menapak lantai, ia bisa merasakan percikan listrik imajiner yang membuatnya meringis dan bersangga pada meja. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangangan pada apa saja dan keluar dari kamar.

Ia menelusuri isi apartement Jisoo, melihat apa saja benda yang diletakkan pemilik unit itu. Mulai dari sofa besar yang didepannya terdapat meja rendah dan didepannya lagi lemari dan televisi, sedang dibawah semua itu, karpet lembut berwarna gelap melapisi lantai marmer. Ia lalu berjalan tertatih lagi, mengintip isi kamar Jisoo, sangat rapi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati semua barang diletakkan pada tempatnya. Ia lalu balik lagi keruang tengah. Selain sofa, meja rendah dan televisi disana juga terdapat lemari kaca berisi piala dan beberapa _frame_ foto, di sebelah lemari terdapat jendela yang mengarah keluar, kusennya berwarna putih, senada dengan warna dindingnya.

Merasa puas, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan dan duduk diatas sofa. Menyalakan televisi dan menonton sebuah drama. Lama kelamaan, ia menguap. Matanya terasa berat, ia mengantuk dan tak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

HALOW~

Aku senang kalian suka ff-ku X3 makasih banyaaaakkk~

Btw, moment meanie akhir2 ini banyak ya muehehehehehehahahahah/tawamaniak/ apalagi yang waktu Mingyu nyenderin kepala di bahu Wonu trus bisikin ke telinga itu ^^ gemessss…. Mana habis itu ada yang ngedit jadi Mingyu nyium Wonu lagi aw, gakuku :3

Terus yg waktu photobox itu ya amplop….. love bertebaran dimana2 XD lucu! Ada SeungHan juga awww…. Dua couple ini emang ya hmmmm…. Momentnya juga makin nambah… gpp sih, seneng. XD

Trus, Wonu pake wig pink itu sesuatu, cantik! :3 mana dia puas banget lagi make nya, seneng banget dia, udahlah. XD aku mulai mikir, dia make sendiri atau di pakein Mingyu ya?/plak/pikiran

Trus dance PRETTY U itu lucu! Kayak anak2 XD dan koreonya melibatkan meanie :3 fufu Mingyu tepok2 pantat Wonu aja mulu wuuuu :v aku ga sabar nunggu yg switch ver jadinya (kalau ada sih) XD

Trus aku juga suka lagu Chuck dan dance-nya. gerakan chest pump-nya itu sesuatu, apalagi kalau itu Mingyu ('Q') seksi :3

Kalau dari Mingyu aku suka gerakan itu, kalau dari Wonu aku suka waktu dia gerakin pinggul atau nggak body wave :d itu membuatku panas dingin XD seksi sekali :3

Kalau yg lain… aku kurang memperhatikan/dilempar XD

Makasih lagi udah baca curhatku! XD

Thanks to : Bsion, adore96, korokurakwayun, fvcksoo, Khasabat04, Ara94, geuxx29, ismi. Ryeosomnia, lalamardi, KimElin, Mirror, Rie Chocolatos, tinkuerbxlle, GameSMl, Sya735, hamipark76, XiayuweLiu, wan UKISS, kirino07, xolovelydesy, Julia306, Meanieonfire, Anna-Love 17Carats, egik, Mbee, RistiBoo, 17MissCarat, Rizki920, Jjinuu7, exoinmylove, Guest, aliciabijh, NichanJung, bizzleSTarxo, lulu-shi, putrifitriana177, Beanienim, elferani, wonnderella, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, jeonjk, Vioolyt, clarahyun, mingming, kookies, cissy, kimxjeon, puts, Firdha858, BLUEFIRE0805, redhoeby93

:)

 **TBC** **or** **END ?**

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

See you next week :*


	24. Chapter 24

**Wonwoo bakal jd cowok apa nggak sih? spoiler dong (sya735)** langkahi badan tinggi Mingyu dulu yaaa/wink

 **Min ga ada wonu yang tidur di apart Mingyu gitu? Apa Mingyu di apart Wonu? (kirino07)** ah, sampai sekarang aku belum bikin part itu lagi, jadi kayaknya ngga ada.

 **Wonu pernah pake wig? Dimana? Kapan? (Kookies)** waktu photobox, cari aja, di twitt banyak kok.

 **Ini wonwoo kapan sembuhnya? Trus apa Mingyu blum sadar sama perasaannya sendiri? (Rie C)** bentar lagi sembuh kok. Btw, Mingyu itu udah sadar sama perasaannya, tapi aku gak jelasin secara gamblang, sebetulnya keliatan dari perbuatannya, kayaknya pada gak ngeh ya. salahku sih :(

 **Meanienya kapan jadian sih? (julia306)** harus ya… aku suka orang udah lebih brp tahun tapi gak minta jadian nih. Pacaran ngrepotin soalnya/malah curhat/ngeles/

 **Ktp nya wonu kayak apa jadinya (becuy)** yawla, serius banget sampe ktp. Urusan nanti lah itu ="=

 **Harap ch next ada scene si Mingyu beri pelajaran sama kana ya (wan UKISS)** aku gak tau kenapa permintaannya pas banget. Adegan itu ada di ch ini. Padahal aku nulis ch ini dah lama begete :D tp ntah kamu nanti puas apa nggak, gimana ya… kurang yakin XD

 **Oh iya nanti wonunya disiksa lagi g? (wonwoo's wife)** mungkin/lalukabursbelumdigebukin

 **Kak kapan wonu rambutnya panjang? (aiwongyu)** /baliklagi/ gatau yaa

 **Gara2 ff ini aku jadi meanie-shipper, terimakasih! :) (Jscansnh)** kalau ga salah ada beberapa yg pernah ngucapin hal yg sama padaku lewat ffku, mereka jadi meanie ship. Maafkan aku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah udah narik kalian ke lubang maksiat XD

.

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Ch 24**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jisoo membuat Mingyu melompat kaget, Jeonghan tertawa melihatnya.

"E—eh.. kalian baru pulang ternyata… mm.. aku memencet bel.. tapi, tidak ada yang membuka." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, Wonwoo sedang sakit." Jawab Jisoo sambil membuka pintu.

"Menjenguk lagi? setiap hari?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak… ada yang ingin ku berikan padanya." Jawab Mingyu.

Jeonghan memutar mata, "Tidak usah mengelak. Alasanmu dari kemarin sama."

"Aku tidak mengelak." Jawab Mingyu.

"Masuk kalian berdua." Ucap Jisoo.

Keduanya masuk, "Permisi." Ucap Mingyu sambil melepaskan sepatunya lalu menyelonong masuk diikuti Jeonghan, meninggalkan Jisoo yang mengomel karena mereka tidak merapikan sepatu.

Keduanya terdiam saat masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Wonwoo tertidur nyenyak diatas sofa. Jisoo yang baru saja menyusul tertegun.

"Kenapa dia disini?" tanya Jisoo berbisik.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu serentak menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Mungkin saja dia berjalan kesini?" tanya Mingyu, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tertidur damai, dadanya menghangat. Diam-diam dia memuja Wonwoo dalam hatinya.

"Dia cantik sekali." Jeonghan tertawa kecil dan di setujui Mingyu dengan anggukan.

Jisoo menaruh tas diatas meja rendah dan melepas blazer.

"Ssstt.. Jangan mengganggunya, lebih baik pindahkan saja dia ke kamar, disana lebih hangat dari pada di sini." Ucap Jisoo pelan.

Jeonghan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari segelas air minum. Mingyu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo hati-hati tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Ia menurunkan tubuh Wonwoo dan membaringkannya diatas kasur dengan hati-hati, takut membuatnya terbangun. Ketika ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari bawah punggung Wonwoo ia cukup kesulitan, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Wonwoo terbangun. Tapi kakinya malah terselip pada bawah kasur yang membuatnya limbung dan memekik dalam diam sembari berpegangan pada sandaran kasur.

Ia menghela napas lega saat tidak membangunkan Wonwoo, ia lalu bermaksud menggeser tubuhnya dari atas Wonwoo (jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi) tapi bibirnya malah bertemu dengan bibir Wonwoo yang masih saja tertidur.

Kedua mata Mingyu terbelalak.

Lembut.

Mingyu membatu sejenak dan dengan cepat menjauh lalu jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Wajahnya memerah parah sampai ke telinga. Ia menatap ragu pada Wonwoo yang masih saja terlelap. Mingyu menghela napas, syukurlah. Tetapi wajahnya semakin memanas ia rasakan. Hanya karena satu ciuman tidak disengaja.

Mingyu berdiri dengan cepat, dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dan menaruhnya diatas meja disamping kasur. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucap Mingyu.

"Eh? Cepat sekali?" tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku ada tugas. Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan bungkusan diatas meja disebelah kasurnya itu padanya. Thanks. Selamat malam."

Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling pandang dan mengangguk pada pintu yang kini tertutup.

Diluar, Mingyu memekik layaknya gadis sekolahan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.-

.-

.-

"Wonwoo, bangun." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengerang, semenit kemudian ia membuka mata dan mendapati Jisoo tersenyum padanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Sayang sekali aku harus membangunkanmu untuk makan malam." Ucap Jisoo terkekeh.

Wonwoo mengerjap sejenak, ia berada di kamar, diatas tempat tidur, padahal tadi ia ingat tertidur di sofa.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu yang memindahkanmu." Jawab Jisoo.

"Mingyu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Dia mengantarkan sesuatu padamu, ini," Jisoo menunjukkan bungkusan itu pada Wonwoo, "kau tertidur di sofa jadi aku menyuruhnya memindahkanmu."

"O-oh. Terimakasih." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku kembali ke dapur dulu." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya dengan susah payah dengan satu tangan. Ia tertegun saat melihat satu set baju olahraga yang baru. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Mingyu.

" **Ha-halo hyung."**

"Hyung?"

" **Uh.. noona. Ku tebak kau baru saja bangun."**

"Apa ini? Untukku?" tanya Wonwoo.

" **Iyap. Tentu saja."**

Sejenak Wonwoo terdiam, meraba baju olahraga itu perlahan. Bau khas baju baru tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

" **Noona?"** suara Mingyu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hng? Ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

" **Noona…"** Mingyu terdengar menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, " **seharusnya kau menceritakannya padaku."**

"Tentang?" Wonwoo terkekeh.

Mingyu mendecih, **"Tidak usah bodoh,"** Wonwoo menunduk.

" **Kau seharusnya menceritakan padaku kalau kau di bully, aku bisa melindungimu. Aku tidak peduli jika itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak ingin dianggap lemah,"** Wonwoo merasa seolah ada tombak yang menancap hatinya mendengar hal itu, **"karena aku ingin kau selamat. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."** Rasa menggelitik di perut muncul saat suara lembut Mingyu menyapa gendang telinganya, dadanya menghangat, pipinya memanas menimbulkan berkas merah samar, air matanya menetes terharu.

" **Jadi… kalau kau ada masalah apapun padaku… ceritakan, ya?"** tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terisak, "Mingyu-ya.." ia membalas dengan gumaman, "kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Padahal aku jahat padamu…" lirih Wonwoo.

" **Aku juga sama jahatnya padamu… jadi.. impas? Tidak. Aku terlalu banyak membuatmu menangis…. errr…. Kau menangis sekarang?"** tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, aku sedang tertawa." Jawab Wonwoo terkekeh rendah.

" **Aku seratus persen mendengarmu terisak, kau terharu pada apa yang kukatakan tadi?"** tanya Mingyu dengan nada puas yang kentara.

"Ya. kau sialan Kim Mingyu." Umpat Wonwoo, wajahnya semakin memerah.

" **Kebiasaan muncul lagi,"** protes Mingyu **"enak saja kau mengatakan aku sialan padahal aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu."**

"Kau brengsek, kau jelek, kau menyebalkan, tiang bodoh, kulit gelap—"

" **Kau benar-benar mengejekku!"** Mingyu mulai tersinggung.

"Tapi… Aku rasa kau tidak seburuk yang aku katakan tadi." Wonwoo tertawa.

" **Noona…"** lirihMingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas, " _Kim Mingyu is the best_!" Wonwoo lalu tertawa lagi.

Mingyu tertawa ia lalu membalasnya dengan jahil, **"Wonwoo noona orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku.** " Ucapnya.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo berhenti tertawa, tiba-tiba saja ada rasa nyelekit di dadanya.

" **Kau sangaaatt sangat sangat cengeng."** Lanjut Mingyu.

"Kau berbalik mengejekku?"

" **Kau juga jeleeek,"** Mingyu tertawa, **"kau suka membuatku repot…"** lanjutnya namun dipotong.

"Aku merepotkanmu? Oke! Aku tidak akan minta tolong padamu!" potong Wonwoo cepat, sakit hati dengan ucapan Mingyu.

" **Tapi, aku rasa tidak apa di repotkan oleh mu."** Lanjut Mingyu tidak peduli.

"Mi-mingyu…" Wonwoo terkesiap.

" **Kau cerewet."** Ucap Mingyu lagi.

"….."

" **Kau suka membawa masalah."**

"Itu kau." Protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdehem, **"Kita berdua suka membuat masalah."**

"Lalu?"

" **Jangan semakin tinggi."**

"Kenapa?"

" **Tidak apa, aku lebih suka jika aku yang tinggi darimu."**

"Cuih."

" **Noona, kau terlihat sedikit gemukan aku pikir."** Mingyu lalu tertawa-tawa setelahnya.

"Ya! Enak saja kau bilang aku gemukan?! Bagian mana?! Memangnya kau menghitung berapa centi kegemukan itu?!" semprot Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba emosi menyangkut tinggi badan dan gemuk atau tidaknya dirinya.

Mingyu tertawa, **"Aku bercanda."**

"Kau bercanda?"

" **Iya."** Dia tertawa lagi.

"Lihat saja, aku akan memukulmu jika nanti bertemu denganmu."

" **Silakan, sepuasmu, aku terima."**

"Maso." Ucap Wonwoo, tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba pitu kamar dibuka, Jisoo muncul membawa satu nampan makan malam untuknya.

Mingyu tertawa, **"Baterai ponselku lemah."** Ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

" **Kita lanjut kapan-kapan. Selamat malam, noona."**

"Selamat malam."

Wonwoo mematikan ponsel lalu menatap Jisoo yang kini tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Dari Mingyu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalian sangat dekat. Ada sesuatu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Ya… semacam kalian… dalam hubungan?" tanya Jisoo.

"Hubungan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Yep."

"Teman."

"Hanya teman?" tanya Jisoo tidak percaya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ya, teman." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi… kalian terlihat tidak seperti teman." Ucap Jisoo.

"Tapi kami tidak sedang bermusuhan." Jawab Wonwoo tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kearah mana pembicaraan mereka.

Jisoo ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya adalah, apakah kalian berpacaran?" Jeonghan berbicara.

Wonwoo sangat terkejut mendengarnya, "Pa-pa-pa-pacar?! Tidak!" wajahnya memerah.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berpacaran?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali."

Jeonghan dan Jisoo terdiam, saling menatap, lalu menatap kearah Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Hubungan teman dan sahabat lebih baik dari pada hubungan itu."

.

.

.

"Seriously?" Jisoo berujar tidak percaya begitu keduanya keluar dari kamar.

Jeonghan tertawa, "Dia belum menyadarinya."

" _They're in love_." Sambung Jisoo dan terkekeh.

"Benar," ucap Jeonghan setuju, "dia mungkin berkata begitu, kita lihat nanti, entah seminggu, sebulan, apakah hubungan itu akan berubah?"

"Pasti. Pasti akan terjadi."

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi terus kepikiran dengan obrolannya dengan Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

Pacar.

Satu kata itu mengganggunya. Ia tiba-tiba saja gelisah. Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Wonwoo berpikir lagi.

Tunggu, kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal ini? Cukup, Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa makin frustasi. Hatinya serasa bergemuruh. Dia mengingat bagaimana hubungan pertemanannya dengan Mingyu, sejak dari mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. Ia menyadari, hubungan mereka memang sedikit aneh.

Mingyu peduli padanya dan ia senang akan hal itu. Mingyu pernah membencinya dan ia sangat sedih akan hal itu, bahkan pernah menangis berhari-hari. Mingyu bersama wanita lain dan ia merasa cemburu dengan itu. Mingyu kembali peduli padanya dan itu membuatnya senang kembali, jantungnya berdebar, rasa membuncah di dada, terasa nyaman.

Ia takut dibenci Mingyu. Ia merasa tidak senang Mingyu didekati wanita lain. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu terluka. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Mingyu. Ia…

Wonwoo menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, ia menghela napas. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal ini. Wonwoo membuka selimutnya lagi, lalu menatap jam dinding dan terkejut mendapati sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari. Dia harus tidur.

.

.

.

"Pagi Wonwoo! Oh! Kau berjalan sejak kemarin tanpa bantuan, kakimu sudah tidak apa? Tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ummm…. Masih sedikit sakit.. tapi aku tidak apa…" Wonwoo duduk di kursi, menghela napas lega karena tidak merasakan denyut sakit dikakinya.

"Ada kantung mata, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jisoo sambil menaruh tiga piring pancake dengan madu diatasnya ke meja.

"Aku tidur kok…" elak Wonwoo, padahal dia benar-benar tersiksa tadi malam karena harus terjaga.

"Wajahmu juga pucat." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Warna kulitku memang pucat." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Benar, dan itu benar-benar cocok untukmu."

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah Jisoo menaruh tiga gelas berisi susu keatas meja, mereka mulai menyantap sarapan.

"Aku ingin berangkat kesekolah." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak boleh." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Tapi.."

"Kau memintanya sejak kemarin, tapi kami menolak. Kami ingin setidaknya kau sehat dulu baru sekolah." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Tapi sangat membosankan hanya meringkuk di sini," Wonwoo merengut, "aku juga sudah sehat.."

"Belum. Lagipula, kalau kau sekolah, tidak mungkin kau aman disana.."

"Aku—"

"Tolong, Wonwoo. Kami mencemaskanmu."

Wonwoo menatap pancakenya yang tinggal setengah, "Aku… tapi… aku…" Wonwoo menunduk, "lagipula aku sudah tertinggal materi, tidak mungkin aku hanya akan santai disini bukan?"

Jisoo menelan makanannya, "Hanya beberapa hari, Wonwoo. Kau akan sekolah lagi nanti. Tenang saja, nanti kami akan mengajarimu materi yang tertinggal."

"A-aku pasti sangat merepotkan kalian, kalian sudah tingkat akhir… aku-aku… terimakasih.." Wonwoo tersenyum tidak enak.

"Ah… tidak apa, lagipula mengajari sesuatu bisa membantu kami untuk mengingat juga." Jawab Jeonghan.

.

.

.

"Hey, Mingyu."

Kana memanggilnya, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Mingyu, menggelendot manja dan tersenyum senang. Mingyu mengernyit jijik, merasa terganggu dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari lingkaran tangan Kana.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini? Bagaimana jika kau ku ajak ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kana.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Maaf Noona, aku tidak tertarik."

"Oh ayolah.. kenapa sih kau menolakku? Memangnya apa sih yang kurang dariku?" tanya Kana.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Banyak." Dia menyentak tangan Kana dan menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Banyak?!" Kana berseru tidak terima, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Lihat! Aku cantik! Kaya! Semua orang menyukaiku! Dan.. aku bukanlah cewek jejadian seperti Jeon Wonwoo!"

Kana dengan segera menutup mulutnya, Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau tahu." Ucap Mingyu dengan suara rendah yang mengintimidasi, "jadi, kau yang melakukannya."

"Me-me-melakukan apa?"

"Kau mencelakakan Wonwoo. Iya kan?!" tanya Mingyu dengan suara meninggi.

"Apa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" jawab Kana.

"Tiga hari lalu, di halte! Kau menyuruh para preman itu untuk mencelakakannya!"

"Fitnah apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Diam! Aku peringatkan kau. Jangan sekali-sekali lagi mengganggu Wonwoo, menyentuhnya apalagi! Jika kau lakukan itu… aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau itu seorang wanita."

Mata Kana berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mau dengannya?! Apa yang bagus dari dia?!"

"Jangan menghina Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu.

"Dengar! Untuk apa dia berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki? Untuk mendekatimu? Atau dia benar-benar laki-laki dan dia membohongimu dengan menjadi wanita?! Aku tahu selama ini dia laki-laki! Laki-laki berengsek dengan mulutnya yang busuk! Dia jelek! Tidak kaya! Tidak punya apapun yang bisa di banggakan! Tidak punya teman! Siapa yang mau berteman dengannya?! Apa hebatnya dari orang seperti dia?!"

"DIAM!" seru Mingyu, dia lalu memijat pelipisnya.

Kana menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, menatap Mingyu dengan dagu terangkat.

"Ya, dia berengsek, seperti yang kau katakan," ucap Mingyu mengangguk.

Kana tersenyum senang, "Kau menyadarinya."

"Aku sudah menyadarinya," Mingyu menatap Kana tajam, "mulutnya mengejekku, dia berengsek, aku tahu," Kana tersenyum makin lebar, "tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dia sudah berubah." Mingyu terdiam sejenak, ia membatin, _aku sudah memaafkan apa yang dia perbuat padaku._ Dia lalu melanjutkan, "dia tidak berengsek, sama sekali tidak. Dia bukan yang dulu lagi."

Senyum Kana meluntur.

"Dia tidak jelek, dia itu indah. Aku tidak peduli dia kaya atau tidak, aku tidak perlu tahu apa dia punya hal membanggakan atau tidak, dan dia punya teman. Teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Mingyu.

Kana menghembuskan napas gusar.

"Aku juga tidak peduli jika dia laki-laki atau wanita.." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Mingyu.

Kana baru saja ingin protes, tapi Mingyu tetap berbicara.

"Apa hebatnya orang sepeti dia kau tanya?" Mingyu menghela napas dan tersenyum, "dia membuatku jatuh cinta. Dia membuatku ingin memimilikinya dan melindunginya."

Kana terdiam kaget.

"Apa yang kurang darimu, kau tanya?" ucap Mingyu, "Sikapmu itu sebuah kekurangan, kau sombong, kau jahat, dan… kau.. bukan Wonwoo."

Kana mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Sudah kan? Lebih baik aku pergi," ucap Mingyu, "oh ya, dan jangan lagi mengirimku surat, Noona."

.

.

.

A/N (awas panjang) : HUEHEHEHAHAHAHAH SORI YA, CIUMANNYA GITU LOL btw, buat yg minta adegan ciuman udahan ya. ntar lagi.

/koprol

Btw, MEANIE/MINWON/GYUWON/WONGYU AKU PADAMUUUU

Tapi sebetulnya aku benci wongyu. Mingyu sama sekali ga cocok jadi uke plz help/sebel liat ff wongyu di AO3/. Moment mereka nambah. Aku senang. Tapi kalian sedih karena Mingyu juga nyabe lagi sama yang lain/lirkGyuHao.

Kok aku biasa aja ya liat mereka, malah seneng2 aja ssih. Habis mereka kayak anak kembar yg kepisah berapa ribu taun lamanya/alay/ jadi tak biarin aja lol tapi aku kasihan juga liat Wonwoo yg kayak orang patah hati, yaudah aku ikutan sebel. Sedikit.

Aku sendiri lebih sebel kalo Wonwoo dekat Jun /kopianHeechul, hushpergisana/ Wonwoo dengan siapapun itu aku juga sebel, kecuali Dino. Gak tau kenapa, mungkin krn dia anak mereka, LOL.

Aku juga sebel sama GyuHan. Waktu Mansaae era, mereka kan banyak banget tuh. Akhirnya di Pretty U era si 1004 balik ke sekop. Sumpah, buka IG, muka JeongCheol nampang banyak banget =_= lebih seneng kalo meanie yg nampang :3

POKOKNYA AKU LOYAL MEANIE. GAK ADA PENGGANGGU. GAK HAO, GAK JUN, GAK SOO, GAK HAN, GAK CHEOL, GAK DK, HOSHI, UJI, dsb.

Sori aku selalu curhat. Ga mau baca, sebetulnya gpp XD

Oh ya, aku senang 1st Win Seventeen! Mereka nangis dan aku malah ketawa, lucu sih :3

Mereka dance SJ – U! VERY VERY SEXY AND HOT! Trutama Mingyu :d btw, dia itu bikin fans-nya pada tepar semua ya. akhir2 ini dia sexy abis. Keringetan, ngumbar leher/dada/perut (bang, aurot hanya untuk istri ya lol), sexy dance. Heuh. Hati2 pada langsung hamil/ngakak/ menggoda iman syekaleh minta dikamarin/heh

DAN WONU PAKE KACAMATA ITU IMOETS PAKE BANGETS DICAMPUR BUMBU MANIS MINTA DISANTAPH/alay/

Btw, Vernon sixpack ya… *Q*

Terus voting nominasinya banyak banget, aku bingung gimana caranya, kuota udah sekarat, aku bingung harus apa. Pengen voting tapi kadang kan ada tuh yang bahasanya bukan bahasa ku, ga paham/liriktudou/pasrah.

Udah ah, gitu aja. Maaf aku nyerocos, histeris, alay, lebay, dsb

 **Thanks to** : korokurakwayun, Mirror, Meanieonfire, tinkuerbxlle, Sya735, wonnderella, GameSMl, kirino07, kookies, Rie Chocolatos, jeonjk, Vioolyt, Khasabat04, xolovelydesy, oomuoMIngyu, Firdha858, exoinmylove, lulu-shi, Julia306, Beanienim, becuy, Anna-Love 17Carats, fvcksoo, NichanJung, 17MissCarat, wan UKISS, RistiBoo, adore96, KimAnita, GuaTerseponeh611, hunhan aegy, Jcansnh, XiayuweLiu, hamipark76, Ara94, redhoeby93, MeanieLOVERS, Wonwoo's wife, lalapoh, meaniemeanie, cissy, kimxjeon, wenjun, kwonhosh, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Yusi865, Baek Gain, aiwongyu, elfrani

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

A/N lagi : hari ini pengunguman UN! 3 jam lagi! 3 hari lagi pengunguman SNMPTN! Aduh aku degdegan DX

See you next week :*


	25. Chapter 25

_Biasanya ngepost ffnya berapa minggu sekali?_ _ **Penggemar**_ **:** kadang seminggu sekali. Tapi kadang tergantung suasana hati dan quota~ dan aku update antara hari jumat-sabtu atau minggu

 _Ini nanti kalo wonu balik sekolah lagi. Dia bakal pake identitas cowo apa cewe?_ _ **Mirror**_ **:** masih cowok.

 _kamu serius ini sekitar 30-an chap? Nggak kurang? Happy End kan ya?_ _ **Atma Venusia**_ **:** aku juga ragu sih :'D soalnya ini masih ada satu atau dua konflik lagi :''''D trus end. Happy atau sad? Entahlah XDD btw, mulai ch 30 aku udah memperpanjang per-ch jadi 3k+/hey

 _kira-kira Kana bakal ngapain Wonu lagi?_ _ **Wonwoo's Wife**_ **:** coba tebak :d

 _tpi mingyu kpan nembak wonu nya?_ _ **kimxjeon**_ **:** kapan yuaaaa :3

 _si wonu kelas 2 atau 3 disini ? Diawal" sempat baca kalo dia naik ke lantai 3 dimana kelas siswa kelas 3 . Tapi dia manggil jeongan dan jisoo noona/eonnie(?)_ _ **Mean-ie**_ **:** wonu kelas 2. Kelas2 dimulai dari lantai dua, jadi untuk kelas 1 ada di lantai 2, kelas 2 dilantai 3, kelas 3 dilantai 4, lantai 5 atap, lantai 1 ruangan2 penting, kayak lab2, ruang guru, dsb.

 _Kapan Meanie Bakal KAWIN?_ _ **17MissCarat**_ **:** wah, aku kurang tau. Coba tanya mereka./plak

 _Mingyu kapan nembak Wonwoo nih? Jadiannya kapan?_ _ **Arlequeen Kim**_ **:** itung dari ch ini, 1-7. Aku lagi proses pembuatannya btw

 _Enjoy!_

Ch 25

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, Wonwoo sudah tidak merasakan rasa denyut lagi saat ia berjalan. Jeonghan mendatangkan dokter lagi dan setelah tangannya diurut selama beberapa saat, sang dokter mengatakan bahwa tangannya akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Ia tak perlu lagi menggantung tangannya di depan dadanya, walaupun tangan kirinya itu masih terasa kaku dan sedikit sakit saat ia menggerakkannya. Tapi itu tidak apa, Wonwoo senang sekali.

Ia sudah mengejar ketinggalan materinya dengan bimbingan Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Ia mengerjakan tugas yang ada setelah bertanya pada Soonyoung. Dan besoknya dia akan berangkat sekolah. Kemudian dia akan kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

"Ah… kalau kau sudah tidak disini, tempat ini akan sepi." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu. Ia mengerjakan soal matematika di depannya dan bergumam, "Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Jisoo terkekeh, ia mengambil satu bungkus chips dari plastik belanjaan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Mereka hanya berdua di apartement Jisoo, Jeonghan tidak disana karena sedang ada keperluan dengan keluarganya. Keduanya kini sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _mp3 player_ milik Jisoo.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat satu bungkus chips itu, senang.

"Tentu. Ah, kau butuh gunting, ambil saja dari _diskgrip_ -ku." Ucap Jisoo dari dapur sambil menaruh isi belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mengambil gunting dan membuka bungkus ditangannya lalu mengambil beberapa chips dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wonwoo! Pilih mana, Jus atau pudding?" tanya Jisoo.

"Apa rasanya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jus jeruk dan pudding coklat!"

"Jus saja."

"Oke."

Jisoo lalu kembali dengan dua botol jus ditangannya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Yup." Balas Jisoo sambil menjawil pipi Wonwoo lalu mencomot beberapa chips dari bungkusan dan memakannya.

Keduanya lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa dress yang sudah dicecoki Jeonghan padamu?" tanya Jisoo disela aktivitas mereka.

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat lalu menjawab, "Lima."

"Tertarik dengan salah satu dari dress-dress itu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Hmm—mm." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang warna putih-biru yang panjangnya hingga lutut dan berlengan panjang." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa membawanya nanti." ucap Jisoo.

"E-eh? Tapi itu milikmu. Aku tidak bisa membawanya." Balas Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa. Bawa saja sekalian yang lain. Aku bisa beli lagi—ah, bukan berarti aku memberi bekas ya." Jisoo terkekeh.

"Bekas? Tapi mereka masih dalam kondisi bagus." Jawab Wonwoo.

Jisoo teersenyum-senyum sambil mengganti lagu. Kegiatan mereka lalu terinterupsi oleh bunyi bel. Wonwoo dan Jisoo saling berpandangan sebelum Jisoo akhirnya bangkit dan mengecek _intercome_ untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pangeranmu datang, tuan putri." Ucap Jisoo dengan nada lalu tertawa.

"Ap—pang—putri?!" Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Itu Mingyu, lebih baik kau yang membukanya." Ucap Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, berkali-kali. Entah kenapa debaran di dadanya menjadi-jadi sejak obrolan mereka tentang hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Dan ia juga menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak mengingat Mingyu. Tidak membalas telepon dari Mingyu tapi membalas pesannya (ia tidak mau suaranya terdengan gemetar saat mereka berbicara). Dan berpura-pura tertidur saat Mingyu datang, walaupun apa yang dilakukan adik kelasnya kemudian hampir membuatnya jantungan, Mingyu mengecup keningnya.

Ia membuka pintu. Melongok ragu ke luar dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri didepan pintu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Mingyu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hai Noona." Ucap Mingyu.

"Hai." Balas Wonwoo sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Mingyu masuk.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Mingyu takjub.

"Sudah." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Menjenguk." Mingyu terkekeh.

"Kau menjengukku tiap hari." Ucap Wonwoo, pipinya memanas.

Mingyu tertegun, "Kok tahu? Kau kan kemarin lagi tidur.."

"Jisoo memberitahuku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan menghela napas lega, "Jadi… apa kau akan masuk sekolah lagi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk senang, Mingyu tersenyum, "Baguslah." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, "Min—"

"Aku hanya mau memastikan kau sudah baik-baik saja." Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

Deg!

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, dia menunduk kecil dan berharap Mingyu tidak melihatnya, "Te-terimakasih." Gagapnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, terlalu puas saat melihat semburat merah dari wajah Wonwoo, namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya, "Ya." balasnya.

Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat malam' Mingyu pun pergi. Wonwoo menatap sosok tinggi itu hingga menghilang dari balik dinding. Ia menghela napas, memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aahh… kenapa denganku?" tanyanya berbisik dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Mingyu hanya ingin tahu apakah Wonwoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu, sangat. Maka, dia gencar menjenguk Wonwoo setiap hari walau ia tau ia sebetulnya hampir tidak ada waktu karena harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Sedikit kecewa saat mendapati Wonwoo tertidur saat ia menjenguk gadis itu, pada akhirnya ia hanya memandang wajah itu selama beberapa menit lalu pulang. Hari berikutnya ia menjenguk, Wonwoo sudah tidur. Ia tetap memandang wajah damai itu dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya dan karena tak tahan dengan dorongan hati, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Wonwoo dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas kening itu setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Wonwoo.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah." Bisiknya, masih dengan menempelkan bibirnya.

Dan saat itu dia sadar sesuatu. Tubuh dibawahnya bergerak kecil lalu menjadi kaku, seolah memberi jawaban terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan. Mingyu terdiam sebentar dan menjauhkan dirinya, kembali memandangi Wonwoo yang masih tertidur dan ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

Apakah Wonwoo hanya berpura-pura tertidur?

"Noona?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Mingyu menghela napas, lalu keluar dari kamar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu, di pandanginya sekali lagi wajah itu dan tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu.

Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana Wonwoo menghela napas lega dengan wajah memerah dan bergerak panik dan histeris diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap gedung sekolah di depannya. Ia masuk sekolah hari ini. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Sejujurnya ia cukup takut untuk menjejakkan kakinya lagi setelah apa yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak mau mendapat perlakuan diluar batas kemanusiaan itu lagi.

"Ayo masuk, tenang saja, aku menemanimu." Ajak Jisoo, mengamit lengan Wonwoo hati-hati dan menariknya masuk ke gedung sekolah. Mereka menuju loker mereka dan mengganti sepatu. Lalu berjalan menelusuri lorong.

"Kakimu benar-benar sudah sembuh bukan?" tanya Jisoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tahulah. Tidak ada lift disekolah ini." Jawab Jisoo.

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum, "Tangga bukan masalah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Jisoo, keduanya lalu menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Sampai nanti, Wonwoo. Aku dan Jeonghan akan menjemputmu untuk makan siang nanti." ucap Jisoo sebelum mereka berpisah di ujung tangga.

"Iya, thanks Eonni." Balas Wonwoo, ia kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk. Satu kelas segera melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dan hening kemudian.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Em… selamat pagi…" sapanya.

Satu kelas langsung berisik kemudian, "Selamat pagi, Wonwoo! Kau sudah sehat?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Pagi!"

"Pagi."

"Morning!"

"Pagi."

"Ohayou."

"Pagi."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia senang mereka menyapanya. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya, beberapa menit kemudian gurunya masuk dan pelajaran dimulai selama 2—3 jam hingga akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci, "Eh… tapi Jisoo-eo—Noona bilang akan menjemputku untuk makan siang."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan terkekeh, "Makan di kantin?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

"Jadi kau akan menunggu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mungkin? Aku akan bertanya lewat ponsel dulu.." jawab Wonwoo dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sampai nanti!" ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menghela napas dan menatap ke seluruh ruang kelasnya, hampir seluruh penghuninya pergi ke kantin, hanya tersisa 2—4 orang di situ termasuk dirinya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya temannya yang akan pergi kekantin.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau tidak kuat berjalan? Aku bisa membelikanmu roti kalau kau mau." Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah." Balas Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar?" tanya satu yang lain.

"Aku akan makan nanti, tenang saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, dah!"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Kelas semakin sepi. Ia menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan mendapat pesan dari Jeonghan.

 _On the way! Tunggu kami ^^_

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengetik balasan,

 _Roger_

Wonwoo mengulas senyum, ia menatap birunya langit lewat jendela. Entah kenapa ia menyukai ketenangan seperti ini. Tapi ketenangan itu harus berhenti karena di interupsi oleh gebrakan di pintu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kana dan kedua temannya berjalan kearahnya dengan angkuh lalu berhenti di depan mejanya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Lihat, siapa yang datang hari ini."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, menatap ketiganya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu bertanya bego, "Yang datang hari ini kan banyak? Ini bukan hari libur?"

Kana tertawa, "Hahah! Apa kau ini bodoh?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Bodoh jangan teriak bodoh. Kedengarannya menggelikan."

Kana mendengus kesal, dengan cepat dia menggebrak meja Wonwo, kemudian mendorong keras meja itu kearah Wonwoo hingga menghimpit tubuhnya. Wonwoo menatapnya menantang sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari himpitan meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kehabisan ide untuk memojokkanku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Diam. Aku juga bisa menghajarmu, wanita jejadian tidak tahu malu." Ucap Kana dan menggertakkan giginya.

Wonwoo tertegun, lalu tersenyum, "Siapa yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Kau! Kau seorang wanita jejadian!" jerit Kana.

"Kau ngelantur? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Wonwoo, ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan himpitan meja dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu… aku akan memu—" Kana melayangkan tinjunya kearah Wonwoo, namun sebelum tinju itu menyentuh wajahnya, seseorang menghentikannya. Kana menoleh, Wonwoo tersenyum lega. Jeonghan mencengkram lengan Kana dengan kuat. Ia mendelik tidak suka pada Kana dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau melukainya." Ucap Jeonghan.

Kana melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Jeonghan, "Hah! Tentu saja aku berani! Kenapa? Hahh?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Kau berurusan denganku." Jawab Jeonghan.

Kana tertawa keras, lalu menatap dengan tatapan mengejek, "Katakan, berapa banyak dia membayarmu hingga kau mau menolong wanita jejadian ini?"

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak ada bayaran apapun. Hanya sebuah pertolongan saat aku nyaris terserempet truk."

"Oh, setelah itu kau dimanfaatkan olehnya,"

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Kita berteman."

"Teman?" Kana tertawa keras, "kau berteman dengan dia? Betapa bodohnya! Kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Kau tertarik padanya?! Aku tau kau cukup tertarik pada wanita! Dan dia wanita! Wanita jejadian yang merebut Mingyu dariku! Kau berteman dengannya?!"

"Aku punya Seungcheol." Jawab Jeonghan tenang, tersenyum manis, "ya, aku berteman dengannya."

Jeonghan tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang kini menunduk, lalu menatap Kana, "Setidaknya dia sedikit lebih baik daripada kau…"

Kana menggertakkan gignya menendang meja hingga membentur kaki Wonwoo dan pergi dari kelas itu diikuti kedua temannya.

Jeonghan lalu mengajak Wonwoo berdiri, tubuh itu bergerak lemas saat berdiri dan Wonwoo masih tetap menunduk. Jeonghan terkejut saat mendapati mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca dan dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau baik?" bisik Jeonghan, Wonwoo mengangguk, "lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Jisoo sedang membeli minuman. Aku rasa dia sudah selesai dan menunggu di depan tangga. Ayo, sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Lanjut Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan keduanya keluar dari kelas. Berjalan beberapa langkah hingga sampai di depan tangga dan mendapati Jisoo sedang duduk menunggu di anak tangga pertama.

"Kenapa begitu lama? Ada yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng kecil. Wonwoo terisak pelan dan ketiganya terdiam. Jisoo lalu membawa bekal mereka bertiga dan naik ke tangga.

"Ayo kita jalan dulu. Nanti jika sudah sampai atap, ceritakan." Ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ayo, Won." Dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Wonwoo.

.

.

"Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Nah. Minum ini." Ucap Jisoo sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan segera meminumnya. Ia lalu menyeka air matanya yang tadi mengalir dan ia mencoba meredakan senggukannya.

"Aku tidak mau dipukul lagi.." lirih Wonwoo sambil menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk mengerti. Jeonghan mengelus punggung Wonwoo dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu… sudahlah…" ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menyeka lagi air matanya yang meleleh, "Terimakasih Eonnie.."

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Lain kali, pastikan dirimu tidak sendirian agar tidak ada yang mengganggumu."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Jisoo lalu membuka tutup bekal mereka, "Ayo kita makan sekarang.."Jeonghan dan Wonwoo mengangguk. Ketiganya pun makan dengan tenang sesekali melemparkan candaan dan tertawa. Wonwoo merasa ketakutannya mulai berkurang karena candaan kedua gadis itu. Ia kini menemukan dirinya tersenyum lebar dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Dan kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi.

Kedua gadis yang lebih tua segera terdiam dan menatap kearahnya. Wonwoo gelagapan dan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendapat sebuah panggilan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sambil melihat layar lalu menekan tombol ' _dial´_ dan menaruh ponsel di sebelah daun telinganya.

"Ha-halo?"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling bertatapan, "Aku tebak itu Mingyu." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Siapa lagi?" Jisoo terkekeh, lalu keduanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dan gerak-geriknya.

"Mm… aku sedang makan bekal di atap bersama Jeonghan-Eonnie dan Jisoo-Eonnie." Ucap Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang diseberang. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

" **Oh, kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Tubuhmu itu kurus sekali, Noona."** Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar dan mengingat obrolan mereka sebelumnya, "Kau bilang kemarin aku gemukan? Lalu sekarang aku kurus? Mana yang benar?!"

Jeda sejenak seolah Mingyu mencoba mengingat, **"Haish. Kan aku sudah bilang bercanda. Sudah sana makan, maaf menganggu."**

"M-Mingyu.. tunggu.." panggil Wonwoo.

" **Ada apa?"**

Wonwoo menjilat bibir dan menggeleng, "Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Thanks."

" **Iya. Selamat makan Noona."**

"Iya."

" **Aku tutup ya.."**

"Iya.."

" **Sampai nanti."**

Lalu panggilan diputus. Wonwoo menghela napas dan menoleh kearah Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang kini tersenyum penuh arti padanya sambil menaik-turunkan alis mereka.

"A-apa?" tanya Wonwoo, ia bisa merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

Jisoo bersiul, "Tidak apa." Sedangkan Jeonghan terkekeh.

Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, ia menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Jeonghan dan Jisoo masih saja menatap kearahnya.

"Mingyu!" seru Jeonghan jahil, membuat Wonwoo tersentak kecil. Lalu kedua gadis itu terkekeh.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah.

"Ada yang jatuh cinta." Ucap Jisoo.

Jeonghan menyikut sahabatnya itu, "Ey. Kenapa ngomong langsung begitu. Lihat, dia salah tingkah."

"Jadi suka Mingyu ya?" tanya Jisoo menggoda, mencolek-colek pipi Wonwoo yang bersemu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Jawab saja, bisa langsung ku laporkan kok." Jisoo terkekeh.

Wonwoo menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan kaget dan Jisoo menambahkan, "Aku bercanda, hehehe."

Wonwoo merengut, "Jangan menggodaku.." keluhnya.

"Hehehe, sorry." Jawab Jisoo, Jeonghan juga ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, sejak kapan sebetulnya kau suka bocah tinggi itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menatap keduanya malu, lalu menunduk dan menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

Jeonghan dan Jisoo mengerang, "Kau harus tahu!"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Masih tetap ingin bertahan dalam hubungan persahabatan?" tanya Jisoo.

Wonwoo menatapnya lurus, lalu melamun, ia tiak tahu harus menjawab apa, "Aku… mmh…"

Jeonghan menepuk bahunya, "Tenang saja, dia tidak akan pergi kemana." Lalu terkekeh.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Hm? Tidak ada." Jeonghan menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahunya, lalu terkekeh bersama Jisoo.

Wonwoo melamun lagi, dan berikutnya perkataan Jisoo membuatnya tersadar, "Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kita harus kembali ke kelas."

Ketiganya lalu membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan turun dari atap.

.

.

.

Lama gak nongol, maafkan aku '3')/

Udah pendek, Kana-nya belum menyerah lagi XD haghaghag~

Btw, aku tidak beruntung dalam snmptn dan harus belajar buat sbmptn…. Aku males bgt/guling2

meanie moment banyaaaakkkkk…. Tapi aku merasa masih kurang soalnya Mingyu masih suka nemplok2 yg laiiiiiiin. Waktu wongyu day aja dia masih sempet nemplok Minghao. Mas… mas…

aku suka koreo barunya XD ada meanienya. Aku juga suka photoshoot ize magazine. Mesraaa XD /plak2/

oh ya kenapa sih mereka sukanya jauh2an. Sebell.

Terus, ada yg udah baca ff meanie ku yang baru? Oneshoot. Judulnya _Believe_. Thanks buat yg uda baca+fav+foll+review! :3 itu ff aku buat setelah liat Meanie saling deket, terus jauh2an, saling buat cemburu2an, terus makin parah sampe aku sebel, turs deket lagi. huh. Aku merasa di gonjang-ganjing sama mereka =_= -_- yauda jadi ffnya begitu :3

Thanks to : Sungrinpark, Penggemar, egik, ohsaera, Vioolyt, Mirror, Gyutem, Meanieyeo, Atma Venusia, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Wonwoo's Wife, Kimxjeon, wenjun, aiwongyu, Mean-ie, NichanJung, Vokal, redhoeby93, Ara94, putrifitriana177, wonnderella, 17MissCarat , Gyudaph, kwonhosh, GameSMl, Cissy, Rlike, Elferani, hamipark76, tinkuerbxlle, meanie4lyfe, xolovelydesy, lulu-shi, Firdha858, Jeonjk, fvcksoo, kookies. cziidinhae, Rie Chocolatos,XiayuweLiu, Baek Gain, Svtbae, Arlequeen Kim, Ketiiiliem, exoinmylove ,Khasabat04, kirin007, yeojxyii, Beanienim

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

 **A/N :** btw, akhir2 ini kalian pada ikutan curcol juga di review ya, xixixixixixi~ gpp lanjutkan, aku seneng bacanya kok ;)


	26. Chapter 26

_Wonwoo bakal berubah kan?_ **Adore96** eh? Berubah jadi apa? O_O

 _Btw kapan wonwoo kapan bisa ketemu sama jihoon lagi?_ **an2794** ntar, beberapa ch lagi :3

 _Jauh amat jadiaannya thor? Jangan bilang habis pacaran langsung ending?_ **Arlequeen kim** haha. Nggak kok :3

 _Tpi thor, kok sifat wonu agak berubah ya? atau masih sama? Pengaruh gendernya bukan? Atau trauma?_ **Kimxjeon** bisa jadi yang dua terakhir XD

 _Kalo bisa sertakan akun sosmed kamu dong?_ **Rie chocolatos** akun sosmed ya…. aku jarang mainin sosmed akhir2 ini, tpi fb dan instg selalu ku cek sih, klw twit rada jarang :3 fb : Leo Nyan, istg : aliy . fid, twit : Leo Nyan (kalau ga salah ya, aku lupa usernamenya apa)

 _Itu wonu ke sekolah pake baju cewe apa cowo sih thoor?_ **Sindijulia** masih pake seragam cowo sayang.

 _Wonu pas masuk sekolah masih pake seragam cewe ya? trus kana belom nyebarin tentang wonu yg ternyata cewe?_ **Rise chan** seragam cowo! Belum, tapi udah di ch ini

 _Eh situ kan jeonghan bilang 'pertolongan kecil waktu keserempet truk' itu kapan ya? ch berapa?_ **Guest112** hampir keserempet truk. Itu kalau ga salah antara ch 4 atau 5, aku pun lupa XD

 _Aniwey, itu nanti ga aneh kalo wonu tau2 muncul sekolah pake rok? Masa satu sekolah percaya sihir kek lumrah banget ni ff genrenya fantasy? Atau dunia wonu memang rada fantasy?_ **Mrs.** **EvilGameGyu** eyy. Siapa yg bilang dia pake rok langsung. Baca aja deh di ch ini :3

 _D ch brp mereka jadian? Habis ini ada masalah lagi g?_ **vokaliana tyas** udah kujawab di ch kemaren ya hha. Masih ada banyaaakk~

 _Thor kapan kana musnah ?_ **reader** jangan ah, kasian/plak

XDD

Ch 26

 _Enjoy! ^0^_

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan syok. Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemuda tinggi bernama Mingyu itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan merona malu.

"Min.."

Sebuah siulan panjang terdengar, siulan itu keluar dari mulut teman sekelas Wonwoo yang tertarik untuk menggoda keduanya. Di susul suara 'cie cie' lalu bisik-bisik yang sengaja di keraskan. Menyadari itu Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Mingyu untuk menjauh dari ruang kelasnya.

Mingyu terkekeh.

Keduanya menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatu. Lalu keluar dari gedung menuju parkiran, berjalan beriringan tanpa ada obrolan terucap. Mereka lalu menaiki sepeda Mingyu dan Mingyu segera mengayuh pedal untuk keluar dari wilayah sekolah.

"Aku harus mengambil barangku di apartment Jisoo-eonnie." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, tetap berfokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Mingyu, kau dengar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, ditatapnya punggung dihadapannya dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup aneh. Senyumnya makin lebar. Dan ia harus terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng karena sepeda itu melintasi polisi tidur, dengan cepat ia berpegangan pada blazer Mingyu.

"Pegangan yang erat atau kau bisa jatuh." Ucap Mingyu saat merasakan blazer belakangnya tertarik.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi ia bingung, dimana harus ia berpegangan?

"Noona? Pegangan?" tanya Mingyu.

"D-dimana?" tanya gugup.

Mingyu menepi, lalu menarik kedua lengan Wonwoo untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, "Disini, pegangan yang erat." Modus.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia tahu wajahnya akan menempel pada punggung Mingyu. Mingyu kembali mengayuh pedal.

"Apa saja yang ada di apartmen Jisoo-noona?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersadar, "A-apa?"

"Barang apa saja yang ada di apartmen Jisoo-noona?" ulang Mingyu.

"Oh… Ehm… gak banyak kok, Cuma beberapa stel baju sama beberapa buku pelajaran…" jawab Wonwoo lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Mingyu, "tidak apa kan?"

Mingyu meliriknya lalu fokus ke jalan lagi dan mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung apartment Jisoo dan segera menuju unit gadis itu.

"Kau sebetulnya bisa tinggal lebih lama disini." Ini Jisoo, dia cemberut.

Wonwoo tertawa hambar, "Aku tidak bisa terus merepotkanmu, eonnie." Lalu memeluk Jisoo.

"Kan sudah pernah di bilang, aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali, aku malah senang kau menemaniku." Balas Jisoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih eonnie. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu."

Jisoo pada akhirnya tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terimakasih kembali."

Mingyu yang melihat adegan itu dari pintu terkekeh. Kemudian Jisoo mengantar keduanya hingga pintu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun berpamitan lalu pergi.

"Ku bawakan juga sini." Ucap Mingyu, ingin mengambil tas berisi baju yang di bawa Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan cepat menepisnya dan merengut.

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri. Kau sudah membawa buku ku, jadi biarkan aku membawa yang ini." Protesnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Keduanya lalu menaiki sepeda Mingyu dan menuju gedung apartment Wonwoo. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua menuju unit Wonwoo.

"Thanks, Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan Mingyu.

"Apapun untukmu." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wonwoo memukulnya pelan dan merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Apa-apan kedipan mata itu, haishh…" Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil saling bertatapan, Mingyu pun pamit pulang. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar lalu masuk ke dalam unitnya dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Kana menatap Wonwoo yang kini memungut nampan kotor makan siangnya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Dia tertawa mencemooh, sedangkan Jisoo yang berada di dekat Wonwoo mencoba untuk menahan Jeonghan yang siap mengamuk.

"Bersihkan yang benar, heh wanita jejadian!" seru Kana.

"Diam Kana!" seru Jeonghan.

"Diam?! kau yang diam!" balas Kana, ia lalu melirik kearah kedua temannya yang mulai mencemooh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri dan menaruh nampan diatas meja. Ia mengacuhkan Kana dan teman-temannya, lalu mengajak Jeonghan dan Jisoo untuk pergi.

.

"Kau seharusnya membalas Wonwoo, aku benci melihat gadis itu!" protes Jeonghan, "atau kalau kau tidak bisa, biarkan aku yang melakukannya!"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, "Ya." Jawabnya.

"Kau harus membalasnya atau mereka akan terus membully-mu!"

Wonwoo menghela napas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia yang gembar-gembor bahwa kau wanita jejadian?" tanya Jisoo.

"Entahlah." Jawab Wonwoo, ia memijit kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," ucap Jisoo dan Jeonghan di ujung tangga.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu. Jisoo dan Jeonghan membalas senyumnya dan menaiki tangga, tapi sebuah panggilan menggelegar terdengar dan itu membuat mereka berhenti melangkah.

"HEY! WANITA JEJADIAN!"

Wonwoo membeku. Teriakan itu memenuhi satu lorong tempat ia berada dan beberapa murid yang ada disana segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kana menghampirinya dan menarik kerahnya sambil menatapnya sengit. Bisik-bisik ribut mulai terdengar.

"Apa-apaan kau berani sekali mengacuhkanku?! Memangnya kau siapa?!" suara Kana meninggi.

Wonwoo menatap gadis itu tajam, "Lepaskan aku."

"Setelah aku memukulmu." Jawab Kana.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan ketakutan menyerangnya, tapi ia mencoba menutupinya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan balas memukulmu."

"Coba saja!" Kana lalu melayangkan tinjunya, tapi dengan cepat Wonwoo menahannya. Kana melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Wonwoo untuk bisa menyerang Wonwoo lebih leluasa.

"Dasar wanita jejadian! Enyah saja sana jalang!"

"Kau saja yang enyah, brengsek! Jalang jangan teriak jalang!"

Dan mereka saling tampar lalu saling menjambak.

"Manusia tidak tahu malu! Sudah merebut Mingyu dan sekarang kau menutupi dirimu kalau kau itu wanita?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau _transgender_?! Menjijikkan!"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, tapi ia marah sekali mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Kana lalu tertawa keras.

"Kau diam?! Berarti aku benar?!" Ia tertawa lagi, lalu menatap kearah murid lain dengan tatapan kemenangan, "Kalian lihat? Kalian dengar?! Dia seorang _transgender_!"

Keributan lalu terdengar, bahkan beberapa murid keluar dari kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Jeonghan dan Jisoo ternganga melihat hal itu. Wonwoo mematung di tempat.

"Kalian masih tidak percaya?! Baiklah! Mari kita lihat apakah dia punya dada yang terbuat dari silikon agar kalian percaya!" Kana lalu menatap Wonwoo licik dan meremas dadanya.

PLAK!

Wonwoo menampar Kana kuat, matanya berkaca, ia merasa dilecehkan. Kana memegang pipinya, lalu menatap Wonwoo sengit.

"Hah! kenapa? Aku benar kan?! Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya!" seru Kana, ia lalu menggertakkan giginya.

"KANA! CUKUP!" Jeonghan berteriak, dia sangat marah.

Kana lalu menoleh kesal, "Diam kau gadis lesbi! Pacaran saja sana sama gadis disebelahmu itu!" Jeonghan terkejut mendengarnya.

Jisoo menatap Kana tajam, kemarahannya terpancing, ia turun dari tangga dan melayangkan tamparan pada Kana.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kana! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau memfitnah kami?!" Jisoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada gadis itu.

"Aku tahu semuanya!" seru Kana.

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apapun!" Jisoo menggertakkan giginya.

Murid-murid yang lain mulai berdatangan karena penasaran.

"Terus saja mengelak! Aku benar! Aku tahu apapun!" Kana membalas.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!" seru Jisoo.

"Terus kenapa?! Masalah?! Lepaskan aku!" Kana berteriak dan mendorong Jisoo agar melepaskan cengkraman pada kerahnya. Jisoo terdorong kebelakang dan menabrak Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri terdiam membeku, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo oleng dan ia mendapati dirinya akan terjatuh dari tangga sedangkan Jisoo jatuh terduduk dilantai dan menabrak besi tangga.

"Wonwoo!" Jisoo terkejut, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tubuh Wonwoo tapi ia menghentikannya saat melihat Mingyu berlari cepat dari bawah untuk menolong Wonwoo sebelum gadis itu terguling di tangga.

Wonwoo bersiap kemungkinan terburuk kepalanya lah yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai tangga yang keras dan tubuhnya yang berguling setelah itu, tapi itu tak terjadi, ia malah merasakan sebuah dekapan yang menahannya kuat agar tidak terjatuh dan sepasang lengan kokoh yang membantunya untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga dan membawanya menjauh dari ujung tangga.

Jisoo berdiri dan menghela napas lega. Ia lalu menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya diikuti Jeonghan.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak apa? Kau baik?" tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tatapan matanya lalu bertabrakan dengan mata Mingyu yang menatapnya khawatir, lalu Mingyu menoleh kearah Kana dan menatap gadis itu tajam, sedangkan Kana tampak kaget melihat kehadiran pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Noona." Mingyu menuding gadis itu, "berani-beraninya kau melukai mereka." Mingyu menggertakkan giginya.

"A.. memangnya kenapa?! Itu karena mereka mengangguku!" jawab Kana.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau melukai Noona dan teman-temannya!" bentak Mingyu.

Mingyu yang baru menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan segera menutup mulutnya dan melirik kearah Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan mata membesar. Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam melemas dan menundukkan kepala.

Bisik-bisik ribut kembali terdengar, kebanyakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

' _ **Wonwoo seorang wanita?'**_

' _ **Itu terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi Mingyu memanggilnya noona!'**_

' _ **Ini bukan candaan?'**_

' _ **Wow. Gila. Bagaimana bisa?'**_

' _ **Berarti Kana benar?'**_

' _ **Dia transgender.'**_

' _ **Jadi Jeonghan dan Jisoo juga tahu kalau dia transgender? Mingyu juga?'**_

' _ **Ini topik hebat. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?'**_

' _ **Untuk apa dia transgender? Agar bisa bersama Mingyu?'**_

' _ **Hush. Proses operasi transgender itu bukan dalam hitungan hari tahu! Bisa sampai berbulan-bulan!'**_

' _ **Iya juga, tidak mungkin ya.'**_

' _ **Jadi… dia wanita asli?'**_

' _ **Aku tidak percaya.'**_

"Tutup mulut kalian! Dia tidak pernah operasi transgender!" teriak Jeonghan dan hening seketika.

Lalu Kana tertawa keras, "Tidak pernah?! Kau tidak lihat sekarang dia wanita? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menjadi wanita kalau bukan operasi?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" seru Jisoo.

Kana tertawa lagi lalu menatap Mingyu, "Kau yakin kau masih ingin dengan wanita jejadian ini?!" Mingyu tak menjawab.

Tapi dia mengangguk, dan itu membuat Kana berang.

"APA?! APA KAU GILA?! APA KAU BUTA?!" teriaknya.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMILIH YANG LEBIH BAGUS?! LIHAT AKU! AKU CANTIK! KAYA! AKU BISA MEMBELI APAPUN YANG AKU MAU! DAN LEBIH PENTING AKU WANITA! BENAR-BENAR WANITA!"

Mingyu tertawa, beberapa murid disana juga tertawa mendengar hal itu. Kana terdiam dengan rona di wajahnya, malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, tapi segera ia tepis karena ia tahu ia benar.

Mingyu lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membuka sebuah foto, menunjukkannya setengah pada Kana. Mingyu menyeringai kemudian bertanya, "Kau mau tahu foto apa ini?"

Kana tidak menjawab.

"Ini foto masa kecilmu. Seseorang pernah memberikannya padaku. Kau masih ingat seperti apa masa kecil mu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wajah Kana memucat.

"Kau mau foto ini disebar?"

Kana menggeleng cepat.

"Maka dari itu, jangan melukai Wonwoo dan sekarang, minta maaf padanya!"

Kana diam, melirik kearah Wonwoo yang sekarang menatapnya. Raut wajah Kana berubah jijik. Ia tidak ingin minta maaf.

"Cepat minta maaf, atau foto ini akan tersebar." Ancam Mingyu sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Kana menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya Wonwoo dengan perasaan tidak rela.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya cepat.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, dan Kana pergi begitu saja sambil menghentakkan kaki. Semua orang menatap gadis itu kemudian bisik ribut kembali terdengar. Mingyu berjalan kearah ketiga gadis yang berumur lebih tua dengannya dan mereka menatapnya dengan takjub.

Mingyu menunjukkan foto itu kepada ketiganya dan Jeonghan, Jisoo berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, sedang Wonwoo merasa kasihan melihat foto itu walaupun ia tertawa juga.

"Baik, sudah." Ucap Mingyu kemudian menyimpan foto itu dan menatap Wonwoo lurus, "Noona, maafkan aku sudah membocorkannya." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menatap jari jemarinya yang ia mainkan, lalu mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu, "Tidak apa, lagipula sudah terlanjur karena Kana memanggilku 'wanita jejadian'."

Mingyu tidak komentar hanya mengangguk, lalu Jisoo menyela, "Apa ini sudah bel?"

Mingyu lalu melihat arlojinya, "Berapa menit lagi."

Jisoo mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali Jeonghan." Jeonghan mengangguk, "bye, Wonwoo. Jaga dirimu." Lalu keduanya naik tangga dan meninggalkan dua orang itu berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung di depan tangga.

Keheningan merambat diantara keduanya, tidak ada pula kontak mata yang terjadi, Wonwoo sibuk menunduk dan memainkan jarinya sedang Mingyu menatap kearah lain selain Wonwoo dan mengusap tengkuknya, canggung.

"Umm…"

Mingyu melirik saat mendengar Wonwoo bergumam dan mulai menatap kearah gadis itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk senang, "Tidak apa, lagipula aku memang harus menolongmu."

Wonwoo nyengir, "Kau datang di waktu yang tepat."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mingyu, "aku mendengar ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah dan aku langsung mengkhawatirkanmu. Untunglah aku tepat waktu, jika tidak…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Itu menakutkan."

Wonwoo bisa merasakan pipinya merona, "Iya, itu menakutkan…. Aku takut sekali jika jatuh dengan kepala duluan. Pasti menyakitkan."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak memeluk gadis itu tapi dengan cepat segera ia tahan menyadari banyak yang menatap mereka.

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah terlewati." Jawabnya.

"Tapi, sekali lagi terimakasih Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo, menatap Mingyu tepat dimata dan tersenyum manis sekali.

Mingyu senang melihat senyum gadis itu dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum manis pula hingga menunjukkan gigi taringnya, "Apapun untukmu."

Keduanya saling tersenyum hingga bel terdengar dan lalu berpisah untuk masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam saat teman sekelasnya berkumpul mengelilinginya saat pelajaran selesai. Ia kikuk. Ia tahu apa yang akan mereka lontarkan dari mulut mereka.

"Serius kau itu wanita?"

"Kau wanita? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu benar? Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan gendermu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Woaahh… bagaimana bisa?"

"Tapi selama ini kau masuk kamar mandi cowok kan?"

"Wonwoo, jawab kamii."

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau menutupi gendermu?"

"Tapi, ini aneh sekali. Kau sebelumnya suka menggoda cewek.."

"Mungkin untuk menutupi gendernya.."

"Eh,.. tapi itu terlalu…"

"AAAW. BAGAIMANA INI, AKU PERNAH MENYUKAIMU." Ngomong-ngomong yang teriak ini seorang siswi.

"Kenapa Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, haruskah ia menceritakannya semuanya. Ia memainkan tangannya gugup. Ia melirik Soonyoung, mencoba meminta bantuan. Soonyoung sendiri menonton adegan tadi sambil mulut menganga lebar, tapi setelah itu tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu kenapa. Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan komunikasi Wonwoo.

"Hey.. Wonwoo."

"Aku tidak percaya, aku ingin memastikannya apa benar kau wanita." Ucap salah seorang siswi dan mendekatinya, lalu melotot pada seluruh kaum lelaki untuk berpaling, "Jangan ada yang melihat!" teriaknya tajam.

Wonwoo merona hebat, mencoba melindungi diri dengan menunduk dalam dan memeluk diri sendiri. Sedang para siswi gencar mendekatinya, mengintarinya dan mencoba meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sedang para siswa meringis ngeri dan ada beberapa yang malah ingin juga.

"Aah! Jangan!"

"Aaaw! Hentikan!"

"Uhh.. hentikaaan! Hentikaan!"

"Ja-ja-ja—jangan sentuh ituuuuu~"

"Aa—ahh.."

Ia menciptakan suara desah erotis yang ambigu. Para siswi tampak begitu puas sedang para siswa merona malu mendengarnya, cewek-cewek dikelas mereka sungguh brutal.

Bahkan Mingyu yang akan menghampiri pintu kelas Wonwoo mematung menyaksikan hal itu. Ia merona hebat lalu terbirit pergi.

Wonwoo merasa terlecehkan kali ini, sangat terlecehkan. Matanya berair dan ia terisak. Para siswi langsung panik.

"Aah… kalian membuatnya merasakan traumanya lagi." suara Soonyoung terdengar dan satu kelas langsung menatap kearahnya, termasuk Wonwoo yang melirik dari sela jemari yang menutup wajahnya.

"Eh? Trauma apa?"

"Yaah.. gimana ya? hmm… jadi.."

"Tunggu! Kau sudah tau kalau dia wanita?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan aktingnya, "Dulu pernah ada yang menyerangnya, untung sih dia tidak apa-apa, tapi dia jadi trauma karena itu dan mulai berpura-pura dan berdandan seperti cowok."

"Benarkah itu Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, mengikuti akting Soonyoung yang bagus. Ia diam-diam mengirim satu jempol untuk Soonyoung dari bawah meja.

"Oh ya ampun… kami minta maaf, kami tidak tahu…"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, "Iya.. tidak apa.."

"Kami minta maaf…"

"Iya, aku maafkan.."

"Baiklah!" Lalu hening untuk sejenak.

"Jadi… selama ini kau lebih suka memakai baju cowok?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Pantas saja bajumu selalu kebesaran. Kupikir untuk menutupi kekurusan tubuhmu."

"Aku berpikir… aku ingin melihatmu memakai rok. Pasti kau makin cantik! Bagaimana? Mau mencobanya setelah lama tidak mencoba?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Rok sekolah terlalu pendek. Risih." Jawabnya lalu disambut tawa.

"Bagaimana kalau waktu prom nanti?"

"Oh iya juga! Toh terserah mau memakain gaun apa saja!"

Wonwoo menatap mereka bingung. "Prom? Apa?"

"Oh ya, kau tidak masuk kemarin."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu? Mingyu? Soonyoung? Atau dua kakak kelas yang cantik itu?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Eum.. tidak… belum, mungkin…"

"Jadi, tiga hari lagi, akan diadakan prom night sekaligus pergantian ketua OSIS dan bawahannya. Setelah itu akan ada dansa bersama! Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk sekali saja memakai gaun?"

Wonwoo melongo, bingung untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya sambil menaik turunkan alis.

"Eh.. aku tidak tahu.. lagipula.. aku tidak mungkin berdansa…"

"Aah. Pembual. Mingyu pasti mengajakmu beransa." Goda mereka. Wonwoo lalu merona malu.

Merasa tidak ada yang penting untuk dibahas lagi selain pembicaraan antar cewek, para siswa pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sedang Wonwoo harus mencoba bersabar menghadapi mereka sampai akhirnya Mingyu datang menyelamatkannya.

"Wonwoo-noona.."

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap kearahnya, kemudian terdengar suara siulan dan 'aww sweet'.

"Pangeran datang." Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk, pipinya memanas.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" "Kalau iya, sejak kapan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kami tidak pacaran, hanya teman."

"Aww.."

"Friendzone?"

"Mungkin belum.."

"Lalu.. apa kau menyukainya?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Wonwoo semakin merasa pipinya memanas. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Um.. em.. aku pulang dulu… aku…" jawabnya tak enak, tapi ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, apalagi dengan Mingyu yang menunggu di balik pintu, ia takut kedengaran jika menjawabnya.

"Aah.. dia malu."

"Ya sudah, kita lebih baik pulang."

"Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

Wonwoo lalu keluar dari kelas dan menatap Mingyu yang terlihat melamun. Merasa si pemuda tinggi tak menyadari kehadirannya, Wonwoo mencoba untuk menghancurkan lamunan Mingyu dengan colekan di pipi. Si tinggi segera menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo nyengir kearahnya.

"Hai." Sapa Wonwoo.

"Ha—hai." Balas Mingyu, entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa melihat rona tipis di pipi pemuda itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, sedang Mingyu melangkah sekali untuk menjauh dan sedikit gugup, lalu berpaling. Wonwoo melongo melihat hal itu, bingung dengan tingkah Mingyu yang aneh.

"A-ayo pulang." Ajak Mingyu, dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo, lalu dengan mengabaikan tatapan beberapa murid, keduanya turun lewat tangga dan melangkah ke ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatu, kemudian seperti biasa pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda dan pergi dari wilayah sekolah.

"Tidak ada yang mengolok-olokmu? Atau membully mu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengayuh pedal.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Mingyu agar tidak jatuh. Tapi ia merasa Mingyu tiba-tiba menegang dan Wonwoo diserang rasa malu karena melakukan hal itu, dengan cepat ia melepaskannya dan berpengangan pada tempat duduk yang ia duduki.

"Pegangan yang benar, nanti jatuh." Ucap Mingyu setelah merilekskan diri.

Wonwoo merona hebat, "A-aku tidak apa. Aku tidak akan jatuh. Te-tenang saja, aku pegangan kok." Gugupnya.

Mingyu bergumam sambil mengangguk, sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya kearah gedung apartement Wonwoo.

"Emm… Mingyu.."

"Apa?"

Jeda sejenak, Wonwoo mencoba berpikir apa yang ingin ia katakan, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya berucap, "T-tidak apa, tidak jadi." Mingyu meliriknya bingung lalu fokus lagi kejalan. Mereka lalu sampai di depan gedung apartment Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Bukannya aku pernah bilang, apapun untukmu?"

Wonwoo memutar mata, lalu tertawa kecil, "Iya."

"Then?" Mingyu menaikkan alis.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sampai besok, selamat malam." Lalu Mingyu membalasnya dengan perkataan yang sama sebelum mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang.

Wonwoo menatap kepergian Mingyu sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke apartment-nya. Ia memainkan jarinya sambil teringat dengan pembicaraan tadi di sekolah.

"Hmm… Prom Night ya…"

.

.

Maafkan aku karena telat banget buat update. ;)

Aku sebetulnya kurang sreg dengan ch ini. Aku nggak punya ide lagi buat ngebalas si Kana. Aku juga ragu dengan percakapan duo Mingyu-Wonwoo. Rasanya kalau tak baca ulang itu rasanya ada yang kuraaaang banyak banget. Tapi aku gatau dimana dan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

Jadi, aku menunggu komen dan kritik kalian :*

Thanks to : Svtbae, Arlequeen Kim, Ketiiiliem, adore96, an 2794, ohsaera, kimxjeon, Rie Chocolatos, XiayuweLiu, RistyBoo, Khasabat04, fvcksoo, geuxx29, jeonjk, kwonhosh, putrifitriana177, 17MissCarat , kookies, wonnderella, sindijulia, exoinmylove, tinkuerbxlle, GameSMl, Cissy, lulu-shi, Atma Venusia, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, redhoeby93, Mirror, Mean-ie, Rise Chan, guest, guest112, Baek Gain, Beanienim, NichanJung, Rahma548, desti, vokaliana tyas, Vioolyt, Ara94, NameHaeLin, equeelusblack, reader, lalapoh, Jjinuu7, haru-chan, ruthlesswolf

 _ **Don't forget to Review!**_

 _Coffey Milk_

 **A/N : MET PUASA LU KABEH/EYY. SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA RAMADHAN 1437 H / 2016 M \\(^0^)/**

 **/kecupbasahdarisayasebelumpuasa/ smoooochhh/ mmmuaah! :***

 **See ya! ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ntar wonu dansa sama mingyu kan? Slama bulan puasa update g? kirin007 :** iya kaliii~ insyaAllah update, nih.

 **Foto kana kecil itu jelek kan? Dia oplas gitu? Kookies :** nanti kalian bakal tau kok :D

 **Apa promp nanti wonu bakal pake gaun? Trus rambutnya panjang atw pendek? Rie Cloudsomnia :** mungkin yaaa hahaha soal rambut…. Gimana yaa wwww

 **Wonunya ga dibully lagi? ketiiilem :** maunya sih tak bully lagi, tapi aku udah kehabisan ide kan ya, yaudahlah, pada tak baikin semua lol

 **Jd Mingyu bakal ajak wonu? Apa artinya mrk bakan jadian di ch slanjutnya? An2794 :** iya mungkin :3 emmm jadian? Tidak secepat itu fufufu :3

 **Thor brarti next ch, wonu udah pake sragam sekolah cewe dong? Ara94 :** dapet darimana seragamnya?

 **Wonunya udah ketauan? Kalo wonu balik jd cowo lagi gmn? Firdha858** nah itu, mari kita pikirkaaaannn hahaha

 **Itu wonu gue permanen jadi ce thor? Beanienim :** sebetulnya nggak sih mmmm… mmm…. Sori, aku rada ragu/dor

 **Ch depan ga ada kan tuh cewek? Jonginswife88 :** hamdalah, ga ada nak…

 **Kapan mingyu ma wonu pacaran? Jeon Wonnie :** ntar, tunggu ada berita kalo mereka beneran official/plak/ mmm… yah, nanti ada waktunya kok :3

 **Ngomong2 ch depan acara prom nya kah? Lupanamapenname :** nggak secepat itu sorry~

 **Btw, Jisoo gada pacarnya? Virra viany :** Minghao, kan diawal mereka duluan muncul sebelum soonhoon :3

 **Ohya Jihoon kemana? Guest :** ch ini dia muncul.

.

Ch 27

 _Warn : ada SoonHoon lol_

.

.

.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Thanks buat bantuan mu tadi! kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu! \\(^0^)/_

Soonyoung tersenyum puas membaca pesan itu lalu memikirkan makanan apa yang ditraktir Wonwoo dan bermaksud menghabiskan uang gadis itu. Ia terkekeh kejam.

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _Aku tunggu! \\(^0^)9 siap-siap! Makanku tidak sedikit!_

Setelah itu ia menaruh ponsel diatas meja belajarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah flatnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sofa dimana dari balik sandaran sofa terlihat sosok gadis bersurai pink ombre duduk sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal dengan serius. Ia lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher, memeluknya dengan sandaran sofa membatasi tubuh mereka.

Si gadis tampak tidak terganggu, masih tetap serius membaca buku ditangannya. Soonyoung mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher gadis itu dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Si gadis sendiri sedikit menarik lehernya, menciptakan ruang yang lebih luas untuk Soonyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Jihoon…" lirih Soonyoung.

"Hmm?" Jihoon bergumam, membalik kertas di buku yang ia baca lalu mengelus rambut Soonyoung, "kenapa? Lapar?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, lalu melihat kearah buku yang dibaca Jihoon. Buku yang tebal, dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dan penuh dengan paragraf dan gambar-gambar aneh.

"Apa itu? Buku sihir?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Jihoon, tapi kau bilang kau akan berhenti dari dunia itu." ucap Soonyoung lembut.

"Aku sedang mencari," jawab Jihoon dan dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti kekasihnya, "mencari sesuatu yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu atau mengembalikannya ke gender semula." Lanjut Jihoon.

Soonyoung menempelkan dagunya di atas bahu gadis itu, "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah dia menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Jihoon balik.

"Bukan begitu, ini terasa tiba-tiba, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sejak dia kau kutuk saja?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela napas, "Kau tahu, Soon. Aku waktu itu masih kesal padanya,"

"Oh, sekarang tidak kesal lagi?"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku." Kesal Jihoon, "dan lagi aku tak punya waktu dan… aku baru saja menemukan buku ini setelah lama mencarinya."

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, sedikit heran dengan jawaban Jihoon. Setahunya, kekasihnya tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, sedang jawaban Jihoon tadi sedikit aneh baginya.

Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jihoon, berjalan memutar dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Mata Jihoon bergerak liar, keringat dingin bisa ia rasakan di punggungnya, apalagi saat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tajam. Jihoon merasa cemas, ia tahu Soonyoung akan tahu jelas jika ia berbohong.

Soonyoung menangkup kepala Jihoon dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, Jihoon dengan hati-hati menutup buku setelah menyisipkan penanda, ditatap Soonyoung begitu, ia merasa seolah tenggelam, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia bisa merasakan napas Soonyoung yang hangat di wajahnya.

"Jihoon." Panggil Soonyoung, "ada lagi alasan lainnya?" tanyanya lembut.

Jihoon menggigit bibir, "Jangan kau gigit bibirmu, itu bisa berdarah. Oh, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jihoon menggeleng keras setelah melepaskan gigitannya, "Jadi?" tanya Soonyoung, "jangan mencoba mengelak atau berbohong padaku."

Jihoon menatap mata Soonyoung sejenak sebelum wajahnya memerah malu, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "A-a-aku…" Soonyoung menatapnya dalam, "ka-kau… mm… umm…"

Soonyoung tertawa melihat Jihoon gelisah, "Tenang dan katakan pelan-pelan," ucap Soonyoung, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan disini.

"Kau… uhm.. kau jadi sering membicarakan dia… ka-kau sepertinya perhatian sekali padanya… uhm… dan itu… aku… tidak suka…" lirih Jihoon.

Senyum Soonyoung melebar, seperti ia duga, "Aww.. kau cemburu."

Jihoon segera memukulnya, mencoba jauh dari Soonyoung, tapi Soonyoung malah memeluknya erat sambil tertawa keras, "Aku tidak cemburu!" seru Jihoon, "aku hanya tidak suka dia merebut perhatianmu! Dia wanita sekarang! Ukh. Apa aku harus pindah ke sekolahmu untuk memastikan kau tidak bermain di belakangku?!" mendengar itu tawa Soonyoung makin keras.

Jihoon melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya seperti memukul pemuda itu beringas lalu mencubit perut dan pipi Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengaduh lalu mencoba menghentikan tangan kecil Jihoon.

Setelah tawanya berhenti dan Jihoon mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk tenang, Soonyoung menatapnya dengan perasaan geli, "Jihoon." Panggilnya, merengkuh badan Jihoon dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas tentang itu, sayang. Aku selalu bersamamu dan ada untukmu. Aku milikmu." Ucap Soonyoung lalu mengecup kening Jihoon, "lagipula aku hanya membantunya karena hanya aku yang tahu kondisinya. Yah.. sekarang tidak lagi sih, satu sekolah mungkin sudah tahu."

Jihoon merengutkan bibirnya, "Benarkah?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Jihoon tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Soonyoung, mencari kehangatan disana.

"Baiklah, kalau kau melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan ucapanmu dan bermain di belakangku, aku akan memastikan kau mati ditanganku dengan isi tubuh yang tercerai berai."

"Ew. Jangan, itu menyeramkan. Kau bukan psikopat."

"Soonyoung, aku serius."

"Aku serius bersamamu, Jihoon. Kau akan menikah denganku nanti."

Bugh.

"Aww."

"Sebegitu inginnya kau cepat menikah?"

"Hanya denganmu Jihoon." Soonyoung terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka dan selanjutnya mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Setelah itu keduanya menjauh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung, "aku lapar."

"Iya, ayo." Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju dapur, "oh ya, ceritakan padaku bagaimana satu sekolah akhirnya bisa tahu."

"He? Kau bilang kau tidak suka aku membicarakannya?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku penasaran!"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terkejut mendapati ibunya berdiri di depan pintu unit apartment-nya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk ibunya erat.

"Mom!" serunya riang.

"Ah. Hai dear." Ibunya balas memeluknya.

"Kenapa Mom tidak memberitahuku kalau mau datang?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melepaskan pelukan dan mencari kunci pintu ditasnya.

"Kejutan!" Ibunya terkekeh.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sudah berapa lama menunggu? Sendiri saja?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak. Kau tahu ayahmu masih di luar negeri." Jawab ibunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ayo Mom, masuk dulu," ia mempersilakan ibunya masuk dan mengunci pintu, "Mom mau tinggal disini berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Nah, karena aku libur selama seminggu, jadi aku akan tinggal disini lima hari." Jawab Ibunya sambil menaruh sepatu di rak.

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia juga melepaskan sepatunya lalu mengambil barang bawaan ibunya dan masuk kedalam. Ia lalu menaruh barang bawaannya di samping sofa dan meminta ibunya duduk melepas penat di sofa.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melemparkan tasnya ke dalam kamarnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Apa saja boleh." Jawab Ibunya, tersenyum.

Wonwoo mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air lalu memanaskannya diatas kompor lalu mengambil bubuk coklat dari dalam lemari.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Ibunya sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Mom?" tanya Wonwoo balik, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Baik." Jawab Ibunya.

Keheningan pun tercipta setelahnya, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar setelah berganti baju dan pergi lagi kedapur, memasukkan bubuk coklat kedalam air yang sudah mendidih. Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil dua cangkir dari dalam lemari. Lalu ia mematikan kompor dan menuangkan coklat panas tadi dalam cangkir lalu membawanya kepada ibunya.

"Masih panas, hati-hati." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menaruh kedua cangkir diatas meja.

"Thanks, dear." Ucap Ibunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah ibunya dan menyesap pelan-pelan coklat panas itu.

"Ibu lihat ada bekas luka di tubuhmu," ucap ibunya pelan dan Wonwoo tersentak.

"Ada orang yang menyerangmu? Karena kau wanita?" tanya ibunya, dibalas oleh gelengan kepala.

"Mereka tidak tahu aku wanita," jawab Wonwoo, ibunya lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran, "tapi karena aku dulu mengejek mereka."

"Astaga, mereka keterlaluan." Ibunya menaruh cangkirnya dan memeluk anaknya.

"Mom, itu menyakitkan dan aku tidak bisa melawan…" Wonwoo menaruh cangkirnya juga diatas meja dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan ibunya.

Ibunya mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang, "Mom.." lirih Wonwoo, "aku rasa aku benar-benar menjadi wanita sepenuhnya… aku tidak merasakan lagi insting lelakiku… aku merasa lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa… aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku dulu sangat brutal.. sedang sekarang membalas dan melarikan diri aku tidak bisa…"

Ibunya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebetulnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Kau belum menjelaskannya, aku sedikit bingung Wonwoo.."

"Sangat panjang Mom… kau bisa bosan mendengarnya." Jawab Wonwoo.

Ibunya terkekeh, "Ceritakan saja."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai bercerita. Di mulai dari saat Mingyu menolak Kana menggunakan dirinya, gosip-gosip, pembullyan, permohonan maaf Mingyu, kemudian saat dirinya di hajar habis-habisan oleh dua kelompok berbeda dan hampir mati karena dicekik—Ibunya sangat marah mendengarnya—lalu Jeonghan-Jisoo yang menolongnya.

"Apakah Mingyu tidak tahu apapun tentang itu?" tanya ibunya kesal.

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia menjawab dirinya tidak ingin Mingyu terlibat dan tidak memberitahu apapun pada pemuda itu, lalu pada hari berikutnya ia kembali di hajar dan Mingyu menolongnya lalu menangis dan minta maaf berkali-kali lalu pingsan karena demamnya yang tinggi.

"Aku sangat takut, tapi untunglah dia baik-baik saja."

Lalu ia cerita saat ia di halte dan diselamatkan oleh rombongan Jeonghan dkk. dan tinggal di rumah Jisoo selama ia sakit.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada mereka, kau harus menemukan ku pada mereka. Aku juga harus bertemu dengan Mingyu, anak itu perlu di pukul."

"Mom. Jangan."

Ibunya terkekeh. Wonwoo lalu melewati bagian bagaimana kehidupannya di apartment Jisoo dan kunjungan Mingyu. Ia lalu menceritakan apa yang sudah ia alami hari ini. Dimana satu sekolah mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang wanita.

Ibunya mendengar dengan seksama ceritanya sambil sesekali menyeruput coklatnya yang mulai menghangat, setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya. Ia terdiam berpikir sambil menyesap nikmat rasa coklat di lidahnya setelah anaknya selesai bercerita. Kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan sesatu yang janggal.

"Wonwoo… ada yang kurang…. " ibunya menoleh, mendapati Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "kau belum memberitahu bagaimana bisa Mingyu tahu kau wanita?"

"Dia tahu tepat sebelum aku pergi mengunjungi dan menceritakan perubahan itu pada Mom." Jawab Wonwoo.

Ibunya mengangguk maklum, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama tinggal bersama temanmu? Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau mendapat teman wanita. Mereka bisa membantumu jika kau dalam kesulitan."

Wajah Wonwoo merona untuk beberapa saat lalu berubah sendu dan perubahan raut wajah itu diperhatikan oleh sang ibu.

"Kenapa Mom senang sekali aku menjadi wanita? Kenapa Mom menerimanya begitu saja? Aku bahkan masih belum nyaman benar dengan semua ini. Aku takut Mom… jika saja aku bisa kembali… tapi itu tidak mungkin…. Jihoon bilang, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan diriku… dan semua orang sudah tahu genderku yang baru, akan lebih susah jika aku kembali…"

Ibunya terdiam, sedikit bersalah juga.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…" jawab sang ibu lirih, "dengan sangat menyesal sebetulnya Mom dulu ingin anak perempuan, tapi yang keluar malah laki-laki…"

"Jadi karena itu Mom senang?"

"Maaf, Wonwoo…."

"Mom tidak salah, tidak usah minta maaf."

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin kembali menjadi pria, tidak apa. Setidaknya aku pernah mengalami pernah punya anak perempuan."

"Tidak ada caranya untuk kembali, Mom." Wonwoo menghela napas, ibunya pun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi, Wonwoo… apakah selama ini kau tidak sedikitpun merasa bahagia dengan keadaanmu? Atau merasa ingin terus dalam gender ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mom?"

"Aku pikir… ceritamu masih ada beberapa yang janggal, seperti kau memotong beberapa bagian dan loncat ke bagian lain seolah ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi…"

Wonwoo mengigit pipi dalamnya untuk tidak merona.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu lebih dalam tentang itu," ucap ibunya, sejenak Wonwoo ingin menghela napas lega, tapi kelegaan itu luntur saat ibunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apakah dalam bagian potongan ceritamu ini, ada seseorang yang membuatmu berdebar?"

Wonwoo terpaku mendengarnya, sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah saat mengingat Mingyu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ibunya.

"….Mmm…"

"Mingyu itu?" tanya Ibunya.

Wonwoo tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, gerakan matanya melihat ke segala arah tapi tidak pada ibunya dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Sejak kapan?"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu…" Wonwoo memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah.

Ibunya menghela napas, "Wonwoo… kau tahu? Kau harus memikirkan ini dan jangan membuatmu menyesal kedepannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau dikutuk menjadi wanita dan kau ingin kembali menjadi laki-laki, tapi kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Jika kau nanti bisa kembali menjadi laki-laki… apa yang kau lakukan? Tetap menyukainya? Itu tidak normal, tidak akan ada yang akan menerima ini, Woo…. Apalagi jika itu Ayahmu—"

Wonwoo membulatkan mata lalu menatap Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan, "Mom.. Mom… Dad tidak tahu hal ini? Perubahanku?" tanyanya.

Ibunya menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya.."

"Lalu bagaimana ini, Mom? Dari pada mencemaskan apakah jika aku nanti kembali menjadi laki-laki dan tetap menyukainya, Dad pasti marah jika tahu aku wanita.."

Wonwoo merasa sangat cemas, ibunya sama cemasnya. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan ibunya berkata, "Tapi, untuk sementara ini kita lupakan saja tentang dia. Lagipula ayahmu itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Kembali ke yang tadi…" ibunya menjentikkan jari, "simple nya begini, kalau kau tetap menjadi wanita, kau akan tetap bersamanya, tapi jika kau kembali menjadi laki-laki, kau tidak bisa bersamanya. Wonwoo, kau harus tahu perasaan itu sangat susah diubah."

Wonwoo termenung. Ada gejolak dalam pikirannya. Ibunya benar. Tak ada kesempatan untuknya bisa bersama Mingyu selamanya jika ia laki-laki, memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Tapi jika ia memilih tetap jadi wanita, apakah Mingyu akan terus bersamanya? Lebih penting lagi, apakah Mingyu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Keningmu berkerut, Woo," Ibunya terkekeh sambil memijat keningnya, "pembicaraan ini sepertinya cukup menyita perhatianmu ya. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Atau bahkan kau mencintainya?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, wajahnya hanya merona malu. Menyukai? Mencintai? Entahlah. Dia tidak tahu.

"Apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu?" tanya Ibunya.

Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan, "Aku… tidak tahu.." ia lalu memejamkan mata.

Sang ibu memperhatikan raut wajah sang anak, ia lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau kelihatannya sudah mengantuk. Lebih baik kita bersiap tidur sekarang."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, dear." Sapa ibunya saat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dengan sudah memakai seragam dan membawa tasnya.

"Pagi Mom." Sapa Wonwoo balik dan mengikuti ibunya menuju dapur.

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal." Ucap ibunya, sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang masih terasa hangat padanya.

"Thanks Mom." Wonwoo nyengir, lalu keduanya sarapan. Setelah itu, Wonwoo pamit pada Ibunya dan berangkat. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju halte, selama beberapa menit menunggu bus yang menuju arah sekolahnya. Lalu setelah busnya tiba, dengan cepat ia masuk. Beberapa murid yang satu sekolah dengannya di bus pun segera meliriknya dan mulai berbisik.

Wonwoo merasa risih, matanya menatap liar sekelilingnya sebelum duduk di satu kursi tersisa. Bus melaju hingga sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya. Wonwoo buru-buru turun dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, Wonwoo."

"Apa kau benar-benar wanita?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau itu wanita?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia masuk kedalam gedung dan menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatunya. Beberapa murid mulai mengerumuninya dan bertanya-tanya padanya. Wonwoo kewalahan untuk menjawab.

"Kalau kau wanita, kenapa kau lebih suka memakai seragam siswa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo pusing. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi tak ada kesempatan, mereka terus saja bertanya dan memojokkannya. Seseorang lalu menariknya dari kerumunan, Wonwoo tersentak, tapi ia mendesah lega saat melihat Mingyu. Namun, kelegaan itu segera sirna saat mereka malah bertanya pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab hanya tutup mulut.

Beruntung beberapa teman sekelas Wonwoo lewat dan menolong keduanya.

"Kalian bertanya tanpa henti, hentikan itu! kalian membuat mereka tidak nyaman!"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Wonwoo itu wanita!"

"Dia punya alasan kenapa dia menyembunyikan identitasnya!"

"Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya?!"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau yakin dia tidak operasi transgender?!"

Teman sekelas Wonwoo jengkel, "Apa kau tolol?! Operasi transgender itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih dan untuk apa dia membutuhkan operasi tidak berguna itu?!"

"Bagaimana jika dia operasi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu?!"

"Aku tidak operasi transgender sama sekali!" teriak Wonwoo, kesal mendengar tuduhan mereka.

Semua orang langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Aku…" Wonwoo ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia punya trauma masa kecil, jadi dia menyembunyikan identitasnya." Lanjut temannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti operasi!" sanggah seorang siswi.

Teman sekelas Wonwoo semakin jengkel, gadis berkuncir _pony tail_ itu langsung menuding siswi itu dengan kesal, "Kau terus berbicara mengenai operasi! Operasi saja wajah monyetmu itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Lalu keduanya mulai berkelahi dan Wonwoo berusaha untuk melerainya, ia tidak ingin melihat teman sekelas yang sudah menolongnya itu terluka atau bahkan mendapat hukuman jika mereka dilihat guru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas!" teriak seorang guru yang baru datang sambil menghentakkan penggaris kayu yang di pegangnya ke loker disebelahnya.

Melihat itu, kerumunan itu mulai berpencar dan mereka terbirit pergi. Wonwoo segera menarik gadis teman sekelasnya itu untuk segera ke kelas dan di ikuti oleh Mingyu yang merasa bersalah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Wonwoo-noona."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Kita bicara nanti." ucap Mingyu.

"Uhm. Oke." Jawab Wonwoo, lalu ketiganya berpisah di ujung tangga.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya sebelum Wonwoo berkata, "Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Ah.. tidak masalah. Lagipula yang menolongmu bukan cuma aku." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kau sampai harus berkelahi dengan gadis itu."

"Iya sih," gadis itu lalu membenahi rambutnya, "tapi tidak apa, kalian berdua terlihat sangat butuh bantuan, dan sepertinya hanya kami yang baru tahu." Gadis itu nyengir.

Wonwoo tercenung.

"Tapi sepertinya, akan ada gosip baru untukmu." Gadis _pony tail_ itu tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "kau ternyata wanita, lalu alasanmu sebagai wanita akan tersebar, setelah itu mungkin saja akan ada yang bermaksud menyerangmu lagi? berhati-hatilah."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Lalu gadis itu mengalihkan topik, "Oh ya? Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk prom? Aku sudah tidak sabar! Kau tahu? Aku suka kalian berdua bersama! Kau dan Mingyu! Cocok sekali! Dan aku rasa di prom nanti akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa! Aku harap.."

Gadis itu tertawa maniak dan Wonwoo tersipu malu.

.

.

.-.-.-.

I'M CREEPING IN YOUR HEART BABE~

Oke, sorry. ;p

Apa kabar kalian semua btw? Puasanya udah ada yg bolong g? kalau aku lagi proses puasanya bolong :''D

Sekali lagi aku merasa gak yakin buat ch ini/roll/ aku minta maaf banget kalau aneh atau apalah itu wwww~

Btw, AKU RINDU WONWOO HEUHEUHEU (T_T)

Pengen banget liat dia, sekalipun Cuma foto, yang terbaru tapiii…. Atau dia muncul di video berapa menit pun gpp pen bangeeetttt (T_T)

Cepet sembuh Wonwoo~~ (T_T)

Btw, mv love letter itu fresh banget. Ada meanienya juga (TÑT) trus Wonunya sumpah bikin ngakak XDD

Duh, kan makin rindu.

Btw, Mingyu makin ganteng ya :3

Udah ah~

Sorry curhat lagi hehe~

Thanks for : adore96, Herlin790, Mirror, Rahma548, Arlequeen Kim, ikka1296hoon, svtbae, btssvt, Khasabat04, Guest, Kirin007, Aning Azz, kookies, Rie Cloudsomnia, Ketiiilem, exoinmylove, lulu-shi, 17MissCarat, fvcksoo, Devil Prince, NichanJung, an2794, JonginDO, carrots, Rlike, guest, xingmyun, Vioolyt, chanbaekhyeon, kimxjeon, redhoeby93, Swag Yoongi, tinkuerbxlle, yehetmania, hamipark76, restypw, reader, nayounq, Cissy, elfrani, Ara94, guest, xyi, Firdha858, Valiens, lalapoh, Beanienim, hanibi, jonginswife88, meanieaddict, GameSMl, shiningjww, BLUEFIRE0805, headbootak, gyutem, yudi, Jeon Wonie, Wonuu17, lupanamapenname, guest, kwonhosh, bizzeSTarxo, Haru-chan, virra viany

Review 1k+, aduh, thanks banget buat yang udah review kalian semuaaaa~ thanks lagi buat kalian yang masih bertahan baca ff ini sampe sekarang dan ga bosen2, aku terharuuu (T_T) thanks yaaaa~ tanpa kalian mungkin ga sebanyak ini chapternyaaa~ (u_u)

aku harap bisa nyelesein ff ini dengan cepat biar kalian ga makin bosen hehehe~

 **See ya! ^^**

A/N : aku barusan liat poto mereka yg terbaru. Sumvah ya, MINGYU LU NYABE LAGI. MAU GUE PITES APA LU, HAH?! BINI LU LAGI SAKIT, LU SEMPET2 PEGANG2 TANGAN MINGHAO?! ASDFGHJKL WONWOO BUAT GUE AJA SINIH!

/sedih (T_T)/histeris/alay/jangandiabaikanweh XDD

A/N2 : ngomong2 beberapa dari kalian kayaknya ga rela Wonu balik lagi ya. coba aku mau tau siapa aja yg rela siapa aja yg nggak, kasi tau di review yua :3


	28. Chapter 28

**Btw, Mingyu kapan nembak Wonunya? (wonuu17-06)** hmmmm ada waktunya lah XD

 **Ch depan bakal prom kan? (redhoeby93)** belum say, sabar dikit yhaa~

 **Kapan ayahnya wonu tau anaknya jadi perempuan? (lupanamapenname)** belum nulis bagian itu (.0^0.) masih lama kali.

 **Aku px permintaan, boleh gak aku cubit pipi kamu? (an2794)** wah, pipiku tidak enak untuk di cubit :( bisa cubit pipi Soonyoung aja ngga? :))

 **Mingyu suka Wonu sejak kapan? Sejak lama atw saat Wonu jadi cewe?—ini ceritanya si Mingyu itu 'lurus' atau 'melenceng'? (Rie Cloudsomnia)** sebetulnya, kalau masih ingat waktu Mingyu ga sengaja lempar bola ke Wonu dan apa yang dia katakan waktu gendong Wonu itu sebetulnya udah ketauan dia sukanya sejak kapan. Tapi mungkin karena ini kebanyakan ch jadi kalian lupa (aku pun sebetulnya udah lupa beberapa bagian yang pernah aku tulis XD). Soal Mingyu 'lurus' atau 'melenceng', nah, pikir sendiri~ /tolongjangantimpuksaya

 **Kan satu skolah udah pada tau? Masa gak dikasih seragam siswi gitu? (Ara94)** jangan dulu hehe

 **Oh iya, ntar kana gak bully lagi kan? Terus ada karakter baru g? (kirino07)** ngga kok. Ada sih… sama ada member svt yang belum keluar, ntar tak keluarin :3

 **Btw, kana muncul ch depan thor? (jeon wonnie)** wah, kok tauuu~

 **Thor jihoon jadi g ngembaliin wonu? Trus kana ikhlasin wonu-mingyu g? ayah wonu orangnya gmn? (kimxjeon)** rahasiaaaa~

 **Kamu pilih mana thor, enaknya Wonu tetep jadi cewek atau balik? (siVO14)** eng~ ing~ eng~ rahasia hehe~

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

Ch 28

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berdua di atap, Mingyu dengan roti isi ukuran besar dan susu kotak yang dibelinya di kantin dan Wonwoo dengan kotak berisi bekal yang dibuatkan ibunya.

"Aku pikir kau juga harus bawa bekal." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyumpitkan telur dadar gulung dan memasukkannya ke mulut lalu mengunyahnya.

Mingyu menelan makanannya, lalu berkata, "Oh, Noona ingin makan siang bersamaku." Dia tersenyum geli.

Wonwoo merengut, "Bukan begitu."

"Kau sendiri jarang membawa bekal, tiba-tiba bawa bekal." Ucap Mingyu.

"Mom-ku mengunjungiku dan tinggal bersamaku selama beberapa hari." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ah… aku mengerti…" Mingyu tersenyum.

Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu keduanya menghabiskan makan mereka dalam diam.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu terdiam sebentar dan menghabiskan susu kotaknya, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tadi pagi. Aku menarikmu untuk pergi, tapi aku juga malah di tanyai dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo terpaku sejenak, "Oh. Tidak apa, beruntung temanku menolong kita." Balasnya.

"Aku berterimakasih padanya." Ucap Mingyu dengan tidak enak.

Lalu keduanya membicarakan hal yang lain hingga pintu atap terbuka dan menampakkan Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

"Oh, hai Eonni." Sapa Wonwoo

"Hai Noona." Sapa Mingyu.

"Hai, Dongsaeng." Sapa Jeonghan balik, lalu menatap kearah kotak yang kosong dihadapan Wonwoo dan bungkus roti di hadapan Mingyu, "Aaah! Kalian tidak menunggu kami!" serunya sebal.

"Kalian tidak mengatakan apapun." Wonwoo berucap dengan bingung.

"Memang tidak." Jawab Jeonghan lalu duduk dan diikuti Jisoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka lalu membuka kotak bekal masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan disini selain makan bersama?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ngobrol." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Menghindari murid yang lain." Jawab Mingyu.

Jeonghan lalu mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, "Ah… aku mengerti, pasti sangat mengganggu."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Mengenai kau wanita tersebar sangat cepat, satu kelas langsung bertanya pada kami." Ucap Jisoo.

"Iya, aku sampai sebal. Mau jawab apa, bingung. Terus salah satu dari mereka bilang tentang apa yang terjadi di pagi tadi dan mereka tahu kau punya trauma." Lanjut Jeonghan geli.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kita mengatakan hal itu, bukan?" bisik Jeonghan.

Jisoo terkekeh, "Wonwoo jadi seperti artis yang terkena skandal." Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Oh ya! Wonwoo, kami nanti akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kau tidak boleh menolak." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Eum. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, nanti kau tidak mau." Jawab Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk, "Kau tidak sibuk kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tapi Mom-ku berkunjung ke rumah kemarin… jadi…"

"Minta izin saja nanti." potong Jeonghan.

"Oh, oke…"

"Emm… boleh aku ikut juga?" tanya Mingyu.

"TIDAK!" jawab Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersamaan, Mingyu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Jeonghan memeluk Wonwoo, "Hanya bisa kita bertiga."

Mingyu mendengus dan merengut, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Minghao sama Jisoo-noona, Mingyu dengan Wonwoo-hyu-,eh noona, Mingming dengan Jun-hyung, aku dengan siapa?" keluh Seokmin.

"Mingming dengan Jun?" tanya Mingyu kaget.

Seokmin meliriknya dengan pandangan 'kemana saja kau' dan mencibir. Minghao yang sejak tadi menyalin buku tugas Mingyu terkekeh-kekeh.

"Mereka sangat dekat, Mingyu." Ucap Minghao.

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Tidak heran jika nanti mereka mungkin akan berpasangan dalam prom." Jawab Minghao.

" _The best gay ever._ " Ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu mendesis, "Jangan begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" desis Seokmin.

"Karena Mingyu juga sama dengan mereka jika saja dia tak beruntung Wonwoo itu seorang wanita." Jawab Minghao.

Mingyu manyun mendengarnya, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

"Ah. Benar juga." Jawab Seokmin sambil menepuk tangan sekali, lalu terdiam sambil memicing mata dan berkata, "kalian aneh tidak sih Wonwoo itu wanita? Kok kayaknya tidak mungkin ya? Untuk apa dia nyembunyiin identitasnya kalau ia sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi pria?" tanyanya bingung.

Mingyu dan Minghao diam sambil berkeringat dingin, mereka membentuk senyum palsu di wajah sambil berusaha mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah liat dia bingung mau masuk antara toilet pria atau wanita." Ucap Seokmin mengingat-ingat, ia lalu terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu, "jangan-jangan ia ingin mengintip kita, anak cowok?"

Mingyu dengan cepat mencubit pipi Seokmin keras-keras hingga pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, "Memangnya dia itu kau?" tanyanya murka.

Seokmin tertawa, "Hahah. _Calm down, bro_." lalu wajahnya berubah murung dan mengguncang bahu Mingyu kuat-kuat.

"Kalau begitu carikan aku pasangan untuk prom!" rengeknya.

"Hah. iya-iya. Hentikan mengguncangku." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah menderita.

"Bagaimana dengan Soonyoung-hyung?" tanya Mingming yang baru saja datang sambil menggigiti sosis.

"Pemandangan ambigu." Ucap Seokmin yang langsung di pukul Mingyu.

"Kau saja yang otaknya konslet, dasar jomblo mesum." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kau sendiri juga mesum! Dan kau juga jomblo! Heh! Aku rebut nanti Wonwoo darimu!" seru Seokmin.

"Berani kau sentuh dia, aku tenggelamkan kau ke laut mati." desis Mingyu.

"Orang bodoh. Di laut mati tidak akan tenggelam." Ucap Mingming.

Minghao tertawa, "Kau mengatakan bodoh pada orang yang menempati peringkat satu pararel di angkatan, Ming."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Soonyoung-hyung sudah ada pasangan." Mingming mengabaikan ucapan Minghao.

"Aku tidak minat padanya!" seru Seokmin.

"Aku punya pasangan untukmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"BENARKAH?!" Seokmin tampak antusias, "siapa?"

"Lihat sendiri nanti," Mingyu tersenyum miring, "aku bisa membuatmu bertemu denganmu, kalau kalian berdua punya waktu kosong, aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Aku selalu punya waktu kosong." Jawab Seokmin.

"Jomblo sih," ledek Mingyu, "oke, aku bicarakan padanya." Ucapnya lalu mengambil ponsel.

Untuk beberapa saat ia berkirim pesan dengan seseorang lalu tersenyum puas.

"Dia bisa besok."

"Baiklah, dimana?" tanya Seokmin.

"Jam Jam Café."

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk, dilihatnya siapa pengirimnya, Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

 _Wonwoo, maafkan kami! Nanti tidak jadi… (.0^0.) ada kelas tambahan dan piket ternyata (.~_~.)_

 _Besok ya?_

Wonwoo menghela napas. lalu membalas pesannya. _Baiklah._

Wonwoo menatap langit yang gelap dan merasa kesepian karena ia akan pulang sendirian. Ia mengganti sepatu di ruang loker dan segera keluar dari wilayah sekolahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju halte.

Tapi ia terkejut dengan adanya Kana di halte itu, tersenyum keji padanya. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lima meter dari halte. Ia sedang tidak ingin berseteru dengan gadis itu. Ia jadi was-was, kenapa Kana ada disana? Ia lalu teringat peristiwa di halte beberapa hari yang lalu. Kekhawatirannya memuncak dan sebelum ia tahu apakah ada preman-preman itu atau tidak, ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Yang ia tahu berikutnya, ia merasa ada yang mengejarnya dan Wonwoo semakin panik. Ketakutan menyergapnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat berlari, ada sebuah sepeda yang meluncur kearahnya.

"Awaaass!"

Wonwoo terkejut dan ia mendengar sepeda itu di-rem dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar suara decitan yang keras. Sepeda itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang merosot jatuh ke tanah karena kaget.

"Mingyu…" Wonwoo mendesah lega saat melihat siapa pengendara sepeda itu.

"Wonwoo-noona?!" Mingyu segera turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Wonwoo, "apa yag kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau akan pergi dengan Jeonghan dan Jisoo?" tanyanya sambil membantu Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

Wonwoo berpegangan pada bahu Mingyu yang kokoh untuk berdiri dan Mingyu membantunya dengan menariknya di tangan dan menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggangnya. Sedikit, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa begitu terlindungi dalam kedua lengan itu.

"Mereka membatalkannya, mereka punya kelas tambahan sekarang." Jawab Wonwoo lalu melirik ke belakangnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo dan menatap bingung tidak melihat sesuatu disana. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo terlihat ketakutan?

"Noona kenapa? Kau kelihatan ketakutan, ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tadi ada, sekarang entahlah." Jawabnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, ia lalu mengajak Wonwoo naik sepeda, "Kalau begitu, kita pergi saja dari sini, mumpung mereka brsembunyi."

"Iya."

Lalu keduanya naik sepeda dan dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Wonwoo berpegangan pada baju Mingyu sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Kana memandangnya murka dengan beberapa preman yang pernah Wonwoo lihat disekitarnya. Ia lalu menatap punggung Mingyu di depannya.

"Mingyu, terimakasih." Lirih Wonwoo, "kau datang di waktu yang tepat, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, entah bagaimana nasibku."

Mingyu meliriknya sebentar, "Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengejarmu?" tanyanya.

"Kana dan preman-preman di halte kemarin." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Apa?! Astaga! Gadis itu tidak ada habisnya!" kesal Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu terus di ganggu dia, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikannya, Noona?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, "Hmm…. Apa ya?"

"Apa ya…."—Mingyu.

"Ya apa…."—Wonwoo.

"Lah apa…"—Mingyu.

"Apa sih…" Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu sebal. Yang sedang mengayuh sepeda hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan nanti saja.." Ucap Mingyu saat mereka tiba di depan gedung apartment Wonwoo.

"Uhm. Okay," Wonwoo lalu turun dari sepeda, "thanks, Min—"

"Ah! Wonwoo! Kau sudah pulang!"

Kedua muda-mudi itu menoleh kearah Ibu Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari gedung dan menghampiri mereka.

"Mom.." Mingyu kaget mendengar Wonwoo memanggil wanita itu, dengan cepat ia panik karena tiba-tiba harus bertemu dengan wanita yang melahirkan Wonwoo disini.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Bibi…" sapa Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu lalu ke Ibunya berkali-kali, "Mmm… Mom… ini Mingyu."

Ibunya tersenyum manis, "Ah… jadi ini yang namanya Mingyu…" lalu ia menelusuri Mingyu dengan mata dari atas hingga bawah.

"Salam kenal, Bibi. Saya Kim Mingyu." Mingyu jadi kikuk sendiri, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dibawah pandangan wanita yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Ibu Wonwoo." Balas wanita itu, "nah, kalian dari mana tadi?"

"Sekolah." Jawab Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Mata ibu Wonwoo memicing, "Benar dari sekolah?" tanyanya menelisik.

"Itu benar, Mom." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu pulang bersama? Sejak kapan?"

"Mmm… sejak… sejak…" Wonwoo tidak tahu harus jawab apa, karena ia lupa.

"Sejak aku merasa harus mengantarnya, Bibi.." jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, terbelalak dengan jawaban Mingyu. Ia lalu cepat-cepat beralih pada Ibunya, "Mom mau kemana?"

"Belanja. Kau ini, kulkas seharusnya di perhatikan." Jawab Ibunya.

"Mm… Biar aku temani, Mom tunggu disini, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" lalu ia beralih pada Mingyu, "Mingyu… kau bisa pulang… thanks sudah mengantarku…"

Mingyu mengangguk kaku, lalu bersiap untuk mengayuh pedal jika saja tangan Ibu Wonwoo tidak menahan bahunya sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan Wonwoo berlari masuk ke apartment.

"Em… Bibi?" Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sebentar ya, kamu harus saya pukul dulu." Mingyu bergidik mendengar suara Ibunya Wonwoo yang mengintimidasi, lalu ia merasa sebuah pukulan di kepalanya, bukan pukulan yang kuat sebenarnya, hanya sebuah pukulan pelan yang membuat Mingyu terdiam dan menatap Ibu Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padanya karena ia dikutuk menjadi wanita?" tanya Ibu Wonwoo.

Mingyu melongo, kemudian ia hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau melindunginya?" tanya Ibu Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "Karena aku merasa bersalah. Aku membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Aku membuatnya mendapat masalah."

"Hanya karena merasa bersalah?"

Mingyu terdiam, lalu menggeleng ragu, "Tidak juga, aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih dan terluka." Jawabnya. Matanya menatap tangannya yang mencengkram stang dengan sayu.

 _Melihatnya terluka membuat hatiku terasa pedih sekali._ Batinnya sambil teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mendapati Wonwoo terluka.

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungi Wonwoo," Ibu Wonwoo menarik napas pendek, "tapi, saya tidak akan memaafkanmu jika menyakiti Wonwoo lagi."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Iya, Bibi. Aku janji."

Lalu keduanya mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya Mingyu pamit pulang. Mingyu tersenyum lebar sambil mengayuh pedal dengan semangat. Dalam benaknya, mengulang lagi percakapan singkatnya dengan Ibu Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa wanita itu tahu banyak tentang dirinya, sepertinya Wonwoo menceritakan tentangnya—atau masalahnya. Tapi tak apa, Mingyu merasa senang. Ibu Wonwoo tampaknya sama sekali tidak membencinya, padahal seharusnya ia merasa sangat marah telah membuat anak lelakinya menjadi seperti itu.

Dalam hatinya, Mingyu berjanji.

 _Ia akan melindungi Wonwoo dari apapun dan akan membahagiakannya._

.

.

Wonwoo mengikuti ibunya sambil mendorong trolley.

"Aku tadi melihat Mom menahan Mingyu, Mom tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya kan?" tanya Wonwoo mendesak, ini pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya ia lontarkan sambil mengikuti ibunya mondar-mandir mengambil bahan makanan.

"Mom."

"Ssstt." Ibunya mendesis, lalu mereka berjalan melintasi rak popok dan pembalut, lalu ibunya menoleh kearahnya, "pembalutmu masih ada bukan? Ini sudah berganti bulan, menstruasimu akan datang lagi." bisiknya.

Wonwoo merasa berat hati, masa menstruasi membuatnya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia harus merasakan sakit di perutnya, ia merasa aneh dengan benda bernama pembalut yang harus di letakkan diselakangannya (walaupun dia seharusnya terbiasa karena selama ini ada sesuatu yang menggantung di selakangannya, tapi dua hal itu sangat-sangat berbeda-kau tahu apa maksudku-), ia merasa takut jika darah yang keluar dari dalam dirinya merembes keluar mengotori pakaiannya, dan hal lainnya. Setelah ia berpikir sejenak, "Ah, tinggal beberapa buah lagi." jawab Wonwoo.

Ibunya mengangguk dan mengambil satu pack pembalut dan menaruhnya di trolley. Keduanya lalu berjalan lagi untuk mengambil barang yang lain.

"Mom. Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memukulnya." Jawab sang ibu.

Wonwoo terhenti, "Astaga, Mom. Kenapa kau memukulya? Bukankah aku melarangmu."

Ibunya tertawa, "Tenang saja."

Wonwoo merengut, "Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang." Jawab Ibunya acuh dan segera mendapat picingan mata dari anaknya.

Setelah itu kembali mereka melanjutkan mengambil bahan yang lain.

"Beberapa hari lagi, sekolahku mengadakan prom, Mom, dan aku di suruh memakai gaun." cerita Wonwoo.

Ibunya menoleh dengan kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan satu pack telur ditangannya, "Apa?!"

Wonwoo menatap datar reaksi drama ibunya. Ibunya lalu berdeham dan terkekeh, "Lalu kau sudah punya gaunnya?"

Wonwoo mengembungkan kedua pipinya , mengikuti ibunya menuju kasir, "Kenapa Ibu malah senang sekali."

"Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai gaun." Jawab Ibunya, lalu keduanya terdiam saat menunggu belanjaan di bayar di kasir.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan gaunnya?" tanya Ibunya lagi saat mereka keluar dari minimarket.

"Mungkin…" jawab Wonwoo.

"Mungkin?"

"Jisoo-eonnie memberikanku beberapa waktu aku tinggal disana, aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ah? Iyakah?" tanya Ibunya tidak yakin, "kalau begitu, tunjukkan nanti padaku."

.

.

.

Ibu Wonwoo melihat satu persatu baju yang anaknya tunjukkan padanya. Dua buah pajama dress berwarna putih dan hitam tanpa lengan, blus putih dengan renda hitam, dress lengan panjang berwarna putih-biru dan juga tunik berwarna hijau tosca.

Ibunya mengerutkan kening, "Semuanya tidak bisa kau pakai, kau harus mencari yang lain."

"Eh, Mom…"

"Besok kita akan membelinya, kau ada waktu?" tanya Ibunya tidak peduli.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jeonghan eonni dan Jisoo eonni." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, aku keduluan. Tapi tidak apa, mungkin bersama mereka kau bisa menemukan gaun yang bagus." Ujar Ibunya.

"Tapi, belum tentu kami akan belanja gaun."

"Tidak. Itu pasti. Oh, jangan lupa, kau juga harus beli sepatu. Kau belum punya sepatu wanita bukan?" tanya Ibunya sambil membuka ponsel.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ibunya lalu menunjukkan beberapa gambar sepatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ini _flat shoes_ , ini _wedges_ , ini _stiletto_ , ini _platforms_ , apa yang kau inginkan? Atau _kitten heels_ seperti ini? Atau _ballet flats_? Atau _spool heels_?" tanya Ibunya sambil menggerakkan kursor ponselnya.

"Eemmm aku tidak tau… tapi itu bagus semua…" jawab Wonwoo lirih, entah kenapa dalam hatinya ia ingin mencoba semuanya.

"Mana yang kau sukai?" tanya Ibunya.

"Entahlah…"

Ibunya lalu melihat anaknya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya agak lebih baik kau menghindari sepatu dengan heels yang tinggi. Soalnya kau sudah tinggi. Kasihan nanti pasanganmu."

Wonwoo merengut, Ibunya tertawa, "Yasudahlah, kita bahas lagi besok. Sekarang mandi sana, lalu makan dan tidur." Perintahnya.

"Baik~"

.

.

.

"Aku suka ibumu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Wtfs?" Wonwoo menatapnya aneh.

"Maksudku, aku senang bertemu dengannya. Dia baik sekali padaku." Ujar Mingyu.

"Oh iyakah? Senang mendengarnya." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya mengganti sepatu mereka, "Noona jadi pergi dengan Jeonghan-noona dan Jisoo-noona?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya."

"Naik apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah?" jawab Wonwoo sambil menutup lokernya.

"Naik mobil." Jawab Jisoo yang baru saja datang.

"Eonnie!" "Noona!" Jisoo tersenyum manis dan membuka loker untuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Lalu dimana Jeonghan-noona?" tanya Mingyu yang tak melihat sosok Jeonghan di sebelah Jisoo.

"Oh, sudah duluan. Dia harus menghidupkan mobilnya dulu." Jawab Jisoo.

"Oh. Wow." Komentar Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

Jisoo menutup lokernya, "Ayo keparkiran." Ajaknya pada dua orang itu.

Lalu ketiganya pergi ke parkiran dan saat itu pula sebuah mobil berwarna pink bergerak keluar dari area parkiran.

"Ah, ayo kita naik Wonwoo." Ucap Jisoo sambil berjalan kearah mobil pink itu dan membuka salah satu pintunya.

"Eh, ehm. iya." Jawab Wonwoo, lalu ia menatap pada Mingyu yang tersenyum padanya. Mau tak mau Wonwoo ikut tersenyum, "sampai besok Mingyu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Sampai besok. Hati-hati Noona." Balasnya, ia lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu dan Wonwoo terperanjat, Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya, "masuklah."

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tersipu lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Jeonghan dan Jisoo menatap adegan itu dengan melongo. Mingyu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan menjauh lalu melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir.

"Hati-hati kalian semua."

Jeonghan dan Jisoo tersenyum lebar, "Thanks Mingyu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kearahnya, "Thanks Mingyu."

Lalu kaca mobil tertutup dan mobil mulai melaju dengan didalamnya Jeonghan dan Jisoo bersiul menggoda, juga berkoar 'cieee'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Oke, makan dimana?" tanya Jisoo.

"Jam Jam café, bagaimana? Aku suka maccaron yang ada disana." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo diam saja dan menurut kemana mereka pergi.

"Oh ya, Wonwoo. Kau tahu akan ada prom bukan?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah, maaf kami lupa memberitahumu. Err… jadi, kita sekarang akan ke butik Jeonghan untuk mencari gaun. Okay?" tanya Jisoo.

"Iya, terimakasih." Jawab Wonwoo.

.

.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi saat ia bersiap untuk mengayuh pedal. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan mendapati nomor Seungkwan disana. Ia lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

" **Oppa…"**

"Iya, Seungkwan?"

" **Pertemuannya jadi tidak? Aku sudah nunggu di halte dekat sekolahmu nih."**

"Oh. Iya, jadi kok. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengayuh sepeda keluar dari wilayah sekolah.

" **Oppa… gimana nih, aduuhh… aku grogi…"**

Mingyu tertawa, "Bohong. Biasanya juga pede aja kok."

" **Iiih. Oppa gak tau sih… ah, tapi aku udah gak sabar, kyaaa."**

"Ei. Jangan teriak di telingaku."

" **Eheheh, sorry oppa."**

"Sudah, kumatiin ya."

" **Iya."**

Mingyu lalu menutup sambungan dan tetap mengayuh, ia kemudian sampai di halte dan menemukan Seungkwan dalam balutan sweater berwarna peach dan celana jeans.

"Ey. Kau bagus."

"Aku akan menendangmu Oppa." Seungkwan melotot padanya lalu naik ke bangku penumpang.

"Ish. Ish. Kau tidak berat kan?"

"Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu kalau tidak diam. salah sendiri tidak punya motor atau mobil." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Aku lagi mengumpul uang untuk membeli salah satunya kok." Bela Mingyu sebal sambil mengayuh sepeda.

"Apa Seokmin-oppa bakal datang? Dia tidak lupa kan?" tanya Seungkwan cemas.

"Tenang saja, tidak kok. Lagipula dia daritadi nanya bolak-balik padaku apakah jadi." Jawab Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Lalu keduanya pergi menuju Jam Jam café dan tidak lama kemudian sampai disana.

"Kau masuk tidak?" tanya Seungkwan.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Sekalian mau makan, lapar." Jawabnya.

Keduanya lalu masuk dan mendapati Seokmin yang melambai kearah mereka.

"Sudah ya." jawab Mingyu.

"Thanks oppa." Jawab Seungkwan sambil berjalan kearah Seokmin dengan tersipu.

Mingyu tersenyum kearah mereka berdua dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang duduk di tempat ujung depan. Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah gadis itu dan tambah bingung saat tidak melihat sosok Jeonghan atau Jisoo disana, malahan dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink ombre duduk di depan Wonwoo.

 _Itu Jihoon-noona_ , batin Mingyu.

Mingyu penasaran, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah dan duduk diam-diam tepat di belakang Wonwoo. Ia tidak perlu takut ketahuan karena kursi di café itu merupakan sofa dengan sandaran tinggi. Diam-diam pula ia menguping sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, samar-samar ia mendengar Wonwoo berbasa-basi dengan Jihoon. Tidak terlalu penting hingga matanya melebar mendengar Jihoon berkata.

" **Aku menemukan penangkalnya."**

.

.

.

-.-

Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, ya all~

Aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di perkataan dan penulisan, minta maaf jika ff ini banyak kekurangan dan keraguan, minta maaf karena update lama, dan minta maaf juga karena kebanyakan curhat~

Btw, aku meras otak/agaklebedikitgpp/ waktu percakapan Mingyu dan Wonu's Mom. Aku benar2 kehabisan ide untuk kata2/sigh/ mangap—eh, maap yah, karena kurang memuaskan di ch ini.

Thanks to : fvcksoo, kwon-summer, Wonuu17-06, 17MissCarat, redhoeby93, meaniecrt, svtjeon, headbootak, sindijulia, Vioolyt, nandassi, xingmyun, lulu-shi, yer99, geuxx29, febynd, Mirror, lupanamapenname, Lsw123, an2794, parksungrin, noname, Cissy, GameSMl, elfrani, Ketiiilem, Arlequeen Kim, restypw, lT886, iryanisolecha, wonderella, ohsaera, gih, Rie Cloudsomnia, kookies, kimjongxx, syupit, guest, Ara94, katojikiku, hyosangganteng, riani98, chaehee, guest, kirino07, svtbae, Jeon Wonnie, Rlike, BumBumJin, XiayuweLiu, chanbaekhyon, exoinmylove, NichanJung, kwonhosh, kimxjeon, Inspcom, jeonjk, KimAnita, JaeShine, BLUEFIRE0805, wonderfulwoo, KimKei0808, lalapoh, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Beanienim, haru-chan, equuleusblack, Sehun yehet, tinkuerbxlle, Reiichigoon, ddazed, Rahma584, happydeer, siVO14, kim hwa min, anniqasalwa, Baek Gain, Anitha96, meaniemeanie, mingyu

a/n : MV NICE, Wonwoo kiyuuut banget hadeeehhh lebih canteks daripada model ceweknya dan Mingyunya aheelaaaah tepar gua.

a/n2 : btw, masih soal MV. Begitu aku liat teasernya waktu itu dan pakaian mereka. Aku langsung mikir, gimana jika mereka nge-cover dance-nya Girl's Day –Expectation. LOL. Kan gimana gitu yhaaa/mikirjorok

a/n3 : Wonuuuu cepatlah sembuuuuhhhh~ I miss u :3 btw, ini dalih karena aku ingin liat dia pas make baju dance mereka itu. sexy hmz. /soribang/ Liat Mingyu aja aku udah ga kuat hahahah

a/n4 : kemesraan Mingyu dan Wondoll menjadi-jadiiii~ MZ, THOLONG LAKUKAN ITU PADA ORANG ASLINYA. Berani ga dia muehehehe.

a/n5 : MINGYU MAKIN GANTENG. Aku sama sepupu fangirlingan sambil ngucap kata kotor lol, astagfirullah…

a/n6 : Jisoo jadi cantik ya :3 sebelumnya juga udah cantik sih haha :3

a/n7 : See ya, all! Love u, mmuah!


	29. Chapter 29

**Udah di temuin penangkalnya? (svtbae)** udah :))

 **Btw ini nanti berapa ch? (an2794) bakal tembus smp ch 50 g? (lulu-shi)** berapa ya… gak sampe 50 sih. Kebanykan. Ntar pada bosan lagi X'D

 **Apa Wonu akan terima penangkalnya? Kalo iy gmn mingyu? Kalo g gmn bapaknya wonu? (elfrani)** nah, gmn ya? Mingyu…. Ya gitu. Bapaknya wonu nanti lah, belum muncul jg.

 **Nanti pas prom wonu pake gaun, jgn2 udah berubah jadi laki lg? atau pas prom, mingyu mau nyebarin foto kecil kana trus kana menghilang dan meanie pacaran? (alifanisa6)** hahahaha. Aku gak sesinetron itu XDD tenang aja deh

 **Thor, ada kemungkinan buat ni ff rated M g? (Rlike)** TIDAK.

 **Ini ff straight kan? (aestas7)** hmmmm maunya gitu.

 **Hansol sama Chan belum dimunculin? (Jeon Wonnie)** belooommm, aku akan memunculkan mereka sbg adik kelas Mingyu nanti :DD tp siap2 trio 95line bakal jarang muncul.

 **Wah, jd nanti wonwoo jadi cowo lagi atau kaga?** (exoinmylove) lihat aja deh ;))

 **Jd Seokmin di comblangin dgn Seungkwan oleh mingyu? (NichanJung)** sebenarnya, Seungkwan sendiri yg sebelumnya minta. Ingat waktu Mingyu sakit, dia datang trus minta di kenalin ke teman Mingyu? Itu maksudnya Seokmin ^^ (atau jangan2 udah ga inget, gpp sih XDD)

 **Endingnya kapan? (LALAmeanie)** ntah kapan XD

 **Itu promnya kapan sih? (Byunki)** sebentar lagi lah, 1 ch lagi

 **Boleh kabulin permintaanku yg satu ini? Wonu pakai seragam siswi ya ch depan? (Daniela Cho)** tidak bisa~~~ XD

 **Jihoon nemu penangkalnya? Promnya gmn dong? Rencana jadiannya gmn dong? (guest)** iya, dia nemu. Promnya ya gitu deh. Jadiannya… hm….

 **Itu Kana ga ada kapok2nya? kapan nyadar sih? (yujiido)** kapan ya… ntar deh, hehehehe

 _enjoyyy_

Ch 29

.

.

Mobil Jeonghan berhenti di parkiran Jam Jam Café, lalu ketiganya masuk kedalam café itu. Mereka memilih duduk di ujung depan dan menyamankan diri. Jeonghan dan Jisoo kemudian izin ke toilet untuk membetulkan make up mereka dan sebelum itu, mereka lebih dulu memesan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Wonwoo ditinggal menjaga meja untuk sementara dan ia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba menebak, apakah ada yang ia kenal di café ini. Matanya menangkap sosok Seokmin yang sedang menghadap kearah pintu masuk, Wonwoo bingung kenapa pemuda itu terlihat gelisah. Ia lalu memperhatikan setiap sisi dan sudut café.

"Hai. Beruntung sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara di sebelahnya. Dia mendapati gadis bersurai pink ombre bernama Jihoon berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau…."

"Tidak masalah jika kita berbicara sejenak?" tanya Jihoon.

"Uhmm… iya?" Wonwoo bingung harus bereaksi apa dan Jihoon dengan tenang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Jihoon berbasa-basi.

"Ya. baik.."

Jihoon terkekeh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggu pesanan datang." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Sendirian? Tidak dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Well, aku menunggu Soonyoung, dia bilang dia di panggil wali kelasnya dan menyuruhku menunggu disini dan makan dulu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Iya, dia dipanggil wali kelasnya." Ucap Wonwoo mengiyakan.

Jihoon tersenyum, keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak karena kehabisan bahan basa-basi. Jihoon berkali-kali meremas tangannya sendiri dan menatap Wonwoo ragu. Jihoon mengingat-ingat apa yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan dan bertemu dengan Wonwoo membuatnya harus mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Aku menemukan penangkalnya." Ucap Jihoon.

Wonwoo tersedak ludah sendiri, "Apa?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu kembali." Jawab Jihoon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya, "kau bilang aku tidak bisa kembali." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak, "Aku pikir begitu… atau mungkin memang begitu. Tapi kutukan itu tidak sepenuhnya kuat, jadi, setidaknya ada sedikit peluang kau kembali semula…" Jihon menimang-nimang sebentar apa yang akan ia ucapkan lagi.

Wonwoo terkejut mendengarnya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang tapi juga merasa tidak rela, "Kenapa baru sekarang…"

"Aku mencari caranya…. Itu bukan hal yang mudah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Jadi aku bisa kembali menjadi cowok lagi?" bisik Wonwoo.

Jihoon berdehem, "Aku tidak bisa pasti. Karena ini juga tergantung dirimu. Apakah kau mau atau tidak." Jihoon menatap Wonwoo tepat dimata, entah kenapa ia bisa melihat pancaran ragu disana.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Wonwoo, tapi ia mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

Jihoon menatapnya dalam diam, "Benarkah begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung dengan gejolak aneh di dada. Jihoon menatapnya seolah mengulitinya.

"Aku melihat keraguan dalam dirimu," ucap Jihoon, "asal kau tau saja, cara ini tidak berhasil jika kau tidak yakin. Aku rasa kau sudah sangat nyaman dalam keadaan ini, entah kenapa kau terlihat sudah begitu feminim walau dalam balutan seragam cowok, dan kau itu…. hmm… yah, begitulah."

"Aku tidak ragu."

"Tidak usah terburu, Wonwoo. Sebetulnya aku berbicara padamu untuk membuatmu berpikir lebih dalam. Ini sesuatu yang sulit apalagi sudah banyak orang yang tahu jati dirimu. Kau tahu, bubur tidak bisa kembali menjadi nasi. Jika kau memilihnya terburu-buru dan itu terjadi, lalu pada akhirnya kau menyesalinya, tidak ada lagi cara untuk mengembalikannya."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya. Apakah kau akan kembali atau tidak. Bagaimana reaksi orang sekitarmu. Bagaimana reaksi orang yang menyayangimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu dan dirimu kedepannya nanti." ucap Jihoon dengan penekanan di setiap akhir kalimat.

Wonwoo berdegup, sosok Mingyu terlintas di benaknya. Keraguannya semakin meninggi dan Jihoon bisa melihat raut gelisah Wonwoo. Jihoon tersenyum tipis, _ini pasti soal Mingyu._ Pikirnya.

Jihoon lalu menatap pintu dan mendapati Soonyoung datang, ia lalu beralih pada Wonwoo, "Aku harus pergi. Soonyoung sudah datang, tolong di pikirkan ya." ucapnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, "ini nomorku, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau sudah yakin."

Wonwoo menerimanya dan mengangguk lemah. Jihoon lalu menyingkir dari sana dan berjalan kearah Soonyoung yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Nah, belum. Aku menunggumu." Jawab Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku bilang, kau makan lebih dulu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan ketimbang makan, Soonyoungie." Jawab Jihoon lalu menarik Soonyoung kearah sebuah tempat yang kosong, saat itu pulalah dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal dibalik tempat duduk Wonwoo tadi dan dia terkejut.

" _Mingyu?"_

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka di café itu, Wonwoo, Jisoo dan Jeonghan pun segera pergi ke butik. Jeonghan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah butik langganannya. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka disambut oleh pegawai disana. Jeonghan lalu berbicara sebentar ke pegawai itu, lalu keduanya mengangguk.

"Nah, mari kita memilih gaun yang kita mau." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo diam, pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang percakapannya dengan Jihoon tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus apa dan ia menyembunyikan hal ini dari kedua gadis itu. Ia ingin berpikir tapi ia sadar sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, bahkan ia harus mencari sebuah gaun untuk prom nanti. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana ia akan balik menjadi seorang lelaki?

Jisoo melihat-lihat bermacam-macam gaun yang digantung. Jeonghan lalu berbalik kearah Wonwoo yang ragu-ragu ditempat. Lalu pegawai tadi menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari gaun. Jeonghan sendiri mengikuti dari belakang sambil memanggil Jisoo.

Begitu mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang lain, mata Wonwoo segera menyapu seluruh ruangan melihat apapun disekitarnya. Banyak sekali gaun-gaun yang indah disana, dipajang dan digantung dengan rapi.

Mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja berhenti pada sebuah gaun berwarna biru gelap di sudut ruangan. Gaun itu berkilau disinari cahaya lampu diatasnya. Modelnya cukup simple. Berkerah rendah dan tanpa lengan. Roknya kembang bertumpuk dua selutut, dilapisi kain brokat dengan corak bunga mawar yang indah.

Melihat gaun itu, entah kenapa pikirannya tentang pembicaraannya dengan Jihoon meluap begitu saja. Ia terpesona.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya pegawai tadi sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah padanya, membuatnya dengan cepat tersadar dan tiba-tiba si pegawai tadi mencocokkannya di depan tubuh Wonwoo. Gaun itu bertali satu, ada banyak bunga menghiasi gaun sekitar dada. Roknya berhenti beberapa centi diatas lututnya.

Wonwoo lalu digiring menuju ruang pas dan saat ia melihat dirinya dengan gaun itu, ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus." Ucap Jeonghan yang melihatnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Warnanya terlalu mecolok dan ini terlalu terbuka."

Pegawai itu tersenyum dan mengembalikan gaun itu di tempat semula. Ia lalu mencari-cari lagi dan mendapat sebuah gaun berwarna hijau tosca. Gaun itu saat dicocokkan dengannya terlihat sangat menempel ke tubuhnya, dengan rok ketat dan ujungnya yang mengembang ala ekor putri duyung.

Wonwoo dengan cepat menolaknya.

Pegawai itu lalu menunjukkan gaun yang lain, berwarna kuning dengan turtle neck, warna putih-hitam jenis _baby doll_ , warna hitam dengan punggung yang terbuka. Wonwoo menggeleng tidak suka.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo sendiri sudah mendapat gaun yang mereka mau. Jeonghan mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna pink lembut dan Jisoo mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna putih.

Wonwoo yang tidak ingin mereka menunggu lama akhirnya menunjuk pada sebuah gaun yang tadi pertama kali ia lihat. Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling tatap lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Serius, Wonwoo? Itu terlalu simple." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung, ini adalah hal pertama kali ia memilih-milih gaun, ia lalu memperhatikan gaun itu sekali lagi, simple dimana? Batin Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak ingin jadi perhatian orang." Lirihnya.

Pegawai itu tersenyum, "Cobalah di ruang pas." Ucapnya sambil memberikan gaun itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia menatap gaun itu ditangannya, sebuah choker berwarna senada juga terdapat diatasnya. Wonwoo menutup ruang pas, lalu kembali melepas seragamnya. Wonwoo lalu memasang choker tadi di lehernya, lalu memakai gaun tadi.

Gaun itu jatuh pas ditubuhnya. Tidak terlalu ketat atau kebesaran. Wonwoo terdiam menatap dirirnya di cermin, sangat cantik dan cocok dengan gaun itu. Ia merasa senang sekali. Ia lalu keluar dari ruang pas dan Jeonghan juga Jisoo menatapnya kagum.

"Kau sangat cocok memakai itu!" seru Jeonghan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pilihan bagus." Ucap Jisoo.

Pegawai itu lalu datang dengan membawa sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna sama. Ia lalu meminta Wonwoo untuk mencobanya.

Setelah mencobanya, Wonwoo mengangguk puas dan berputar. Ia kembali menatap dirinya di cermin dan seketika ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya memerah. Ia malu luar biasa.

Jisoo terkekeh dan Jeonghan berkata, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Pegawai itu mengangguk dan Wonwoo kembali ke ruang pas untuk melepas gaunnya.

.

.

.

"Mom, aku pulang." Wonwoo berseru saat ia memasuki unitnya.

Ibunya datang untuk menyambutnya, "Bagaimana pencarianmu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan melepaskan sepatunya juga melepas blazer-nya, "Begitulah, Mom."

"Kau mendapatkan yang terbaik?" tanya Ibunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku rasa begitu." Jawabnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ibunya.

"Sudah." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh, kalau begitu pergilah tidur, kau terlihat sudah lelah." Ucap Ibunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu mengecup pipi Ibunya, "Night, Mom."

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandinya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan terus menatap dirinya yang masih basah oleh air, tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Ia menatap lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya, lehernya, payudaranya, pinggangnya, kemaluannya, pahanya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Inilah dirinya.

Wonwoo sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat tubuhnya seperti ini, biasa ia hanya bercermin sambil lalu saja. Dan sekarang, ia mengamati bagaimana tubuhnya. Sudah sangat berbeda daripada saat ia lelaki dulu, tentu saja. Perutnya jadi langsing, buah dadanya—walaupun tidak terlalu besar—membuatnya terlihat—ah, Wonwoo susah menjelaskannya, pinggulnya membesar, jakunnya tidak terlihat jelas lagi, seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Wonwoo lalu meraba rambutnya yang basah dan membelainya dengan jemari, ia merasakan rambutnya sudah sedikit memanjang. Wonwoo terdiam. Hingga ia tersadar, ia sudah gemetar kedinginan, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo menghela napas, percakapannya dengan Jihoon terulang lagi di benaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia berpikir cukup keras tapi pikirannya tidak bisa membantunya mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Ia kembali ke gendernya semula.

Atau.

Ia tetap menjadi wanita.

Bila ia tetap menjadi wanita, ia tidak perlu repot lagi dengan reaksi semua orang, lagipula, setelah semua yang terjadi, ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya dan reaksi orang lain, ia tinggal menjelaskan saja—dengan kebohongan tentunya—dan setelah lama sekali, pertanyaan itu pasti hilang dimakan waktu. Dan Mingyu…

Wonwoo mengerjap. Wajahnya memerah.

Mingyu. Ia ingin selamanya berada disisi Mingyu. Wonwoo kini menyadari perasaannya. Bukan perasaan tentang teman, sahabat, atau apaapun yang ia jalani selama ini. Perasaannya mulai berkembang tanpa ia sadari, perasaan suka, menjadi perasaan sayang, perasaan membutuhkan, perasaan menginginkan dan tak ingin melepaskan, perasaan mencintai.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup. Apakah Mingyu juga memiliki perasaan sama sepertinya?

Wonwoo mulai berangan-angan, jika iya, apakah mereka nanti akan pacaran? Menikah? Lalu punya anak? Hidup bahagia bersama?

Wajah Wonwoo berseri, tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengambil pajama dress warna hitam tanpa lengan dan memakainya.

Jika iya dan hal itu terjadi, ia merasa akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia terkekeh-kekeh lalu tersenyum.

"Aaaahh!" Wonwoo berteriak _girly_ , melampiaskan rasa berbunga dalam hatinya pada bantal di bawahnya dengan memukulnya gemas.

"Wonwoo! Tidur!" teriak ibunya dari luar.

Wonwoo terkesiap, "Iya, Mom!"

Lalu ia tersadar dari angan-angannya dan wajahnya memerah malu hingga telinga. Lalu dengan brutal memukul kepalanya pada bantal.

 _Ya ampun, Wonwoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

Ia lalu kembali berpikir.

Bila ia kembali menjadi pria. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya ia berubah pasti akan gempar jika mereka mengetahui ia ternyata tetap pria—terutama murid-murid yang ada di sekolahnya—atau lebih buruk, ia akan dicela karena bermain-main gender dengan operasi yang bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali di lakukannya.

Tapi ia pasti senang dan lega jika ia kembali menjadi pria. Ia akan kembali merasa bebas, melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Kehidupan normalnya akan kembali. Ia tak perlu di sibukkan dengan tetek bengek hal semrawut yang harus dialami wanita, seperti menstruasi, dsb..

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi garis datar di belah bibirnya.

Kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang? Mengapa selalu ada rasa tak rela di benaknya untuk kembali?

Drrrrtt….

Wonwoo menatap kearah ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas dan mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali mengerjap. Mingyu.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah pulang? Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

Wonwoo tak menjawabnya. Ia kembali berpikir. Ia kini menyadarinya. Ini soal Mingyu lagi.

Kalau ia kembali, ia tidak akan bersama Mingyu sama sekali. Sebuah hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih antara sesama jenis itu adalah hal yang tabu. Banyak orang yang akan melarangnya.

Wonwoo tercenung, jika begitu, mereka hanya akan bersahabat. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin atau tidak rela jika mereka akhirnya mempunyai pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Mingyu. Ia tidak akan berada disisi Mingyu selamanya.

Semua ini hanya tentang Mingyu.

Mingyu yang membuatnya dikutuk menjadi wanita. Mingyu yang mengobrak-abrik hari damainya. Mingyu yang membuat dirinya ingin terus memikirkan pemuda tinggi itu. Mingyu yang selalu membuatnya merasakan bahagia. Mingyu mengguncangkan perasaannya menjadi sesuatu yang abstrak bernama cinta yang mungkin sudah ada sejak sebelum dia berubah menjadi wanita. Mingyu berperan penting dalam hidupnya, dan kini Mingyu harus membuatnya berpikir keras memilih untuk kembali menjadi pria atau bertahan menjadi wanita untuk tetap bersamanya. Ini semua kembali pada Mingyu.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi dari pengirim yang sama. Mingyu. Pemuda yang ia pikirkan.

Wonwoo membukanya.

 _Oh. Atau kau sudah tidur?_

 _Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat tidur! Mimpi indah ya! \\(^0^)/_

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Apa yang akan Mingyu pikirkan jika ia tahu hal ini? Jika Mingyu tahu ia menyukainya, apakah Mingyu akan tetap bersamanya? Atau pergi karena jijik dengannya?

Menyadari hal itu yang sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya sejak tadi, membuat Wonwoo terpukul. Jika Mingyu membencinya lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap ponselnya, memutar-mutar benda persegi itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan percakapan mereka.

Tentu saja Wonwoo akan kembali mejadi pria. Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk kembali, ia pasti akan segera menyingkirkannya. Tapi apakah halangan itu?

Mingyu tahu, hubungan kekasih antara sesama jenis itu tabu. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya akan jelas-jelas menentang, karena ia satu-satunya pewaris yang tersisa. Ia tidak bisa mengacaukan keluarganya lagi. Tidak setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan.

Ia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika Wonwoo tetap bertahan menjadi wanita dan membiarkan dirinya memiliki gadis itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Mingyu menghela napas.

Tapi ia tidak ingin melepaskan Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahu harus apa jika Wonwoo tidak disisinya. Bahkan mungkin jika Wonwoo kembali menjadi pria, Mingyu rasa ia tak bisa membuang jauh perasaannya. Ia mungkin tetap akan menempel dan memilih Wonwoo walaupun semua orang menentangnya.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang, bahunya seolah dijatuhi beban yang berat. Ia tak boleh lagi melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Mingyu gelisah.

Ia lalu melirik kearah sebuah figura foto yang berisi foto dua bocah yang saling berpelukan dan berwajah sangat ceria. Yang dimana salah satu dari wajah itu tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya juga keluarganya. Yang membuatnya harus memegang sebuah hal yang besar.

Yang sekarang membuatnya harus memilih antara dua pilihan.

Pilihan antara janjinya pada orangtuanya dan keinginannya untuk memiliki Wonwoo, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini semua tergantung pada Wonwoo.

Jika Wonwoo kembali menjadi pria, Ia mungkin harus belajar untuk menghilangkan perasaannya ataupun tetap mencintainya diam-diam tanpa memilikinya.

Tapi jika Wonwoo bertahan menjadi wanita, ia tak akan melepaskannya, Mingyu berjanji dalam hatinya untuk terus mencintai dan melindungi Wonwoo, juga membahagiakannya.

Mingyu menghela napas lagi. lalu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

Dari Wonwoo.

 _Aku sudah pulang. Tadi Cuma belanja keperluan wanita._

…

 _Apa kau juga sudah tidur Mingyu? Maaf lama menjawab._

 _Selamat tidur juga, mimpi indah! :)_

Jantung Mingyu berdegup kencang, dengan cepat ia menghubungi nomor Wonwoo dan menempelkan ponsel dekat telinga, menunggu sambungan terbalas.

"Malam, Mingyu?"

Suara Wonwoo menyapa gendang telinganya, Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Malam, Noona." Jawabnya.

"Ada apa menelpon? Seharusnya kau pergi tidur."

"Kau juga begitu, Noona."

"Uhm… aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah? Aku…. Tidak tahu." Jawab Wonwoo ragu.

Mingyu mengerti. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang berpikir seperti dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, Noona."

"Oh ya? kenapa?"

Mingyu tergagap, "Karena… karena… menuggu pesan balasan darimu?"

Ada jeda sejenak dan itu terasa lama bagi Mingyu. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Wonwoo berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"La-la-lalu, setelah kujawab, kau segera menelponku? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Kalimat itu meluncur saja dari belah bibir Mingyu, membuat empunya merasa bodoh karena keceplosan dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang memalukan. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Sedang di seberang Wonwoo hampir saja memekik dan gila. Degup jantungnya makin tidak normal dan rasa berbunga-bunga kembali menyeruak batinnya.

"Emm… maaf! Lupakan saja! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sedang bosan dan… dan… mengobrol denganmu tidaklah buruk." Ucap Mingyu cepat, namun masih bisa di dengar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa dijatuhkan begitu saja dari langit yang tinggi. Pikirannya blank. Tubuhnya lemas.

"No… noona?" Mingyu merasa salah ucap dan ia segera menyadarinya. Wonwoo membisu lama sekali.

"Mingyu… mm… aku sudah ngantuk, aku ingin tidur…" ucap Wonwoo.

"Eh… noona? Tapi.." Mingyu benar-benar yakin dia salah bicara. Ia merutuk. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi.

"Selamat malam Mingyu, selamat tidur." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu panik, "No-noona! Tunggu! Jangan matikan sambungannya!"

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jangan matikan… jangan matikan…" ucap Mingyu kalap.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo mulai kesal.

"Tetap begini, ayo kita mengobrol dan biarkan seperti ini hingga salah satu dari kita tidur." Ucap Mingyu,

 _Tapi aku sudah merusak moment ini…_ batin Mingyu cemas.

 _Kenapa, Mingyu? Setelah kau membuatku terbang tinggi lalu menjatuhkanku?_ Batin Wonwoo pedih.

"Memangnya mau mengobrol apa?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menarik napas untuk menguatkan batinnya.

"Noona… kau marah?" tanya Mingyu sedih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau… kau sepertinya tidak ingin mengobrol denganku." Jawab Mingyu ragu.

"Tidak kok." _Sebetulnya iya._

"Maaf, jika aku menyinggungmu noona… aku…" Mingyu merasa semakin bodoh karena setelah itu keduanya di sibukkan dengan keheningan.

Mingyu menggigit-gigit bibirnya menunggu Wonwoo bicara. Namun, gadis itu tak membuka suara sama sekali.

"Se-sebetulnya, aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, Noona. Aku-aku-aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu dan me-me-me-mengobrol denganmu." Ucap Mingyu gugup.

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa matanya memanas dan berair. Ia mencoba kuat dan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah usaha Mingyu untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik dan Wonwoo tidak ingin percaya karena ia tidak ingin merasakan hal menyakitkan yang baru saja ia rasakan tadi, tapi sudut hatinya berkata bahwa Mingyu tidak sedang berbohong karena suara Mingyu tampak panik, gelisah, dan sedih.

"Noona, kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Jadi, aku mohon… bi-bicaralah. Noona, aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Ucap Mingyu memelas.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar dan menahan tawanya. Mendengar Mingyu seperti ini membuatnya merasa ingin mengerjai Mingyu. Jadi dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum jahil dan menahan tawa, sedangkan Mingyu disana mulai mengeluh dan bicara tidak tentu bahkan melemparkan kata-kata humor untuk mencairkan suasana, sedangkan Wonwoo tertawa dalam diam. Semuanya berubah menjadi Wonwoo yang mendengar Mingyu berbicara dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa damai.

"Noona… kau.. sudah tidur? Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur? Ah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ya sudah, aku tutup saja sambungannya. Tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah, Noona…" lirih Mingyu dengan rasa kecewa di hati.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kekehan yang berlanjut menjadi sebuah tawa. Mingyu melongo untuk tersadar ternyata sedari tadi Wonwoo sengaja untuk diam. Mingyu geregetan dan gemas ingin mencubit Wonwoo sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Wonwoo balik, dengan suara marah yang dibuat ia memanggil Wonwoo, "Wonwoo-noona."

Terbukti dengan tawa Wonwoo yang langsung berhenti dan ia terdiam ketakutan mendengar suara Mingyu yang dingin. Wonwoo mulai panik.

"Um.. um… umm… Min-Mingyu…"

"Kau jahat, noona. Kau membuatku kehabisan suara sedangkan kau disana menikmati dengan tertawa menghinaku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Min-Mingyu. Aku tidak—uhh… percayalah. Jangan marah, tolong."

"Tidak apa?" balas Mingyu dengan suara mengejek, "tidak mengerjaiku?"

"Mingyu, maaf. Ja-jangan marah."

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku tidak diberi respon olehmu sedang kau berniat untuk mendiamiku dan menertawaiku?!"

Wonwoo berjengit dan tertawa hambar, "Ehehe… maaf Mingyu. Maaf."

Mingyu tidak menjawab, kali ini dia yang diam sedang Wonwoo berusaha untuk meluapkan marahnya Mingyu.

"Ha-habis kau mengatakan hal yang membingungkan lalu… lalu… kau panik jadi.. aku… ingin membuatmu seperti itu dan… dan…"

"Seperti itu?!"

"Mingyu! Maafkan aku! Aduh, tolong jangan marah. Aku… aku hanya bercanda."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"Maaf. Aku-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. M-M-Mingyu…"

"…."

"Mingyu? Kau masih ada disana kan? Tolong jangan marah…"

"Mingyu… please…." Wonwoo gelisah, ia sudah mulai ingin menangis.

Mendengar nada menyedihkan dalam suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa keras. Sedang Wonwoo disana mematung dengan mata melebar dan wajah merah padam.

Dia di kerjai balik!

"M-Mingyu!" rengek Wonwoo sebal.

"Ahahahah! Dengan ini impas bukan?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelap air matanya yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Cih! Aku benci kau." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku juga cin-ups." Balas Mingyu lalu menutup mulut.

"Apa? Kau ngomong apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak benci kau. Haha." Jawab Mingyu.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Tapi Mingyu lalu meruntuhkan keheningan itu dengan satu kata, "Maaf."

"Aku juga." Jawab Wonwoo.

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu terkekeh kecil. Setelah itu terdengar Wonwoo menguap. Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah ngantuk?" tanyanya.

"Uh-hmmm.." Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi Mingyu bisa merasakannya.

"Harus kah kita mematikan sambungan?" tanya Mingyu, "atau aku menunggumu tertidur?"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah malu, "Ter-terserah kau?"

"Aku menunggumu tertidur saja kalau begitu." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga, "O-oke… selamat tidur Mingyu, mimpi indah."

Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo jatuh tertidur dan Mingyu mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

Di tidurnya, Wonwoo samar-samar mendengar Mingyu berkata, "Tidur yang nyenyak, Noona. Mimpi yang indah. Mimpikan aku." Lalu tawa kecil dan sambungan terputus.

Kemudian Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidur juga dan ia jatuh tertidur. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sorry for typos. Sorry for long update.

Oh ya, kedepannya juga aku bakal jarang update lagi, kuliah sudah dimulai :)))

Btw, maafkan aku untuk gaunnya, aku benar2 tidak tahu bagaimana mendrekipsikan sebuah gaun, karena aku bukan peminat fashion dan ga pernah make gaun. Walupun sebelumnya aku searching gaun2 prom, tapi tetap aja gak konek, ga paham, gambarnya sih ya… bagus2. XD Terserah juga sih kalau mau mikir gaun yg lain gmn, pokoknya warnanya biru gelap gitu/ditoyor

Jadi, thanks buat yg udah nungguin aku update, trus baca ini.

Thans buat yg uda review yg kemarin : Ketiiilem, headbootak, svtbae, iryanisolecha, an2794, equuleusblack, kwon-summer, siVO14, GameSMl, lulu-shi, xingmyun, Kkamjongmin, XiayuweLiu, Khasabat04. Vioolyt, Ara94, Karuhi Hatsune, Firdha858, KWONHOSH, elfrani, meanie shipper, kookies, Fatiazzahra94, BLUEFIRE0805, hamipark76, Inspcom, fvcksoo, Rie Cloudsomnia, alifanisa6, RRRAVEH, Cissy, Rlike, KimKei08, aestas7, Yoongiiiyun, Jeon Wonnie, thisxthat, exoinmylove, NichanJung, parksungrin, MEANIE 17, restypw, ninisithunisrina, 17MissCarat, LALAmeanie, Ferrand77, lalapoh, guest, Byunki, BumBumJin, ziaprlfauzi, yi, redhoeby93, exohunse, Phi314, DanielaCho, guest, yujisoo, Rhenrhen

P/S : Oh ya, btw. Pada seneng Wonu jadi cewek aja ya. kebanyakan milih jangan diubah lagi ^^ wkwk. Yah, kalau itu sih…. Liat aja nanti :3


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

.

.

"Mingyu! Kita sudah harus kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel!" seru Minghao.

Mingyu yang masih memaku sebuah papan mengangguk, "Lima menit lagi!"

Minghao diam dan menunggu, beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai. Keduanya membantu panitia menyiapkan persiapan akhir untuk prom besok. Aula sekolah kini sedang di hias sedimikian rupa.

"Kita cari Seungcheol-hyung dulu, pamit." Ucap Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Bukannya lebih asik kalau membantu saja? Kan itung-itung bolos dengan alasan bagus." Ucapnya dengan cengiran.

Minghao mencibir, "Iya sih, bolos. Tapi disuruh ngangkat kursi meja dan mempercantik aula, mending aku belajar."

Mingyu tertawa. Mereka berjalan menuju ke balik panggung, mencari sosok Seungcheol disana, beberapa panitia tampak mondar-mandir melewati mereka.

"Lihat Seungcheol-hyung, tidak?" tanya Mingyu pada salah satu panitia.

"Tadi sih, keluar aula sebentar sama Jeonghan."

Keduanya memasang muka heran, "Kenapa?" tanya panitia tadi.

"Tidak, kami hanya pamit mau masuk kelas."

"Oh ya, silakan. Terimakasih sudah membantu, ya!"

"Sama-sama, hyung! Fighting!"

Keduanya segera keluar dari aula dan melewati taman, langkah mereka terhenti melihat orang yang tadi mereka cari berada di balik pohon di taman.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Minghao.

Keduanya berjalan mengendap untuk mendapat tempat yang lebih luas untuk mengintip dan terkejut saat melihat Seungcheol sedang berciuman dengan Jeonghan disana.

"Waks. Ketua osis kita sedang bermesraan." Bisik Mingyu.

"Wow. Dalam banget itu ciuman." Bisik Minghao.

"Lihat, pakai lidah segala." Bisik Mingyu lagi.

"Kau memang tidak pernah lihat yang seperti itu?" tanya Minghao heran.

"Di film." Jawab Mingyu.

"Che. Aku sudah pernah nyoba." Ejek Minghao.

"Hah?! kau gila? Sama siapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya sama Jisoo-noona lah, sama siapa lagi?" balas Minghao, "makanya cepat pacaran sana dengan Wonwoo-noona!"

Wajah Mingyu memerah, "Eh. Eh… em…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Mengintip?!"

Mingyu dan Minghao memekik kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan aura yang mengerikan. Keduanya tertawa kaku, meminta maaf dan segera kabur.

"HEY! KEMBALI!"

Jeonghan tertawa, "Sudah biarkan mereka."

Seungcheol tersenyum, lalu memeluk Jeonghan, "Maaf, tadi terganggu."

"Tidak apa, kan biar kamu gak kelepasan." Balas gadis itu.

Seungcheol merona, "Iya, maaf.."

"Sebentar lagi bel, aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya." ucap Jeonghan lalu mengecup bibir Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu."

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Minghao.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

Minghao mendesis, "Kau suka Wonwoo-noona kan?" tanyanya sebal.

Mingyu diam, tapi dia tersenyum. Minghao berdecak.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya? Lalu kalian jadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Minghao.

"Hmmm…"

"Kau tau? Kalian itu sudah terlihat selalu romantis tapi ternyata tidak berpacaran. Lama-lama dia nanti di ambil orang lho!"

Mingyu diam, berpikir keras.

"Kau harus tau jika aku berkumpul dengan Jisoo-noona dan Jeonghan-noona, obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari kalian dan hubungan kalian." Cerita Minghao.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, "Yah… mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Apa? Kapan? Nanti? besok? Waktu prom? Great!"

"Sssttt…" Mingyu berdesis saat merasakan tatapan guru kearah mereka.

"Oh ya, kau sudah punya pakaian untuk besok?" tanya Minghao lagi.

CTAK!

"Aw!" Minghao memekik saat sebuah kapur mendarat di keningnya, ia lalu mendongak kearah guru di depan kelas dengan cengiran.

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan Seo Myunghao-ssi? Kim Mingyu-ssi?!"

.

.

.

Kata-kata Minghao menari di kepalanya. Mingyu menghembuskan napas. Mengatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, tapi Mingyu sekarang sadar betapa pentingnya mengatakan hal itu pada Wonwoo. Tak peduli apakah Wonwoo menerimanya atau tidak.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Pikir Mingyu kalut.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Apakah harus bilang, 'hey, noona. Aku suka kamu, jadilah kekasihku', atau 'noona.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu'.

Mingyu menggeleng.

'Noona, selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku menyukaimu.'

'Noona…'

'Jeon Wonwoo, menikah denganku!'

Mingyu menggeleng lagi, kali ini dengan keras, menikah itu terlalu cepat!

"Gyu! Mingyu!"

BRAAK!

Mingyu tersentak dan segera menatap kearah seseorang yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya dan dimata Mingyu orang itu terlihat seperti Wonwoo.

"Noona?" tanya Mingyu heran, kenapa ada Wonwoo di kelasnya?

Orang itu mendesis, "Noona?! Kau tidak lihat aku pria?" sengitnya, sebal karena sudah di cuekin lalu dipanggil 'noona'.

Mingyu melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati wajah Wonwoo dimana-mana. Mingyu kaget dan mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Lalu wajah-wajah Wonwoo itu berubah menjadi wajah-wajah teman sekolahnya. Mingyu lalu menoleh pada orang yang tadi menggebrak meja.

Itu Mingming.

Mingyu nyengir, "Sorry. Rada konslet." Ucapnya.

"Otakmu emang udah konslet dari dulu." Mingming menghela napas, Mingyu memukulnya tidak terima.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mingming menyelidik.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kau sampai memanggilku 'noona'."

"Habis kau mirip dengan Wonwoo-noona," ucap Mingyu, lalu diam sejenak, berpikir, "secuil." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kukunya.

"Kami tidak mirip."

"Oh sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Astaga aku lupa, ada seorang gadis yang mencarimu." Jawab Mingming.

"Gadis?"

"Sepertinya dari kelas D." jawab Mingming.

Mingyu mengernyit heran, "Ngapain?"

"Entahlah?" Mingming lalu pergi.

Mingyu berdiri dan keluar dari kelas, seorang gadis langsung menyapanya dengan gugup dan mengajaknya agak menjauh dari kelas Mingyu dan mereka berhenti di tangga.

"A-aku suka kamu! Jadilah pasanganku di prom nanti!" seru gadis itu malu-malu.

Mingyu tertegun, ia jadi teringat rencananya yang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Oh, jadi ini contohnya menyatakan perasaan?

Gadis itu menunggu dengan gugup, Mingyu terlihat berpikir keras dan tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Mingyu sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya mengulang kata-kata yang akan dia akan dia ucapkan pada Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak menyadari gadis itu kini lelah menunggu atau bahkan dia sudah melupakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Pikiran Mingyu yang terbang akhirnya kembali ketempatnya saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jisoo dan Minghao yang berada di tangga atasnya dan berkata-kata tanpa suara dengan gemas. Mingyu mengernyit heran, Jisoo dan Minghao segera menunjuk-nunjuk kearah gadis itu.

"M-Mingyu-ssi..?"

"Oh." Mingyu akhirnya mengerti, sejak tadi ia melupakan keberadaan gadis ini.

Mingyu mulai mengingat, apa yang tadi gadis itu ucapkan?

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang orang bego.

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, setelah menunggu lama dan gelisah, Mingyu malah bertanya padanya tentang apa yang ia katakan tadi. Padahal dia sedang mengira Mingyu akan menjawabnya setelah berpikir begitu keras.

"Apa—apa k-kau ti-dak men-mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menjawab, "Aku dengar, tapi sekarang lupa…"

Tangis gadis itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi, "Sudahlah! Tidak usah diingat! Aku benci kau! Dasar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita!" racaunya dan pergi.

Mingyu diam, lalu menatap Minghao dan Jisoo dengan bingung, sedang kedua orang itu menghembuskan napas prihatin dan kasihan pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

"Menonton seorang pemuda yang menerima pernyataan suka tapi bodoh untuk menanggapi." Jawab Minghao, mendengus geli.

"Yah. Mau gimana lagi, aku jadi teringat sesuatu waktu dia bilang suka padaku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Nah, kau ingat apa yang tadi gadis itu bilang." Ucap Jisoo.

"Oh, benar." Jawab Mingyu tersadar, lalu tertawa.

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Minghao sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu, tersenyum lebar.

"Mikir apa?" tanya Jisoo tidak mengerti.

"Yang tadi pagi?" tanya Minghao menebak.

"Iya, tapi bukan yang dilakukan Seungcheol-hyung lho ya." jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tau." Minghao mendengus.

"Tapi aku masih bingung harus bagaimana, nanti berikan aku ide?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ah, pas sekali aku punya satu." Jawab Minghao.

"Tapi jangan disini, ada kekasihmu kau tau." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku tau itu!" Minghao tertawa.

Mereka berdua melupakan Jisoo yang merengut sebal karena diabaikan dan gadis itu tidak berhenti menerka-nerka kemana arah yang dibicarakan dua pria itu.

"Uugh! Kalian membicarakan apa sih!" seru Jisoo kesal, mencoba menarik perhatian keduanya.

Mingyu dan Minghao menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Jisoo tersipu karena di senyumi dua makhluk tampan dihadapannya, tapi dengan cepat ia memasang wajah curiga.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Mingyu dan Minghao sontak menggeleng, "Lalu apa? Beritau aku." Pinta Jisoo.

"Tidak bisa, noona. Ini obrolan antar lelaki." Jawab Minghao.

"Ha! Obrolan antar lelaki. Pasti sesuatu yang menjijikkan." Ucap Jisoo makin curiga.

Minghao menepuk-nepuk bahu Jisoo, "Tidak, noona. Tenang saja, nanti kau tahu sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu tertawa, "Tidak apa, noona. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Minghao mengangguk, Jisoo tidak terima, "Hey!" lalu menatap Minghao masih dengan tatapan curiga.

Minghao tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Bukan sesuatu yang buruk tenang saja." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau tidak menjawabnya." Balas Jisoo.

"Noona tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Minghao pura-pura sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kalau memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk pasti kau akan memberitahuku kan?" tanya Jisoo.

Minghao termangu, keduanya terdiam sejenak, lalu Minghao tersenyum.

"Kau mungkin akan senang jika mendengarnya lalu memberitahu pada siapapun."

"Oh ya? Apa aku pernah bermulut ember?"

Minghao menggeleng, Jisoo tersenyum meyakinkan. Minghao tersenyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu, raut wajah Jisoo berubah cerah.

"Wah! Benarkah?" tanyanya, Minghao mengangguk.

Jisoo tersenyum lebar, "Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan bukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebetulnya sih tidak, tapi wajahmu lucu sekali tadi. oh ya, lebih baik ini disembunyikan saja." Jawab Minghao.

"Oke! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Lagipula aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Balas Jisoo.

Minghao mengangguk, "Jeonghan pasti senang kalau tahu hal ini, tapi—" ucapan Jisoo terpotong saat Minghao mencium bibirnya.

"Ssst."

Jisoo tertawa kecil, "Oh ya ampun, Hao..." bisiknya disela ciuman dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dengan segera menuju perpustakaan begitu istirahat kedua dimulai. Ia membawa bekalnya diam-diam kesana dan mengirim pesan pada Jisoo dan Jeonghan karena tidak bisa makan bersama.

Pagi saat ia terbangun tadi, ia langsung teringat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan obrolannya dengan Mingyu tadi malam. Mengingat-ingatnya sekali lagi membuatnya merasa malu luar biasa dan dia jadi tidak berani bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Ia takut jika ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan membuat suasana canggung jika mereka bersama. Ia juga lebih takut lagi jika degupan jantung yang tidak bisa terkontrol itu mulai lagi jika bersama Mingyu, bahkan memikirkan Mingyu saja sebenarnya sudah membuat degup jantungnya menggila.

Bersembunyi di perpustakaan adalah pilihannya untuk menjauh dari Mingyu untuk sejenak, pemuda itu tidak akan tahu ia disana, lagipula entah kenapa Wonwoo mulai tertarik dengan beberapa novel romantis yang ada disana. Apa karena hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga?

Wonwoo mengambil satu novel yang tadi istirahat pertama sudah ia baca, membawanya untuk dibaca di salah satu kursi perpustakaan dan membaca dengan tenang sesekali melirik jam dinding untuk berjaga-jaga bila waktu istirahat akan habis, ia juga diam-diam menghabiskan bekalnya.

Menit berlalu dan bekalnya sudah habis, ia bahkan sudah membaca novelnya itu hingga pertengahan buku. Ceritanya cukup menarik dan membuatnya terus menggebu untuk membacanya lebih. Ia lalu melihat bagian belakang buku untuk memastikan apakah ada buku yang kedua, dan matanya membulat senang ketika ada buku yang kedua. Ia melirik jam dinding, tinggal beberapa belas menit lagi istirahat akan berakhir.

Wonwoo bangkit dan menuju rak dimana ia mendapatkan novel itu tadi dan mulai mencari buku kedua untuk di pinjam. Beberapa menit ia mencari dan akhirnya ia menemukannya di rak yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Wonwoo menggerutu, ia berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil untuk menggapai novel itu. Ia memekik senang saat ia bisa menarik sedikit ujung novel itu, tapi sebuah tangan melanjutkan usahanya untuk mengambil novel itu dan itu membuatnya Wonwoo terkejut. Tubuhnya agak limbung dan akhirnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras di belakangnya.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak karuan lagi saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri berjinjit di belakangnya.

"Min-Gyu?"

Mingyu menapak dengan benar, ia lalu tersenyum pada Wonwoo yang masih bersandar di dadanya dengan jahil ia melangkah mundur dan tubuh Wonwoo kembali jatuh didada Mingyu.

"Merasa senang menempel padaku?" tanya Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas, ia memukul Mingyu dengan sebal sambil menjauh sedikit.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Mingyu lalu melihat buku ditangannya, "apa ini?" ia mengernyit bingung.

Wonwoo merebut novel itu dari tangan Mingyu, "Novel." Jawabnya.

"Tumben sekali Noona membaca?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengikuti langkah Wonwoo ke tempat duduknya tadi.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku dari tadi mencarimu." Jawabnya tidak nyambung.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang lagi, "Untuk apa?"

"Hmmm… mengobrol?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mengobrol? Tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk.."

"Habis dari tadi Noona kucari hilang entah kemana, aku bingung harus mencari kemana," Mingyu manyun, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah saat melanjutkan, "lalu aku melewati perpustakaan dan berpikir, 'kenapa tidak mencoba mencari di perpustakaan?' dan yeay! Aku menemukanmu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa sih tinggi rak-rak ini?" tanya Mingyu, "oh ya, kenapa noona tidak memakai kursi saja untuk mengambil novel itu?"

Wonwoo tersadar, "Ah. Iya juga."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo-noona lucu sekali saat berjinjit dan melompat-lompat seperti tadi." ujar Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo memanas, memerah malu. Mingyu senang melihat itu, dia jadi semakin berharap Wonwoo akan menerimanya nanti.

"Noona," panggil Mingyu ragu.

Wonwoo yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk segera meredakan panas di pipinya, segera menoleh pada Mingyu yang menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Mmm… apa kau datang besok?" tanya Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Jadi pasanganku?" tanya Mingyu malu-malu.

Wonwoo tersentak, pipinya kembali memanas. Usahanya tadi menepuk pipi jadi sia-sia karena Mingyu membuatnya kembali. Mingyu sendiri menunggu dengan diam sambil menggigit bibir.

Hening sejenak dan bel masuk berbunyi.

"Iya." Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam di kamarnya, menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menjilat bibir gugup. Ia terpikir lagi dengan ajakan berpasangan Mingyu.

Ukh! Kenapa acara pelantikan OSIS saja harus pakai prom sih? Sungutnya dalam hati.

"Wonwoo, ayo makan." Ibunya muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran melihat wajah anaknya memerah hingga telinga dan terlihat sangat salah tingkah, "kau tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mm…" ia menyelidik, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin mendorong prasangkanya mencapai kebenaran, tapi tidak ada.

"Mom mikir apa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" seru Wonwoo, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya.

Ibunya tertawa kecil, "Lalu kau sedang apa? Wajahmu merah begitu? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, mendorong ibunya menuju dapur. Ibunya mencoba memikirkan apa yang bisa membuat wajah anaknya memerah.

"Mingyu?" tebak Ibunya.

Wonwoo tersentak, dorongannya pada Ibunya sedikit mengendor. Ibunya menyeringai melihat anaknya menunduk malu-malu.

"Aku benar. Jadi? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Ibunya saat keduanya duduk diantara meja makan.

Wonwoo diam sejenak, antara ingin menjawab atau tidak, pada akhirnya dia menjawab, "Mm… Mingyu mengajakku menjadi pasangan di prom.."

"Whoa. Lalu?"

"Udah, begitu saja." Jawab Wonwoo kikuk.

"Apakah nanti ada dansa sampai harus berpasangan?" tanya Ibunya.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak tau!" jawab Wonwoo malu.

"Jika ada, kau ingin berdansa?"

"Mmmn… aku tidak tau Mom… lagipula aku tidak bisa berdan…sa?"

Ibunya terkekeh, "Kau bisa. Ingat dulu kau pernah mempelajarinya di kelas menari waktu masih umur sepuluh tahun."

"Itu sudah lama sekali dan aku di posisi cowok!" protes Wonwoo.

"Yah, kan sama saja."

"Berbeda Mom."

"Ah, santai saja. Dia pasti bisa menuntunmu." Ucap Ibunya. "lalu, aku belum lihat bagaimana gaunmu?" tanyanya.

"Emm… Jeonghan-eonnie akan membawanya besok." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Okay.. aku tidak sabar untuk segera mendandanimu." Ibunya terkekeh.

.

.

.

Mingyu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah megah klasik, ia menutup pagar tinggi di belakangnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di rumah itu. Ia menekan bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

"Aku pulang."

Suaranya bergema di lorong, ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, berjalan masuk dan mencoba mencari siapapun yang ada di rumah itu. Ia mengernyit heran, seharusnya ia bisa menemukan pembantu rumah tapi sepertinya wanita itu tidak sedang ada disana.

Ia menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya lagi dan terdiam saat melewati sebuah pigura besar dengan potret keluarga di dinding ruang tengah. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, nyaris pedih.

"Aku merindukanmu Min—"

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu dengan cepat menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Mingyu menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil ke lantai dua dan memeluknya.

"Mama…"

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Apa kabarmu? Tumben sekali pulang ke rumah."

"Baik. Mama juga tumben sekali ada di rumah." Balas Mingyu.

"Yak." Mingyu mendapat satu pukulan di kepala, "pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesini." Ucap Ibunya Mingyu sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Iya, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu," Mingyu mengikuti langkah Ibunya, "Mama sendiri disini? Apakah Ayah juga pulang? Dimana Bibi Lee?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Ayahmu masih di Taiwan, bertemu pemimpin cabang disana. Bibi Lee? Ntahlah. Mungkin belanja? Sebelum aku tidur tadi ada disini."

Mingyu mengangguk paham, ia duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan ibunya mengeluarkan sebuah jus jambu dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau mau?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan beberapa menit kemudian ditangannya sudah ada segelas jus jambu. Wanita itu lalu duduk di depannya dan keduanya meminum jus itu dengan nikmat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ibunya.

"Yah… begitu." Jawab Mingyu sekenanya sambil menyeruput jusnya pelan-pelan.

"Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ibunya.

Mingyu sontak menyemburkan jus di mulutnya dan membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. Ibunya berkoar jijik sedang Mingyu melanjutkan dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Dilihat reaksimu, sepertinya kau punya." Ucap Ibunya tenang, "seperti apa rupanya? Cantikkah? Bagaimana perangainya? Baikkah? Apakah dia suci? Apa dia suka mabuk-mabukan? Apa dia suka pergi dengan cowok? Apa dia juara kelas? Apa dia kaya? Apa dia lebih tua darimu? Atau lebih muda darimu?" tanya ibunya bertubi-tubi dengan senang.

"Mama! Aku belum pacaran!"

Ibunya bungkam, lalu berkata, "Bohooong, anakku yang ganteng begini masa ga ada yang mau? Muka jelek saja ada yang laku. Apalagi anakku yang super ganteng hmh!"

Wajah Mingyu memerah, "Mmm… mm… aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti malam…" lirihnya.

"Nanti malam? Ada apa dengan nanti malam?" tanya Ibunya tertarik.

"Prom Night."

"Wah." Ibunya lalu meminum jusnya, "Ngomong-ngomong seperti apa gadis itu?"

"Eh. Yah… pokoknya begitu." Jawab Mingyu sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Cantik?" Mingyu mengangguk, "lebih cantik dariku?" Mingyu mengangguk lagi, lalu nyengir saat Ibunya mendengus.

"Seperti apa sikapnya? Baik? Buruk?" Mingyu diam, tidak tahu harus jawab apa dan membuat ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Buruk?" Mingyu menggeleng lambat.

"Dia kaya?"

Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tidak peduli dia kaya atau tidak." Jawabnya.

"Lebih muda? Lebih tua?"

"Lebih tua."

"Lebih tua?" Ibunya terperanjat, "apa dia…"

"Aaah. Mama jangan bertanya apapun lagi…" ucap Mingyu malas, "nanti aku kenalin deh sama dia."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Aku tunggu itu." lalu menghabiskan jusnya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mengambil apa disini?"

"Setelan _._ " Jawab Mingyu, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Ibunya diam dan melihat anaknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu. Lama dia terdiam dan teringat sesuatu.

"Mingyu!"

"Iya?" jawabnya dari kamar, lalu Mingyu muncul.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kau meminjam punya Ayahmu, ada banyak di lemarinya. Tubuhmu sudah berkembang jadi besar seperti itu, aku ragusetelan yang kau punya sudah kekecilan." Ucap Ibunya.

"Boleh? Terimakasih Mama!"

Ibunya tersenyum, "Sebentar aku ambilkan dan kau bisa memilih satu."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan ikut saja."

.

.

.

Ibu Wonwoo memelototi gaun biru yang ada di depannya, lalu menoleh kearah Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Wonwoo yang memilih sendiri."

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum, "Ini gaun yang bagus."

"Tentu saja, bibi!" Jeonghan menjawab riang, ia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna pink lembut yang jatuh pas ditubuhnya, membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Kenapa Wonwoo lama sekali mandinya? Kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Jisoo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, sebuah gaun berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya.

Keduanya sudah selesai mendandani diri dan segera ke apartement Wonwoo. Mereka disambut oleh penghuni unit itu dan Wonwoo segera disuruh untuk mandi.

"Sebentaar!" Wonwoo terburu-buru mengeringkan rambutnya sambil memakai dalamannya. Ia lalu membuka pintunya sedikit untuk meminta gaunnya.

"Gaunku?"

Jisoo malah masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membawa gaun biru itu, di dalam ia membatu Wonwoo memakainya. Setelah selesai, keduanya keluar dan Wonwoo berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ibunya terpana melihatnya. Jeonghan dan Jisoo lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi di depan cermin yang sudah di siapkan dan memakaikan sehelai kain untuk menutupi bagian bahu dan bajunya.

"Uh?" Wonwoo bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kami akan meriasmu." Ucap Jeonghan, "jangan bergerak."

Wonwoo pasrah membiarkan gadis-gadis itu juga Ibunya memoleskan berbagai macam kosmetik yang Wonwoo tidak terlalu mengerti selain bedak dan lipstik. Mereka juga men-style rambutnya dan memberikan sebuah pin rambut dengan hiasan bunga yang indah. Lalu terakhir, mereka memasangkan choker di lehernya.

"Nah, buka matamu." Ucap Jeonghan.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang tidak biasanya. Cantik. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu harus apa menyadari wajahnya ternyata bisa di bilang cantik. Riasan itu sebetulnya tidak terlalu berlebihan, tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo bisa menjadi sangat cantik. Ketiga wanita yang meriasnya bahkan kagum dan puas melihat pantulan diri Wonwoo.

"Cantik bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, wajahnya memerah malu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ragu kalau ia harus muncul di prom dengan tampilan seperti ini.

Jisoo lalu memberinya flat shoes berwarna biru, "Ini sepatumu, pakailah. Sudah hampir jam tujuh, kita harus bergegas."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati dia memakai sepatunya. Ia lalu melihat tampilan dirinya lagi di kaca dan gugup seketika.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja. Kau cantik kok." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Mm… tapi aku.." Wonwoo bingung harus mengatakan apa, Jeonghan lalu menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Kami permisi Bibi!"

"Terimakasih."

"Iya! Wonwoo-yah! Semangat!"

"Mom~"

.

.

Tbc bray~

Long time no see~ udah empat bulan setengah ya hahahah :))) apa kabar kalian semua :)))

Aku mau minta maaf karena update lambat dan mungkin ke depannya juga ga tau bagaimana rimbanya ff ini, aku harap kesabaran kalian tidak putus untuk ff ini~ aku minta maaf juga kalau ch ini kurang memuaskan atau banyak kesalahannya, atau saya yang banyak kesalahannya :)))

Btw, Boom2 Era=Meanie Era.

Udah. Aku gatau mau ngomong apa lagi.

Mereka terlalu kiyowo dan menggemaskan.

Biarlah mereka makin menggila dan nambah moment, yang penting mereka bahagia, aku bahagia, fans dan shippernya bahagia.

Thanks to : Firdha858, J. Jongkok, Photograph17, iryanisolecha, restiana, sindijulia, M97W96, Khasabat04, NichanJung, exoinmylove, Byunki, an2794, lulu-shi, stnyjh, 17MissCarat, soonhoonfans, Rie Cloudsomnia, RenRhen, someone, Jeon Wonnie, BooNhy, Ara94, XiayuweLiu, elferani, Pearl Metal Gold, DESKYLmeanie, JJKimmy83, kwon-summer, ptrsz, ayynim, orenzmeaniee, guest, aliciabi, xingmyun, pikiiii, gxbyfxckasdf, Bangtan98, kookies, Beanienim, Kayxkim, equuleusblack, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, KimKei08, siVO14, hoshiLAU, BumBumJin, GameSMl, parksungrin1004, svtbae, 27nurulalisaputeri, beepoop, Kwon Byeol, thisxthat, JaeShine, redhoeby93, restypw, safabelle, Seonggok daging, dududududud, Melaakimtae1, shinshin99SM, cheonsa19, lalaxxx, Guest, bolang, tarichimchim, Ten Aziichi, JeonWonu Ntaetae, Mingi'Carat, jeononu, virraviany

Maaf daku ga jawab beberapa pertanyaan yg kalian ajukan di ch kemarin. Tp, review kalian bikin semangatku buat ff idup lagi gitu :) makasih yaaaa

Oke, silakan beri saya review boleh berisi kritikan, komentar, ngamuk sama saya karena update kelamaan juga gapapa asal jangan nge-flame :3


	31. Chapter 31

**Wonu ke prom make wig? Make heels atau wedges? (virraviany)** nggak pake wig. Dia pake flatshoes. Kan udah di kasih tau sebelumnya

 **Ibunya Mingyu kayaknya ngga tau Wonwoo ya? (devilPrince)** Ibu Mingyu belum tau Wonwoo

 **Gimana sama Jihoon? Dia nggak ngerubah wonu jadi cowok lagi kan? (jeon wonie)** nah, Wonwoo berubah apa nggak, itu tergantung Wonwoo dan author haha

 **Apa Mingyu berhasil nembak wonuu? (Park RinHyun-Uchiha)** jangaaan nanti berdarah (Q^Q)

 **Rambut wonu sekarang udah segimana sih? (kimxjeon) rambut wonu masih kek cowo atau udah panjangan? (wonuky00tie)** setengkuk mencapai bahulah. Keak jaman trainee (gini mulu dari dulu) tp agak panjangan dikit. Sebetulnya terserah kalian sih imajinasinya gimana, asal jangan panjang2 soalnya rambut panjang kan butuh proses XD

 **Ini wonwoo kapan pake seragam cewe? Kapan meanie jadian? Kana apa kabar? Moment couple lain mana? Vernon Dino masi lama kayaknya muncul kan? Bapanya wonwoo gimana? (saymyname)** banyak banget nanyanya X'D seragam cewe? Gatau yha, kapan ya. Meanie jadian? Apa kabar si Kana? Baca aja ch ini. Moment couple lain? Kan udah di ch sebelumnya XD VerDino ntar kalau mereka pada naik kelas, kan siswa baru tuh. Ngapai nanya bapaknnya Wonwoo? Kenapa nanya ke saya? Saya kan ga ada hub sama bapaknya dia, tapi mau lah kalau punya hub sama anaknya (ditempeleng) wkwk yah itu ntar lah, belum ditulis XD

 **Aestas7** **.** _Congrats! Udah nangkep beberapa clue yang nggak pernah tak singgung waktu lagi author note XD ga ada hadiah sih lol. Sebetulnya aku pengen nyinggung hal itu, tapi kelupaan. Ya udah aku nunggu apakah ada yang nyadar sesuatu yang aneh dari Mingyu :')) tapi Cuma elu yang review tentang itu XDD btw, jawabannya rahasia lah ya. Baca aja chap ini :3_

Met baca guys! Jangan lupa siapin makanan dan minuman! Mana tau kalian lapar+haus waktu baca ini ch...

Haha

Garing

. g

Ch 31

Mingyu terpesona. Ia bahkan hampir saja menahan napasnya. Setelah pelantikan ketua dan anggota OSIS selesai, pesta dimulai dan ia mencari sosok Wonwoo di aula.

Dan ia menemukannya.

Wonwoo berdiri malu-malu di sebelah Soonyoung yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya tidak percaya dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin gugup. Bahkan beberapa siswa melirik penuh minat padanya dan berbisik untuk mengajaknya berdansa saat melihat Soonyoung berbicara sebentar pada Wonwoo dan pergi.

Dada Mingyu berdebar saat ia melangkah menuju gadis itu. Banyak orang terdiam saat ia akhirnya berdiri di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Terperangah mendapati Mingyu berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat dadanya berdebar.

Pemuda itu memakai setelan berwarna biru gelap dengan kemeja berwarna hitam, melihat itu Wonwoo bersemu malu. Ia tiba-tiba gugup saat merasakan tatapan Mingyu ke arahnya, diam-diam ia kembali memandangi penampilan Mingyu kali ini. Penampilan pemuda itu sangat sempurna dan mengeluarkan pesonanya.

Perlahan tangan Mingyu mengambil tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut dan sedikit menunduk saat mengecup punggung tangannya.

Wonwoo terkejut, wajahnya merah padam. Mingyu lalu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau berpasangan denganku, ingat noona?" ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dengan malu.

"Kita memakai pakaian dengan warna yang sama, kita sepertinya berjodoh." Ucap Mingyu lagi lalu tertawa kecil, senang sekali.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang merona. Ia lalu membiarkan Mingyu menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan-jalan di aula.

"Kau cantik sekali, noona. Aku bahkan sampai menahan napasku tadi." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau juga tampan sekali, Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo dengan rona merah dipipinya, mendengar itu pipi Mingyu juga merona.

Mereka tampak malu-malu sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Banyak sekali yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri, namun ada juga yang menatap mereka gemas dan tidak sedikit pula yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terpana.

"Semua orang membicarakan, Noona." Mingyu tertawa kecil, "mereka mengatakan kau cantik."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku mendengarnya juga, mereka mengatakan kau tampan."

"Tentu saja." Lalu kedua-duanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu pembawa acara datang dan mereka menyambut semua orang yang ada di aula sekali lagi lalu mengoceh apapun dan tak lupa pula memuji beberapa pasangan yang terlihat serasi, termasuk mereka berdua. Kemudian, acara dansa di mulai dan alunan lagu lembut memenuhi aula yang sudah di hiias sedemikian rupa itu.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Mingyu sambil menggerakkan genggaman tangan.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berdansa dengan bagus." Jawab Wonwoo, merona malu.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa, aku akan menuntunmu."

Wonwoo balas tersenyum, "Baiklah.."

Lalu mereka berhadapan, Mingyu menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan satunya lagi tetap menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, sedang tangan gadis itu yang masih bebas menaruh tangannya di bahu Mingyu. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka bergerak, berdansa dengan indahnya, bahkan Mingyu menariknya menuju _dance ring_ yang sudah di siapkan panitia.

Keduanya tampak bahagia, tatapan mata mereka seolah terkunci di mata satu sama lain, dan saling tersenyum manis. Mingyu membawanya berputar dan keduanya terhanyut dalam gerakan indah yang mereka ciptakan. Tanpa menyadari setiap orang menatap mereka dengan kagum.

.

.

Minghao dan Jisoo baru saja selesai berdansa, mereka menatap sosok Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang berdansa dengan puas.

"Apa mereka tidak capek?" tanya Minghao, terkekeh.

"Jangankan capek, mereka bahkan terlihat tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri." Jawab Jisoo.

"Dunia milik berdua, semua hanya menumpang~" ucap Minghao sambil bernyanyi.

Jisoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa mereka sudah jadian?" bisik Jisoo ditelinga Minghao.

Minghao menggeleng, "Ntahlah? Tidak tau."

"Wah. Dasar. Belum jadian saja sudah romantis sekali." Ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi Jeonghan saja sampai tidak bisa diajak berdansa karena terus ingin melihat mereka. Seungcheol jadi harus mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengajaknya berdansa." Jisoo tertawa setelah bercerita.

"Habis mereka romantis sekali!" seru Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping mereka dengan Seungcheol yang memijit keningnya.

"Tapi karena mereka kau tidak mau berdansa denganku…" ratap Seungcheol.

"Apa? Lalu tadi aku melakukan apa? Kau mau melakukannya sekali lagi? ayo!" jawab Jeonghan sebal.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku minta cium saja." Balas Seungcheol sambil memeluknya.

"Baiklah. Umm.." Jeonghan mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"Eww…." Jisoo dan Minghao berkoar.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang, lalu melepaskan pelukan dan menyapa salah satu panitia yang lewat, "Sepertinya sudah saatnya membuka atap dan menyalakan kembang api."

.

.

"Dia sangat bahagia."

"Hah?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan heran, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Wonwoo." Jihoon tersenyum, "aku tidak yakin dia pada akhirnya benar-benar kembali." Lanjutnya.

Keduanya menatap pada pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo yang kini selesai berdansa, "Kembali?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku punya penangkal yang bisa membuatnya kembali dan kemarin aku menayakan padanya apakah dia yakin ingin kembali atau tetap seperti ini." Cerita Jihoon.

Soonyoung diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jihoon lalu menatap matanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Menurutmu, apakah dia akan mau kembali semula?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu," lalu dia terdiam sejenak, "yang pasti…. Apapun yang ia pilih, aku harap dia tidak menyesalinya."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku juga berpikir begitu." Lalu terkekeh dan memeluk Soonyoung.

.

.

.

"Capek?" tanya Mingyu saat mereka menghentikan dansa mereka, ia mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang memburu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sedikit."

Mingyu nyengir, "Sepertinya kita terlalu bersemangat."

Wajah Wonwoo merona, lalu keduanya terdiam hingga sebuah bunyi menderu dan mereka mendongak untuk melihat atap aula terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampilkan langit malam dan taburan bintang juga bulan sabit.

"Whoa." Wonwoo lalu merasakan perasaan hangat melingkupinya saat sebuah suara desisan lalu dilanjutkan suara menggelegar dan taburan cahaya kembang api dilangit.

"Noona," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Wonwoo, "aku suka Noona." Ia mengatakannya.

Wonwoo yang asyik menatap kembang api, hanya bisa mendengar kalimat Mingyu setengah. Mingyu lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Wonwoo kecewa karena rasa hangat yang ia terima kini hilang. Ia menatap pemuda itu yang kini raut wajahnya terlihat berkeringat karena menunggu ucapan dari Wonwoo.

" _Aku suka…..."_

Hanya itu yang di dengar Wonwoo, dan ia bingung apa kata-kata yang hilang dari kalimat itu. Ia lalu melihat ke langit dimana kembang api masih meledak-ledak disana, mau tak mau Mingyu juga melihat ke langit, menatap percikan cahaya warna-warni yang indah itu. Wonwoo lalu tersadar, ia lalu menatap Mingyu dan berbisik pada pemuda itu.

"Iya. Kembang apinya memang bagus! Aku juga suka!"

Lalu kembang api berhenti dan Mingyu membulatkan mata mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak! Tidak!" ucapnya panik sambil menatap Wonwoo, gadis itu memandangnya dengan bingung.

Mingyu merasa malu luar biasa, ia harus mengatakan hal itu lagi, ia kini mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis waktu istirahat itu. Wonwoo terus menatap kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo dan wajahnya memerah, mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Mingyu,"

Wonwoo menatapnya heran, sebetulnya dalam hati ia menerka apakah ia salah bicara tadi. Mingyu suka apa? Jangan jangan akhir kata itu adalah namanya? Wonwoo merasa dadanya berdebar keras sekarang.

"Min—"

"Aku suka noona."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya mendengar ucapan Mingyu, tapi ketika melihat wajah Mingyu yang merah padam dan matanya yang tak menunjukkan kebohongan, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia atau apa. Wajahnya merona.

"Noona.." bisik Mingyu saat Wonwoo memeluknya erat sekali.

Wonwoo tak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya yang membuncah, "Aku juga, Mingyu…" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum senang dan melingkari pinggang Wonwoo dengan lengannya, membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan iri dan siulan menggoda murid lain.

Wonwoo lalu teringat dengan masalahnya, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba dan menatap mata Mingyu yang tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo kini mendorongnya menjauh. Mingyu sekilas menatap sirat kesedihan dimata gadisnya itu.

"Tapi Mingyu…" Wonwoo berkata lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Mingyu, "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan bingung, "Tidak.."

"Jika aku tetap seorang lelaki, apa kau tetap menyukaiku?" tanya Wonwoo berbisik.

Mingyu membulatkan mata, terdiam dan terpikirkan lagi olehnya pemikirannya malam itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo menunggu jawabannya dengan gelisah, ia takut setelah ini Mingyu malah membatalkan perasaannya dan pergi. Ia takut jika Mingyu hanya bermain-main dengannya saja.

"Kau tau, Mingyu? Jihoon mengatakannya padaku dia punya penangkal untuk kutukan ini. Aku bisa kembali lagi menjadi laki-laki." Bisiknya lagi.

Mingyu sudah tahu itu, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Wonwoo yang mengatakannya dengan nada gembira membuatnya tidak rela.

"Tapi aku bingung." Lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di jelaskan.

"Aku bingung memilih antara akan kembali atau tetap seperti ini, karenamu…" ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersentak, ia sadar ini semua karena dirinya. Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama hingga Wonwoo bingung untuk menentukan pilihan penting ini.

"Aku…" Mingyu merasa ingin egois saat ini juga dan meminta Wonwoo untuk tetap menjadi wanita. Ia menatap mata indah itu dalam-dalam dan Mingyu menepis pikiran itu. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bersalah pada Wonwoo. Sejak awal, Wonwoo ingin ia kembali seperti semula dan Mingyu kembali teringat dengan pikirannya malam itu bahwa ia akan mencoba untuk merelakan jika Wonwoo kembali menjadi laki-laki.

Tapi jika mereka sesama jenis nanti, tidak akan ada yang menerima hubungan ini, Mingyu tidak siap untuk itu.

Sekali lagi Mingyu mengingat pikirannya malam itu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan mantap. Ia menarik napas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tegas, "tidak peduli apakah kau laki-laki atau wanita." Lanjutnya dan ia merasa de javú dengan kata-kata itu, tapi ia lupa kapan pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Maka dari itu… apapun pilihanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sekalipun mungkin….. semua orang tak menerima hal ini jika kau kembali menjadi laki-laki." Bisiknya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua kata seolah hilang begitu saja. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak cepat untuk memeluk tubuh Mingyu dan terisak kecil. Mingyu balas memeluknya.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga isakan Wonwoo berubah menjadi tawa pelan dan ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Mingyu menyeka bekas air mata Wonwoo.

"Mascara-mu luntur." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo berubah panik, "Ah, masa?"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku bercanda, hehe. Ya ampun, noona sampai harus memakai make up segala, padahal kau sudah cantik tanpa memakai make up."

"Jeonghan-eonnie, Jisoo-eonnie dan Mom yang memaksaku. Lagipula, kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, apa salah kalau aku ingin semakin cantik?" tanya Wonwoo dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Hehe. Tapi… asalkan itu untukku, itu tidak salah…" jawab Mingyu.

Pipi Wonwoo merona, Mingyu melihatnya dan ia gemas sekali untuk tidak mencium pipi itu, maka ia melakukannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan Mingyu balas menatapnya. Pandangan Mingyu lalu jatuh ke bibirnya.

Dengan malu-malu Mingyu bertanya, "Boleh aku…. Mencium bibirmu?"

Pipi Wonwoo merona lagi, ia menggigit pipi dalamnya lalu tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang ia rasa mengering, "Bo… boleh…"

Mendengar itu, Mingyu segera mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan saling menekan satu sama lain. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya kasih sayang. Mata mereka terpejam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah itu. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya.

Mingyu mencintainya, itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan Wonwoo kekuatan yang besar. Diam-diam ia memutuskan pilihannya dan akan menerima cobaan apapun yang akan menghampirinya nanti.

Karena Wonwoo ingin berada disisi pemuda itu selamanya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya yang murung di cermin. Ia menelusuri wajahnya yang sekarang mulus tanpa jerawat, tidak seperti waktu ia masih kecil. Ia sebetulnya tak ingin mengingat wajah masa kecilnya itu, tapi sampai sekarang pun ia tak akan lupa, karena ada kenangan penting di dalamnya. Kenangan yang membuatnya berusaha untuk menjadi cantik.

" _Kana, ada apa lagi denganmu sayang?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu menangis, "Mereka menghina Kana lagi. Kata mereka, wajah Kana kotor dan mereka tidak ingin berteman dengan Kana." Isaknya._

" _Oh sayang…" wanita yang merupakan ibunya itu segera memeluknya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Pergi kau jelek! Kau tidak pantas bermain bersama kami!"_

 _Kana menunduk dan pergi. Matanya basah dan ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan tangisannya sepanjang lorong sekolah yang penuh dengan murid sekolah. Ia berjalan tanpa tentu arah, hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depannya._

 _Kana berjalan mundur, ia menunduk takut-takut sambil menunggu teriakan kemarahan atau yang lebih buruk lagi—pukulan. Namun, sebuah suara khawatir membuatnya mendongak._

" _Hey, kau menangis? kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan panik. Kana tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlalu asing tapi Kana tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari anak itu. Kana kecil tanpa sadar jatuh cinta._

" _Apakah menabrakku itu menyakitkan? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, ini sapu tanganku." Ucap anak itu sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya._

 _Kana mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan ragu dan mulai menyeka air matanya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap anak itu._

" _Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Kau tidak menjauhiku? Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Kana dengan suaranya yang serak setelah menangis._

 _Anak itu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Menjauhimu? Kenapa?" tanyanya, "aku dan adikku selalu di ajarkan untuk tidak menolak orang yang butuh bantuan orang lain." Jawabnya._

 _Kana menatapnya bingung._

" _Dan kau sepertinya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyeka air matamu." Lanjutnya._

 _Kana terpaku, "Te-terimakasih. Maaf karenaku sapu tanganmu kotor."_

" _Tidak apa! Aku punya yang lain dirumah, atau aku akan meminjam punya adikku!" balasnya dengan senyum lebar._

 _Kana tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia senang dengan senyum itu._

" _Lagpiula, aku butuh bantuanmu juga." Ucapnya kemudian dengan malu, "aku tersesat."_

" _Kau anak baru?" tanya Kana._

" _Iya! Kelas Empat, aku pindahan dari Anyang. Sebetulnya adikku juga sekelas denganku, tapi tadi aku ingin ke toilet, selepas dari toilet malah lupa jalan." Jawabnya._

" _Oh…"_

" _Kau kelas berapa?"_

" _Lima." Jawab Kana._

" _Ah, kau kakak kelas! Oh ya! aku belum mengenalkan diri, aku Kim Minho, salam kenal Noona."_

" _Salam kenal juga, aku Kana."_

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu mereka berteman dan diam-diam sering bertemu untuk bermain. Ini adalah keinginan Kana sendiri karena ia tidak ingin Minho kena masalah bila murid sekolah tahu mereka berteman dan karena itu pula Minho tak pernah mengenalkannya pada adiknya._

 _Kana senang bertemu dengan Minho. Bertemu anak itu membuatnya menjadi tenang. Ejekan semua orang menjadi tak berarti baginya bila ia sudah bertemu Minho. Minho juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan apakah ia jelek atau tidak dan tidak pernah mengejeknya sama sekali._

 _Tapi suatu saat Kana berpikir, ia ingin cantik. Ia ingin cantik untuk Minho. Jadi, jika suatu hari nanti mereka ketahuan berteman, Minho tidak akan terkena masalah karenanya._

 _Kana menyadari Ibunya itu cantik, jadi ia bertanya, "Ibu, bagaimana menjadi cantik?"_

 _Dan selama liburan kenaikan kelas, Kana rutin melakukan perawatan kecantikan._

 _Ia senang pada akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, ia menjadi cantik. Wajahnya mulus tanpa jerawat, Ia tak sabar untuk segera menunjukkannya pada Minho._

 _Tapi ternyata itu sia-sia, begitu ia masuk sekolah, berita buruk membuatnya terguncang._

 _Minho meninggal._

 _Kana sedih luar biasa. Kemudian, ia mendengar adik Minho yang tak pernah sama sekali ia lihat akhirnya pindah ke Seoul._

Lalu Kana bertemu Mingyu diawal kelas dua SMA ini. Wajah Mingyu mengigatkannya akan Minho. Mulai sejak itu Kana menyukainya dan rasa itu berubah menjadi obsesi untuk memiliki Mingyu, tapi cara yang ia pakai salah dan Mingyu tidak menyukainya, atau karena Mingyu sudah punya perasaan dengan orang lain.

Itu Wonwoo.

Kana tidak tahu mengapa Wonwoo bisa seorang wanita, karena seingatnya waktu kelas satu mereka, ia tahu jelas Wonwoo itu laki-laki dan perilaku buruknya yang terkenal itu. Namun, perilaku buruk itu berangsur menghilang dan tahu-tahu saja Kana mengetahui Wonwoo itu wanita.

Kana marah pada Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo mengambil Mingyu darinya juga karena Wonwoo menipu Mingyu dengan menjadi wanita.

Ia berdandan untuk hari ini dan ingin menjadi yang tercantik lalu berdansa bersama Mingyu. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata Wonwoo muncul dengan gaun dan ia terlihat sangat cantik, Kana mau tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dan seketika itu ia sadar ia tak punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Mingyu, tidak, sejak awal dia memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk itu. Mingyu hanya mencari dan melihat Wonwoo. Tak ada celah baginya untuk mengubah itu.

Kana merapikan riasannya sebelum keluar toilet. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke aula, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu tiba di pintu aula dan melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

Kana tercenung. Ia sadar bahwa tatapan yang diberikan Mingyu pada Wonwoo itu berbeda bila Mingyu menatap orang lain, itu tatapan penuh cinta dan begitu pula tatapan Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Kana menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya. Benar-benar tak ada celah baginya untuk memiliki Mingyu. Walaupun sakit, ia merasa harus merelakan.

Kana berpikir, jika Minho masih hidup, akankah ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan lelaki itu?

Kana tersenyum pedih, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Minho menyukainya juga atau tidak.

Kana lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlarut dalam ciuman mereka. Ia diam-diam berharap, suatu hari nanti ia mendapatkan pria yang bisa menatapnya seperti Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan ia juga menatap pria itu dengan tatapan cinta yang sama.

.

.

.

Pasangan Jeonghan-Seungcheol dan pasangan Jisoo-Minghao menatap Mingyu dengan mencemooh. Wajah Mingyu keruh karena di olok-olok.

"Astaga, Wonwoo sudah berdandan cantik dan kau hanya membawa sepeda bututmu itu?" tanya Jeonghan sengit.

"Pasangan apa yang memakai sepeda dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Jisoo tak kalah sengit.

"Kasihan Wonwoo!" ucap Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam motor atau mobil punya tetanggamu saja?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu sudah duduk di sepedanya, melihat sebal kearah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang berada di mobil juga Jisoo dan Minghao yang sudah duduk di motor milik Minghao. Wonwoo yang berdiri di sisi Mingyu menarik-narik rambut Mingyu, pura-pura kesal.

"Ah! Bawel! Terserah aku mau pakai sepeda!" seru Mingyu kesal.

"Bukan terserah kamu, Mingyu! Tapi mengertilah perasaan Wonwoo sedikit dong, dasar gak modal!"

"Diam! Sudah sana kalian pergi!" usir Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, masuklah kedalam. Kau lebih baik bersama kami!" seru Jeonghan.

"Apa?! Tidak!" Mingyu dengan segera memeluk Wonwoo untuk tidak berjalan menuju mobil Seungcheol.

Minghao, Seungcheol dan Jisoo tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Sudah sana kalian, pergi! Pergi!" usir Mingyu lagi.

"Wonwoo? Mau tidak?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Atau sama kami saja?" tanya Minghao dan langsung dibalas pukulan oleh Jisoo di perut.

"Mau ditaruh mana dia?" tanya Jisoo.

"Bonceng tiga lah, sayang. Masa di roda depan." Jawab Minghao ngakak.

"Aku dengan Mingyu saja.." jawab Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Nah, kalian dengar?! Sudah sana pergi!"

"Oh ya sudah, bye!" seru Minghao dan segera melajukan motornya.

"Dasar pasangan baru! Cheol-ie! Majuu! Oh ya! Jaga Wonwoo baik-baik!"

"Tidak di suruh pun, aku akan menjaganya." Sungut Mingyu begitu mobil Seungcheol berjalan keluar sekolah.

Mingyu lalu beralih pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi balas memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu mengamati pakaian kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo hanya memakai cardigan berwarna putih untuk menutupi gaunnya.

Mingyu mencium dagu Wonwoo dan mereka melepas pelukan. Mingyu lalu melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Wonwoo.

"Pakailah. Kau bisa kedinginan."

Wonwoo segera memakainya dan tersenyum pada Mingyu, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku penumpang sepeda itu secara menyamping.

"Tidak apa kan hanya dengan sepeda?" tanya Mingyu malu.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Tidak apa." Lalu memeluk Mingyu dari belakang.

"Thanks." Ucap Mingyu, "sudah siap?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wonwoo menyamankan duduknya dan mengangguk, Mingyu segera mengayuh pedalnya dan keluar dari wilayah sekolah menuju apartement Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Wonwoo, keduanya kini berada di lift apartement Wonwoo, Mingyu berinsiatif mengantarnya ke unit gadis itu begitu mereka sampai tadi.

"Aku juga." Jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

 _Ting._

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka keluar dari lift menuju pintu unit Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih juga sudah mengantarku." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu menjawab, "Apapun untukmu." Lalu terkekeh.

Wajah Wonwoo merona merah dan mencubit Mingyu gemas. "Ya sudah, aku masuk ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Selamat Malam, Noona." Jawab Mingyu dan saat Wonwoo selesai membuka kunci pintu ia menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo membulatkan mata dan tersenyum kecil.

Keduanya berpelukan hingga akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Dah, sampai besok." Ucap Mingyu lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, sampai besok." Balas Wonwoo dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Wonwoo lalu menunggu Mingyu hilang di balik pintu lift sebelum masuk kedalam unitnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Wonwoo menuju apartementnya, Mingyu kembali mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang. Ia tersenyum-senyum dan merasa pipinya bisa robek jika terus tersenyum makin lebar seperti orang maniak, tapi Mingyu tidak peduli karena ia sedang super duper bahagia. Namun, di tengah jalan dia di salip oleh seorang pengendara motor dengan penumpangnya yang memanggil Mingyu dengan suara mengejek.

"Mingyu-Oppa~ duluan!" Seungkwan berseru lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

Melihat itu Mingyu mendesis sebal.

TBC bruh.

Update lagi :3

Bagaimana chapt ini? Puas nggak? XD kan mereka udah jadian tuh. (mereka jadian aku malah bingung nulisnya gimana XD /maklumwong _single_ coy)

Thanks masih mau sempat baca ff ini dan menunggu untuk ch2 berikutnya. Btw, untuk ch selanjutnya kayaknya agak telat lagi, proses nulis, tapi ide mentok :') charger laptop kabelnya malah rusak, belum beli lagi :'))

Kemaren baru liat nilai kuliah. Sedih guys. Nilai C dapet 3 (buka aib) emang yang paling susah juga sih yg nilainya jelek [bahkan aku sampai muntah2 karena saking stress mikirin tugasnya yg harus diulang total, tulis ilmiah : essay /pdhal kakak tingkat ga ada dikasih tugas kayak gini :")] sama yang aku rasa aku gak terlalu minat karena dosennya dan materinya juga gak menyenangkan (padahal itu makul inti buat semester ke depan) (cry) Yah. Setidaknya semoga kedepannya aku berubah jadi yang lebih baik lagi. :''D

Eh btw. Kalau test wawancara itu harus bagaimana ya, harus ngomong apa, waktu itu aku test wawancara buat masuk himpunan aku blank harus ngomong apa (soalnya kalau udah di depan banyak orang aku gagu bicara) dan jadinya gak keterima :') (buka aib lagi)

Curhat gpp kan ya :'') dibantu ya :'')

Thanks for review : **MeliaWon, prectieurl, lalaxxx, aliciabi, hirokisasano1, mingchewifeu, Autvmn21, bolang, virraviany, bangtaninmylove, cheonsa19, Pearl Metal Gold, DevilPrince, Yeri960, Jeon Wonnie, zazyxwv, Albus Convallaria majalis, Unpsy, elfrani, anxiety, samara, meaniee shipper, BumBumJin, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, KimAnita, siVO14, 17misscarat, Xiayuweliu, Raniaaxh, Parksungrin, anniqasalwa, NichanJung, lulu-shi, GameSMl, kimxjeon, TiahPrahastiwi, teawhytruck, wonuuky00tie, kirino07, Rlike, saymyname, tadittaaa, Trissa Kim, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Guest, Ricon65, xingmyun, J. Jongkok, sb291000, Beanienim, cissy, aestas7, minmoongie**

 _Happy New Year 2017, guys!_


End file.
